Chuck vs The Outback
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Casey needs some alone time to straighten out his head. Gertrude calls him for help so he goes walking into what he knows is a trap. They're put on a plane and things happen. The plane nearly crashes but he ends up in the Australian outback with amnesia. Local farmers are threatened by a mining interest who want to take their land. Casey steps up to save the day and find himself.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own Chuck_

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall

On a small farm in the armpit of nowhere things weren't looking so good for the locals. At first everyone was excited when silver was discovered in a nearby stream. However, that didn't last long when a multinational mining concern came in wanting to buy out the mineral rights from all the local farms. Worst was they kept other companies from coming in and what they were offering was a pittance of what the rights were really worth. A Farmer's meeting was called to see what their response would be to the latest round of offers.

"What are we supposed to do with what they offered," said one man as he spoke up. "I don't know about the rest of you but I can't afford to buy another place like what I have with the money they offered."

"I'm with Bill here on that. My family has been here since there was a town and now these people come in and tell me they want my land. Something isn't right here."

"I hear you," said another man. I've got five generations buried up in the cemetery and like hell I'm going to let some outsider come in here and push me out."

"Gentlemen if I could have the floor for a moment," said a well-dressed man in the back. "I would just like to have the floor for just a moment."

"Mr. Blanchard you don't belong here," said a man at the front. "Once we have a decision we'll bring it to you as a group. The mining company doesn't have a vote in these proceedings."

"Which is fine and I understand that. You people have a big decision to make and I realize it's a hard one. It's one that will affect you and your families. But I'm here to let you know that my company will move anyone at no cost to anywhere they want in the North Territory even as far as Alice Springs for free."

"Then what? Are you going to dump us in the middle of the road or in the desert which is more likely," yelled a man interrupting. But the moderator motioned for him to keep quiet.

"Keep it down there Bill. Mr. Blanchard asked for the floor and was recognized so act civil. We'll hear him out first then tell him to go to hell," said the moderator. There was a loud roar of laughter.

"Thank you I think," said Mr. Blanchard. "I thought you all would like to know that due to an increase in local crime my company has offered and was accepted by the mayor to provide for local security in the form of Town Rangers."

"You mean hired thugs. I see where this is going you're tired of using the carrot so now comes the stick. You bring your men out to my place and they might leave a little dinged up." There was another round of cheers.

"And that's what I intend to do. I know there are those among you who are too scared to go against the rest and I can sympathize with you. It's not easy to tell your friends, your neighbors or even your relatives that this isn't such a bad deal after all. I want to make this easier for you so I'll drop by individually and talk with you. I'm sure together we can come to an agreement that is mutually satisfactory."

"You want mutually satisfactory then why don't you pack up and get out of here. Don't let the door catch you on your way out," yelled Bill as Blanchard turned then left.

"Bill, you should've toned it down a bit. I don't like that Blanchard and I definitely don't like this story of Town Rangers. I don't know where he gets his information from but the only crime increase is from his mates at the mines. How could the mayor sell us out like that?"

"Tom, you worry too much. Blanchard should've known what to expect when he came here this evening and if he didn't well that's just too bad he got what he deserved."

"I'm just telling you to watch your back. I can't believe Marty sold us out like that I thought he was one of us."

"He was until they got to him," said Bill but Tom had a puzzled look on his face. "I take it you haven't seen his new Toyoda Prado. Where did he get the money for that in a town like ours? Thirty pieces of silver goes a long ways these days."

"Then you really need to watch your back after what you said in there to him. He doesn't impress me as the kind of guy who likes being talked back to."

Outside in a black Range Rover….

Mr. Blanchard walked out of the meeting among heckles, boos and hisses. He walked out of the town hall and went straight to a black Range Rover parked on the other side of the street. Outside the vehicle stood a man in a black suit wearing dark sunglasses even though the sun had already set and as Mr. Blanchard approached he opened the door for then got in after him.

"I saw you in the back how much did you hear Carl," asked Blanchard as he poured himself a drink. "Do you want one?"

"I'll take a Bourbon neat as long as you've got the good one," said the man as he leaned over to Blanchard. "If not any Scotch will do."

"George Dickel twelve year old," said Blanchard as he handed the man a glass. "Those fools in there think they've actually have a choice. The only choice they have is vertical or horizontal."

"That Bill guy seemed awfully belligerent. We ought to teach him a lesson then the rest will fall in line."

"We will but if we touch him now everyone will know it's us so we could get the opposite effect. No that Bill guy has a friend, Tom, we get him. After that we isolate this Bill then that we'll teach him some manners."

"So Tom it is," said Carl. "I'll call the guys and get organized for a midnight raid. How persuasive do we need to be?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that," said Blanchard as he sat back and sipped his Scotch. "Yes we're going to make the company some good money here."

"And for ourselves," said Carl as he raised his glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and Alex flew into Bob Hope then taxied over to their hangar. There waiting to meet them was Morgan. He was standing outside a black Escalade to take them home. When the ladder went up and the hatch opened he was the first one up to greet them.

"Alex, I missed you," said Morgan as he started to kiss her but Casey began to growl so he took her hand and shook it.

"Oh Morgan, stop," she said. "Dad, that goes for you too. Kiss me right now or I'm going to punch you out." Morgan kissed her with one eye on John.

"Yuck, enough let's get out of here I need my bed and Troll if you really wanted to be romantic you would've brought flowers."

"It's okay I understand," said Alex as she gave Casey a look. "I think it's past someone's nap time and they're all grumpy."

Morgan was quiet all the way to the Escalade then he opened the door for Alex and inside the whole car was covered with rose petals inside.

"Flowers John, do you mean something like these. There's more at home and John you're going to have to put off the nap. Kat's cooking dinner so you can't hit the hay until after we eat. When I left she was finishing off a roast that you'd die for."

"We can only hope in your case. But you sure she wanted me to come over? Did she say specifically… I mean did she mention me by name?

"If you're asking did she say I want John Casey to come over for supper tonight and eat my delicious roast or my heavenly apple pie, no? But she said she wanted to cook something as a welcome home meal. Why? Is there something I'm missing?"

"You mean like a few cards from the deck," said John. "I don't think I should go over. Alex you know why… I just can't. Drop me off at Echo Park then you guys go on. I'm too tired anyway you said I was grumpy so I should just go to bed."

"Dad, don't be like this, please. I'm sure Mom wants you there I think you're taking this whole thing the wrong way and blowing it way out of proportion."

"I don't see what other way I'm supposed to take it. Run me home then go on Moron and I don't want to hear a word or you'll be riding on the hood."

"I know you've threatened me with this before like the hood ornament on a jaguar?"

"No, like a deer after hunting season."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Alice Springs in the West MacDonnell National park Gertrude drove to the designated area for the meeting. There was a man who had a shipment of weapons that she wanted to acquire. The deal called for a simple exchange she brought payment and her arms broker was supposed to hand over a shipment of M82A1s that fell off a truck in Afghanistan that somehow found its way to the Northern territory.

"Here you go Estevan here's a million dollars in cash," said Gertrude as she nodded for one of her men to pass him a large suitcase. "Now I want my weapons."

"I'm afraid the price has gone up to two million. You wouldn't believe but there's quite the demand for these on the black market now. Believe me at two million they're still a steal."

"We had a deal," said Gertrude as she got up in his face. "A deal is a deal and you don't go back on a deal without there being consequences."

"Well now we have a new deal and I want another million," said Estevan. Verbanski gave a signal and her men came out from hiding popping out of the wood work everywhere with weapons at the ready.

"My oh my I'm surrounded by your men… Oh I'm so scared I think I might need new pants," said Estevan. He signalled and Gertrude's men started dropping like flies. I guess we know where the Barretts are, don't we. I'll take your weapon please," said Estevan. "Here's a Sat phone call someone who'll bring me another million then I'll let you both go free."

"And my weapons, they all come with me," said Verbanski but Estevan just laughed at her. "I'm serious if I'm shelling out that kind of cash I want something in return."

"How about your life or isn't that worth anything? I think two million should be plenty payment for that but we can talk about the weapons when the other million gets here. That is if you have anyone to bring it."

"Give me the phone," said Gertrude. She called Casey not knowing what time it was there. The number rang the she heard it click.

"I want you to put it on speaker so I can listen too," said Estevan as he pointed his Browning at her. "Don't try anything or your boyfriend will hear your brains go splat."

"John, I'm calling because I'm in a little bit of a bind here. I've got a charter on standby at Bob Hope. On it in the safe is a million dollars you need to bring here. There's a gentleman and I use the word loosely, whose price has just doubled."

"I need a location where to deliver the money or I could just throw it out the aft end as I make a low fly over."

"Cute Mr. Casey," said Estevan. "But if you want to see your friend alive again I expect that money be hand delivered to me in Alice Springs. I don't want anyone involved that means no police or any Federal agencies. Just you and you alone if I see anyone else your girlfriend is dead."

"You lay one finger on her and you better pack your bags for Mars because the only way you'll be able to get away from me is to move to another planet comprende."

He heard the line drop then it went dead. Lucky for him he was still packed and ready to go. He went to his small vault and took out his fake credentials. For this missioned he'd be John Savage an Australian citizen raised in the U.S. but recently returned. He wrote down a noted for Alex telling her what he was doing typing it quickly on his laptop. He left it on so when she walked in she'd see it. Looking around making sure he had everything he needed he called at taxi that came and picked him up at Echo Park.

Two things he forgot to do one was to save his document and the other was to plug in his laptop. After sitting for so long without use the battery was naturally low and as soon as he left the low power warning came on then the laptop went into standby before shutting down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly before John left Alex and Morgan drove home and pulled into their drive. They got out and went inside. Kat was in the kitchen and had just finished the roast when they walked in. She took off her apron spruced up her hair then went to greet everyone.

"Welcome home," said Kat as she walked in. She hugged Alex then kissed her. "Sit over here and tell me everything you can. Would you like something to drink before we eat or do you want to wait for you father? What's taking John so long with the bags?" She got up and looked outside but there was not John.

"Mom, Dad didn't come with us. In fact he had us drop him off at Echo Park when we came from the airport. He wasn't sure he was invited and he didn't want to impose…"

"Impose since when has he worried about imposing? I don't understand I think you need to tell me what's going on."

"Well he told Chuck he proposed to you and you turned him down or that's the gist of what Chuck understood. I asked Dad but he wouldn't talk about it."

"John asked you to marry him. Look at the Big Guy stepping up. Maybe we could have a double wedding," said Morgan then he noticed the looks he was getting. "Or maybe not, I'm shutting up now."

"I never said 'no'. I said I didn't see the need at our age… come on a wedding and me in white… I'd look like the laughing stock. We are what we are. I mean well… I just want us to stay the way we are I feel good in our relationship like it is… Excuse me why am I telling you guys this. Get the car keys we need to go to Echo Park so I can tell him this in person. If he's been turning this over in his head since then no telling what he's been thinking."

They all went out and got into the Escalade then drove back over to Echo Park but just missed John. Alex and Morgan sat in the Escalade and waited while Kat went to Casey's to talk to him.

"I don't know why you didn't let me make a sandwich before we left. We could be sitting here for a while and I'm hungry."

"Morgan, the rose petals are wilting," said Alex. "You know Chuck not only tells Sarah he loves her but he also shows her. I'm not saying you need to be like Chuck but it would be nice if you told me you loved me every now and then. I know you're afraid of my father…"

"Afraid of John no he's a big old pussy cat," said Morgan but Alex gave him a look. "Okay at times he can be intimidating like you right now. Oh here comes your mother back now."

"What happened?" asked Alex as she got out of the car. "Did you and Dad work things out? Where's he at anyway? I thought you'd bring him back with you?"

"I don't know that's it he's not at home. Can you guys come with me I didn't see any luggage from your last trip."

"It was by the door that's where he usually leaves it until he can sort it out," said Morgan as he and Alex went with Kat to the apartment. "It's right here… Oh it's supposed to be here."

"Let me check the bathroom quick to see if he put away his toothbrush that's usually the first things he puts away. Morgan, check his computer."

"Nothing it's dead to the world," yelled Morgan back. "Looks like the Big Guy forgot to plug it up probably it's been left on since before the mission."

"What do we do now," asked Kat as she stood in the middle of John's living room looking around at the empty apartment.

"I know Mom; you come with Morgan and me to the Buy More in the morning. You can wait over at Orange Orange for Morgan and me. We'll head him off at work then we'll bring him to you. You can work your differences out over yoghurt. Then everything will be fine again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah landed in Tivat there they thanked the flight crew then disembarked in the airport. There to meet them was Jack and Emma after handshaking and kissing they got loaded into the Mercedes then started heading back to Kotor and the casino. Sarah and Chuck noticed right away something was up because neither Jack nor Emma said anything on the way up other than Emma playing with Sam. And Sam was eating up the attention. Finally, they arrived at their destination.

"Love, can you see to the things? I need to go down and make my report to the General. Emma we were thinking would it be okay if Sam sat in on the lessons with Molly and Rahzib?"

"Why do you want to torture my granddaughter like that? I've got another idea if you guys are busy she can stay with me. Jack, you can take Sarah up. My granddaughter and I are going to walk around the casino together."

"And end up with ice cream. I can see where this is going well Jack it's just you and me. Tell me how things have been," said Sarah as they stepped into the elevator together.

"Reminds you of old times, doesn't it kiddo? Back then it was just you and me but now there's all this. I just want you to know if there's something you want to tell me I'm here."

"Somehow that's new. Okay what's up I can tell something is going on. You two were too quiet on the way here. Are you up to another one of your old tricks again?"

"Old tricks, what old tricks? No but do you have something you want to tell me? The way you acted on the phone got me worried… got us worried. Is everything all right… you know with the baby, Sam or the schnook? The schnook was looking a little green."

"I wish you wouldn't call him that but it's just a passing thing and yes everything is fine. I just met a person whose father was worse than you which made me appreciate you," she said as she took his hand. "You always came back."

"Just like a bad penny but I'll take that as a compliment."

In the meantime down in the Dungeon….

"Chuck, Sarah told me what you did and of all the crazy things you've done in the past, drinking hemlock has got to top them all," said Beckman. Margo and Mike looked over at him.

"It was a calculated risk. I knew my body weight and I measured out the dosage. What's important is we got the mission done. The plot was thwarted and we can sleep well at night."

"I guess you're right but the German government isn't happy with you so I wouldn't plan on going back anytime soon as Carmichael. They also are not going to stand in the way of Eve getting her inheritance since she has guaranteed to break up the evil empire and turn over all the information Neumann had on the underground Stasi network to both them and us so I've had all charges against her here dropped."

"Then everything did workout in the end."

"Yes I guess it did. You guys need a break I'm giving your team a week off and unless I absolutely need you consider this time off you deserve."

That was four days ago and no one still knows where Casey's is not even Casey. … Alex thought things would be fine the next day when Casey came to work but things weren't fine because Casey never showed up for work at the Buy More the next day nor the day after that nor the day after. Morgan got worried and called Chuck to see if there wasn't some super top secret mission going on that no one told him about but neither Chuck nor Sarah knew of anything.

"We're not saying that there couldn't be one but Sarah contacted Beckman and she said there was none. In fact this has been the longest that nothing has gone down in a long time. I don't want to get anyone alarmed but maybe he decided to get away for a bit to recharge his batteries."

"Chuck dude think about who we're talking about. The man is a walking Duracell and his idea of recharging his batteries is to shoot something preferably a biped that shoots back. I think he thinks it's more sporting that way."

"He didn't leave any clues or anything? You know he could've been kidnapped but it begs the question why haven't we received a ransom request. Have you contacted Gertrude?"

"We really don't get along that well anymore…. I hate to say it but the old gal has never really gotten over losing me. I felt bad about the way I had to leave her when I quit. I left her high and dry after I got rid of the intersect. The poor thing was like a kitten left out in the rain I don't know how to tell her she needs to move on."

"I can see how you'd be a hard act to replace," said Chuck as he tried not to laugh. "Tell you what why don't I call her for you mister frosted tips."

"Envy is not becoming Chuck."

"Bye Morgan," said Chuck as he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

John drove out to Bob Hope there he found the charter waiting for him. The flight attendant handed him the combination to the safe along with a glass of Dewar's signature. He smiled as he took both looking out at the night sky they took off. He couldn't help but wonder what everyone was doing at Kat's. They were probably chowing down on her famous roast tender enough to cut with a fork so tender it melted in your mouth was how he remembered it.

"I'll have another one... No tell you what bring me the bottle and a glass," said John as he held up his empty.

"Here you go sir but we're really not allowed to drink while we're on duty and especially not with our clients."

"Well I guess technically the person I'm going to meet is your client. I'm just a pax like the cargo you've got in your hold and this cargo won't say anything it you have a drink with him."

"Well only one," said the attendant realizing what kind of Scotch he was offering her and that an opportunity like this might not come along again. John poured them both a drink.

"Here's to the average Joe who gets up takes the kids to school then picks up the milk and bread on his way home every night. I salute them all I guess I'm just not cut out for that but more power to them. Bottoms up," he said as he downed his drink while she sipped on hers.

"One more," asked Casey as he held up the bottle but she shook her head no she was still nursing the one she had.

"You need to slow up there pilgrim or you'll finish the bottle before we get halfway. Why don't you let me serve you something to eat to help absorb some of that alcohol?"

"My liver is doing a fine job but okay. But do you have any C-rats maybe Chicken a la King with the brownie? The brownies are good," said John. He saw the look she was giving him. "Okay then I'll take whatever you've got but I'm not giving you back my bottle."

"Okay, how about we start with a club sandwich with chips as a snack then later on I'll bring you a dish of pasta with Bolognese sauce."

"Sure but I think after the sandwich I might rest my eyes. My daughter yells me I get grumpy when I'm tired."

"So you have a daughter, how old is she and what school is she attending?" asked the flight attendant as she went and got him his sandwich from the galley.

"She's through school and she's probably about your age," he said as he took the cellophane wrapping off the sandwich and opened the bag of chips. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he started eating.

"So you must've started out awfully young if you have a kid my age," said the flight attendant as she sat down across from him.

"More like a surprise, you see I was in the service and went away on mission... a very long mission and my fiancée and I lost... well we lost track of each other then a few years back I find out I've got a daughter."

"Wow, you see things like that on TV but you never think they really happen. I bet you had a heart attack. Wow, I'm sorry I'm just trying to picture how that took place."

"Yeah it was a real shocker alright but a good one. My ex did wonders with her and the kid is really good just sometimes I wish I could've been there for her... for them," he said as he took a drink. "But that ship's done sailed."

"So what are you doing now? You've got an opportunity now to do something. Like you said the past is the past now you need to look towards the future."

"I don't know what my place is in her life. She's got a fiancé and I'll never tell him this but the guy is okay. He's everything I'm not and that's good for her. They're back in L.A. right now sitting down at my ex's table eating a roast most people would die for."

"And you're here in the sky over the Pacific with me. I'm sorry but maybe you can find some angle, some corner in your daughter's life and work from there."

"My daughter's not the problem. In fact she works with me in the same security company. You could say I helped get her in and her fiancé was one of my trainees."

"Sounds like you're in so what's the problem. You said you liked her boyfriend so what else is there you need to work on?"

"Like is a big word, I'd go more with tolerate and he has his days," said John as the flight attendant laughed.

"I'm sorry but you Dads are all cut from the same cloth. None of the boys I brought home have passed muster with my father. It's just you guys want perfection for your little girls and you won't accept anything short." Casey laughed as he offered to fill her glass this time she accepted.

"The bearded wonder is okay most of the time..." She laughed and cut him off.

"Bearded wonder? You call him that to his face in front of your daughter," she said as she took a sip and laughed.

"Of course I do, I don't talk about people behind their backs. I also call him the Troll as well as idiot and moron especially when he screws up which is most time."

"And he puts up with it? He must really love your daughter to take grief like that and not walk out the door."

"I never thought about it but I guess you're right. No my problem is my ex because she really isn't my ex. She's still my fiancée because we never really separated. There was distance between us and I was in the service all over the world but to say we broke up... no it never happened. You see I found out I had a daughter before I met my ex or whatever she is."

"Holy crap you just showed up one day. I bet she had a heart attack or thought she was seeing ghost."

"Something like that, but we really hit it off and things seemed to be going... well like they had before or so I thought. That is until I decided to ask her to marry me again and she said why."

"You took that as a 'no' but did you think about it from her perspective. You disappeared once and I take from who chartered this plane your line of work hasn't changed that much so she might think that it could happen again. Maybe you pulled the trigger too quickly."

"That's one of the hazards in my occupation. Maybe I should do what? Just sit back and enjoy the ride. I'm not that type of guy. No, I've got to pull my own weight."

"Maybe it's nothing to do with pulling weights which can get tiresome. Maybe it's more about a partnership letting her know she can trust you. Why don't you think about that while you take your nap and when you wake up I'll have your pasta with Bolognese sauce ready."

"With lots of Parmesan cheese, Kat knows that's the way I like it."

"If that's what you want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom spent the rest of the evening after the meeting getting everything together to take back out to the farm. He did his grocery shopping and put in his order for feed and seeds. Soon it'd be planting time and if he was going to get anything growing he need to hurry up. There would be a full moon soon ideal for seeding.

"Hey are you that Tom guy from the farmer's meeting," asked a guy walking out of the local watering hole with two others following behind him.

"I was at the meeting yes but I'm not the only Tom that was there mate. Seems to me, you've had a few too many pints there. Why don't you and your mates go sleep it off?"

"Oh it's not bad enough you go stealing our work but now you're calling us drunks and telling us what to do."

"Mine was a suggestion and I don't see how you can accuse me of stealing your jobs," said Tom as he tried to walk away but these belligerent men circled him. "Listen I don't want any trouble, mate..."

"We ain't your mates. We were hired to work the mines then we get here and are told everything's on hold because of you old codgers. Thanks to you and your kind we're sitting around on our hands unemployed."

"I don't see how that's my problem but if you want work come out to my place and I can find a couple of you work but only after you sober up."

"There you go again insulting us calling us drunks. We don't need your handouts what we need are the jobs that we were promised."

"Well if you don't want my help then I don't think there's anything else we've got to talk about," said Tom but as he tried to break the circle one of the men grabbed him from behind. "Hey let go of me."

"You can take this back to your next meeting," said the man as the others started beating him in the middle of the street. Suddenly the bar emptied out and people tried to get the men to stop beating Tom. But it only stopped when a man fired a shotgun in the air.

"Break it up now," yelled Mr. Blanchard standing next to Carl holding the shotgun but as they broke up the miner holding Tom let him drop to the ground and before anyone could stop him one of them turned and kicked him in the head. The town doctor pushed through to on check on Tom.

"You idiots," said the Doc. "He's dead. That kick to the head did it. You stupid idiot, you're wearing steel toed boots. You cracked his skull.

"Lynch him," yelled a man in the crowd. "Lynch them all." There was a general up roar as the mob started for the three miners

"Hold on we're going to do this the legal way and have a fair trial," said Carl as people were circling around Tom's body.

"I think we need a new mayor is what we need? Where were those fancy new Town Rangers when Tom was being beat? We need to run you all out of town."

"Now, just hold on minute Bill, Carl here is the Chief Ranger and he came as soon as I called him," said Marty as he came forward. "They never intended on killing Tom but we'll hold them in the gaol until they can be shipped off to Alice Springs for trial. I'll call the Sheriff's office first thing in the morning to arrange transport."

"You didn't get here in time Carl to save poor Tom so that's a mark against you. Let's see if you can do better at prisoner duty or are we going to find them walking about our streets tomorrow?"

"You got a problem with the way I do my job?" said Carl as he got up in Bill's face but Bill didn't back down.

"Yeah I'd say I do. First of all I'd like to know your qualifications and technically don't you and those miners work for the same person."

"Bill will you get over here right now," yelled a woman from the crowd. "I need you to come right now. We need to get our son back to the farm."

"I think your boss is calling you," said Carl. "You ought to do what the missus tells you to do. It'd be a lot safer for you. I guess in the end poor Tom didn't have anyone looking out for him."

"I thought I saw Mr. Blanchard in the crowd. I think you need to go report in to your master and tell him mission accomplished.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Carl as he walked away.

"Oh I think you do," said Bill as his wife grabbed him by the arm and yanked him away. "Woman what's the matter?"

"You have to ask me what the matter is. You're best friend just go killed in the middle of the street and you've got the courage to ask me what's the matter. Bill, will you think about taking the mining companies money and us leaving?"

"What? Listen Lizzie I know you're scared but we can't give in especially not now. I don't want to talk about this here. Tom had no next of kin so it's up to me to plan his funeral. I need to have all that ready as soon as they release the body."

"Scared? I'm not scared I'm terrified. You know this was because of you because of what you said during the meeting. Blanchard and his thugs couldn't come after you so they went after your friend, Tom. I swear one more incident and I'm packing my things and taking our son to my sister's in Alice Springs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck just got off the phone with Verbanski's office but got nothing. They told him she was out of the office for a few days on a job but was expected back any day now and as far as they knew the Colonel wasn't with her. But it was the fact that she was out that bothered him and when he tried to pinpoint down when she was supposed to be back he found out that she was two days overdue.

"I don't like this," said Chuck. He went to find Sarah sitting in the bar sipping on her drink of chose of late, sparking water with a twist of lemon. He sat down next to her repeating what he said before

"You don't like what," asked Sarah as he flagged down a waitress and ordered a cup of coffee. "I see your stomach is better. You know you still should take it easy."

"I know but I need the caffeine. It's John he's nowhere to be found Alex and Morgan are freaking out. I need to do something and I can't do it from here.

"You want to go home, is that what you're trying to tell me," said Sarah as the waitress served Chuck his coffee.

"Yes, but we all don't have to go. I don't want you to shorten your time with the guys here so my idea is you can stay here with Sam while I go home and start looking."

"No we're a team and I'm coming with you," said Sarah but as they were talking they saw Sam coming in with Emma and Jack holding a rabbit.

"What's this," asked Sarah. "Where did this guy come from? Sam, you know we can't take it with us on the plane."

"I know but we found him all by himself in the back in a cage. He looked so lonely so I asked Emma if I could hold him. Jack told me his name was Plat du Jour. It's French."

"I know," said Chuck as he and Sarah both gave Jack a look. "I wonder what's on the menu for tonight." But as they were talking he saw Pierre the chef come running from the restaurant. "Excuse me I'll be right back."

Chuck went straight over intercepting Pierre before he cleared the lobby. Sarah watched as Chuck pulled him off to the side.

"Have you seen my rabbit? I need it for my dish tonight lapin aux pruneaux it will be my masterpiece. You missed it the other day when we received our Michelin star."

"Listen Pierre, this is the deal my daughter has a thing for rabbits, live ones and she found your bunny out back. There's no way am I going to tell her Plat du Jour is going to become like his name."

"But what am I going to serve tonight? I need it to make my famous dish. I'm sorry but this is unacceptable I'm the chef and this is my kitchen."

"Listen Pierre, I'd tone it down a bit. You don't think this place survives on the money generated by the casino and hotel? My wife and I earn it by fixing situations. Let me be a little clearer," said Chuck as he shoved a Kleenex in Pierre's pocket. "That was proof from our last fix."

"Sacré bleu," said Pierre when he discovered it was a human thumb. Then he started saying something is French before he disappeared into the restaurant so Chuck went back to the table.

"Is everything taken care of," asked Sarah. He nodded his head as he sat down. "Good because we reached a decision while you were gone. I'm going with you back to Burbank and Sam is going to stay her for a week with Jack and Emma."

"And Plat du Jour, I need to change his name it's too long," said Sam as she held up the rabbit and looked him in the face. "What do you want to be called?"

"You know what they say," said Jack. Everyone gave him a look. "You can call me anything you want just don't forget to call me for dinner."

"Speaking of dinner you might need to find a new chef. I think after Pierre got that Michelin star he got the thumbs up for a better position."

"Crap, I guess it's hamburgers tonight. It's hard to keep good help these days. You give a guy a chance he betters himself then he drops you like a hot potato.

"I wouldn't go too hard on him. I'm sure he had his reasons," said Sarah as she looked over at Chuck. "So where do we start looking for John?"

"I want to go down below and use their mainframe. I want to check passengers and planes leaving Bob Hope, he had to leave somehow. I'll also book us a flight out tomorrow so we can sleep across the Atlantic and get home around midday. But are you sure you want to leave Sam here? What I'm saying is if you want to stay to be with her I understand."

"No and no, if nothing else someone needs to make sure you and Morgan don't get yourselves in trouble like you did in Moscow."

"Correction everything in Moscow was working peachy until someone called us and said they were captured. Then as a good husband I came running."

"Yes you did," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"I'll always come running," said Chuck as Emma and Jack coughed to let them know they were still at the table.

"Don't worry Plat du Jour," said Sam as she held the rabbit up to talk to it. "They do that all the time and I mean all the time."

"And we do this too," said Sarah as she smothered Sam with kisses. Mr. Plat du Jour was just happy he didn't end up in a fricassée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early morning in Burbank when Alex and Morgan rolled into the Buy More. Kat hadn't slept and as a consequence neither did Alex nor Morgan. They went into the Buy More so they could go down to Castle and look for any trace John might have left. They were looking for bread crumbs after the crows came through.

"I thought I had something," said Alex. She's spent over an hour sifting through CCTV feeds and found an image that looked like him getting into a taxi. "I found the taxi company but they purge their logs after forty-eight hours and the driver that night went to attend his cousin's wedding in Mumbai."

"Well good news, I talked with Chuck and both he and Sarah are coming back this evening to join the hunt. He asked if we'd pulled all the flight information from Bob Hope for the evening Casey went AWOL."

"Dad didn't go AWOL. Besides that's an Army term in the Marines it's UA and he's neither. Oh Morgan... Morgan!" As Alex was explaining Army and Marine terminology Morgan's eyes grew heavier and heavier until they were closed at least until Alex yelled.

"What? Who? You're absolutely right," said Morgan as he stifled a yawn. Alex looked at him. "Wow that's like one of those... yes like John was right here looks. Tell you what I'll let you get that flight information while I go up above and make sure everything is okay."

"Yes. you do that then get back down here while I put a pot of coffee on. Morgan, we might be down here for a while."

"Yes ma'am," said Morgan. He went up to his office put a hat over the camera then set back in his chair with his legs up on the desk and it was lights out for about thirty seconds.

"Son," said Big Mike as he walked in. "You aren't sleeping in the office? Yes Alex is back from her trip to the old country."

"Old country? I told you she was visiting relatives in Fresno."

"Yes, the chair leaned back and feet up on the desk this is where I had to catch up on my rest. After all those muy caliente nights with your mama the sensual Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea Grimes. Just makes me want to howl thinking about it."

"Makes me want to do something too but it leaves a terrible aftertaste. Did you come in here for a reason or just to wake me up?"

"I know the man's family but John's sure been raking up the sick days and the idiot twins I heard were up to something. Don't look now here they come."

"Hey we noticed John's been gone a long time on sick leave and well Skip and I are sick so we need to go home too."

"Really Fernando and what exactly do you and Skip have?" Fernando looked at him with an empty expression on face. "Come on you've got to have something?"

"I know… we've got mono. I caught it from him… yes that's what I got and he gave it to me so we've both got it."

"Excuse me you've got mononucleosis, what people call the 'kissing disease' and you say you got it from Skip. What've you two been doing in the break room?"

"What! No, no we don't have mono," said Skip. "I don't have it and I certainly didn't get it from Fernando."

"I did once from your sister but she told me not to tell you. But I feel a flare up coming on I need to go home."

"I can take care of that I'll take you down to the clinic and get you both a couple of shots of penicillin and you'll be right as rain in no time."

"Aren't those the ones with the extra-long needles and they make you hold them to warm up. You don't want them going in cold. No sir," said Big Mike shaking his head.

"I'm cured," said Skip as he ran out followed by Fernando.

"It's a miracle son," said Big Mike as he laughed. He started to close the door but Morgan got up. "Where are you going?"

"I forgot I need to do something with Alex. Maybe I can perform another miracle."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

It wasn't even noon and already it was hot as Estevan drove Gertrude to the Alice Springs airport. They'd received a message that a man was arriving with Estevan's ransom money on a chartered Lear that was to touch down soon. They pulled into the hangar area and waited in the shade until the Lear touched down and the arms broker's men had the plane taxi over to his Range Rover.

"Here comes the plane now," said Estevan. "I hope for your sake this man cares for you or the crocodiles will be well fed this afternoon."

"Thanks there Tattoo you want to ring a bell too while you're at it," said Gertrude. "You just worry about holding up your end of the bargain."

The plane taxied over and the ground crew pushed a ladder up against the side of the plane then opened the hatch.

"Everyone stay onboard and let me deal with these people. My advice to you is to take off as soon as you can. Don't wait around for us if we need you we'll call you."

"John, be careful and I hope everything works out for you back at home," said the flight attendant then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That was for good luck."

"Thanks," said John as he put on his Ray-Ban Aviators then took the briefcase with the money and deplane. "I'm here now so can we get this party going? You get this when I see Verbanski," he said as he tapped the side of the case.

"I'll take that right now," said a man with a Columbian accent as he pointed a pistol in John's face. John just stared down the barrel.

"Like I said you get this when I see Gertrude and you'd better get that thing out of my face or you're going to need a colonoscopy to find it."

"John, I'm here," said Gertrude as she was led out by some of Estevan's other men. "You can give him the case. I expect my weapons now."

"You can expect all you want. But them back on their plane and make sure their handcuffed. I'll be right on board then we can bid them a bon voyage.

"John, this would be a good time for Chuck and Sarah to jump out and save the day. John... oh John you did bring the rest of your team, didn't you?"

"No you asked for me and they were in Montenegro when you called. But don't worry I've got a plan."

"Shut up and be quiet," said one of Estevan's men then he slapped Casey with his pistol. "I said be quiet and I meant it."

"Oh José you'll see when I get up out of here," said Casey. The man slapped him again. "Keep it up I can do this all day," said John.

John looked over to see the Captain and the flight attendant along with the first officer handcuffed on the other side of the plane.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay," said John. "Just stay calm and relax. This will be over in a minute or two."

"Well it's going to take a little be longer than that. You see my men are going to take this plane up then parachute off and when the plane runs out of fuel... well you get the picture. Oh Gertrude thanks for the money and you know I've got a second buyer some Taliban militant who's willing to pay me three million to arm his terrorist cell."

"Yeah, you'd better take the money and run if you know what's good for you," said John. The same man came over and slapped him again. John spit out blood laughing. The man started to slap him again but Estevan stopped him.

"Don't, can't you see he's obviously crazy, loco. You know what to do. We'll pick you up at the drop site. I'd say have a safe trip but I don't see that happening."

"John, I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in the middle of this," said Gertrude. I shouldn't have called you."

"You're right you shouldn't have but we're not dead yet," said John. There were two audible cracking sounds as John removed his cuffs. "Well are you going to come out and play or are you going to let me have all the fun?"

"I hate doing this," said Gertrude as she broke her thumbs to get the cuffs off. "If I keep on doing that my knuckles will get big. Now what?"

"You need to get into the pilot's seat while José and I need some quality time. Wait for the signal."

"What signal?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the outskirts of town in a group of prefabricated buildings next to a dusty red clay hole in the ground Mr. Blanchard met with Carl to discuss a plan. The temperature outside was hotter than hell and rising but in the prefabs the air conditioning worked overtime to keep the temperatures bearable. But no A/C was cooling off the mining boss, he wasn't happy about what happened in town. Now action need to be taken to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

"Carl, what happened? Your men were just supposed to rough Tom up a bit not kill him. Now this is going to have to go to trial. Whitey was an idiot to kick him in front of God and country. Do you trust him to keep his mouth shut when the hammer drops?"

"He's a hothead for sure and this was kind of to be expected out of him," said Carl. He could see this wasn't what Mr. Blanchard wanted to hear but it was the truth. "Rethinking now he probably wasn't the best choice for the job but he was good at getting things done."

"I'll say he was good at getting things done. He almost got us run out of town because of his stupidity. But you haven't answered my question; will he keep his mouth shut?"

"If you want my opinion he puts on a good show but I don't know how much of it is real and how much of it is show. I don't know how he'll hold up if they give him some serious time."

"Considering the crime that's exactly what I expect is going to be handed down. We can't wait and see what he's going to do either. If you're thinking about having him taken care of in prison by then he'll have cut a deal then we're all in trouble. The higher ups will want isolate themselves and we become liabilities, problems that someone will make go away."

"I guess I could organize a jail break then take them out into the desert. No one will ever hear from them again and sooner or later people will forget about this."

"Not quick enough and what will you do if a Dingo brings in a hand or a foot? What then? No, don't even think about letting Whitey bust out of jail, not him or any of the others. If you do the farmers will have grounds to have you removed. We've got the Mayor in our pocket but if push comes to shove I'm not sure if I trust him to make the right choices. No, we need to seem like we're cooperating."

"The Sheriff's office is sending a couple of deputies here to escort them to Alice Springs where they'll be arraigned in court. You know it's a long ways from here to Alice Springs and a lot can happen. That road is awfully treacherous especially if you don't know it that well."

"Yes it can be, you heard how angry those farmers were and they already wanted to lynch them. You know they just might be upset enough to waylay the police escort and take matters into their own hands," said Mr. Blanchard as he smiled at Carl.

"Yes I wouldn't be surprise if around one of those bends they didn't set up a trap where they opened fire and try to take every one out."

"Leaving no survivors," said Mr. Blanchard. "It would be a shame, a real shame. I see we're thinking along the same lines here. I'll leave the details up to you."

Carl smiled without saying anything then got up. He went over to Mr. Blanchard's bar pulled out some of his private stock poured two glasses then walked back.

"I'll take care of it," he said as he handed Blanchard a glass of his own Scotch. "Consider it handled," he said as he sipped.

"Good once that's done we can start home visitations. I wanted to begin with that Bill guy the one with the big gob what do you think?"

"No not yet, he's busy organizing the funeral for his friend Tom even thought I got the feeling that his wife is starting to come around to our point of view."

"That's good news but if we can't persuade him right now let's hit his neighbors. Pick the one closest to him and we'll make a trip out there tomorrow evening," said Mr. Blanchard as he finished his glass.

"Why don't we make it tomorrow morning that way we give ourselves an alibi for anyone who might want to point a finger at us for the incident with Sheriff's deputies."

"Good thinking and for that you can pour us a refill," said Blanchard as he held out his glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were taken to the airport in the afternoon after lunch so they could eat with everyone. Jack grumbled a little because they had to eat hamburgers. Chuck made a leash for Plat du Jour so Sam could walk him around and she even brought him to dinner where he was given a fresh green salad while they enjoyed their fries. After they ate they said their goodbyes in the square outside then Margo drove them to the airport.

"Tell me this is necessary again," said Sarah as she waved good bye to Sam and Sam blew kisses back. "I swear if this wasn't Casey..."

"If John wasn't missing we wouldn't be going back. I'm sorry Love. It's not too late if you want to stay. I told you I'd understand."

"Stop tempting me and tell me what you found out. You came to bed late so I'm assuming you discovered something."

"Yeah, there was a chartered plane that left the night he disappeared from Bob Hope. It was chartered by one of Verbanski's shell companies three days before and put on standby."

"I thought the people at the airport told Alex and Morgan they didn't know anything? What's Gertrude gotten herself into?"

"I don't know but it could've been an honest mistake or the lead might be nothing. The flight manifest says they picked up one passenger, a John Savage, who flew to Alice Springs."

"Geez Alice Springs is in the middle of the Australian outback. There's nothing there but if his idea was to have time to think there would be plenty of time for that there."

"I don't think thinking was what he had in mind. According to Verbanski's people she was due back the day John went missing. She's late coming back and John has gone missing the day she was supposed to come home. I think we know what this means."

"A really big mess," said Sarah as she kissed him. "I see where you're going with this scenario and it's plausible but it's a far cry from a smoking gun."

"I know but as soon as we get home I want to move some satellites around to get a better look. But it would be easier if I know who all the players are. That's why Morgan and I are going to make an incursion into Verbanski's headquarters." Margo coughed. "You didn't hear that."

"Oh Chuck, you and I ought to make the incursion, not you and Morgan. Do I have to remind you what happened when you two tried to take down Karl Sneijder? Things didn't go the way you two planned and I had to call in Verbanski for assistance."

"Okay that was a little different. First Morgan had the mind melting intersect and secondly he set up Verbanski's security protocols and a lot of them are still in place."

"Then a new plan, I go in with Morgan. No one will touch a pregnant woman nor will they suspect me. Morgan and I go in while you and Alex watch from the van. You can use your intersect if we get into trouble."

"I'm not feeling this," said Chuck. "I still think you ought to wait in the van with Alex and give us support. It would be safer for both of you... I mean you and Walnut."

"I know what you meant but you're the first person to say that waiting in the van is never safe," said Sarah as she caressed his face and looked into his eye.

"Yes because it's not you're right... hey wait what are you doing? No, I can't believe you, Roan's sexy situations... No way sister this time it isn't working. I'm putting my foot down." Sarah gave him a look. "Ever so gently I'm putting my foot down."

"Fine, be that way about it. We can vote and whoever gets the most votes wins. Do you agree to that?"

"Sure but I don't know what that's going to solve. But okay I vote you stay in the van and I go with Morgan. Now it's your turn." Sarah took out pen and paper she wrote Chuck one vote then she wrote Sarah.

"I vote you stay in the van with Alex and I go with Morgan," said Sarah then she wrote on the piece of paper.

"I don't know what that solved we each got one vote. That is unless you want Margo to vote to break the tie."

"Oh no, I don't want to get involved in this," said Margo. "This is for you two to work out on your own. I don't want to get in the middle."

"You don't have to because I won. Looks like Sweetie your back in the van," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Excuse me let me see that thing?" said Chuck as he took the piece of paper from Sarah. He had one vote while she had two. He started to question then it hit him.

"That's right until Walnut is born I have her proxy so my two votes beat out your one and you agreed to it, Mr. Intersect," said Sarah as Margo laughed.

"Okay I see where this is going and Mr. Intersect, really? I bet you're quite happy with yourself right now," said Chuck as he put his arm around her and held her.

"I'd say I'm quite content at the moment," said Sarah as she kissed him then laid her head on his shoulder. "I still don't like leaving Sam here."

"I know you don't and neither do I."

"Guys I've got one quick question for you," said Margo as she reached into her pocket then sat a human thumb on the dash. "What am I supposed to do with this? Pierre handed it to Mike on his way out of the casino. Is this evidence from your last mission you forgot to turn in or have you started a new collection. I'm rooting for the former and please just don't say anything if it's the latter." They both laughed.

"I guess it could be considered evidence. There was an IPhone that was password protected and we need quick access."

"You're talking about touch ID that program is... well not that great. If you take a little rubber cement and put it in your thumb most of the time you can get into any one's phone."

"Thank you," said Chuck as Sarah punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch, but I believe I said something like that."

"We were in a hurry and it worked so there you go and this hasn't changed a thing. You're still staying in the van."

"It's a good thing you guys didn't get stopped at customs. That would've caused quite the uproar in the terminal and we'd have some serious explaining to do."

They drove on to Tivat airport where they said their goodbyes to Margo then they had enough time for a quick coffee before boarding their plane for L.A. Once they got in the air the Flight Attendants served champagne that Sarah passed up. After that they handed out the menu for dinner the passengers in First Class. They were expected to choose between braised lamb chops or lapin aux pruneaux.

"Oh no, we can't get away from it," said Chuck as he pointed it out on the menu. "I wonder if Pierre took over catering for the airline companies."

"I don't know but I don't like either choice," said Sarah as she flagged down a flight attendant. "Excuse me but my husband forgot I'm a vegetarian and with the baby coming I'm very careful about what I eat. I think you can understand."

"I think I can put something together for you. How about I make for you a Caesar salad without the egg?"

"That would be perfect. If it's no problem I don't want to get you in any trouble," said Sarah as she handed back the menu to the woman.

"No problem and buddy you need to take better care of your wife. She's carrying your child after all so you need to man up and start pulling your weight."

"Yes ma'am I will... I mean I do. Oh, I marked the lamb," said Chuck but the woman snatched the menu from his hand.

"I don't know if we have enough for everyone. You might have to make do with what you get," said the attendant before she disappeared back into the galley.

"Thanks," said Chuck. "I'm going to get lousy service for the rest of the trip and who knows what she's going to do to my dinner back there."

"Oh my poor, poor Chuck, if you want I'll give you a bite of my salad," said Sarah as she kissed him. "But only one."

"Gee thanks, I don't know I might get a stomach ache. I just hope she doesn't bring me the rabbit. The lamb, I can deal with but Peter Cottontail no way. Then I have to look at Sam or Plat du Jour... I'd feel like a dirt bag."

"Okay I'll give you two bites but no more," said Sarah then she kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey had his hands handcuffed behind him along with Verbanski on her chartered Lear. The flight crew was taken captive too they were handcuffed and buckled into the seats across from them. Estevan sent two men to take the plane up then parachute off leaving them to their destiny. They began to roll off the apron on in the queue for takeoff.

"Okay get ready for the signal," said Casey. He cracked the small bone in his thumb removing the handcuffs. "Well what are you waiting for an invitation?"

"I want you to know I hate doing this," said Gertrude. There was a small audile crack then another. Okay you said signal what signal are you talking about?" Suddenly the cargo plane next to them exploded. The shock waved created by the blast caused the Leary to tumble. John heard the pilot cursing in Spanish.

"What the hell just happened Gringo?" said the guard whose favorite pastime was slapping Casey. He didn't look very happy.

"Well if Estevan was on board you're going to need a lot of superglue and patience to match if you're going to put him back together."

"John, my guns and money were on that plane. You put a pressure bomb in with the money. Of course you did so when they reach the right altitude boom."

"You screwed with the wrong people," said the guard as he pointed his weapon at John. But John laughed back at him. "What's so funny?"

"You're about to discharge a weapon in a pressurized cabin. If you do shoot me the bullet could pass through me and penetrate to plane causing a sudden loss in pressure and that little hole will become a huge hole sucking you through it. But go ahead maybe this could be your lucky day. It certainly wasn't Estevan's."

"I'll be back," said the man after shaking his pistol at Casey then went forward to put on a parachute. And as he was putting on the chute he mumbled curses about Casey. "Yo Raoul get this thing up to altitude then let's go. Now I'm going to take care of that Gringo."

The man walked back into the cabin ready to end Casey but when he walked back John was gone. He wasn't in his seat.

"What the..." said the man but he never finished before one of Casey's fists hit him square between the eyes followed by another.

"José can you see," said Casey as he punched him again. The man flew back up into the cockpit. "Gertrude, are you going to let me have all the fun?"

"Block the door," yelled Raoul. "But before the man could do it John pushed the door open and the man went flying up against Raoul causing him to dip the nose of the jet before recovering it.

"And here's Johnny," said Casey as he grabbed the man and head butted him tossing back out. Gertrude passed John as she went into the cockpit carrying a Bic pen.

"I need to get an autograph," said Gertrude as popped the cap then shoved it in the back of Raoul's neck. Then she pulled him out of the pilot's seat sitting down at the controls. Raoul expired on the deck. The lone guard left saw his friend die so he turned and grabbed the handle on the hatch.

"Crap, Gertrude buckle up," yelled Casey as the man opened the hatch. It immediately blew open and everything loose was sucked out including the guard and Casey.

"John, John talk to me John," yelled Gertrude as she fought to gain control of the plane and drop to a safe altitude. It wasn't until she got to a place where the pressure evened out that she discovered John was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Inside the town lockup Whitey and the two men with him were shooting the breeze waiting to get sprung. They were a little concerned by the town mob but after Carl stepped in they knew they were going to be taken care of. Now all they needed to do was to keep their heads down and soon they'd be free. The only question they had was how long was it going to take before they'd be out. They had money now and a dry throat that needed watering.

"Hey, Carl how long before you spring us? We can slip out the back and lay low in Alice Springs until things blow over."

"You idiot! You killed that guy. Now there's going to have to be a trial. The Sheriff's deputies should be here for you soon to take you for arraignment in Alice Springs."

"What? Hey we only did what you told us to do," said one of the men. "It was Whitey that had to land that last blow."

"I know...," said Carl as he started to explain what was going to have to happen but Whitey cut him off before he could say anything.

"I see how it is; you're all ready to throw me under the bus. But like you guys I only did what I was told. I can't help it the guy had a head like an egg shell."

"Will you guys pipe down and let me finish. The Boss knows you guys were only following orders and he wants you to know he hasn't forgotten about you. I can't spring you here without it coming back on him but maybe we can do something on the road before you get to Alice Springs."

"Okay that sounds better. What do you want us to do lay low but how will we know when the coast is clear to come back?"

"Don't worry you'll each be given a burner phone and cash to hold you over. Keep your head down and for goodness sake don't get in any trouble because if you get picked up you'll be headed straight for the Berrimah Hilton. If you get sent up the Boss won't be able to help you and you'll be on your own."

"I'm not sure I like those arrangements," said Whitey as everyone looked at him. "Well I don't. Doc, Ted how long have we been able to stay out of trouble."

"Well not very long," said Doc. "You know Whitey's got a point. We're liable to screw up an hour after we get out. Especially if Whitey starts boozing and running his gob like he usually does. Maybe that's the key we all need to separate and go our different ways."

"Every dog for himself is what you're saying," said Whitey. "I can see you've got my back mates just while you're back there are you going to be twisting those knives?" As they were arguing one of Carl's men came and gave him a signal.

"Listen you guys need to work out your own plans. I told you what I needed to tell you and now the Sheriff's deputies are here to take you with them. Just remember to keep you mouths shut if you know what's good for you."

"He's back here with the prisoners," said one of Carl's men as he led the two deputies back to the cells and loud enough for him to hear they were coming. "There he is."

"Thanks, we can take it from here. You're the acting Town Ranger?" asked one of the deputies. Carl nodded his head. "Good this says we're to take the prisoners in custody then to transport them to Alice Springs. If you just sign here and turn over all the evidence we'll take the prisoners off your hands."

"Sure," said Carl. He signed the document. "I'll send a man out with the evidence and statements. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No once we get shackles on the prisoners we'll need for you to open the cell so we can take them out to our vehicle," said the Deputy then he turned to the men in the cell. "Prisoners approach the bars one by one with your hands behind your backs then extend them through the bars."

Carl watched them put shackles on each man's wrists then afterwards they signaled him to open the cell. They went inside and put leg shackles on all three.

"Okay, now were going out to the van. You're going to walk one in front to the other and don't even think about running. First you can't with that iron on your legs and secondly you don't want to piss us off. It's already hot and if you make me break a sweat well... I'll give you something to sweat about. Now let's move it."

Carl stood there watching them get taken out and put in the van. It looked like a regular seven passenger van with bars on the windows and a divider between the deputies in the front and the prisoners in the back.

"Get yourselves situated back there ladies. It's a long drive to Alice Springs and the air conditioned craped out on the way here but if you behave we'll give you some water."

One of the town rangers came out with a box full of evidence that they locked up in the van then they said their goodbyes to Carl and they were off. The van kicked up a dust cloud as they drove out of town.

As soon as they were out of sight Carl ducked into his office as Chief Town Ranger and closed the door. He took out a phone and called a number.

"Okay they just left and should be coming by you soon. ... That's right no one walks away not even the deputies, especially not the deputies. ... Right call me when it's done. I'll be out with the Boss doing visitations as he calls them but call me anyway to let me know it's been done. ... Yes I want confirmation. Okay I need to go and remember no excuses failure will not be tolerated." With that Carl hung up then walked out and got a couple men to come along with him. They drove out to the mining camp to pick Mr. Blanchard up.

"Is everything taken care of," asked Blanchard as he got in the Defender.

"Not yet but it soon will be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was sucked out of the plane along with everything else that was loose. The next thing he knew he was free falling through space. He tried to make himself flat extending his arms and legs to created drag to slow his descent. At the rate he was falling there was nothing that could cushion his impact but he wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet.

"There you are," said Casey to himself. Farther down below him was José and José had a chute. John knew that this wasn't going to be easy but it wasn't impossible either and what the consequences would be if it didn't work, splat.

"Okay we're almost there, three-one thousand, two-one thousand, one-one thousand" said John as he hung above him in the sun. John was counting in his head his rate of descent to figure out when José was going to pull the chord and with a good safety margin he saw José go for the rip cord.

"It's now or never," said John as he tucked his arms by his side and put his feet together becoming a human projectile. He dove in on José like a falcon after its prey.

"What the..." said José as John ploughed into him like a freight train. They both went tumbling but John held onto him as they struggled in mid-air.

"Get off of me man," yelled José as he tried to shake Casey loose but John had his legs locked around him. José was swinging wildly and rolling. He pulled a boot knife stabbing John in the leg but John blocked the pain putting José in a headlock then with a jerk there was a loud crack. José dropped the knife and stopped fighting.

"Crap," said John when he realized how close they were to the ground now. He yanked the rip cord and held onto José's body. The chute deployed but they were too close to the ground. John's last thoughts were 'this is going to hurt'. He was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah landed on time at Bob Hope and deplaned through the terminal. They met up with Morgan and Alex at the baggage claim area. Morgan and Chuck took care of the luggage while Sarah tried to calm Alex down reassuring her they'd do everything they could to find John starting with breaking into Verbanski's headquarters.

"You sure you guys wouldn't like to go home first?" said Morgan. "You know rest up and change before we go?"

"No, we've waited too long as it is. Once we get the intel we can go back to Echo Park and look it over," said Chuck as his stomach growled.

"Maybe someone ought to grab something to take with them. It's a good thing I'm going in with Sarah. Didn't you eat on the plane?"

"Gee thanks Morgan, never mind it's a long story and no I didn't," said Chuck. Sarah caressed his face then kissed him. "Yeah I think I deserve a couple more and you know why."

"My poor, poor malnourished sweetheart," said Sarah as she kissed him again. Morgan coughed as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"So what's the plan again? Do we scale the wall and climb inside or do we tunnel our way inside and take them by surprise. You know if we had jetpacks..."

"Morgan, I'm pregnant so no jetpacks or scaling walls. How long do you think it would take to tunnel in? No none of that we're just walking in."

"And they're just going to let us stroll in because?" asked Morgan as he looked a little perplexed in the rearview. "That is unless you've got some super cool Ninja skill I don't see how that's happening."

"Just follow me inside and I'll show you," said Sarah as Chuck wired her up for video and sound. She saw the look of worry on Chuck's face. "Don't worry; we'll be in and out in no time." Just then Chuck's stomach spoke. "I'll throw something together for you."

"I thought you said you loved me. Now you want to poison me what did I do?" said Chuck as he smiled then kissed her. She hit him in the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Really, this is what you tell your poor pregnant wife before she goes on mission. I still have that flight attendants number. I'll call Peggy and tell on you then you'll be in big trouble."

"I hope I never see that woman again. It would almost be worth flying coach to get away from her but joking aside be careful in there if anything goes wrong..."

"Nothing will go wrong," said Sarah then she kissed him as Morgan walked up behind them with Alex following along.

"Well are we ready to do this," said Morgan in full tactical gear. "Let's go take them. If lead starts flying just stand behind the Cobra."

"Great the bullet magnet," said Chuck. "Morgan, get rid of all that crap. This is supposed to be a covert mission. How many people do you see walking around with Kevlar on and carrying a M-4?"

"Have you been to Venice Beach lately dude?"

"And they push a shopping cart with all their things inside and wear an aluminum foil hat so aliens or secret government agencies won't steal their thoughts. Strip now, besides you're not allowed bullets."

"Oh come on dude, John's not here so I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong, hand them over now. Morgan, I mean it we're going in to gather intel not to see how many of Verbanski's men we can take out."

"But what if they start throwing lead we should be able to return fire," said Morgan as Chuck promptly took his Beretta and his holster.

"No Morgan, they'd be doing their job where if you answer that's manslaughter or even second degree homicide. Here take my dart gun and put it in your belt," said Chuck. "Okay, throw on a jacket and follow Sarah's lead. Sarah, if Morgan acts up tranq him then leave him in a closet the maid can worry about him in the morning."

"Oh dude and I thought I was your BFF. Why are you treating me like this?"

"Twenty six years of experience Morgan. Now go before I tranq you and I want you both to come back safe," said Chuck.

"Thank you," whispered Sarah then she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too and I'll be monitoring you guys. The first sign of trouble I want you guys out of there on the double. If not I swear I'm coming in."

Sarah and Morgan walked right up to a side entrance. Morgan motioned Sarah to step aside then he entered his access code but it didn't work the light on the alarm stayed red. He held up his hand for her to hold on then he tried another code and again that didn't work either.

"He guys I don't want to make you feel stupid but did anyone check to see if the door is even locked?" radioed Chuck.

Morgan grabbed the door handle and sure enough it wasn't but before Morgan could open the door Sarah put her hand on it shaking her head no. She grabbed from his pocket a stick of gum then carefully removed the aluminum from the paper slipping it between the sensors at the top. She tapped him on the shoulder and they were in.

"Chuck, I just want to thank you guys for dropping everything and coming. I really appreciate this. Mom is a wreck I don't know what to tell her."

"Don't worry you guys are our family too. We'll see it through together the way families do," said Chuck as he noticed a guard coming around the corner. "Guys watch out, you've got a bogie coming around the bend. Morgan went for his dart gun but before he could pull it Sarah cold cocked the guard with her Smith & Wesson.

"Good work Sarah. Morgan, make sure the safety's on or your liable to dart yourself. Okay you're clear, proceed with caution."

"This way I know a short cut to Verbanski's office," said Morgan. "Just follow me it will take us half the time."

"What? No... No Morgan, don't go that way. Guys hold up... Guys, do you read me? Come in guys. Crap we lost their signal. I'm going in stay here and monitor my..." Chuck was going to say 'progress' when the side of the van opened and a detail of armed me stood there pointing H&K MP5A2s at them.

"Are you having trouble with your television reception? We got a call from a client here in the neighborhood who said his cable went out."

"Can you both please get out and follow us? Our Boss wants to speak to you," said one of the men as they made a path for them.

"Good, it's about time I've been trying to get in touch with her and she's been ignoring my calls," said Chuck as he stepped out then helped Alex out. As they were walking Chuck's stomach began to growl again. Verbanski's men snickered as they marched along.

"What? I just flew here from Montenegro and this woman on the plane tried to force me to eat Plat du Jour and I just couldn't."

"What? You couldn't eat the dish of the day because why?" asked Alex. "You usually get two choices?"

"The first one everyone ate and the attendant had it out for me so I got stuck with what no one else wanted, rabbit with prunes. Oh and Plat du Jour is the name of Sam's pet rabbit is Kotor so my only option was to starve."

"What did Sarah do? Don't tell me she ate the rabbit or did she get the other choice?"

"No she went vegan. She told the flight attendant her daffy husband who is me forgot to order a special meal for her which ticked the flight attendant off and got me Peter Cottontail." As Chuck was talking some of Verbanski's men gave a stifled laugh. "Go ahead and laugh out loud but I want to see you guys stuck in a tin can for eighteen hours with bad service," said Chuck as his stomach growled again.

In the meantime...

Sarah and Morgan lost radio contact with Chuck and Alex. But they didn't have a chance to try to raise them because almost as soon as they took Morgan's short cut they ran into a patrol of Verbanski's men.

"Hey where are you two going? Where are your visitor badges? Who let you in," said one of the men as the other started to radio them in.

"I'm sorry we got turned around. You see I'm supposed to pick up a document from Gertrude that's rather urgent. We had an appointment with her for today and no one called to cancel."

"I don't know what to say. She's not back yet but they should've told you that at the front gate. She was due back but a few days ago but got held up."

"Crap I wish they'd told us that at the front gate. It would've kept us from wandering around in here and getting lost. You don't think it would be possible for us to look at her desk to see if she left it for us to pick up."

"I'm sorry no one's allowed in her office when she's out. Hey don't I know you," said the guard to Morgan. "You're famous."

"Yeah you might remember me," said Morgan. "But I wouldn't go so far as saying I'm famous besides I wasn't around that long."

"Oh dude, you were in the whole series. Hey don't you recognize him he's the guy that played that Dwarf in Lord of the Rings. What was his name?"

"Gimli," said Morgan as he shook his head.

"Yeah that's him. Man, I loved your work, do you think you could give me an autograph," said the guard as he held out a notebook and pen. Morgan tranq'd them both.

"Is that anyway to treat your fans," said Sarah as she smiled. "Come on, we need to get a move on it. I can't raise Chuck or Alex."

"I know all about your pact with Chuck but just for this once don't say a word of this to him. He'll never let me live this down."

"What that you were mistaken for a dwarf king or you tranq'd two of your fans," said Sarah as she smiled. "Shush," she said before Morgan could complain. There was an armed guard outside Verbanski's office but what caught her attention was the bio scanner on the outside of the door.

"That wasn't there before," said Morgan as Sarah walked around him. "Hey where are you going? Wait up for me."

"Halt, what do you want here," said the Guard as he looked menacing pointing his H&K MP5A2 at them. "Who are you and where are your passes?"

"Like I told the other guards I was sent to pick up a document off Gertrude's desk. It's urgent she sent me to pick it up."

"She's not in and you don't have a pass so I can't let you in. You're going to have to go back to the front gate and get authorization or I can't let you in."

"First of all can you point that thing somewhere else can't you see what state I'm in. Listen, I don't know if you know anything about pregnant women but when I tell you I've got to go that means I really have to go. I needed to go when I got here but I thought I could wait until I got here to use Gertrude's bathroom. I'm not saying anything but I really don't like using bathrooms that guys have used if you know what I mean."

"But I can't..."

"Well I really am sorry if I stain your carpet but you can explain that to your Boss," said Sarah as she held her stomach and grimaced making a low moan. "I just hope this doesn't induce early labor. I don't want to give birth here."

"Hold up lady just one moment," said the guard. He touched the scanner with his hand a light passed over it then looked into it and the same thing happened to his eye. The door opened and they were inside. "You just need to hurry before I get into trouble."

Sarah reached up under Morgan's jacket grabbing his dart gun and tranq'd the guard. Then they went inside.

"Wow that was a great act," said Morgan as he dragged the guard inside. "I really thought you had to go."

"What acting? You start looking I'll be right out, the joys of pregnancy a two second bladder. But it comes in handy sometimes." Sarah went in Gertrude's private bathroom. "Morgan, we need to grab what we can get then get out," said Sarah as she came out to find Chuck, Alex and Morgan sitting around Gertrude's desk with her on the monitor.

"I hope you like the scented soap I had put in. I had it made for me in a little shop in the Rose valley in Bulgaria using Damask rose oil."

"I don't know about the soap but your chocolate bonbons are good," said Chuck as he sat there popping one after another.

"I was saving those."

"Don't worry I put them in the vault," said Chuck as he dropped the empty box in the trash can. "Sarah's here now so you can start by telling us what happened to Casey."

"Yes John, I'm afraid I have some bad news."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

John was right this was going to hurt. The ground seemed to jump up and grab them. He lost his hold on José on impact and then he went rolling. He tried to tuck and roll making himself into a ball hoping it would lessen his beating but gravity was an unforgiving law that didn't like to be broken. This was compounded by the area they landed in being covered with boulders and large stones. It was like the surface of Mars or the moon. His last memories were him rolling then hitting his head after that lights out and darkness taking over.

"Augh," said John as he began to come to. His head ached and his thigh throbbed as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Geez am I alive," then near him he heard growling. He immediately woke up to find a dingo staring down at him thinking he'd hit the motherlode.

"Sorry Charlie not today, said John as he grabbed a rock and threw it at him. The dingo made a yelped then quickly retreated.

"Where am I? How'd I get here," he said to himself as he tried to get up but suddenly everything started spinning. When he finally got to his feet he stood there for a while until he got control. The wound in his thigh began to hurt. It looked like a stab wound but he knew he could put up with it. Then he caught sight of a parachute not too far away with a group of dingoes fighting over something. His head was still aching and he felt dizzy so he just didn't feel like investigating but he did notice the dingo that had been looking at him for his next warm meal running back over to the pack to join in.

"Okay now what?" he said. He looked at the wound in his leg he understood that it was bad but not that bad. Then he felt his head there was little he could do about the goose egg that sprouted up and the headache didn't feel like it wanted to go away but his dizziness seemed to be getting better so he hobbled in the direction he thought he'd find civilization.

"Okay ...," he said out loud then it hit him. He should know his name but nothing came. "Mister..." he said again but again he drew a blank. "Well isn't this just peachy," he said to himself as he hobbled along. "You can't remember your own name." In fact he couldn't remember his name or anything about himself. He was a babe alone in the wilderness.

"Worry about one thing at a time," he told himself as he hobbled along. The sun was high and hot. "Like water," he said. "If you don't find water it won't matter what your name is. Dead is dead."

"You know how to do this, pick a spot on the horizon and walk to it. Keep that in your sight and walk to it one step at a time, one foot in front of the other. I've done this before. I know I have but when and where?" As he was trying to make himself remember his headache suddenly got worse with vengeance that brought tears to his eyes. He had to stop a moment and wait for it to pass.

"Well that didn't help, did it? Okay keep on moving," said John as he walked across the desert. He walked for most of the morning until he hit a road. His throat was parched and dry but he'd reached signs of civilization but now there was something to hope for.

"Okay you've done well so far. Now you have to choose right or left," he said to himself but something inside him told him to go right. There was something inherently wrong with the left so right it was. He hadn't gone very far when he saw a van come around a bend and up from a gully.

"Hey stop," he yelled as he waved his hands and started running towards it. But as he was running he saw flash of light from a nearby mound. It was like he instantly knew what it was and the people in the van were in trouble.

"Look out! Turn around, look out sniper turn around," he yelled as he ran at them in the middle of the road screaming like a mad man.

"What's wrong with that bloke," said one of the deputies. "Looks like he's been out in the sun too long."

"Slow up I'll throw him a bottle of water and see what his problem it... He's yelling something about a snipe. You don't think someone took him out hunting do you?"

Suddenly the windshield shattered as the chest of the driver seemed to explode spraying both deputies with blood.

"Geez," yelled to passenger as he tried to grab the steering wheel as the driver slumped over. The van swerved right then left before running off the road. There were two more hits in the back the first took out Whitey as he looked out the window to see where the shooter was. Then another got Ted when he checked on Whitey. Ted screamed he was hit and was rolling on the floorboard crying when Casey got to them.

"Get out and get down," yelled John as he got the deputy out and Doc. Ted was trying to get out when another round finished him off. John ripped the mirror off what was left of the windshield and grabbed the M4A1 carbine they carried.

"What's going on?" yelled the deputy as he got up and fired four rounds into the desert. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy who's saving your bacon. Stop firing you can't hit the shooter he's out of range for your Glock and he knows it. You're just wasting your ammunition then when you're out his friends drive right in and finish us off."

"Well if you've got a better plan mister," said the Deputy. "I'm all ears." Just then Doc raised up to high to see what was going on. Casey saw the muzzle flash then there was a whizzing sound ending with a slap, blood splattered everywhere and Doc going down hard.

"Crap," said the deputy as he tried to pull Doc down further into the gully. "He's still alive but he needs a doctor."

"Here take this mirror when I yell I want you to shine it at that knoll our friend is shooting from," said Casey then he ran to back to the police van with the carbine. Dust kicked up but he made it without being hit.

"Stand by with the mirror," yelled John as he crawled up under the van where he could get a clear line of sight without being seen. He measure the distance in his head then checked the way the dust blew in the distance and mentally compensate. It scared him a little how he knew nothing about himself but he knew how to kill.

"Okay flash the mirror but keep down," yelled Casey. The deputy flashed light in the direction of the knoll and as Casey thought the shooter opened fire but this time he gave away his position a fatal error. John was waiting for this two quick rounds in rapid succession and the sniper went silent.

"Okay you can come out I got their shooter but it won't take them long to regroup. They'll probably try to circle us if we stay here," said John as he reached in the van and grabbed a bottle of water downing some then poured the rest over his head. "You need to get your wounded prisoner back in the van," said John as he pulled out the body of the deputy grabbing his Glock and ammunition.

"You can't leave his body out here," said the Deputy as he shoved Doc in the back. "We need to take him with us. He was my friend and partner."

"I understand, believe me I do but you see those dust clouds out there. They're coming for us we need to get a move on it and get to some place we can defend that is if you want to live."

"How do you know all this?" asked the Deputy wondering who they had run into and if he was safe with this man.

"I don't know if you'll believe me but I don't know. Just get in and I'll try to explain," said John as he had the Deputy drive while he rode shotgun. "What's you prisoner's name?"

"They call him Doc," said the deputy as he got the van started backed up on the road then headed back in the direction they came.

"Doc listen, I know it hurts but you need to keep pressure on that wound or you'll bleed out back there. Concentrate on happy thoughts and try to block the pain out."

"You were going to tell me who you are," said the Deputy as he tried to keep track of the dust clouds heading towards them.

"I don't know," said John. The deputy looked at him then looked back at the road. "I know what it sounds like but I found myself in the desert with a stab wound to the thigh and a goose egg on the back of my head."

"You've got amnesia?" said the Deputy. John didn't say it because it would've sounded ridiculous if he'd said it but hearing the Deputy say it made it sound better.

"Yeah I guess that's what I've got. Okay we've got three quads coming up on us. What I'm going to tell you to do may sound crazy but it's our only chance and they won't be expecting this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team sat quietly in Verbanski's office as she tried to explain what happened. She told them about the mishap with Estevan and how he tried to double cross her. Then she told them about why she called John and how he showed up with the cash. She went on to explain John's plan and how it worked up until the end.

"I guess José opened the hatch in midair. He was wearing a chute so it was his way of escaping but when he opened it the plane lost cabin pressure and everything loose got sucked out..."

"By everything loose you mean my dad too," said Alex. "Please tell me he was wearing a parachute when he got sucked out."

"I'm sorry no he wasn't. I circled the area afterwards for as long as I could until I had to go back to refuel. But a fall from that height… well no one could've survived. I truly am sorry."

"No my father isn't gone," said Alex as she looked around the room for support. "Morgan, tell me my father's still alive. This can't be the end it just can't be. No I can't accept this." Morgan moved behind her to hold her in his arms.

"Look Alex I'm grieving for him too," said Gertrude. "But he died a hero saving my flight crew. He went out on his own terms which is something a lot of us don't get to do and he took out an arms dealer who was selling weapons to terrorists."

"But you never found a body," said Chuck. "I mean none was recovered right and until there's a body there's a chance. I'm just saying there's still hope."

"Thank you Chuck," said Alex. He was championing her wishes and finally someone was thinking like her. But Sarah saw his hope for what it was.

"Chuck, sweetie, John isn't your father. I realize with everything of late you've been thinking about him and now this. Love, there may not be a body to find. You have to think about what impact would do then there are a lot of feral animals that would... well you get the picture."

"I don't know. Maybe mine is a fool's errand but I'd like to go look," said Chuck. Alex was about to join in when the monitor went to half screen.

"That's a negative," said General Beckman who appeared on the other half. "We all miss the Colonel but it would be a wild goose chase. I need your team to concentrate on locating the person who's stealing the weapons from our munitions depot. I contracted Ms. Verbanski to procure the M82A1s so I could trace them back to their origin."

"Estevan said that they fell off a truck in Afghanistan so there can only be a few munitions depots that would house that many of those weapons."

"Excuse me but you could find out where they came from simply by ordering an inventory of the current stock available. The depot that comes up short would be your one."

"But that wouldn't necessarily help us find our arms dealer and inventories could be falsified. I understand you want to go find your fallen comrade and I can understand but the best way you can honor John is to finish this mission and save the lives of those these merchants of death would take with our own weapons."

"Sweetie, the General's right we need to stop this weapon flow and stop these people from hurting anyone else."

"But afterwards I want time to look for John. I need something... Alex and Kat need something for closure."

"Very well I'll see what I can do," said the General but Chuck stopped her before she could sign out.

"No not I'll see, but I'll make it happen. Finding John needs to be a priority with the agency. After all the years of thankless service he gave the agency it can give something back. He can't disappear like that not in a subway station... I mean out of a plane. It can't happen. I won't let it happen no one should have to go through what my family experienced."

"I hear you Chuck and I understand everything you're saying but remember this thing with Casey isn't like what happened with your father. Sarah, you and Chuck have been up for a long time so why don't you go home and go to sleep. Tomorrow your team will catch a C-4 out of Travis for Kabul. Beckman out."

The team left and got back in the van heading for Echo Park. The whole drive there everyone was silent and the longer they were silent the harder it felt to break the wall of silence that they had created around them. Morgan and Alex walked in with Chuck and Sarah sitting in their living room.

"What do I tell Mom," said Alex. "This can't be happening she can't organize a second funeral for my father."

"Don't tell her he's dead," said Chuck. "Just tell her he's missing in the North Territory in Australia and that the agency is looking for him."

"Oh Chuck," said Sarah. "Kat deserves to know the truth. If I were her I'd want to know the truth the whole truth."

"And nothing but the truth but what truth is that? Alex the decision about what to tell her is up to you. We'll support you in whatever decision you make but like you said do you want to put her through this for a second time?"

"Thanks I appreciate that but I feel all this is on me now," said Alex. "I don't know if I can handle this by myself."

"You don't have to," said Morgan as he put his arms around her. "Babe you've got me. We'll get through this together."

They ordered pizza then after dinner Morgan and Alex left even though Chuck and Sarah tried to get them to stay. They offered them Sam's room and the sofa but Alex didn't want to leave her mother alone.

"Sweetie, we need to call Alex tomorrow and tell her she doesn't have to come with us to Kabul. She should stay here with her mother."

"I don't know if Beckman will see it that way? But I'm with you babe," said Chuck as he climbed in bed. "Okay let me have it. I know you want to say something about what I said in Verbanski's office.

"Sweetie," said Sarah as she rolled over and kissed him. "I just don't want you to get hurt nor do I want you to accidently hurt Alex or Kat by building their hopes up. I know you wouldn't do it intentionally. I don't want to tell you there comes a time when you have to let go because I know you already know.

"You're right but the heart wants what the heart wants and mine wants you," said Chuck as he took her hand and pulled her close. "I don't even want to think about what Kat's going through. I don't think I could do it."

"Do you really think Casey could've survived that fall," asked Sarah as she rested her head on his chest listening to his heart.

"Well if anyone could pull a rabbit out of his hat, and I apologize to Plat du Jour for the analogy, that would be Casey. The man is practically a walking brick wall but I also understand what the dynamics of a fall from that altitude would be."

"Sweetie, you have to prepare yourself for the fact that there may not be a happy ending this time," said Sarah. She raised up kissed him then turned off the light and they went to sleep. But as they slept Chuck dreamed he was with his father going into the subway again.

"No, this can't be happening again," said Chuck as he felt like an observer watching some ancient Greek tragedy play out.

" _Oh, my God, Dad, this is what I've been having dreams about. Dr. Kowambe's medical experiments; cellular regeneration"_ , he heard himself say as he and his father walked around the Ring's intersect room.

" _It's identical. They did it,"_ he heard his Dad say. He wanted to reach out and touch him but he couldn't he could only observe.

" _I can't believe the Ring built one. They must have saved Shaw's life, and then and then turned him into an Intersect,"_ he said then suddenly they were stepping out of the elevator. He wanted to scream look out but he had no voice. _"I was right. Dad, the lab is all the proof that we need. It'll vindicate my team, Shaw will be exposed."_

" _Exposed?"_ said Shaw as he walked out with his men. _"Exposed as what, uh, the Intersect? I see you got a fancy new watch there, Chuck. Do you mind if I try it on?"_

" _Why don't you come over here and take it from me?"_ He heard himself say he tried to warn himself to run, to protect his Dad to do something but like a movie it just kept playing.

" _Actually, I think I'll have my friend grab it for me,"_ said Shaw with a smug arrogant voice. He didn't know why he hadn't killed him when he had a chance

" _I don't need a watch to beat you, Shaw. Come on. Aren't you a little curious? I know I am. Don't you want to know how your Intersect stacks up against mine?"_

" _You're right, Chuck. The fight will be incredible. We're totally equal now. Nothing separates us. Though there's one thing that is different. You can't function when your emotions have been compromised."_

 _"Don't worry about that. I've never been more calm,"_ he heard himself say. He knew where this was leading and he prayed that it not end the same way.

 _"Really? How you feeling now?"_ He heard that awfully sound as he watched Shaw draw his weapon and fire at his unarmed father. He watched his Dad fall in slow motion. Everything he relived even the sound of his governor as it broke when he hit the platform.

" _Noooo!"_ he screamed. _"Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad! Dad, hey, hey, hey, hang on! Hang on! Hang on! Stay with me! Stay with me! You're going to be okay, okay? I promise."_

 _"You're special, son. Always remember you're special."_ Those were the last word he heard his father say.

"No! No don't go," yelled Chuck as jumped up in bed covered in sweat and with his fists clinched ready to rip Shaw apart. Tears were running down his face when Sarah turned on the light.

"Chuck what's the matter? Sweetie it was only a dream," she said as she tried to calm him down. "Tell me when you want to talk about it." He nodded his head and let her hold him. She felt him shaking all over.

"I'm done sleeping I'm getting up," said Chuck as pulled away then got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. He put a pot of coffee on then pulled up a chair to watch it drip.

"You sure you don't want to try to sleep a little longer," said Sarah. She walked into the kitchen to check on him and how he was doing.

"No but you can got back to sleep if you want," said Chuck as the coffee finished and he poured himself a cup. "I'll have breakfast waiting for you when you get up."

"I don't want breakfast I want to know what's going on with you. You had a nightmare about your father didn't you? I heard part of it when you started yelling."

"I'm sorry if I woke you," said Chuck as he looked down in his cup. "Yes it was a nightmare. I relived my father's death… his dying in my arms and like before I did nothing."

"You did nothing because there was nothing you could do. The only person who's to blame is sitting in a cell in Supermax."

"Sarah, I feel I'm letting Casey down like I did my father. I can't help it I need to wrap up this mission in Kabul as fast as possible so I can go look for John."

"And I supposed you've got a plan."

"As a matter of fact I do."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Carl and Mr. Blanchard paid a visit to the Ferguson spread which was about a mile down the road if that's what it could be called from Bill's place. Sheep farmers from way back and the Ferguson's had three boys two were out with the dogs when Blanchard pulled up in his Defender. The third one was taking care of things at home and keeping an eye out for Maureen their mother. They'd been doing that since Mr. Ferguson passed a few years back.

"Afternoon Mrs. Ferguson," said Mr. Blanchard as he walked up to her porch. "We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop in."

Maureen walked outside tall erect with her boy coming running over from the sheds carrying a shotgun. She looked over at her boy and waved him around back of the house.

"Neighborhood? You've come a long ways out of your way to end up here so I hardly think this was an accidental meeting. So why don't you go ahead and speak your mind then get off my land."

"It would be a lot easier if we'd all go inside. The sun is awfully bright out here and I wouldn't want you to get a sunstroke or anything standing in this heat."

"You should worry about your own health I'm doing fine. I invite friends inside the house so we're fine where we're at right now. I'm waiting what do you want?"

"Frank, straight to the point, I like that no messing around so I'll get on with it. I brought you an envelope with my companies offer for your farm. I think you'll find it a generous offer and I'd like you to consider it."

"I don't have to this place isn't for sale so you can keep you envelope and get on out of here. We don't need your kind around here."

"I'm going to have my man, Carl, bring it up to you and I'd appreciate it if your son didn't shoot him with that scattergun," said Blanchard then he hand Carl the envelope and he walked it to her. "I only wanted to make sure you got that. I'll come back another day to talk more about the deal."

"Like I said before this farm isn't for sale so you can talk until the cows come home but it won't matter what you offer because it's not for sale not today, not tomorrow nor the day after so you're wasting your time."

"I can understand you, your desire to keep your poor husband's memories alive. But don't you think your children ought to have a right to decide what they want to do instead of being tied to a piece of land that barely keeps food on the table. Don't you think they want to find a girl and get married? Then what? They bring their wives here and do what? You don't make enough for yourselves let alone trying to feed the extra mouths that will come along. I don't peg you as the selfish type so look over our offer. If you hurry and are one of the first I might have a little wiggle room to make the deal even sweeter," said Blanchard and he could tell by her look he'd hit pay dirt.

"Okay I'll look at it but I'm not promising anything," said Maureen as she took the envelope from Carl and up it in her pocket.

"That's all I'm asking. You know we aren't getting any younger and we need to watch out for our children."

"Have you got any children Mr. Blanchard?" asked Maureen. She couldn't remember anyone saying anything about him having any nor anything about a Mrs. Blanchard somewhere.

"Personally no, I've always been too busy but I feel everyone who works for me is my child and I take care of them like that."

As they were talking Carl received a phone call so he excused himself and walked off to where he could talk and not be heard. He answered the phone but it wasn't the call he was expecting.

"It's Carl. You know where I'm at and I left word I wasn't to be disturbed. ... Really, when did this happen? ... How many survivors are we talking about and where are they at right now? ... No you did good giving me the heads up. I'll round the Boss up and head back in as soon as possible. Have someone with them at all times, someone we trust. I want to know everything that's said. ... Where did this guy come from? Try to find out as much as you can about him but be discreet. We need to tread lightly until we know what's going on. I've got to go but keep me posted," said Carl as he hung up. He walked back over to Blanchard and Maureen.

"Sir they just called from the office saying something's come up that's urgent and they need us back right away. Ma'am, just keep in mind that working a farm is inherently dangerous."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Maureen as Carl scooped up Mr. Blanchard getting him back in the Defender as fast as he could then speeding off heading back into town.

"What's the matter with you? I almost had her back there then you came along and ruined everything I'd done with that not so veiled threat. What's gotten into you?"

"I just got called by one of the Town Rangers to inform me one of the Sheriff Deputies made it back in town with Doc and a stranger. Doc's been shot bad and is in the Doctor's surgery. The Deputy seems to be okay but the Deputy said Whitey and Ted are dead and they would've been too if they hadn't come across this stranger that saved them."

"Doc needs not to pull through and we need to know who this stranger is. Does Doc know anything to blab? Can he prove anything if he blabs?"

"I don't think so," said Carl. He saw Blanchard's face turn white.

"You don't think so! Well you'd better make sure he doesn't or the Dingo population around here is going to get fat soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours before...

Casey had a wild idea and he just hoped the Deputy was up to the task because behind them coming out of the dust cloud were three quads with armed men onboard. It was evident from the very beginning they weren't going to be able to out run them so Casey decided not to try.

"Slow down a bit," said John. The Deputy wondered if maybe John hadn't been too long under the sun. "Just do as I tell you but you need to maintain control when I yell I want you to turn parallel to them."

"Why? I'll risk rolling if I do that," said the Deputy. Now he was almost sure John was a few bricks shy of a load.

"If you want to live just do as I tell you," said John as he looked over the M4A1 checking his ammo in the clip. "I don't suppose you've got more?"

"Sorry no we only have that because we confiscated it on our way here this morning from the back seat of a motorist who was going Kangaroo hunting."

"Well then it looks like I've got to make do with what we've got. Okay get ready," said John as he kept track of the bad guys in the side mirror.

"Now," yelled John as the Deputy cut the wheel and the van went sideways. John used his foot to kick his door open and at the same time bring the carbine up taking aim. The sound inside the van was deafening as he began to fire. The brass casings bounced around inside the van as he took all three quads under fire two ran into each other and crash. Out of ammo he tossed the M4 on the floorboard and pulled his Glock from his belt opening fire on the last one taking it out. In the excitement of the moment he almost fell out but the Deputy grabbed him by his belt and held him in the van as he counter steered with one hand.

"Holy crap," said the Deputy as he righted himself then continued on into town. Casey closed his door as the Deputy check his side mirror. There were no other signs they were being followed. "I've seen crap like this on the telly but... Phew, let me catch my breath. Mate you're a one man killing machine. You still can't remember a thing?"

"No, not a thing," said Casey as he picked up the Glock field stripped it then put it back together in under three minutes.

"Don't be surprised if people call you Jason," said the Deputy. He caught Casey's puzzled looked. "You know as in Jason Bourne."

"Why? Do I look like him? Is he famous around here?"

"Oh Mate you've got a serious learning curve to get over. Do you have anything on you? And bits of paper that can help us figure out who you are?"

"Sorry, I don't have anything," said he after he patted himself down. He had nothing not even the smallest receipt for coffee. His pockets were clean as a whistle.

"Don't worry about it. First we get Doc situated then we'll call into Alice Springs and I'll have my people do some digging."

"What happens if you can't find anything? Where do we go from there? I can't be this Jason Bourne forever someone will figure out I'm not him."

"I was just pulling your leg... I was making a joke about Jason Bourne it was because... well never mind. You sound American so I guess we can call you John Doe until we find out your real name," said the Deputy.

"Am I going to be all right?" asked John looking over at the Deputy.

"Of course you are. After the Doctor looks at Doc he'll look at you and you'll be as fit as a fiddle in no time," said the Deputy. However, inside he wasn't so sure everything would be all right especially after the skills John demonstrated. There might be more Jason Bourne in him than he was willing to admit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah didn't speak any more about his dream. He called Alex in the morning and told her and Morgan to stand down there was no need for them to come along. Alex feigned a protest to save face but she quickly gave in. Chuck also suggested going into Castle and using Verbanski's coordinates to start an eye from the sky search using one of their spy satellites over the Southeast Asia theater.

"Alex, if you do try to be discreet because if you get caught... well take if from experience you don't want the wrath of Beckman. People at the Guardian and the Daily Telegraph are always looking for something like this to wave over our heads how big brother is watching."

"Thanks Chuck. I don't want to sound like I'm complaining because everyone has been really nice to me and Mom but it's like you're the only one who gets me. I can't accept he's gone I just can't and until I'm sure I've told Mom he's missing."

"Just keep up the faith and I swear as soon as I wrap this up I'll go look for him," said Chuck. Sarah gave him a look from the kitchen then pointed at her watch. "Alex I've got to go."

"Tell Sarah hi and thanks," said Alex as she hung up.

"Chuck, Sweetie this isn't good for you or Alex. I understand you want to support her and you don't want to give up hope but..."

"I know what you're going to say but I can't write him off just like that. I just can't," said Chuck as Sarah went over and kissed him.

"I know you can't but there might come a time when you'll have to and I don't want to see you get hurt," said Sarah as she placed Chuck's hand on her stomach. "We need you too."

"You will always have me, both of you... all of you. Don't worry about me I can deal with this."

"Sweetie I think last night demonstrated something different. You said you had a plan for smoking out our thief can you tell me before the team gets here to run us to Travis?"

"Well I don't think anyone is going to like it and it may be a bit brutal. However, I think all in all it will yield us the best results in the least amount of time."

"Oh no Chuck not again," said Sarah as she looked into his eyes and shook her head. "You're going to get yourself in trouble again, aren't you?"

"Well not a lot I don't think," he said as she gave him a look. "Well okay yeah a little for sure. But I swear it can't be avoided."

"Oh Sweetie what am I going to do with you?" said Sarah as she noticed an impish look in Chuck's eyes.

"Anything you want and more," he said as he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing as they didn't have to go on the mission Moran and Alex brought Kat to the Buy More. They decided since Chuck and Sarah were gone and they didn't want to leave Kat at home by herself they'd bring her with them to Castle. Morgan could take down some of the cameras and that way she could be with them as they brought the satellite on line.

"Thanks Morgan, thanks Alex like this it makes me feel like I'm doing something. I'd go stir crazy if I had to sit at home and stare at four walls."

"Don't worry about it but our Boss could get mad at us for bringing civilians into Castle so please stay in the areas I've marked. Alex the satellite has been moved and you can start scanning I need to go up above to make sure all the animals are in their cages and all have been fed."

"Sure I got this," said Alex as she got her mother a cup of coffee. "You can look over my shoulder and watch me do this."

"It looks complicated. Did it take you long to learn how to use it?" asked Kat as pulled a chair behind Alex then took a sipped of her coffee.

"No it was relatively easy. Dad showed me how to use it," said Alex without thinking then after she said it. She wanted to apologize but she stopped herself. There was nothing to apologize for she'd just stated a fact.

Morgan got off the elevator then came out of the break room. He made a quick scan of the floor to see who was working or better who was on the floor.

"There you are Son," yelled Big Mike coming up behind him. Morgan jumped almost to the ceiling and back. "I was looking for you."

"Geez, how about a little warning next time you come sneaking up on someone, namely me? You do that again and you'll know where to look for me... I'll be in the hospital."

"I saw your future mother-in-law come in this morning with Alex and she didn't look too well. Since I'm your father..."

"Nope, no you're not."

"Okay technically I'm your step-father but that doesn't sound right son. We're family son and that's got to count for something."

"A mistake of nature... okay so you saw Kat this morning, she and Alex are working on something this morning. We can't go with concerned citizen instead can we?"

"There you go always cutting up, making jokes just like your Mamma. Yes she'll cut up but when things get serious she lets out that low pitched moan... Oh yes muy caliente. I've got to go home don't worry son I'll be right back.

"But it's the middle of the work day you can't take off like that. What'd you forget that was so important?"

"There are some pictures your mother wanted hung and I've got the hammer she needs if you know what I mean?"

"Geez, why me what'd I ever do? I must've been very bad in at least a couple of other lives. Hey weren't you asking me about Kat before?"

"Yeah I was but right now I really don't care... I mean have the time. Well you know what I mean. I'll see you when I see you. I tell your momma hi for you."

"I bet you will," said Morgan as he watched Big Mike run out of the Buy More yelling at Skip and Fernando to get out of his way. Morgan just stood there and shook his head.

"Why me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John sat in the Doctor's surgery as the Doctor and his nurse worked frantically to save Doc. They tried to stabilize him so he could be medevac'd out. But he was a code red when he arrived. The Doctor tried giving him more blood but his supply was severely limited. There were serious complications and when his internal organs started shutting down there was little the Doctor could do but slow down the inevitable.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor as he walked out in his waiting room. "There was little I could do maybe if you'd been able to get him here sooner he might have had a fighting chance or if we had a medical center nearby. I'm just not equipped for this kind of emergency. Let me look at your leg young man," said the Doctor as he brought Casey back to examine his wound.

The Deputy walked into the examination room with John and the Doctor. Lying on a gurney in the room next to door was a body under a sheet now bleeding through.

"Did he say anything before he passed," asked the Deputy. "I don't know anything that didn't seem to make sense."

"No not a word, he was unconscious when you brought him in and he stayed that way," said the Doctor as he cleaned out Casey's leg wound. He cringed a little when he cleaned it out with disinfectant then stitched it up. "Boy someone did a number on you that's a knife wound you've got there. You'd better hope the blade was clean. Now let me look at your head," said the Doctor. "I'm not going to ask how many fingers I have because if you can shoot like what the Deputy says you can then there's no need."

"Good because the mood I'm in right now I'd have to break them. Why were those men so intent on trying to kill us?"

"Because they were famer's trying to get revenge on the guys that killed their friend Tom," said Carl as he walked in with Mr. Blanchard.

"I hate to correct you but those weren't famers. They were too well armed and trained. The sniper was good I have to give it to him but he was too cocky and that's what got him killed. He was using a Barrett 82A1 firing Raufoss rounds and the others had H&K MP5A3s. I don't know of any farming tool like those."

"You certainly are an expert mister," said Carl. He was trying to figure out Casey because he'd got the weapons right. "What'd you say your name was?"

"I didn't," said John. "Ouch Doc watch the noggin it still hurts. You wouldn't have anything for the pain?"

"I'll give you something but I'd like for you to hang around for observation. I know a family just outside of town you can stay with."

"But Doc I need to..." The Deputy started to say then he changed his mind. "No on second thought that's fine. I'll know where I can find you John. I'll take your picture and finger prints then run them through our database as soon as I get back to Alice Springs. I already called in and they're dispatching the police so I'm going to be busy with them taking them out to pick up the bodies then going over the crime scene.

"Oh you already called it in. That's good well you know if you need any help from my men just say the word and we'll be glad to assist. After all that's what we're here for. I still didn't get your name mister I'm the law here in this town."

"No you're no," said the Deputy. "The law would be me or the police. You have a mandate from the mayor to maintain public order with the confines of the city. Outside the town you're just like everyone else and in town you have to adhere to your mandate. I just felt that needed to be clarified once and for all."

"I need to take an X-ray of your head to see if I can figure out why you can't remember. My guess would be a cerebral edema," said the Doctor. John looked at him. "Brain swelling caused by your head trauma but I won't know for sure until I get an x-ray."

"Will my memory come back? Or am I going to be like this for the rest of my life looking in the mirror shaving a stranger's face?"

"The brain is a delicate thing and you may need to take it easy for a few days. Looking over the scars you've got on your body that might not be such a bad thing. Go with my nurse and she'll get you that x-ray while I call that family you'll be staying with."

"I don't have any money but I'm willing to work to pull my weight," said Casey. The nurse pulled him along while the Doctor dialed up a number.

"Hey Bill, I've got a favor I need from you. You still need a farm hand? ... Good I've got a patient that needs room and board and he doesn't mind working."

While all this was going on Carl and Blanchard went outside to talk and plan...

"I'll get some guys out now to clean up our mess outside of town. They can use one of the company trucks."

"Just don't get caught for goodness sake. This is already starting to mushroom out of proportion. I don't like this guy showing up like this. I'm not buying the amnesia act we need to know who he is and why he's here. Get me a picture and I'll kick it up in the company."

"Okay but what do we do with him if he gets in the way?"

"Do you have to ask, who was the one that said faming was inherently dangerous work?"


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Own Chuck

The drive to Travis was long then they got situated onboard and were given sound protection before taking off. Walnut didn't much like the C-5 and kept moving around as they made the long haul to Kabul. Chuck sent out emails to make an appointment to meet with the Chief of Staff for the International Security Assistance Force and since Gertrude was already on the ground he tasked her with a few other details.

"Sweetie you're dragging your feet. Why don't you try and get some sleep? You won't be much good if you're this tired when we arrive."

"Maybe you're right but I'm afraid to go to sleep. I'm afraid I'll have that dream again," said Chuck but Sarah kissed him.

"Let's make a deal I'll stay here and watch you. Walnut doesn't like this plane so I'm not getting any sleep. I'll watch you if you start to get agitated I'll wake you.

"Well maybe you're right I feel bushed. Okay I'll try to stretch out and go to sleep but if you see me having a nightmare wake me I'd like not to create a scene on board. Here's my tablet I tasked Verbanski with organizing some meetings for us and to get back to me to confirm them. I'm trying to do everything at the airport so we don't have to move around."

"You mean you're trying to keep me from being exposed."

"See you say apple I say orange but in the end they're both fruit. Don't ask me to repeat that I have no idea what I was trying to say."

"You were saying good night Sarah I love you," she said as she kissed him then she put a blanket over him tucking him in. "I'll wake you up when I call Sam."

"Please I want to hear about what she and Plat du Jour are up to. She's going to have a hard time leaving him behind when she comes home."

"I know I try to remind her when we talk that he can't come with her on the plane but I don't know if she's listening to me. She can be stubborn like someone else I know but you need to close your eyes and go to sleep," said Sarah as she kissed him then went to the back row.

On this flight they were the only passengers and in fact it was just them, the flight crew and cargo. This was done in part on purpose. Chuck wanted to watch the load master off load the bird to get a feel for the complexity of the operation and how easy the load master would make it seem.

Sarah got herself some hot water and made herself a chamomile tea hoping that would help calm down Walnut. She had just made herself comfortable when Chuck received an incoming call via Skype from Gertrude so she answered.

"I need to talk with your husband," said Gertrude sounding a little angry. "I need to remind him I don't work for him."

"Gertrude, Chuck's asleep he didn't sleep last night and I'm not going to wake him just so you can yell at him. Technically we both work for the same person more or less. Chuck less because he's got a deserved special arrangement but okay what's the problem? You want us to put all our requests to you through Beckman. That just adds another hoop to jump through. I'm sure Chuck didn't mean anything by it he was trying to streamline our operation. He has every intention of going to Australia as soon as this mission is over and he'd be there now if Beckman hadn't ordered us to complete your mission for you."

"About that I kind of lied yesterday when I said I flew in circles until I got low on fuel. I called my men in and had them comb the drop site..."

"You did? Why didn't you say anything?" said Sarah as she tried to understand Gertrude's reasoning. "You didn't find anything right?" Gertrude sat there silently looking at the floor. "I think you need to tell me everything."

"Well Estevan's men sabotaged our radio and they took our phones before we were loaded in the plane so I had no choice but to fly back to Alice Springs where I made an emergency landing. There I grabbed a helicopter and called my men to head to the drop site to start looking," said Gertrude as she paused to compose herself.

"Okay so you organized a search team. What's wrong with that? But you hinted that you found something. Oh my God don't tell me you found a body?"

"You're getting ahead of me we found a parachute with remains. The dingoes got hold of it before us and there wasn't much left."

"Oh no, that's horrible but you said it was inside a parachute. Yesterday you told Alex that Casey was sucked out of the plane without one."

"That's right. The only thing I can think of was that he and José fought over the parachute with Casey winning. However, he put it on too late before impact."

"Excuse me, couldn't the remains you found be those of José and John simply walked away before your team got to the site. Have you checked with the towns or populated areas nearby?"

"Sarah, you're grasping at straws there was a passport found on... well what was left. The passport was for a John Savage one of Casey's alias and his picture was in the passport. I've sent the remains off for DNA testing but when I saw Alex yesterday I just couldn't tell her all this. I just couldn't."

"No you were right to hold this intel back until the DNA confirms the remains," said Sarah as she watched Chuck sleep. "I think we ought to just sit on this until we're sure. There's no reason anyone else should know about this."

"That's what I was thinking too. There's no reason to get people upset until we're absolutely certain. But what about your famous pact with Ward Cleaver, how are you going to justify not telling him?"

"You leave Chuck to me, he's my husband. Are all the meetings scheduled like Chuck asked?" said Sarah as she tried to change the topic."

"Yes, all the quartermasters will be waiting with rings on their fingers and bells on their toes like you wanted outside the ISAF conference room. I've got a Lear on standby and a container ready. The COS isn't too happy he thinks this is a waste of time."

"Just tell the Colonel we all have orders to follow and he doesn't have to like it. He just has to comply."

"Oh I can't tell him that but if I do he'll go ballistic or is that the plan? Sure I can do this but standby for a broadside when you guys land. Verbanski out."

Sarah looked back at Chuck asleep. She ought to tell him what Gertrude said but if she did what would it do to him. He already wasn't sleeping well what would this do to him? She wondered if he was dreaming now and if he was what was he dreaming about?

Chuck found himself in the back of a prisoner tansport van with Casey and Sarah. They looked at him wondering what had happened. How was he supposed to express what he felt?

" _Chuck, what happened? Are you okay? Where's your dad?"_ asked Sarah. She could see something was seriously wrong with him.

" _I'm sorry, guys,"_ he heard himself say. He had that same bottomless sinking feeling in his stomach like the wind had been knocked out of him. _"Shaw has won."_

 _"Oh, my God,"_ said Sarah as she tried to comfort him but there was nothing that could make him feel better not even her touch.

 _"I'm so sorry_ ," he heard himself say again. There was nothing else he could say everything seem so banal.

 _"Don't worry, buddy, we'll get Shaw,"_ said Casey. But in that moment he didn't think so. Everything seemed lost. He seemed lost.

 _"No, we won't,"_ he heard himself say he felt so helpless and nothing could help wipe away this pain. How he wanted it to go away but it wouldn't.

 _"Love the new defeatist attitude, Chuck. Suits you,"_ said Shaw as he taunted him. _We'll be leaving momentarily for the CIA detention facility. These people won't be seeing the light of day for some time. Enjoy this ride together bond, share all the war stories because as soon as the truck stops, so do your lives._

"No, no I'm going to kill you," said Chuck in his sleep. He reached for his tranq gun but in his dream it was a Beretta, his mother's Beretta with extended magazine. Sarah was on him holding his arm to keep him from reaching his gun.

"Chuck, Chuck, waked up listen to me you're having another nightmare. Sweetie I'm sorry," she said as she slapped him. "Chuck, are you awake?"

"Ouch, yes I am now. You slapped me oow that hurt," said Chuck as he sat up rubbing his cheeks. "Is this what they mean about turning the other cheek? If I were a car my wheels would be balanced but I don't know about aligned."

"I'm sorry but you were having a nightmare and you started to go for your tranq pistol. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really but I think I have to," he said as he told her he relived their being thrown in the back prison transport van and him having to tell them his father was no more."

"I'm so sorry," said Sarah as she sat down next to him. He wrapped the blanket around the both of them and held her.

"I'm more convinced than ever that I've got to go to Australia to look for John. I mean we found my father and my mother I can do this again."

"Well let's work the mission at hand then we can revisit that afterwards. Verbanski called and everything is ready like you wanted."

"Good we can get this over with quickly then move on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill and Lizzie drove into town with their son to pick up their guest. They brought with them some clothes a swagman left so John could change and as he went to change the Doctor explained his condition to them. Their son was curious about John he'd heard some of John's exploits from the Deputy who briefed them too.

"Do you think he's dangerous?" asked Lizzie. "I mean we're taking him home with us. I'd like to know who we're bringing into our home."

"If you want my opinion," said the Deputy. "I'd say you're safer with him. I don't know I just got the feeling that he's seen a lot of bad things but in his heart he's one of the good guys. The man saved my bacon I can tell you that without a doubt. Well I've got to go. Tell Mr. John Doe I'll let him know one way or the other what I find out."

"Well I don't know about this," said John as he came out with the swagman's clothes on. "I feel kind of stupid in this getup."

"Nonsense you look like a bushman now," said the Doctor. "This is Bill and Lizzie MacDonald. They brought you the clothes and you'll be staying with them."

"My name is Samuel MacDonald," said the boy as he held out his hand. "But everyone around here calls me Sammy."

"Sam," said Casey as he paused. "Sam I should know that name. It's familiar. Well Samuel MacDonald aka Sammy it's nice to meet you." He noticed everyone's look. "AKA, 'also known as' like an alias?"

"Must be a Yank thing," said Bill. "Well the misses uses these runs into towns to buy things and she checks our mail. We men folk go to the watering hole and get a pint or two while we wait."

"Hold up there," said Lizzie. "I swear any reason to drink. Doc, did you give John any medicine he shouldn't be drinking on?"

"No, he was looking for a pain killer and I can't think of a better one. I wouldn't exaggerate but that's for Bill. Some reason I believe John here can hold his alcohol."

"You men, you're all alike. Okay but you two behave and I mean it. Sammy, you're coming with me where these two are going isn't fit for descent women or children."

"Oh Mom, I'm ten years old I ought to be going with the men," said Sammy but his mother pushed him along after she gave him a slap to the back of the head. "Oow."

"Don't you talk back to me I'm the one who had you so I think I know how old you are. Now come on and I'll get you a Violent Crumble. Other people are going to ruin their appetites so you might as well too.

A little while later John and Bill were sitting at the bar in Little Dave's with a pint each in front of them. Little Dave wasn't that little at around twenty one stones.

"Mister you the guy that came in with the Deputy," asked Dave. John just nodded his head. "This round and the next one are on me."

"See there's advantages to drinking with a celebrity," said Bill as he raised his pint and they took a drink. "So you really can't remember anything?"

"Not a thing, I look in the mirror behind the counter I stare at myself and I try to remember but it's like I'm looking through fog. I know I know a Sammy or a Sam and the sensation I get is happy so I must like this person but who she is I couldn't tell you."

"You just said she mate, Sam is usually a boy's name. So this Sam you know is a she this could mean your memories are coming back." Suddenly three men walked up in front of them.

"You're blocking my light," said Bill. He recognized them as being miners. "You mind moving along and taking your mates with you."

"Shut up skat farmer, you that Yank everyone's been talking about," said leader of the pack. "I heard you were some sort of superhero but you don't look like much to me."

"These are the other half of the town," said Bill. "They work for Blanchard in the mines and are trying to steal our land."

"Shut up farm trash, I'm talking to the Swagman here. I think you two ought to get up out of here and let real working men sit do. In fact, I think you ought to take your stink right out of here before there's trouble."

"Why you bunch of..." Bill turned beet red and started to get up to answer the provocation but Casey held him down in his seat.

"No Lizzie told us not to get into trouble. Gentlemen if you'd be as kind to let us finish our beers then we'll be on our way. We don't want any trouble."

"Then it's time you'd better get. We don't want your likes in here," said the same man as he grabbed Casey's beer and drank it. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't want any trouble in here," yelled Dave from behind the bar. "If you guys want to cause it take it outside."

"Come on Bill let's go," said Casey as he grabbed Bill. Bill didn't act like he wanted to go but John moved him towards the door. "We need to go before things get out of hand."

"Hey where are you going? We never told you, you could go. I think we got two wusses mates," said the same loud mouth as his friends circled around. "I heard it said you were good with a gun," said the man as he raised his shirt to show John he had a Smith & Wesson revolver 625 tucked in his belt.

"Why is it you idiots never learn," said Casey. Everyone looked at each other then in one motion Casey grabbed it and cocked the hammer back. "I know that wasn't necessary your Smith & Wesson is a double action .45 caliber which means I pull the trigger and it goes boom then you start talking like Mickey Mouse. You do know who I'm talking about? Just nod."

"Yeah I know just take it easy down there please that thing has a hairspring trigger," said the man as he broke out in a sweat."

"You know there's a lot of dust in here and I feel like I could sneeze any moment now. And I don't think you want that. You know what I don't know is if you've got the safety on but I guess we'll find out soon."

"Now just hold on there mate, we... we were only having a little bit of fun, right boys? Tell him we were just joking around with our good friend Bill here."

"That's right mister we were only having a little fun," said one of the man's friends as the other one nodded his head.

"I like fun," said Casey. "People must really have a blast when I get all fired up, at least I think so. Bill, you like fun?"

"I'm having oodles of it right now I'm not sure I can take much more," said Bill as he was laughing next to the door.

"Come on we didn't mean anything by it," said the man. "Can't we call a time out and everyone just calmed down? What say we remove that cannon from my belt then have a drink. I'll buy the round."

"To replace the one you drank," said Casey. The man nodded his head rapidly but Casey shook his. "No I've got another idea, tell your friends to grab a beer bottle each by the neck and on the count of three I want them to knock each other out."

"What? I can't... they won't not for me," said man. Casey feigned a loud sneeze. "No, no," yelled the man as he closed his eyes but nothing.

"Phew one more like that and your best friend is going to be a dog named Goofy. Boys, I want to see bottles in your hands now. That's it pick them up. Good, now I'm going to teach you a good American sport, baseball. I don't know if you're familiar with it but it's like cricket but it's not. Okay the pitcher winds and throws the ball get ready you're going hit a home run. Are you ready? I can't hear you."

"Yeah we're ready," said the one.

"See he's going to clobber you and you're going to go easy on him. Are you ready here comes the ball... hit it; knock it out of the park. Go for it," yelled Casey and they took each other out. Bill walked over to them.

"I've seen some people do some stupid things but this has got to be about the craziest things I've ever seen any one do," said Bill as he nudged them with his foot but they were out cold. "They might not remember who they are when they wake up."

"Now we need to do something with our friend here," said John, "any suggestions?"

"Batter up."

A half hour later driving out of town back to the farm...

"I don't know why you're laughing," said Lizzie. What did I tell you guys? I told you not to get into trouble but it sure doesn't sound like you listened."

"I wasn't our fault trouble came looking for us. But we taught those miners a lesson they won't soon forget," said Bill as he drove them out of town.

"No, I don't think they will either. All you needed to do was to keep your heads down but no that was too difficult for you. You two had to go show off. Those miners are going to want to get even. Don't even think that this is the end of it."

"Oh come on Lizzie they were looking for it and then when Johnny here told him to take a bottle and break it over his own noggin. I couldn't believe the dipstick actually did it. The bloke laid himself out flat right there in the waterhole."

"Next time I want to be there to see," said Sammy. "Come on Mom can I? I never get to be around when any fun really happens."

"Samuel MacDonald that's not how I raised you," said Lizzie as they pulled up near the farm house. "Sammy will show you John where the bunkhouse is that will be your lodging. I'll put together a plate for you from the leftover from tonight's supper then starting tomorrow you'll eat with us. But just remember ever Christian that eats at my table comes and sits only after he washes his hands and face."

"Yes ma'am," said Casey as he followed Sammy off. Lizzie and Bill watched them walk around the house and disappear out of sight.

"Tell me we're doing the right thing," said Lizzie. "I know we're supposed to offer Christian charity to the needy but there's something about John that scares me."

"I think you're just being silly. I'll show him around tomorrow and get him to work. You won't even know he's on the place. I wouldn't worry about him causing trouble he was trying to keep me out of it."

"I'm not afraid of him causing trouble I'm afraid of the trouble that will come looking for him," said Lizzie as the two went into the house. She got John a plate together then sent Bill out to deliver it and to retrieve their son. When he got to the bunkhouse Bill found them outside and John was pointing out the stars in the sky so he listened for a bit.

"Okay so if you look for the Southern Cross it will act like a navigational aid so you won't get lost at night. Looking up there," said John. "Now draw an imaginary line from Gacrux which is that star there through Acrux which is that other one your line points in the general direction of the south celestial pole."

"Wow, how do you know that?" asked Sammy as he stared upwards but before John could tell him he couldn't remember Bill showed up.

"Sammy, it's time to let the man get some rest," said Bill as he came out of the darkness handing John his plate. "You should eat and got to sleep. Here on the farm we start at sunrise with feeding the chickens and milking our cow then the Jumbucks have to be turned out.

"The what need to be turned out?" asked Casey as he looked perplexed at Bill.

"Never mind my Dad, he likes to use words even we don't use anymore," said Sammy. "A Jumbuck is a sheep. That's my job, we let them out I do my lessons over the radio then I go get them from Uncle Willy in the evening then bring them home."

"Who's this Uncle Willy?"

"You'll meet him tomorrow but he's a likable bloke," said Bill as he and Sammy left John to his evening meal then sleep. After eating and before falling asleep Casey sat in bed wondering if someone wasn't trying to find him. Maybe someone was looking at the Southern Cross like he taught Sammy to do.

"Well tomorrow is another day," he said then he drifted off the sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

John was fast asleep in the bunkhouse but the night sounds of the Australian outback gave way to the jungles of Central America. He or someone that looked like a younger version of him was in the middle of an army camp and he was receiving orders from his Commanding Officer. But they weren't the orders he was expecting or hoping for.

" _Lieutenant Alexander Coburn? Thank you for your service, Lieutenant, but you have not qualified for training with Special Operations Command. You'll be returning home with your unit at 0800 tomorrow. Dismissed."_ He couldn't believe that he was being dropped just like that. " _Dismissed."_

" _Tic Tac?"_ offered a Colonel. He knew he knew the Colonel but from the way he felt he knew he didn't like him.

" _I'm sorry, Colonel?"_ He heard this Lieutenant say. He remembered being naïve and inexperienced especially to a world that was about to open up to him.

"I know it's silly, but they remind me of home," said the Colonel. Why was it he felt he couldn't trust him? _"Go ahead and keep them. I have a feeling you're going be out here a while. How would you feel if I told you that there was a covert black ops team of America's finest snipers, rangers and men willing to do anything to protect this country, and that team wanted you?"_

" _I'd say that sounds like a dream come true, sir,"_ he heard the Lieutenant say. The serpent was smiling and he was about to bite the apple. He was about to start down the long road that would lead to perdition.

 _"And I'd say you have quite a choice to make. Either go home to your family or you become the soldier you always dreamed you could be. So, tell me, Lieutenant Coburn are you ready to die today?"_

So Coburn used to be his name. It sounded as foreign as John Doe or that other name the Deputy called him Jason Bourne. But could this be his story a covert member of a black ops team. If so what happened to him? Had he had enough and decided to disappear the way Lieutenant Coburn had? He didn't know and worse his headache was coming back with vengeance.

There was a knock at his door that woke him up and in his half sleep the noise seemed to get louder. Until he made out two people entering the bunkhouse but his vision was a blur.

"Keller go away before I kill you," said John as he jumped out of bed but the room started spinning and he fell to the floor.

"John, John can you hear me," said Bill standing next to him was Sammy. They both stood over him as he looked up from the floor.

"What happened? How did I get here?" said John as he slowly got up. Bill helped him back over to his bed.

"I don't know we came to get you to do some chores before breakfast but considering everything you might just want to take it easy today."

"No I'm fine," said John but he really didn't feel fine. "I'm okay I think I had a dream about where I came from. There was a name Coburn and I think it has to do with me."

"You threatened to kill a Keller if he didn't leave you alone," said Sammy. Bill gave him a look. "Well he did and you heard him say it too."

"That would be Colonel Keller and he gave me a box of Tic Tacs," said John as he stood up. He felt a little wobbly but he was mobile.

"Well if you threaten to kill someone who gave you Tic Tacs I think you can forget me offering you any Violent Crumble," said Sammy and they all laughed.

"Well if you're sure you're up to it you have a choice you can milk the cow or feed the chickens," said Bill. "I tell you what let's keep it simple you can feed the chickens. I'll milk the cow. Sammy you stay with John."

They went to the feed shed and got some chicken feed put it in a buck then they went to the hen house.

"That's strange," said Sammy as they got there. "The chickens are all stirred up. They're normally all quiet and calm waiting until we come and open the door to let them out. I don't know what's gotten into them." Sammy opened the door and the chickens all leaped out the door at once some tried to take flight others just charged the door. John caught movement in the back of the hen house then there was a strong smell of cucumbers.

"Sammy look out," he yelled as he pushed the boy out of the way then he drew from his boot a shuriken spike and threw it as a copperhead attacked Sammy.

Lizzie was coming to collect eggs when she heard the commotion the chickens made then heard John yell for Sammy to look out

"What's wrong? What's going on in there?" she yelled. "Why doesn't one of you answer me? Oh my God," she said as she stood in the door way shaking as she saw the snake nailed to the side of the hen house with a spike threw its head. Then she saw Sammy on the floor with Casey standing over him.

"Oh Sammy are you all right," said his mother as she ran to him. She grabbed his arms and legs checking him for signs of a snake bite.

"He's all right," said John as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I was able to get him out of the way in time."

"You killed the snake with a nail?" said Lizzie. She was filled with gratitude that John had saved Sammy but also fear at what he was capable of.

"Oh Mom it's called a shuriken needle. I've seen enough Japanese cartoons to know a Ninja weapon when I see one... That's it John you're a Ninja."

"I don't think so I think Ninjas are supposed to be Japanese," said John as he went over carefully grabbing the snake by the head then pulling it off the wall.

"I don't think I've seen any of those around here," said Lizzie as she examined it. "Do you know what kind of snake it is?"

"It's a copperhead and they wouldn't like the environment around here. They live in a more a wet woodland home. Sammy, do you have any aborigine things like a spear and a spear thrower?"

"Yeah why? What do you want it for?" Sammy wanted to see John do some other cool Ninja tricks and he had an idea he was going to do one.

"Just go get it and hurry back," said John. Lizzie waited for Sammy to leave then she grabbed John by the arm.

"Thank you John. If you hadn't been here... well I don't even want to think about it. Now what aren't you telling us? What I don't understand is how did that snake get in here."

"I have an idea I do," said John. "But you're right looked around and there are no holes the snake could've gotten in through and the floor is a poured concrete slab. This snake wasn't here by accident."

"Someone put it here but why? They wanted one of us to get bitten then what? Those evil bastards for the mines... they're up to this."

"Probably," said John as Sammy came running in. "Good give me that spear. There are tribes in South American that use frog venom to hunt with." He said as he took the snakes head and pressed on it to expose the fangs. A clear liquid ran over the spear tip.

"Now what are you going to do?" asked Sammy. "Are you going to use that to go hunting but for what?"

"I think the Chinese used to call them two legged goats," said Casey as he put the spear in the throwing stick. "You see if I were going to lay a trap like this I'd hang around and make sure it worked. But I'd pick someplace close by but out of sight."

"Someplace like the knoll outside the hen house towards the road," said Sammy. Casey nodded his head.

"Sammy, I want you to stay inside here. Don't come out until your mother or I come for you," said John. He saw Sammy's look. "I'm serious I'll make you a deal I'll show you how to make a slingshot like the one David killed Goliath with and how to use it."

"You will! You promise," said Sammy. Casey spit in his hand and stuck it out Sammy did the same and they shook.

"I expect you two to wash those before you come to breakfast," said Lizzie as she walked out with John. "Now what is it you don't want Sammy to see?"

"This," said John as he took a step forward and launched the spear in the air like and ancient Greek warrior throwing a javelin with the aid of the spear thrower. The spear flew true to course high up in the air then came down. They thought they heard a distant scream of pain.

"What's going on," asked Bill. He saw Casey throw the spear and came up carrying a pail of fresh milk. "Are you trying to become a local?"

"Give me that bucket," said Lizzie. "John can explain to you as you go up and see if you hit anything. Sammy," she yelled. "Feed the chickens then wash your hands. I don't allow heathens at my table."

John and Bill walked up to the knoll as John explained to him about the snake and what had happened in the hen house. Then about the spear and why he threw it up to where they were heading.

"You really think those people would be that low to risk killing my boy to get at me," said Bill. "I knew they were… well not nice people especially after what happened to Tom. But I really thought that was an accident and what happened to you guys was the company trying to cover it up… well like I said an accident."

Bill and John walked up the knoll to the small flat spot on the top. It was the perfect look out post and there lying in the grass was the spear. Bill walked over behind John shaking his head.

"Well it looks like you missed so I guess that means we've got nothing to worry about. Let's go back and eat breakfast. Have you ever had vegemite?"

"I think you're calling this a miss is a little premature," said John. "I've got blood over here and there's blood on the spear. There's a trail going off in that direction." Suddenly they heard a quad start up then there was a dust cloud that appeared in the direction of the trail disappearing in the distance.

A few hours before….

Two men laid in the prone position on the knoll. The sun was just about to come up and it was going to be a scorcher for sure. One called in while the other kept a watch on the farm below.

"Hey it's us. Just wanted you to know the package was delivered now we're observing to make sure it gets delivered properly."

"Hey we got movement. The kid and that new guy are headed for the hen house. Boy, are they going to get a surprise when they open the door."

"I'll call you back after everything is done and let you know what happens. … Yes as soon as I know something I'll pass it on." With that the man on the phone hung up. "What's going on?" asked the man as he got out his binoculars to watch.

"I don't know I saw the chickens come flying out then that new guy and boy went inside. Wait look there that's Bill's wife, she's running to the hen house. I think we got someone."

They waited and waited for something to happen then finally they saw the boy come out running all the way to the house.

"Good, good I think we got the new guy. Keep on watching while I call it in. This is going to make the boss' day," said the man as he took out his phone once again and called. "Hey I think we did it I think we got him…" The guy started to say but the man's partner cut him off.

"No he's still alive and he's got… well you're not going to believe me," said the man as he watched Casey throw the spear up in the air.

"I'm not going to believe what," asked the man on the phone but his partner looked up in the air. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"Oh Geez," said the man as he ducked out of the way. He figured out too late that the spear was going to land on them.

"Augh," screamed the man on the phone as the spear landed in his thigh. "Take it out, take it out now. I just got speared," said the man into the phone. "Geez, why didn't you say something you idiot? I guess it could be worse. I'll have to call you back we need to get out of here. That new guy must've figured out what we did," said the man as he hung up his phone. The other man pulled out the spear then tossed it off to the side.

"I'm sorry but I didn't figure it would reach this far," said the man trying to justify why he never told the other one to move until it was too late.

"Come on idiot help me up and let's get out of here. They'll be here soon and we don't want to get caught," said the one as the other one helped him up then let him put his weight on him as they headed for the quad.

As they drove away as fast as they could back to town the wounded man started sweating and a fever took hold. He patted his partner on the back.

"Stop, stop I need a drink. I'm burning up," said the man as they pulled over to the side of the road. He grabbed their canteen and took as big swallow of water then poured some over his head. "I don't feel so good. Look at my wound and tell me if it's infected?"

"Holy crap your leg has swollen up so tight it's starting to split your pants. You don't think…" said the man but he knew he needed to call it in.

"You think they tipped that spear with that snake's venom. Crap we need to get out of here. You've got to get me to a Doctor as fast as you can. Get off the phone and let's get a move on it. Come on I don't have much time."

The man hung up his phone then went to the back of the quad pulled something out of pouch then walked over to his friend.

"I'm sorry Jake but it looks like you ran out of time," said the man as he pulled out a Colt revolver and put two rounds through the man's head. "Boss says we can't risk going to see a doctor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The C-5 landed in the Kabul International airport then taxied over to the Northside garrison where ISAF had their headquarters and where they were supposed to meet Verbanski. Chuck and Sarah felt the plane come to a stop then there was the sound of hydraulic motors kicking in as the nose and tail sections went up to facilitate a quick offload. Gertrude was the first face they saw after they deplaned.

"Right this way," she said the Chief of staff wants to have a word with you before we get started separating the chaff from the wheat."

"Well we're not going to do any thrashing if that's what you implied," said Chuck. "At least I don't think so and definitely not for now. Oh just take us to this Colonel."

Gertrude walked them across the hot tarmac into an air conditioned space and past a civilian secretary that just motioned for them to go in. Evidently she knew they were coming so she didn't stand in the way.

"Colonel Whitehead let me introduce you. These are agents Carmichael the people who will be heading up the interrogations."

"And my General told your General he didn't like this. These are men and women of the Army not some Taliban terrorist group. They put their lives on the line every morning they put on their uniform and come to work. I don't like the insinuation that they might be traitors. Some of them I know and promoted what does that say about me?"

"That you're a fair man," said Chuck taking advantage of the Colonel's pause. "They did good work and were recognized for it. We're not saying they all are traitors but we suspect one might be but even that we're not sure of a hundred percent. I know you don't like this... I don't think I'd like this if I were you but the only way to clear them is to interrogate them."

"I'm not going to sign off on any of your CIA shenanigans. There will be no waterboarding or anything like that done to men in uniform."

"I have no intention of doing anything like that. I'm simply going to ask them some questions. Maybe take them on a plane ride then turn them loose. I hope at the end to know which one if any is the traitor. If I fail then we're going to have to rethink."

"Okay, I'll sign off on this but I have your word there will be no physical torture. If I find out there is I'll pull the plug and let the stars work it out."

"Well Colonel, there is no clear definition as to what torture is," said Sarah. Everyone looked at her. "What? I'm just saying there isn't."

"Right so if you don't mind Colonel, Gertrude take me to see the four staff sergeants," said Chuck as he and Sarah said goodbye to the Colonel and went about their work. Gertrude took them out of the air conditioned across a small courtyard.

"The men are inside they've been told there's an internal audit is being performed and they are to cooperate with you. Each man has brought their ledgers and inventories for you to look at."

"Good let's get this over with so I can go look for John," said Chuck as Gertrude looked over at Sarah. "What? The sooner I can get this done the sooner I can get to the outback. I don't know why that's so hard to understand."

"Calm down Mr. Cleaver, I understand how you feel. Oh and by the way I have this for you. You said you wanted a raufoss round."

"Yes thanks," said Chuck as he and Sarah walked in walking past the staff sergeants and into an office where they set up shop. Once they got situated Chuck asked Gertrude to bring the first man in.

"Good afternoon Staff Sergeant," said Chuck. "You can hand you books and ledgers over to my assistant then sit down." The man sat down on the other side of the table from Chuck with the fifty caliber round sitting on the corner of the table.

"I want you to give me your hands," said Chuck. The man hesitated. "You heard me give me your hands or I'll have you arrested and thrown into the stockade soldier." The man gave Chuck his hands reluctantly.

"What's this all about? I was told this was about an internal audit and now I've got you holding my hands. There's something else going on?"

"You think something is going on? Why do you have something to hide? If you've got nothing to hide then there should be no reason to get all agitated."

"I've seen the way you people twist people's words to fit whatever they're looking for and I won't do it. I won't incriminate myself."

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions and on the basis of your answers we'll see if we need to take this to the next level."

"Next level? What's that supposed to be? You're not from the _Office_ of the _Auditor General_ are you? You're what CIA or Army CID?"

"Something like that now my job is… well I'm kind of like a human lie detector. It's a natural trait I have so state your name for the record. I need to establish a baseline."

"This is ridiculous no one's a natural lie detector," said the man as he tried to pull his hands away but Chuck held them.

"Have you ever been in trouble with the law?" asked Chuck. The man looked over at Sarah who was busy looking through his ledgers.

"Okay I'll play along. No, I've never been in trouble with the law so what does the human lie detector say to that?"

"That you're lying. I'll even tell you what I think happened. You and some friends decided to go joy riding so you stole a car. The police caught you but you were a minor and were tried in Juvenal court. You got a reduced sentence because you were just a passenger and your records were sealed by the court."

"How'd you know all that? Those records are sealed," said the Staff Sergeant. "No one is supposed to have access."

"Like I said I'm the human lie detector. Now let's get down to business. Have you ever stolen or know of anyone who has stolen weapons or ammunition from your depot?"

"What? No," said the man. Chuck let go of one hand then moved the round close to them but eh man didn't act like it meant anything. "I'm sorry I really don't know anything." And that was the way it went for all four. After the last one was sent out Chuck leaned back in his chair tired, tired from the flight over and just plain tired from the lack of sleep.

"Well that was a bust. I'm missing something or they're all innocent. I don't know maybe I should take them up and threaten to throw them out of a plane or helicopter. One of them might talk then."

"And the Colonel would have your butt," said Sarah as she laughed. "Now who's sounding like Casey?"

"I don't know what else to do. There's no one else to interview and one of them has to be guilty," said Chuck frustrated.

"Maybe not bring them back in. I want to talk to them," said Sarah. She caught Chuck's look. "I said talk nothing else Mister 'drop them out of a plane'."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Sarah noticed a discrepancy in all their ledgers. There were weapons and munition that were signed out as transferred but there was no indication where they were transferred to. She pointed this out to Chuck who flashed. One of the lots transferred to this mysterious fifth depot was a case of M82A1s the type Verbanski was trying to purchase from Estevan. Gertrude brought all the staff sergeants in and Chuck had them sit down.

"I'm not going to mess around with you guys anymore my colleague found a discrepancy in your books and on the basis of your answers we go from there."

"I don't understand what you mean by discrepancies but my books are accurate and up to date," said one of the quartermasters and the others agreed. "How do we know you guys didn't fabricate this whole thing?"

"You really don't have any guarantees but if we had we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. You'd all have hoods over your heads and be on your way to a dark site. So I guess there's your guarantee."

"Right well this is what I want to know," said Sarah. Chuck had dropped the bomb now she wanted to take advantage of the momentum to keep them off balance. "You each have these listings. Weapons and munitions transfers in your logs but there's no destination locator entered in. It's like they were transferred to no one. Where did all these weapons go to? They didn't just up and vanish."

"See I was right you guys you lost them now you're trying to cover your butts and blame us," said the one staff sergeant. The other three just looked at them in dismay.

"What are you talking about covering our butts and that we lost them? Are you saying the weapons were transferred to the agency?"

"Shush," said the one. "This might be over his paygrade. Remember we were told not to say anything about them."

"You weren't supposed to say anything about whom. Listen," said Chuck. "My wife and I have the highest security clearance on this post, above your General's and we're here asking so we've got a need to know. I swear if someone doesn't start talking soon that plane ride just got turned on again."

"Okay as long as we're not going to get in trouble. This is the way it goes we get orders to transfer weapons from the COS's office then you guys show up with vehicles to pick up the cargo. I don't know about the rest but I kept the transfer orders in my safe so if anyone came asking like you I could prove the transfers were authorized."

"I see," said Sarah. "Any why did you assume it was for the company? Is that what's in the transfer order?"

"No, the guys that pick up the goods told us that on the side and to keep it under our hats. The transfer documents are all labelled 'Top Secret'. As a matter of fact there's a transfer going down it a little while. A second shipment of M82A1s was requested but I told them they had to wait until the C-5 got here with the new ordinance."

"They're looking to replace the crate that they lost with you Gertrude. Does any one of you know where this depot is?" But they all shook their heads no.

"You're coming with me the rest of you are dismissed but you're under orders not to repeat any of this to anyone. Sarah, I'm going with the Staff Sergeant to put a tracker inside that crate. You go brief the General then take him with you and confront the Colonel. I should be back by then but if he's mixed in this he might try to run. Be careful and keep your eyes open that goes for both of you. I'm putting in my earbud so we should be able to communicate."

Sarah agreed and took Gertrude with her to see the General. Verbanski had already met him so he knew her. It would be easier for her to get them both in without too many questions being asked.

"We're here to see the General," said Gertrude going through the General's aide. "We don't have an appointment but it's about the audit and our findings. He wanted to be notified if we found something and we did."

"Just one moment," said the aide. He went straight into the General and came right back out to usher them in. Gertrude introduced Sarah who spread out the ledgers over the General's desk and showed him the entries then told him what they discovered.

"I can't believe Jim's involved in this," said the General. "I've known him for almost as long as he's been in the Army. Our families know each other and our kids go to the same school back in the real world."

"Then let's go ask him," said Sarah. "Just the three of us bring your aide along if you want. We'll keep this low key no one else needs to know but we need to do something."

"You're right if I'm going to accuse a friend of being a traitor I want to look him in the face. Let's go," said the General as he led everyone to the COS office across the hall.

"Chuck, where are you? We're going over to face the Colonel. I briefed the General and he wants to do it face to face. Chuck, can you read me?"

Out on the tarmac...

Chuck was having his own problems he got there in time to watch men load the case inside a van then start to drive away. He flashed on them small time gun runners the big fish had to be back at the depot.

"I'm going need to borrow this," said Chuck in Pashto to an Afghani man on the back of a motor bike. He handed the man a years' worth of cash so the man threw in the helmet. Sarah called him as he was leaving the base following the van through city traffic to tell him she and the rest were going in to see the Colonel.

"I'm sorry I'm having trouble hearing you over noise. Be careful when you go in if the Colonel feels his back's to the wall he might... wait, wait a minute it's not the Colonel. Describe the secretary's desk to me?" As Sarah started to check, a bus got behind Chuck and honked its horn as he tried to pass.

"You're out in town aren't you," said Sarah. "What are you thinking? It's dangerous for you out there too."

"The dealers showed up early and I'm following them you can use my comms signal to track me. Now what does her desk look like?"

"It looks like she likes cats. There are cats everywhere. She's got cat pictures and cats of every shape and size on her desk. You know those little statues. She's even got cat erasers."

"Martha," said Chuck. "Don't repeat it. Remember the secretary that went on the lamb from the JPL in Pasadena. I think she's sitting right in front of you be careful."

"I'll take this from here. You need to take your own advice and watch your back. I'll have Gertrude get together a team," said Sarah. "I need to run."

Sarah looked at Martha she looked back at her and they both knew she'd been made. Martha went for her desk drawer but Sarah was faster pulling her Smith and Wesson.

"Anything other than a paper clip come out of that desk draw and someone's going to have to call janitorial services," said Sarah. Just then the Colonel's door opened and the General stuck his head out.

"Agent, we're waiting for you," said the General not used to being told to wait. "What the hell is going on out here? Put that weapon down."

"I don't think so," said Sarah. "Martha you want to explain to everyone what's going on and like I said anything but paper clip come out of that desk then things get messy. Oh Chuck says to compliment you on the plastic surgery you almost had him fooled."

"Her name isn't Martha, it's Wendy and CID vetted her so I think you've got her confused with someone else," said the General as he started to come out.

"No don't get between us," yelled Sarah to make the General stop. "Gertrude, check her desk and make sure she doesn't have a weapon in there."

"It's because she's pregnant," said Martha. "It does that to women sometimes General. It makes them crazy." There was a loud bang as Martha tried to shoot through the desk at Sarah then pulled out a Walther PPK. But she was off, Sarah returned fire but she didn't miss, two rounds center mass. Martha fell backwards on the floor. There was little anyone could do. Gertrude confirmed she was dead.

"Chuck, Martha's gone. It's up to you now to find this arms depot," radioed Sarah. "Chuck come it please. Crap I need a radio signal tracked now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey sat down with his new family for breakfast. He looked apprehensive when Lizzie put a cup of Billy in front of him. Then the vegemite took a little getting used to. Lizzie noticed John's apprehension at eating the way he was picking at his food so she made some soft boiled eggs and put one in front of him.

"Okay soldiers and eggs I know what that is," said John. He took the top off his egg and started dunking. "This is about the best egg I can remember."

"But you don't remember anything," said Sammy looking perplexed at John.

"So that really does make this the best egg I can remember," said John. They all laughed. Lizzie gave John another egg and he didn't turn it down.

"I was thinking after this morning," said Lizzie. "Maybe Sammy and I ought to go visit my sister in Alice Springs for a while. Maybe long enough for things to cool down here."

"If you're talking about the weather that will never happen. If you're talking about the mining company well I think we've got more chances of a cold spell."

"How can you joke after what nearly happened," said Lizzie. "I warned you what I'd do if another 'accident' occurred when your friend Tom was killed."

"Oh Lizzie, you're probably blowing this out of proportion... I know who it was; it was one of those loud mouths from the waterhole. That's it you even said that it wouldn't end there and it didn't. You were right but I think they've learnt their lesson. John, after your done we'll turn the sheep out then we'll make a trip around the farm on the quad so you can get the lay of the land."

"Don't forget you were going to show me how to make a sling shot," said Sammy as he finished his breakfast.

"First your lessons," said Lizzie. "And I'd better not find any broken windows or we're going to have a problem and someone is going to have to stand up to eat. I don't care how old he is."

"I think on that we need to go," said Bill as he started to take Casey out to the sheep pens to let them out to graze."

"That's my job," protested Sammy wanting to get out of the house.

"Not today," said Bill as he and John started to leave the kitchen. "But you can round them up this evening from Uncle Willy. I'll take you to meet Uncle Willy. He's a nice bloke he lives in the abo village not too far away and helps me with things around the farm."

"I think they prefer native Australians," said his wife as she brought out a jug of ice water for the ride. Casey went over and took it from her. "You have to take whatever my husband says with a grain of salt. He isn't very politically correct."

"I could've said worse," said Bill with a big smile.

"And I could've thrown my shoe at you. Why don't you get John to help you with that stump you've been trying to uproot?"

"That might not be a bad project," said Bill as he pointed it out in the backyard. "It's what's left of boab tree that died here and I've been trying to get rid of it. I want to move our garden closer to the house but that thing would be in middle of it. I tried to pull it up with my tractor but it's just not big enough and there are too many roots."

"Well when I look at it a couple of solutions come to mind but I don't want to risk breaking any windows," said John as they got the quad out of the shed.

"Finally a man who knows how to listen," said Lizzie as she laugh walking back in the house. "Bill MacDonald, you could learn a few things from John on how to treat women."

"What are you talking about woman I listen when I want to? Just go on back in there and make sure you've got lunch ready when we come in. John hop on we'll meet up with Uncle Willy down by the billabong."

On the other side of town in the mining offices...

"How long are we going to screw around with this swagman? He's taking us out one at a time and we're not doing anything about it. I got three laid up with concussions not to mention the guys he took out when he first came into town."

"We lost Jake last night... well this morning. I guess you had them go out and drop a surprise in Bill's hen house," said Blanchard. "Perry called in saying Jake got poisoned by the snake and I couldn't have them going to the Doctor's."

"If we keep losing men like this soon it will be just you and me. I think I should just drive out there and shoot them all in the face."

"Yeah that would look good. So when that Deputy comes back to check up on his friend he finds them dead or missing either way the blame will come back on us and we can't afford for people to look too closely into our operation. It wouldn't be too healthy for you or me if that happens."

"So what do we do just let him keep chipping away at us. I think people back in the home office would pick up on that soon with the results being the same. Has anyone been able to find out anything in the Home Office about who this guy is? The way he handles himself he has to have a past."

"Nothing yet, but I'll call and have them put a rush on it. You're right this all would go a lot easier if he weren't around but maybe we're concentrating too much on him and Bill. We should be looking at easier prey like the Fergusons instead? Why don't we make a quick run out to their farm?"

An hour later Mrs. Ferguson's son came running in telling her that guy from the mining company was back with his friend. She told him to stay inside and she'd deal with them. The boy grabbed the shotgun then went up to the second floor where he could cover them.

"Mr. Blanchard," said Mr. Ferguson, "I thought you were going to give me more time to think this over and yet here you are already."

"I'm sorry but as they say time is money and I think you've had plenty of time or are you stalling hoping the offer will go up? I need an answer and I need one today."

"Well there's no need in putting this off. I talked your deal over with my sons and we all agreed... I'm sorry but we don't want to move from here. We'll do whatever we have to do but this is our home and we're not budging."

"I can appreciate your position but I personally think you're being foolish but I can't force your hand, now can I?" said Blanchard as he looked over at Carl. Carl sent a text message with one word 'go'.

Before they arrived at the Fergusons' they dropped off one of their men. He scurried out of the back of the Defender then made his way around the property to the Fergusons' barn. They calculated and correctly that everyone at the Fergusons' would be watching their mother and Blanchard talk out front which would leave the back vulnerable. They were right.

"Let's find us some fuel for our fire," said the man as he moved the dried hay around. "Yes this will do and to make sure," he said as he pulled out of a bag some vials of liquid. He poured them out on the hay.

The man was an arsonist, a firebug. He liked burning things and this was going to be fun for him. He just wished he could hang around to watch it burn but he knew that was impossible.

"Next he took out a box, a type of incendiary bomb," he placed it in the hay he'd soaked before then he went back to the door. Looking outside he made sure the coast was clear then he received the text message, 'go'.

"Good, good, it's a go," he said to himself as he flipped the toggle switch and the green light came on. The bomb was armed. He double checked the timer making sure they had enough time to get away before it went off. He stood there for a minute thinking about what was about to happen but he had to go.

"Everything's a go," the man texted back then he was out again slipping back to the rendezvous point.

Back out front Carl walked up to Blanchard and touched him on the shoulder giving him the signal it was time to go. Blanchard turned to him and nodded then he excused himself with Mrs. Ferguson

"I'm sorry but my man was reminding me that I have other places to visit. I'm sorry you feel that way but if things should change you know where to find me," said Mr. Blanchard as he turned and left. They both got into the Defender and drove off heading back into town.

Not too far away Bill was showing John around his land. They met Uncle Willy near the small pond where they left the sheep with him then they drove on.

"What did you think of Uncle Willy? He's a nice old man and God only knows how old he is. He was helping my father on this place before I took over."

"He seems like a nice guy just a little enigmatic when he talks. But you can tell he's been around for a while and knows what he's talking about."

"Yeah I know what you mean but he sure took to you. He usually doesn't say two words when other people are around but you two were having a good conversation in grunts or it seemed," said Bill as he laughed.

"What can I say we speak the same language?" said John as they approached a grove of boab trees. They stopped where they could admire the view.

"This is the farthest corner of my place where my land meets my neighbors the Ferguson's. She's a widow her husband passed a few years back. She's got three sons that help her run the place but we all stop in from time to time to help out that's what neighbors do. You never ask because she'll always tell you they don't need anything."

"Hey look at that," said John. In the distance they saw a huge column of smoke. "Don't tell me that's the direction of your neighbor's house?"

"Yeah, come on we need to see what's going on," said Bill as they took out on the quad as fast as they could. "Hold on, you might want to buckle in this is going to be a bumpy ride."

"You just think about getting us there I'll worry about me," said John as Bill opened up the throttle covering as much ground as he could in the shortest time possible. When they got there they found the barn engulfed in flames. Sheep were running away terrified and Mrs. Ferguson with two sons were trying to fight the fire but it was a losing battle.

"Thank God you came," she yelled hysterically. "We need help." Bill did a head count then looked at her.

"Where's Zed?" he asked then he heard a boy scream from inside. "Jesus, he's inside." Bill started to run into the wall of flames but John pulled him back.

"No you'll get both of you killed like that," he ran to the clothes line yanked off a sheet then soaked it in a bucket they were using to throw on the flames. "Stand back once I come out start dousing us with water." John put the sheet over himself then jumped through the flames inside the raging inferno.

"Zed, Zed can you hear me," yelled John over the sounds of the flames. The heat was so intense it seemed to suck out all his breath. Then he heard a coughing noise so he ran to it and found the boy. When he found him he realized why he had run inside. The boy had a Dingo pup he was holding.

"I can't leave him," said the boy coughing. Casey grabbed up the boy and the dog then headed for the flames trying to keep them and himself covered by the sheet. "We're coming out," yelled John. He broke through the flames out into the barnyard with the sheet ablaze. He let it go as soon as he was out and they doused them with water.

"Zed," yelled Mrs. Ferguson as she took her boy. Casey dropped to his kneels wheezing and coughing then he rolled over. The Dingo pup yelped then jumped on top of him licking him in the face as gratitude. Bill went over to the quad and brought back a bottle.

"Here I think you earned this," said Bill. Casey didn't say anything other than taking the bottle and turning it up to take a swallow.

"Uhm, Dobson's single malt not bad I'm going to have to remember this," said John as he handed the bottle back. There was little they could do but make sure the fire didn't spread.

"Let me look at your hands," said Mrs. Ferguson as spread suave on the back of John's burnt hands. "I'll be forever in your debt mister you saved my boy."

"It was nothing, we leave no man... or dog behind," said John as the Dingo looked at him sideways panting. "Semper Fidelis" he said as he dropped back on the ground coughing.

"You were an American marine," said the oldest boy. Casey looked over at him. "That's where that comes from I saw it on the telly. Semper Fidelis is their motto."

"Yes I guess I was," said John as he remembered the dream he had and suddenly things made more sense than they did before. "But how did this fire start?"

"Well it started after those men from the mining company left."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

As soon as the flames died down Casey started shifting through ashes in what was left of the barn. Mrs. Ferguson wrapped his hands for him but he insisted the work had to be done right away. He wanted to find the point of origin and make sure none of the trace evidence was lost due to degradation. As John was looking Mr. Blanchard drove up in his Defender to offer his condolences and assistance along with another attempt the secure a quick sell. However, Mrs. Ferguson wouldn't hear of it. Carl walked up to John and pretended to be searching too but Casey not so politely told him he wasn't needed nor wanted.

"You can turn around and go I've got this," said John as he picked up samples of the burnt hay placing them in brown paper bags then annotated their location on a map where he'd drawn the samples from.

"I think I'm the law here and I'm the one who's telling you to get out," said Carl as he tried to puff himself up but John just ignored him and said everything in a grunt.

"I think the Sheriff's Deputy clarified that the other day. Your jurisdiction ends at the city limits and out here you're a suspect or weren't you here with Mr. Blanchard right before this happened?"

"You don't think I had anything to do with this do you? Mr. Blanchard and I were talking to Mrs. Ferguson out front neither of us came back here. You can ask the boy with the Dingo pup over there, he was up stairs covering us with a shotgun. Where you come from do people accuse you of crimes without any proof?"

"My statement wasn't an accusation. I'm sorry if you took it that way but it was merely a statement of facts. You and Blanchard were out here before it started. Did you notice anyone or anything odd when you left?"

"No can't say as I do but under what capacity are you conducting an investigation? And who even said this was anything other than an accidental fire?"

"Let's set aside my capacities for a moment. Your alibis don't matter you see this?" said John as he held up what looked like a burnt clock. "This is part of a timing device used by the arsonist. Whoever set this fire probably hoped that when his incendiary explosion took place this would've been destroyed but instead this was thrown across the floor and fell in a hole in the floorboards."

"That could be a lot of things it doesn't have to be a timer. That could be... well nothing comes to mind right now but I'm still not convinced."

"I really don't care what you think but we've learned two things this was arson and since there was a timer we need to widen our window to before the flames were noticed which would include the time you and Blanchard were here."

"Yes and you might have planted that thing to get yourself into the good graces of the people that are taking care of you. If in fact it was arson, how do I know you didn't set this fire?"

"And I just burnt my hands for the fun of it too. You're lucky they are burnt or you'd be eating supper through a straw. But keep it up and you'll be studying astronomy because you're going to see stars."

"I don't think you know who I am," said Carl. "I'm the guy who can make your life miserable if he wants to."

"Really well I'm the kind of guy who loves being miserable and speaking of miserable we took the liberty of calling that Sheriff's Deputy for the real law. He's sending the police to pick up these samples. I'm going to have them run through a spectroscope which will give us the chemical breakdown of the elements present. We should be able to identify what kind of accelerants were used and that should help us identify our firebug."

"That's still assuming this was arson which I'm still not buying into. It seems to me you're grabbing at straws, excuse the pun."

"Well I noticed this section is darker than that one there," said Casey as he pointed out the two areas. "You know what that means?"

"No, but I figure you want to tell so go ahead," said Carl. He didn't like John before and now he liked him even less. He had to tell Blanchard they had a serious problem brewing about to come to head.

"Someone put something on the hay to make it burn quicker. Like I said before using the spectroscope they'll be able to tell me what chemicals were used. You know it would be quite a coincidence if that solution was used in mining."

"That would be quite the coincidence," said Carl as he looked at the bags Casey had collected plus he had the timing device used to set the fire. "I heard you rescued the youngest from the blaze. That took some courage to jump through the flames."

"Yes and it was a piece of luck for the arsonist too that I happened to be here. If Zed had died he'd be looking at a minimum charge of manslaughter now it's just property damage and arson. You don't have any firebugs working for you at the mines or as a Town Ranger?"

"I'd think that would be disqualifying as a Ranger but none that I know of and we check our people for criminal records before we hire them.

"I'm sure you do," said John.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck followed the van outside the airport and through city traffic he was able to talk to Sarah once but now he couldn't risk it. There were too many eyes and ears around to answer who could see or hear him so he had to play it cool. He was just glad she was yelling at him because that told him she was all right after she took down Martha. However, that made it imperative for him to locate this depot and to see if he could identify the master mind behind this shell game.

Suddenly the traffic came to a halt to allow a procession to pass through that's when Chuck got an idea. He had a GLG-4000 a small, but exceptionally powerful tracking device designed specifically for use in the mountainous, cave-riddled border regions of this country. He cut through the traffic, lane splitting until he got close to the van then flashed. He dropped the device caught it with this foot then placed it up under the van. The magnetic backing stuck to the undercarriage.

"Hey did you hear something," said the driver to the guy sitting next to him. But the man shook his head no then went back to sleep. Since the traffic wasn't moving the driver started to get out to check but Chuck drove by kicking the door shut.

"Will you watch what you're doing," Chuck yelled in Pashto along with a few choice words to add local color then he drove off. The traffic broke then it wasn't so important to keep visual contact. Chuck laid back then ducked into an alley way where he radioed Sarah.

"Chuck, I've been trying to reach you but you didn't answer. I was about to launch a rescue mission to come and get you. I had Delta force on standby and..."

"Did you include a tank?" said Chuck as he cut her off. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be joking but I couldn't talk before. I put a GLG-4000 on the van and it's heading for Ettefaq Town. That's an all residential neighborhood and there's too great a risk of collateral from a drone strike."

"We could drop a Seal team on them at night but we'd need some good ground intel," said the COS as he interrupted in their conversation.

"Roger that Oh crap," said Chuck. He spotted the van parked on the street. "Houston we have a problem. They abandoned the van but they can't have gotten far I'm going to drive around the neighborhood."

"Be careful everyone probably knows everyone so you'll stick out like a sore thumb," said Sarah. The General and COS were looking over aerial maps of the area to see what could be used as a warehouse but nothing stuck out.

"We need more intel," said the General. "We could go door to door but I don't want to risk my men. Besides if we did that we'd risk tipping them off and they get away or we level the neighborhood and write it off as bad intel."

"I heard that," said Chuck as he watched kids playing in the street. "That last option isn't an option. I'll get you your intel."

He slowed down and pretended to be lost then he caught sight of something as he drove by a house so he made another pass to confirm it. "I've got a house with I count six SVB-54 explosion-protected security cameras with infrared surveillance. Thermal imaging cameras- north and west walls someone really doesn't want anyone getting in there. I'm sending you the coordinates then I'm going to lay back and observe," radioed Chuck.

"General, let's move a bird overhead and do an IR scan of the building. We can do a body count so when our men go in they'll know where the hostiles are."

"I got movement out front," radioed Chuck. "Oh Geez you're not going to believe this."

"Sir we just got word back that building is used by an International Charity Fund for relief efforts in the neighboring villages."

"That's what I'm seeing. A convoy of relief trucks just pulled up and they're loading our crates on the back hiding them with the relief aid," radioed Chuck. He suddenly flashed. "Crap Gertrude in the lead truck you're never going to guess this but I'm looking at your old pal Estevan. He's not dead and if he's not then maybe Casey isn't either."

"What's he talking about? And who's this Estevan?" But before Sarah or Gertrude could answer there was loud noise over the comms then on the monitor they saw a plume of smoke and fire coming from where the house used to be.

"Chuck, do you read me? Chuck come in, Chuck please," radioed Sarah but he didn't answer. "I need to zoom."

"We need to follow that convoy we can't afford to lose them. I'm going call in a drone strike," said the COS. The General shook his head.

"No, you know what the media would do with that we'd be strung up in a heartbeat. Even if we show them the weapons they'll just say we planted them and we'd end up with a PR nightmare. No, we have to take the convoy. The Seal team is back in play."

"I need a vehicle to get to Chuck," said Sarah. "Someone needs to recover our agent now. You can plan your attack but I'm going."

"I can't authorize that," said the General as he looked up over the table.

"Did I ask for permission? You didn't even know you were hemorrhaging weapons until a little while ago."

"Sarah! Look at the monitor what's that," said Gertrude as she pointed at the screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while before the blast…

Chuck pulled out of the alley and was about to follow the convoy when a ball came out of nowhere bouncing in front of him. A boy ran after it he looked at Chuck and smiled. Chuck remembered smiling back then all hell broke lose. There was a loud explosion and he felt himself being knocked off the bike and landing on the ground ten yards away.

"What the heck," he said as he tried to get up but everything was spinning. His vision was blurry and his ears were ringing. He rolled over and got up on all fours as everyone and thing around him was in chaos. He heard men and women yelling and crying. Part of him wanted to look for the boy with the ball and the other part of him was afraid of what he'd find.

"Estevan has to be stopped," he mumbled to himself as he got up. "I can't stay here he's getting away," he repeated to himself. He grabbed the handlebar of the bike and righted it as he saddled up then he tried to kick start it. Reluctantly it started. He took out after the convoy and tried to radio in as he drove but he got nothing. The blast probably took it out so he did the only thing he could do he activated his emergency homing beacon.

"Crap Sarah's going to be worried but I can't let Estevan get away," said Chuck to himself. He realized what was going on. Estevan must've figured out that Martha had been compromised so he was shutting down his operation clearing out his warehouse and moving on. He weaved through traffic playing catch up.

"Okay what hole are you scurrying back into," Chuck asked himself. If Estevan was running he needed some place where he could land a C-130 on load and get out in a hurry. He flashed. Images passed through his head of the Russian occupation transport planes landing and taking off. He saw troops waiting on tarmac to be evacuated then he knew. He looked up in time to see a bus heading straight for him honking his horn.

"Crap," said Chuck, no flashing and driving he said to himself as he swerved back into his lane. The driver of the bus yelled insults against him and his camel as he passed by. But Chuck knew here Estevan was heading towards an abandoned airfield not too far out of the city that the Russians used during occupation. Chuck gunned the bike and shot past traffic passing everything that he met.

Back in the ISAF Situation Room...

The General didn't like Sarah talking back to him but he overlooked it. He understood they were missing a man then when he found out the missing agent was her husband and she was obviously pregnant well for that he could look beyond the outburst, Then they receive a tracking signal from Chuck things seemed to calm down. They followed Chuck's progress and watched the convoy with eyes in the sky but when Chuck not only passed up the convoy but blew right past it heading out of town. The General was totally confused along with all the military in the room.

"Where does he think he's going?" yelled the General. "Are you guys sure there's no way to communicate with him?"

"I'm sure Chuck's got his reasons," said Sarah. "If he passed up the convoy there has to be a reason. He doesn't do random."

"You don't think his brain got scrambled in that blast," said the Colonel. "Maybe he's not thinking straight. We should try and bring him in?"

"No the Seals that are on deck are for this arms convoy. I want them in the air ready to strike in a moment's notice."

"Sir we've got a bogie, an Antonov An-12 just popped on the radar it dropped in from the Hindu Kush and has landed nine miles outside the city in the general direction of the convoy."

"Get that information to the Seals I want them to take that convoy and this Estevan in custody," barked the General to the captain who just passed him the intel. "Son is there anything else; you look like you want to say something so speak up."

"Sir it's that agent he's already on site," said the Captain pointing to position locator of Chuck's emergency homing beacon.

"How did he know they'd be headed there? He's not in on this?" said the General. "I don't think this is an accident."

"Sir if you knew Chuck then you'd know how, and I'm sorry for a better word, 'stupid' that remark was. I'm not telling this because he's my husband but Chuck and his family have given everything to the agency. More than you can ever imagine. My husband has a brain that... well can shock you and he probably figured out where they were heading."

"Hold up on the Seals for a moment," said the Chief of Staff. "I was just doing a quick inventory of the arms these people stole and I found they took a crate of FIM-92 Stingers. If the Seals helo in by chopper they'll be sitting ducks."

"Then they'll need to land off site and procure transportation. Send in a drone strike to soften the target up that will give the Seals time to make it in before the convoy hightails it out of there. I'm sorry for your husband but if he's as resourceful as you say I'm sure he'll be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blanchard was still talking with Mrs. Ferguson when Carl came to grab him. Blanchard was going on about how lucky she was that no one was hurt but this could've easily been a tragedy and for what a piece of ground that couldn't yield a decent crop. Then he pointed out that her seeds for the upcoming year that needed to be planted soon had gone up in ash with the barn too.

"Mrs. Ferguson if you don't want to listen to reason," said Blanchard. "Listen to necessity this year's seeds were in your barn so you've got nothing to plant. You had to borrow money from the bank to buy what you lost and you used your farm as collateral so you've got nothing left to borrow against."

"The way you're talking Mr. Blanchard something tells me the mining company bought out the bank. I'd say it's very suspicious that you know where Maureen stores her seeds," said Bill as he was getting angry with Blanchard badgering the poor woman in this her time of need.

"Nonsense, the mining company bought out the bank as an investment in our community and as the CEO I was reviewing outstanding debts. Mrs. Ferguson's loan specifically stated that it was for the purchase seeds. I noticed you've got an outstanding debt too Bill."

"Not due until the end of November and you haven't explained how you knew where she kept her seeds."

"We may have to review bank policy but we'll talk about that at your place. But isn't it obvious? Oh excuse me; you probably never went to school so you've got no idea about geometry. But what other building around here could hold that many sacks of seed?"

"I know all about volume and how to measure volume for example my fist would fit perfectly in your mouth. Maureen, don't worry about seeds. Poor Tom ordered his and paid for them before he was killed. Since he left me the executor of his estate I'll give them to you he certainly won't need them."

"Mr. Blanchard," said Carl, "I was just called by the office and something has come up. They need you back at the mines. They said it was urgent."

"I see well duty calls then. Mrs. Ferguson if you have a change of heart you've got my number, don't hesitate to call."

"I got an idea like you said the Bank was an investment in the community," said Bill. "You could forgive Maureen her debt. Now that would be what a good neighbor would do."

"I'd like to but as the CEO of the bank I have responsibilities towards our shareholders and our other clients. I can't pick favorites it just wouldn't be right I'm sure you understand," said Blanchard as he walked off with Carl. He smiled then got in the Defender with his man inside his look changed.

"Pour us a drink and let's get out of here. I wish we'd set fire to her house with her in it. She just won't listen to reason and that Bill is another one who always has something to say. I was ready to go when you called me but there's something else isn't there?"

"Yes," said Carl as she handed Blanchard a glass, "You'll need that. I was with that John Doe sifting through the ash and he found the timer our guy used to start the fire. That's not all he's sending some of the hay off to be analyzed to see what chemicals were used to start the fire."

"Geez this day's just getting better and better. I take it we didn't fool him into thinking it was an accident?" asked Mr. Blanchard as he gulped but Carl shook his head no.

"He wants to see if the chemicals used to start the fire are ones we use in the mines. I'll check with our man as soon as we get back then I'll arrange for him to leave town. But remember I warned you soon that John Doe is going to have us down to just you and me. I think it's time you called the home office."

"I agree," said Blanchard. "I'll call from my office as soon as we get in but I want you with me when I make it. I'm not saying I'm scared of these people but I'm scared. I heard they put a guy in a steel mill furnace once because he failed to live up to expectation."

"They can't blame us for what's happened here there are just somethings out of our control. We did our best that's all anyone can expect."

"I think that was the same excuse the guy that ended up in the furnace used. But you're right this John Doe guy has to be taken care of once and for all along with Bill MacDonald. For that we need experts," said Mr. Blanchard as he caught Carl's look. "I know you're an expert but dealing with farms and dealing with this John Doe are two different things."

"I just hope the people back in the home office see it that way."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Chuck zipped to the landing strip on the back of his bike and was in position when the Antonov landed. He waited for it to taxi over to the end of the flight line then drove out as it turned around to get in a takeoff position as it was turning it gave him the cover he needed. He laid the bike down and went in hard underneath using the bike as a spring board so he could grab hold of an access hatch under the fuselage. Half the battle was getting onboard now he had to work quickly.

"Who are you?" asked the pilot as he idled the bird on the flight line. "You're not a part of my crew?"

"No, I am the crew," said Chuck as he tranq'd him. Chuck quickly changed clothes placing the pilot in a crate with the rest of the crew he'd already darted.

"I want men to set up along the perimeter," yelled Estevan. "Why isn't that tail section up? We need to get these crates on board." His men shrugged their shoulders as the aft cargo bay opened up and a man in a pilot's uniform stepped out.

"What are you guys waiting for," yelled Chuck. "Do I need to send you and invitation or what? Look, it's bad enough no one wanted to fly with me so I've got to do everything by myself but now you're dragging your feet. The Americans won't be standing around forever."

"Get this crates on board now," yelled Estevan. "Mr. Pilot you're being paid good money to get us out of here so don't complain so much."

"Hey you with the fork lift. You can make more room if you get rid of this crate. It's full of replacement parts we won't need once we're in the air. There's no place to pull over to make repairs anyway. If we weigh too much and don't make it over those," said Chuck as he pointed at the Hundi Kush mountain range. "It won't matter."

Estevan started to question Chuck why he was alone and what the flight plan was when one of his men came running.

"Boss, Boss a lookout called in and said a Seal team had landing about six miles from here and it looks like they're heading this way."

"Get some of the men and organize a defense. You just have to engage them long enough to slow them down until we take off then they can disappear into the wood work. Go get your men and I'll be in touch." As the man was leaving Chuck saw the first one then the other one.

"Drones," yelled Chuck as he pointed them out circling. "Get you backs into it and get this crap on board as fast as you can. We can tie it down once we're airborne."

"It seems I was right Martha couldn't keep her big mouth shut," said Estevan. "Well I'll deal with her later now we'll take care of these bugs." He had two of his men pull out two of the Stinger missiles they stole.

"Watch this hombre," said Estevan. "You might think twice about flying over a war zone. Shoot them down." The drones began their approach but before they could open fire Estevan's men blew them out of the sky.

"If we had more time you could recover what's left then sell it on the black market. You'd make a good profit."

"That's not a bad idea but no we don't have the time but I like the way you think Signore Pilot. Now make sure everything gets on board then let's get out of here."

Back at the ISAF Situation Room...

The General's blood pressure was rising as he was becoming even more irate at the insuccess of his operation. What should've been an easy grab mission had blown up into a major skirmish. Reports were coming in that the Seals were pinned down due to sniper activity and to add to that they lost contact with their drones. The only glimpse of silver behind this storm cloud was Chuck's beacon showed him at the landing field.

"I want those Seals up and at that airfield now. Why didn't we know that field was there before now anyway?"

"It's not really a landing field more an airstrip the Russians used during occupation. It's some tarmac thrown over compacted ground."

"Well it's good enough to land a plane like that one on. Agent Carmichael, can you tell me why hasn't the other Carmichael done anything to help us?"

"What do expect him to do? Cap Estevan in front of his men then what? Just walk out of there like nothing happened. That's not Chuck's style."

"Sir the Antonov is taking off and well their Agent is on board. The Seals have report that the sniper activity has stopped and they're proceeding to the air field to secure the location."

"Roger that, have them lockdown the field and search for anything that this Estevan might have left behind. Call in the Air Force and have them scramble two F-16s. Tell them they have permission to engage the enemy."

"General, you can't engage them Chuck could be onboard," said Sarah but the General ignored her and waved his Captain on. "General, you can't you don't know how vital Chuck is for national security. I need to contact my General."

"She's back in Langley and I'm placing the Situation Room in radio silence, no calls out, until the mission is complete. One more word out of you and I'll have you removed. By force if necessary I'm in charge here."

"Sir, fighters have been scrambled and closing in on the target." Cockpit communications were routed in the ISAF situation room.

"Unidentified aircraft, this is the F-16 off your portside. You are ordered to land immediately if not we have instructions to force you down."

"Mister F-16 this is an Antonov An-10 and my name is Juri, Juri Sheshenkov so there. We are no longer unidentified."

"Stop," yelled Sarah. "That's Chuck; Sheshenkov is one of his cover I.D.s Chuck's flying that plane. You've got to tell them to stop."

"If it is him then he should follow my pilot's instructions and land. If not he'll be treated like a hostile. I'm not sure what game your agent's playing."

"Engaging hostile target," radioed in the fighter pilot.

"Roger engage target," radioed the General.

"And you're a fool," said Sarah. The General was about to have her removed when the COS interrupted.

"Sir the Seals just reported they found a crate with Russians inside. They look like they were the flight crew but someone tranq'd them."

"That someone would've been Chuck. You asked why he hadn't done anything well I think he did. He took control of the aircraft when your men couldn't make it. Will you call off your dogs now?"

"No!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and Bill rode the quad back home. Bill broke the news to Lizzie about what had happened as Sammy listened intently. John went to the Bunkhouse where he changed his clothes and got cleaned up the best he could. The fire and smell brought back some blurry memories of jungles burning and the smell of napalm. He didn't know if he'd actually experienced it or something told him that it was from one of his favorite moves and an actor called Robert Duval.

"I love the smell of napalm in the morning. It smells like . . . victory!" said John as he looked at the stranger looking back at him in the mirror.

"What'd you say," he heard Sammy say behind him. "Mom sent me to get you to come up to the house for supper and she wants to look at your hands.

"Roger that," said John. He caught Sammy's perplex expression. "Okay tell her I'll be right there. Is that better?"

"You talk funny and I'm not talking about the accent but the words you say are... odd. You talk like you're in one of those American war movies where they save the world."

"Didn't we? Okay with a little help from our friends as the Beatles say. I guess you guys were doing pretty well on your own down under but the rest of the world was going to crap." John slipped on a shirt then followed Sammy in the house.

"Nothing fancy tonight John. Bangers and mash but I hear you really worked up an appetite," said Lizzie as she served him first.

"I just beat Bill to it. He wanted to go in before me but the flames were too high and I know why. Someone planted an incendiary bomb near the dry hay. I told Carl we contacted the Sheriff's deputy and they were going to send the police."

"But Maureen doesn't have a phone and I forgot mine here so..." Bill started to say and saw John laugh. "Give the man more mash. That's why Carl came running to pull old man Blanchard away. I thought he was afraid I was going to give his Boss a knuckle sandwich."

"There was nothing left in the barn that was recoverable but Carl didn't seem to know that. When I started talking arson well he got really nervous and defensive. You need to get the word out to the other farmers to keep an extra eye out for people poking around."

"A few of us wives are going over to Maureen's tomorrow to take her some food and to let her know she's not alone in this. What are you menfolk going to do?"

"I was thinking we could organize a good old fashion barn raising. We all pitch in throw our resources together and build her a new barn. If Hank will lend us his truck we can go around and pick up supplies from everyone then transport it on site. This Sunday you woman can work with Maureen and cook lunch while we men raise the barn."

"I swear Bill MacDonald you'll do anything to get out of going to church. You know the roof won't fall in if you walk inside."

"I think the Good Lord will understand," said Bill. "Besides Maureen's our neighbor and isn't there something about being neighborly in the Good Book?"

"Thou shalt love thy neighbour as thyself. There is none other commandment greater than these. Mark 12:31," said John. Everyone looked at him. "What? I was a choir boy. What? I wasn't hatched. Hey I remember saying that to a guy who was a royal pain."

"Good, your memories are starting to come back," said Bill as they finished eating. Afterwards Sammy cleared the table while Lizzie redressed John's hands. Bill decided to go check on the livestock and look around.

"Let me see those paws of yours," said Lizzie as she took off the dressing put more suave on them then redressed them. "So have you decided what you're going to do?"

"What do you mean 'going to do?' I can't even remember who I am let alone make any plans for my future. I guess everything is on standby; if I knew what everything was."

"I'm not saying you have to decide in this moment but sooner or later you'll remember who you are and then you'll want to leave."

"How do you know that? I might decide to stay and take up farming. It doesn't seem that difficult to me. Maybe this is the life I've been looking for; maybe I need the peace and tranquillity."

"Don't get me wrong John but these hands aren't the hands of a farmer and if you want peace and tranquillity… well you've come to the wrong place. There won't be any peace here until the last gun is gone then we might have some hope for peace."

Back in the mining camp…

Blanchard and Carl drove back to his office. Because of the task as hand it seemed like they got there in no time. Blanchard got out of the Defender and even though the sun was going down the heat didn't want to let up. They walked inside his office then closed the door.

"Well there's no need in putting this off any longer," said Blanchard as he took a phone from his desk putting the call on speaker so Carl could hear. "Home Office this is Blanchard, we have a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah couldn't believe the General wouldn't rescind the attack order. The Antonov was no match for two F-16s but then it dawned on her what was really going on and what this was all about. She drew her Smith & Wesson pointing it at the General.

"Call off the attack; it's all over General I know what game you're playing. Colonel your acting officer in charge General I'm placing you under arrest for treason."

"What are you talking about? Remove her and put her in the stockade," said the General. But as two MPs moved forward Verbanski drew on them.

"Not another step and take my advice we don't want to dance this dance. Sarah I hope you're right or we're all in trouble."

"I was wondering why you had the Seal team dropped so far out then you had them find their own means of transport. Then it dawned on me you wanted to let Estevan get into the air so you could have him shot down. You don't want him talking because you're involved. You said Martha was vetted by your CID but why did the Colonel get a civilian secretary and not you? You told her what weapons were coming through then you forged the Colonel's signature so if you were caught everything would come back on him. What you didn't count on was the fact that we'd smoke out Martha."

"Nice theory but that's all it is theory," said the General as more men came in. "Relieve them of their weapons. You can stay now and listen to the end of your husband."

"This isn't over," said Sarah. "Colonel, are you going along with this? You heard what I said. Can you say I'm wrong?"

"But you have no proof and we can't let those weapon fall in the wrong hands."

Back in the Antonov...

Chuck had to think quickly he didn't know what was happening on the ground but things were getting hot where he was at. He increased his air speed like he was going to make a run for it. The squad leader issued another and last warning.

"You can't land this plane," yelled Estevan as he pulled his weapon. "I'll kill you if you try," he said as he waved it at Chuck. Chuck flipped open the mic so everything in the cockpit could be heard over the airwaves.

"Now that makes a lot of sense you're going to shoot me then what? Can you fly this thing? Or out run two F-16s. So if you don't mind just chill out and let me fly."

"It's that Gringo in charge he wants to get rid of me. Well Pablo Estevan won't go down like this. You know the CIA has already tried to kill me once."

"Just shut up and go check on the cargo make sure your men have everything tied down because things could be getting kind of bumpy here soon." Chuck waited for Estevan to leave then he called the F-16. "Did you copy that squad leader? This is agent Charles Carmichael, identification Tango-Foxtrot-India-Oscar...," said Chuck as he gave the pilot his verification code. "I have control of this plane and am attempting a safe takeover. I need for you to back off and let me do my job."

"I'm sorry that's a negative my orders are to splash you. I'm sorry," said the pilot as the two F-16s fired a short burst of cannon fire.

"I'm sorry too," radioed Chuck. He cut his air speed to just above stalling. The jets couldn't break like that without going in a stall which forced them to fly up his port and starboard sides. As they flew by Chuck deployed chaff. The aluminum fillings got sucked into their turbos causing their engines to crap out.

"Mayday, mayday," radioed the two pilots as alarms and warning lights went off in the cockpits. The planes began plummeting to earth. "Lost turbos... bailing."

"Whoever's listening," radioed Chuck. "I'm sending transponder coordinates where you can pick up your pilots. Now clear the flight deck I'll be landing in a few minutes. You can come up after me but I'll be down to you in a few and if you've hurt my wife in any way. You'd better be thinking about taking up residence in a cave in Kandahar. Carmichael out."

Chuck started climbing and as he climbed he shut down the forced oxygen flow and switched off the alarm system. Then he took out his own oxygen mask and put it on. Chuck watched his altimeter as the hands turned rapidly as he climbed. Once he got above 10,000 feet his ears popped and everything started getting really cold then at 15,000 he heard a noise behind him.

"What are you doing you crazy Russian," said Estevan. "You've got an oxygen mask on why didn't the rest deploy?"

"Because I turned off the alarms Estevan and by now your vision is blurry, you also probably feel like going to sleep. However, before you drop off to la-la land I want to tell you one thing. Colonel Casey was or is a friend of mine and this is for him. Part of me wants to take you to the maximum ceiling of this plane then toss you out. You'd freeze up like Popsicle then shatter like glass when you hit but my wife wouldn't want that she believes in me and I don't want to be that guy so goodnight when you wake up you'll be in Gitmo."

"Why you," said Estevan but he was too oxygen deprived to be able to do anything other than just dropping to the deck and passing out.

"Tower Control this Antonov An-10," radioed Chuck giving his call sign. "I'm declaring an onboard emergency and requesting immediate landing privileges. How do you read me?"

"Roger Antonov An-10 state your emergency," radioed back Tower Control. Chuck explained his situation as a sudden loss of cabin pressure which resulted in his passengers suffering from acute oxygen deprivation.

In the Situation Room...

All eyes were on the General after Chuck took out the two F-16s and sent his message. It seemed the General didn't know what to do. He did the only thing he could do wait then when Chuck radioed in he was coming in he knew he had to do something.

"Arm the patriot batteries and shoot it down," ordered the General. "This could be some sort of trap... that's right a suicide mission against us. No that plane can't land."

"Colonel, you asked for proof. If that isn't a confession I don't know what is. I'll take my weapon back," said Sarah as she held out her hand. The Colonel nodded at the MP who handed back both their weapons.

"Everyone present I'm now acting Commander," said the Colonel. "Sergeant, take the General to his quarters. He's under house arrest until a court martial can be convened. How could you? Our families were friends... I looked up to you. I thought we were friends."

"I guess you thought wrong."

"Get him out of here and get troops over to that plane. I want all those men carted off before they wake up and the munitions inventoried to see how much is still missing. Then a full report sent over to the JAG for the trial."

"Colonel, I know you're busy but I need transportation out to the plane," said Sarah then she caught Verbanski's look. "Okay we do."

"Come along I want to shake your husband's hand," said the Colonel as he led them outside and they got in a military vehicle driving straight over to the Antonov that was taxiing over.

This had been a fast and hectic twenty-four hours but it was over and she knew exactly what Chuck would want to do now.

"Gertrude, any word back on that DNA test," asked Sarah but she shook her head. As they pulled up the rear of the plane opened up and the cargo ramp extended.

"They're all yours," said Chuck as he ran down to Sarah and kissed her. "I told you a piece of cake. Colonel, I'm sorry if we got our wires crossed and I had to down you planes."

"Don't worry about it I'll bill your General," said the Colonel then he laughed. "So you're done here. No one's told me what I'm supposed to do with you now."

"I need for you to off load the Antonov as quickly as possible then top her off. I could use a couple of drop tanks too with that we'll get to Diego Garcia. We can refuel there and be in Alice Springs four or five hours later," said Chuck. He noticed Sarah's look. "What? The deal was finish this mission then go look for Casey. That was the agreement or has something changed and I wasn't told?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blanchard called the home office and explained the situation. He was scared and he didn't mind saying so while he was talking with his contact, Mr. Y. At Y's level no one had names they just had alphabetical letters which added to the intimidation Blanchard felt. After he finished there was a long silence on the other end then a man with an oriental accent spoke.

"I was wondering why you were behind schedule with the land acquisitions. I can see you need assistance so I'll send you a team of profession problem solvers. However, in the future I want to know when things like this happen. I don't like being caught by surprise."

"I appreciate the help but I did notify Mr. X. I asked him to look into this mysterious John Doe and do a background check for me but I got nothing back."

"I see... well Mr. X no longer works for us. He was retired when management felt his work was becoming substandard. I believe someone in Human Resources gave him a barbecue as a sendoff."

"I see," said Blanchard. "When can I expect this team of professionals to arrive? I need them right away."

"I can have them to you in a couple of days and I'll look into this John Doe. I'll send what I find out along with the team." With that Mr. Y hung up.

"Here," said Carl handing him a glass. Blanchard downed it then held it out for a refill.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Alex was sitting down in Castle, it wasn't that she was hiding from her mother but she didn't know what to say anymore. She told her the agency was looking for Casey and these things took time but how much time. Then, when she told her she didn't know any more than before her mother had that look that made her feel bad. She had reached her saturation point so for the past few days she'd go down into Castle to hide and recharge her batteries until she could face her mother again.

"Oh Morgan tell me I'm the worst daughter ever. Why am I here when I should be with my Mom but if I do that then she'll start in again with the same questions? I know them by heart and I can almost tell you exactly what she's going to ask. The other day I caught myself anticipating her questions with answers."

"You just have to be patient for a little while longer. Chuck gave his word and he always keeps it so as soon as they're done he'll contact us."

"Then what? Do I take Mom with us and fly down to Australia and meet them or do I leave her here promising to call her with updates?"

"I think you're going to have to make that decision in the end. She's your mother so I think you need to make that call."

"Great, that's just swell, another thing dropped on my shoulders. What would you do with your mother if Big Mike disappeared?"

"Are you kidding me? I know exactly what I'd do; I'd throw a party and tell my Mom there are other whales in the sea."

"Oh Morgan, not helping and I can't tell my Mom that about Dad. I want them to get married someday. What you said the other day about a double wedding. Now that sounded nice with Sam as the flower girl..."

"And Walnut as a page," said Morgan interrupting Alex's daydream but before she could chastise him Chuck called her on the monitor.

"Alex, Morgan good I got you both. I just wanted to let you know we completed the mission and are on our way to Alice Springs. Alex I thought about everything and I think you ought to bring your mother for a couple of good reasons. The first being she'd never forgive us if she missed something important and secondly it's a long flight down. I don't think you've ever flown that far or that long by yourself."

"I never thought about that and you're right, no I haven't. Do you think it would be dangerous or should I just book us seats on a commercial aircraft?"

"I think you should get plenty of rest before you start then have either Morgan or Kat with you at all times in the cockpit. There's nothing wrong with using autopilot but waking up to an emergency isn't exactly the best case scenario. If you're not used to it then it could get a little sticky that's why I suggest you have someone with you at all times to keep you awake or to make sure you wake up in case of problems. The Lear is at your disposal if you want to use it."

"We'll talk it over here then decide. How long before you get there? Where are you at any ways and how did the mission go?"

"The mission went fine. We stopped the flow of weapons, broke up a smuggling ring and captured an arms dealer plus I got a cup of coffee. Currently we're up in the air over Afghanistan heading south towards Diego Garcia for refueling. After we take off from there it should be about a four hour trip."

"How is Sarah and Walnut holding up? Oh crap! I should tell Mom Gertrude is going to be there before they bump into each other."

"That would be a nice thing to do. Sarah and the baby are fine. I think I was more concerned the first go around but now I know what to expect. Not to say I know everything because that would be presumptuous of me but..."

"Chuck, you're spiraling dude," said Morgan as he broke in. "Just breathe in and breathe out, calm, keep calm we're going to have a baby."

"What?" said Chuck. "Congratulations little buddy but if we find John and you tell him like that he'll kill you."

"Morgan, I'm not pregnant... unless you've got someone on the side. Where's Carina at right now anyway?"

"Guys, come on when I said 'we're going to have a baby' I meant we're going to have a baby in that we're all participating in... I think I ought to stop here."

"I think you ought to too. Well I need to sign off. Alex, we'll meet you in Alice Springs. I've reserved us a Bell helicopteraUH-1 Iroquois. If you get there before we do you can pick it up and make sure it's prepped for takeoff. We've wasted enough time as it is."

"Roger that," said Alex and with that they signed off. Chuck looked around but Sarah and Gertrude still were in the aft. His lack of sleep for the past few days was starting to catch up with him. He let out a yawn his tiredness was starting to overtake him. Then when they began flying over the Indian Ocean and things became monotonous he put the plane on autopilot.

Back in the hold...

"Gertrude, I could've hand walked that DNA sample through the agency myself and already had the results back in the time it's taking your lab. How many DNA sequencers do they have that work, none?"

"Just calm down, these things take time and besides you heard what they said the sample was degraded and they were doing the best they could do."

"Well their best isn't good enough. You can tell them if they can't do their job to give the samples to us we'll get it done with less runaround and none of the excuses."

"Boy, I don't want to say anything but this pregnancy of yours has gotten you a little... well you know what. Your hormones are raging and they give you a gun."

"Funny, very funny," said Sarah. "I've got to tell Chuck before we get to Alice Springs. Geez, he's got Alex, Morgan and Kat coming. They're expecting to participate in this big manhunt to find John."

"And everyone lived happily ever after," said Gertrude. "I'm sorry but it sounds a little naïve. How can someone live this life and still believe that?"

"My Chuck does and I don't ever want him to change. Because he believes in me and for once I have something to believe in. What I'm saying is happily ever after is possible but you have to fight for it."

"Well said June Cleaver," but Verbanski got cut off when Chuck came over the intercom asking for Sarah to come up to the cockpit. "There you go, you need to run Ward's calling."

"Gertrude, I need an answer and I need it soon," said Sarah as she went forward to see what Chuck wanted.

She made her way up to the cockpit and on her way she grabbed Chuck a cup of coffee but when she got there she realized why he'd called her. He was sitting in the pilot's seat nodding off.

"I told you to let me take off," said Sarah as she startled him. "I'm sorry; I should've warned you I was behind you."

"I just need to close my eyes for a few minutes. If you could watch the controls for me I'd appreciate it. I've got our course laid in and autopilot's engaged we just passed landfall so the rest of the trip to Diego Garcia is going to be over water. Is Gertrude still alive back there?"

"Alive? Why did you think I wanted to kill her? I will admit at times I've thought about it but we're not there yet," she said as they laughed. "There's a cot in the back. Go lie down and if anything comes up I'll call you."

"Is there anything going on I should be aware of?" asked Chuck. Suddenly Sarah was in the hot seat and didn't know what to do now?

"Anything you should be aware of? I'm not sure what do you mean?" said Sarah hoping to skirt the problem.

"You know what I mean, with you and Gertrude. You two spent a long time back in the hold together and I sensed something before. You do know you're married to a spy maybe not as good as you but your husband tries."

"And is overly modest," said Sarah as she kissed him on the cheek before she sat down in the co-pilot's seat to take control. The seats were actually interchangeable. "She's waiting on some test results and until they come back I don't want to speculate."

"Wow that can mean a lot of things. Verbanski isn't pregnant, is she? She and John didn't... well have a thing then he fell out of the plane."

"I think you've gotten down the how women get pregnant and in that scenario can you see them doing the deed?"

"I was only joking. That would be like walking in on your parents... no that would scar the brain for life."

"Tell me about I still have nightmares about Miami... Everything, it's all wrong. I'm sorry," said Sarah as she snapped out of it. "No, Verbanski isn't pregnant though I'd like to see her. She accused me of being... well special. I'd like to see what she'd do when her body suddenly goes haywire."

"Then she did find something in the outback," said Chuck. Sarah looked at him to try and figure out how he knew. He must've read her mind. "It's easy when she said she'd circled afterwards that would've been impossible with the hatch blown off. Then I check with Alice Springs and found she rented a chopper and had to pay for a whole tank of fuel when she brought it in empty. You know what it is, don't you?"

"Yes but like I said until tests come back I don't want to speculate. Can we just leave it alone? There's nothing that can be done."

"Then we wait," said Chuck as he got up and kissed her before heading back to the cot. Sarah watched him as he went back.

"Excuse me but what have you done with my husband. You're not going to try to work out of me what Verbanski has? You're not going to drop little hints or guesses about what it could be until I get frustrated and tell you? You're going to be cool about it?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of shocked myself about this new attitude but I trust you... I love you and you've always got my back so when the time comes you or Gertrude will tell me. And until then I'm just going to be cool about it."

"I would tell you if it was important or if it would change things but knowing now without confirmation could only be detrimental to your efforts."

"I see well... okay no problem. I don't need to know and don't worry about it I can live with this."

"That's right you don't need to know. I mean it's not like I'm keeping a secret from you which would be a violation of our pact. I'm just withholding intel, intel that hasn't been corroborated yet."

"You're absolutely right and I'm cool with that," said Chuck as he laid down on the cot and closed his eyes.

"I can't do this I have to tell you," said Sarah. But as she turned around to tell him she heard him snoring. Chuck fell asleep as soon as he head touched the pillow.

"Saved by the bell," said Verbanski as she walked in. "Or by the pillow in this case. You just can't keep your mouth shut."

"Oh shut up unless you got those results back," said Sarah as she turned around to check the controls.

"Sorry," said Gertrude as she sat down in the seat across from her. "But the word I just got back said the samples we sent in were corrupted with extraneous DNA so nothings coming."

"Geez, I knew we should've done the testing but what does corrupted with extraneous DNA mean anyway?"

"It means the Dingos drooled all over their dinner," said Chuck. They both looked back at him lying on the cot. "What? I watch Animal Planet. Haven't you ever seen what happens to the wounded gazelle?" Chuck rolled back over and went back to the land of dreams.

"Good night John boy," said Gertrude. "Even asleep he's annoying."

"Be careful that's my husband you're talking about and I do have a loaded handgun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John left the farm house after dinner to walk the path back to the bunkhouse. On his way back he noticed how clear the sky was and how bright the stars where. There was no light pollution to get in the way. The sky was limpid and clear, not a cloud to block his view. Then there was the moon glowing overhead but as he stood there looking up he couldn't help but feel there was something or someone missing. If only he could remember he thought. He shook his head and went on to the bunkhouse and to sleep, tomorrow would be here soon.

John was tired after the day's activities and it didn't take him long before he was fast asleep. Yet in his sleep he dreamt and suddenly he was standing in a bus station in some big city.

"Where am I," he said as he looked around. It was familiar but he wasn't supposed to be here. There was a woman with a younger version of himself and he overheard himself talking to her.

" _I'm sorry things got so screwed up,"_ his other self said. _"I didn't want to do this here so I have to apologize beforehand."_

" _Apologize for what? It's not your fault your unit got called up. Just promise me you'll keep your head down and come back to me."_

" _I have to apologize for this location. In my original plan this was supposed to go down at 1836 at Niagara Falls but… well you know what happened,"_ he heard himself say then he got down on one knee and took out a ring from his pocket. "What I'm trying to say is will you marry me? We can have the ceremony when I get back."

Suddenly he woke up and sat up in bed. Looking around the room at first he didn't know where he was then suddenly he remembered he didn't remember. However, he remembered popping the question.

"Geez am I married," he asked himself as he looked at his left hand. There was no ring, not even a sign that he had ever worn a ring. "Things must've happened," he thought. Then he dropped back down trying to go back to sleep thinking maybe he'd find the answer there.

The dream started again this time he was propelled forward in time. This was him now that was standing here with another man.

" _John wait,"_ said the other man. _"You-you can't just…"_ the man started to say but he heard himself cut him off.

" _What's dead is dead. It's too late now,"_ he heard himself say then he was in his living room. He didn't know how he knew it was his living room he just knew it was.

 _"This space can work. It'll be great for civilian life,"_ said the same guy from before. The man meant well but he was getting on his nerves. He wished he'd go away. _"I mean take a look around, you've got… well you've got a nice chair. You know, you can still go back."_

" _The General made the terms of my dismissal crystal clear,"_ said himself. 'Was that it, was he fired? Could that have been why he was here?'

 _"I was talking about Kathleen. She lives right around here, man. And, uh, you've got a daughter,"_ the man said which was like a bomb exploded in John's world. He had a daughter.

 _"You know I made my decision between love and love of country a long time ago. And it was the right decision for me. Now you have to make a decision whether that's the right one for you.  
Walker's a good woman. It's still not too late."  
_

"Geez I've got a daughter but I don't have a wife," John said as he sat up in bed. His headache was coming back so he decided he'd slept long enough and started with the farm chores. He had to do something because sleep after all of that wasn't an option.

Bill got up with Lizzie; they didn't need an alarm clock to tell them it was time to get up. They could tell by the light coming through their bedroom window and the birds outside. Bill got up got dressed then went downstairs to grab the pail to go milk the cow. On his way he woke Sammy so he could take care of the chickens.

"Up and at them," said Bill as he turned on the light in Sammy's room. "When I come back I'd better not find you still in bed." Then he went on downstairs to get the milking pail but it was missing.

"Lizzie, where'd you put the milking pail? It's not in its place. Did you move it?" yelled Bill. She came in thinking he was blind but it wasn't under the sink where she remembered putting it.

"You're both blind," said Sammy. "It's in the middle of the table full. Hey look outside the chickens are already out. What's John doing with that shovel and axe?" They went out back to find him swinging away at the stump.

"John, what are you doing? Are you trying to make me look bad?" yelled Bill. "Wash up in the house and let's have breakfast before you give me a heart attack watching you work like that."

"Sorry," said John as he walked in. "I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. There was no reason to waste time lying in bed so I got up and got things done."

"We can see that. Come on in let's have breakfast then you and I can take the sheep out to Uncle Willy afterwards we can go to town. I called around and Larry's going to lend us the truck so I've got the other farmers coming together so we can talk about raising that barn for the Fergusons."

"Good, then when we get back I think I've got that stump right where I want him," said John as he walked in sweaty. Bill directed him to the guest bathroom downstairs while Lizzie took Sammy and got breakfast started.

"So you couldn't sleep," said Bill as John started to wash up. "Is there are reason for that? Or do you have bouts of insomnia."

"Just thinking is all. You know Bill you're a lucky man to have all this. I know it may not seem like much but to other people… well you've got it all. Starting with a loving wife, a healthy boy and lots of friends who are willing to help out you've got it all."

"We'll see how willing my friends are in a little bit when we go to town. But what's brought on all this introspection. Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"No… No can't say as I do and even if I did we need to get to the breakfast table before your wife has the both of us for letting her food go cold," said John. He was actually thinking that Bill and the guy in his dream were very similar. Both of them wanted to talk especially when he didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In town at the mining camp, Carl was briefing Mr. Blanchard about the latest initiatives by the farmers. He'd found out through the grapevine that there was supposed to be another farmers' meeting to discuss helping out Mrs. Ferguson which ran opposite to what they were trying to do.

"Tell me this wasn't that Bill's doing," said Blanchard. "I've just about had enough of his meddling in our affairs. "I'm going to have that team take him out too. Without John Doe and Bill MacDonald this town will be ours and we can start extracting ore. Our production is so far behind schedule I don't know how I'm going to get it back on track."

"You know you still have me. Bill and this John Doe could have an accident on their way back to his farm after the meeting."

"I appreciate your volunteering but we've got these professionals coming so why don't we leave it to them to handle. That's what they're getting paid to do. If you want why don't you start making a list of the farms we need. We can give it to them and let them handle the whole lot."

"Right and why don't I shine their shoes for them," said Carl in a low voice but it was loud enough for Blanchard to hear.

"What did you say? Can you please speak up? Is there something wrong with you today?"

"I said, why don't I go find them rooms to stay in. You know they might be here for a while," said Carl as he did some fast thinking.

"That's not a bad idea but I don't know how many people they're bringing with them. I think we ought to book at least three rooms in the boarding house. You can handle that for me."

"Sure," said Carl with disdain.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't Own Chuck

Alex and Morgan drove home to pick up Kat after leaving Big Mike in charge of the Buy More. Big Mike didn't mind these sudden trips of Morgan's because when he was gone he was the big dog in the store. He just didn't understand why corporate Buy More was always tasking them with these missions. Either they had an idea of expansion and they didn't want to hire extra personnel or it was something else.

"Okay Big Mike you're in charge until I get back. I'm sorry about springing this on you at the last minute but I know you can handle it."

"Don't worry about it son I've got this. You know I've been thinking," said Big Mike. Morgan knew then he was in trouble. "We rule the jungle like those cats in the lion king."

"I hate to break your bubble but that was the savannah and those cats were lions if that's what you're talking about."

"That's ridiculous I've been to Georgia and I didn't see any lions roaming the streets. I did meet some cougars and there were sone fine foxes. There was a girl named Gazelle but that was before your momma."

"Right I think her name was probably Giselle," said Morgan as he tried desperately to get out of the Serengeti.

"Why? Do you know her too?" said Big Mike then he started faking a cough. "You'd better not answer that Alex is coming up behind you now. Hey Alex how's my favorite future daughter-in-law? You are looking mighty fine."

"Fine thank you," said Alex. "Morgan, we need to go. I called Mom she'll be ready by the time we get there."

"Good Big Mike the savannah or jungle is all yours. If you need me you've got my number don't hesitate to call."

"Son, what I was talking about before I figured out why you go on all these trips all the time and I just want you to know I'm cool with it."

"Wait a minute you figured out why I go away all the time," said Morgan as he looked at Alex. She shrugged her shoulders. "So what have you figured out?"

"You can go off because Corporate knows Simba's father is on watch ruling this vast kingdom," said Big Mike as Alex stifled a laugh.

"You call this a vast kingdom," said Morgan as they watched Skip and Fernando playing duck hunt on one of the store's consoles.

"So if I'm Simba what does that make you, Mufasa," said Morgan as Alex held up her watch trying to signal him that they needed to go.

"No I've got to come up with a better name than that but right now it makes me want to roar at two ex-employees who are desperately trying to show we don't need them. Yeah that would be you two dumb and dumber," yelled Big Mike at Fernando and Skip who looked over.

"They kind of do look like two gazelles when they hear danger approaching," said Morgan observing them looking back at Big Mike.

"Yeah you two if you want to go hunting I can send you hunting. That is hunting for a new job. Now get back to work. Those stores in the back won't jump on the shelves on their own. Go on you two I got this! It's time to let the big dog out."

"That's our cue to leave some spectacles are not meant to be seen," said Alex as she led Morgan out of the Buy More and into a herder.

That was three hours ago and now they were flying over Hawaii where they stopped to refuel then continued on their way again.

"Morgan, why am I on this plane," asked Kat. "I shouldn't be talking to you about this but I can't talk to Alex about her father. It wouldn't be right nor would it be fair."

"What do you mean why should you be here? You're here like the rest of us to go find John and bring him back."

"But what if he doesn't want to be found? What if he wants to change his identity again and disappear like he did before?"

"That was different and I think if that were the case someone would've told us by now to stop looking. If anything it's something else."

"Something else? What do you mean by that? John's just lost in the outback right? There's nothing else going on. Alex was rather vague on how he got there and that Russian woman was involved. He gets mad at me then runs to her..." Kat started to say but Morgan cut her off.

"No he didn't run to her. She was in trouble and called him that's what she said her words. She was buying guns from a gunrunner and the deal went south. The Big Guy showed up to rescue her."

"That sounds like my Alex or John or whatever name he's going by now. He always has to be the knight in shining armor ready to charge in to save the day. It's just the way he's wired I guess. But I don't understand how Verbanski got out and John ended up lost. John could navigate his way through the darkest night with only one star to guide him."

"Things are different down there... you know different stars I guess. Anyways the two got separated and that's how Gertrude got out. She said she made an effort to find him but she wanted to get the word out to start a manhunt."

"Like that's been a great success. He's still missing which has got me thinking if he really wanted to be found, or like I said before, it's an attempt to disappear again. He might just want to get away from me."

"Now that's just crazy talk. John in his own mysterious way loves you or he wouldn't have asked you to marry him twice."

"Yes and he thinks I turned him down. I wish I could take that back but he caught me off guard. Morgan, I need to talk to him and explain. Thank you for letting me rant."

"No problem rant away," said Morgan. "But first I should take Alex a cup of coffee. We don't want the pilot falling asleep."

"No we don't let's move into the cockpit so we both can keep her awake and thanks. I can see why Chuck chose you as his best friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and Bill headed into town after dropping off the sheep with Uncle Willy. Uncle Willy invited them to Billy up so they couldn't refuse. Casey drank his cup of tea but to say it wasn't his cup of tea in this case wasn't just a play on words. They were polite then head back to get the station wagon afterwards they headed off into town. Lizzie put together a list as she finished off some baked goods to take over to Maureen's.

"Make sure you get everything on that list," said Maureen. "That should keep you out of trouble. Oh and don't forget to check the mail."

"Yes Love," said Bill as he looked over the shopping list. "We actually need all this and do we even have room in the pantry for everything?"

"You're the one who said we women were going to have to cook lunch while you men raised the barn. You know how many hungry mouths we're going to have to feed."

"Well as of right now it's only two and you're looking at them. I hear you okay but maybe you can make one of your pies?"

"We'll see depends on if you two can stay out of trouble while you're in town or not. John you ought to drop by the Doctor and have him look at your hands and your head."

"That's not a bad idea and maybe he can give you something for that insomnia although I'm more into natural medicines."

"Yeah and yours comes in pints and stubbies. No joking aside you should drop in and see him. Your insomnia could mean something's going on."

Finally they got on the road and headed into town. The sun was high by then and hot without a/c in their old car they had to drive with the windows down. However, even that didn't work that well because the air that was blown inside was still hot.

"John, you have a choice," said Bill. "I can drop you off at the Doctor's then we meet up for the meeting or you can come with me to the Waterhole and have a coldie."

"Bill, what did Lizzie say about not getting in trouble? Somehow I don't think she'd approve of your idea. No, I need to see the Doctor but you stay out of trouble and if something happens you just walk away."

"What can possible happen? I'm only going in having a pint then moving on. You be careful with that old sawbones as you yanks call them. If ever there was a term more appropriate that would be it for our Doctor," said Bill as he pulled up to the Doctor's surgery. "Sure you wouldn't want a pint or two?"

"My answers I won't find in the bottom of a bottle," said John as he got out of the station wagon then watched Bill drive off. He couldn't help but feel this was a mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah sat the Antonov down on the airfield at Diego Garcia. Diego Garcia is an atoll located south of the equator in the central Indian Ocean. It's a part of the British Indian Ocean Territory (BIOT) and is the only inhabited island of the BIOT; the population is composed of military personnel and supporting contractors. However, they didn't stay long just enough time to refuel take on some provisions and leave again heading for Alice Springs.

"How long to Diego Garcia," asked Chuck as he yawned and got up from the cot. "Hey where did the ice cream come from?" Sarah had the plane on autopilot and she was eating a dish of what looked like Rocky Road.

"You slept through it and we had to take on provisions. Verbanski's in the hold with some of her toys she had dropped off for us to pick up. I hope she's got paperwork for all that or she's going to get a shock when customs comes onboard."

"Of course I do," said Gertrude as she walked into the cockpit. "Well It's about time Sleeping Beauty woke up."

"Gertrude you know it's always a pleasure working with you. Love, there wouldn't be any more ice cream, would there?" asked Chuck.

"Sorry but the refueling party felt sorry for a pregnant woman flying this plane so they hooked me up. I can give you a bite if you want?"

"No, you and Walnut need that more than I do and I'm not sure I like that they hooked you up. It just sounds wrong."

"Is someone jealous," asked Sarah as she took a bit then licked the spoon smiling at him.

"For Christ's sake will you two cut it out? That's what got you in the situation you're in now. How much longer before we reach Australia?"

"About three hours give or take. The weather forecast is good along our route so we should have a smooth journey."

"Gertrude when you said your sample was corrupted by extraneous DNA. You need to call the lab back and have them take a DNA sample of a Dingo then remove those markers from your sample they have that should uncorrupt their sample, if uncorrupt is a word. Oh you know what I mean anyway it should help them read the DNA but I don't know if they'll be able to pinpoint it to John's."

"So you remember everything from when you were half asleep," said Sarah realizing she had some explaining.

"Yes, I might've been asleep but the other part of me never sleeps especially when it's processing data. You've never experienced that?"

"No I don't think so at least," said Sarah realizing just how different her intersect was from Chuck's. It scared her and it made her realize just how special he was.

"I think it's time you two tell me what you know. Sarah, you and I can talk afterwards and I think you know about what."

"It's my fault," said Gertrude. Then she explained to Chuck about the parachute and the remains they found in the desert. She told him about why she didn't say anything, about Alex's look and about Kat. "So there you have it. I don't want to rain on anyone's parade but... well you know."

"What are you talking about? This is great news! Gertrude I could kiss you," said Chuck as he stood up and walked over at her.

"You take one step closer and I'll shoot. You feeling okay there Ward or did your show finally get cancelled?"

"You sure you feel all right? Anyway I don't know what you're talking about but you just gave me what I was looking for," said Chuck.

"Sweetie, don't take this the wrong way," said Sarah. "But could you please share with the rest of the class. You lost us back there."

"Don't you two see? You found the parachute and the remains," said Chuck but he could see Verbanski didn't understand what he was trying to get at.

"I swear if you just don't come out with it I'm going to have to hit you," said Gertrude. "And I'm going to hit you hard."

"You know you sound just like John right now," said Chuck. Verbanski started to get up. "Okay, okay you asked how John could've survived the fall. Didn't you say there was a guy you call José who released the hatch and he had a parachute?"

"We talked about this. If John had to fight with him then take his chute there wouldn't have been time for him to put it on and pull the rip cord before he went splat."

"I like your use of scientific English, splat. But don't you see John would've figured that out too so what is his other alternative? Don't you see he doesn't try to take the chute off José before impact which it a better word than splat by the way..."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you but mine's more graphic. But wait you're saying what they came down in tandem," said Gertrude as she looked over at Sarah. "But I don't think José would've been that cooperative and accommodating."

"Nor do I and I think there was probably a struggle and José lost that's why you found remains in the chute. Just think about it. You're John you're falling and your only means of surviving is José what are you going to do?"

"Holy crap," said Gertrude as what Chuck just said sank in. "You're right; you're absolutely right but wait a minute we found John's documents in with the remains."

"So didn't Estevan's men take yours too to confirm who you were and did they give them back when they were finished? I don't think so. No John's alive I can feel it the only question is why hasn't he made contact."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that chute wasn't designed for two people. He probably came in hot which means he could be hurt."

"And we wasted time getting to him," said Chuck thinking about John holed up waiting for help and it not coming.

"Sweetie, you know why we did what we did and that it was important. We're on our way now let's not lose hope. I might not have believed before John was still alive but you've given me hope. Don't you go losing it now."

"Thanks I needed you to tell me that. I love you."

"And I love you," Sarah said.

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick," said Gertrude.

"See it's just like having Casey onboard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was sitting in the examination room waiting for the doctor to come back in. The Doctor looked at his hands and gave him more salve to put on then he had another x-ray taken. He went back with the nurse to get it so he could compare it to the one he had made when John first came into town.

"So you say your memory is coming back in your dreams? Well it doesn't surprise me from what I've read. Our dreams are the means our subconscious has to talk with us. In your case it might be telling you who you are."

"That's nice but when will I remember who and what I am? There are somethings I'm remembering that are... well let's just say a little disturbing."

"Judging from your scaring I'm not surprised. Anything you tell me in here is cover by doctor patient privilege and that goes also for the mining company."

"I really don't want to talk about my dreams right now. Not that I don't trust you Doc but the problem is everything is so confusing and I'm afraid of misunderstanding. For example I know I have a daughter but I don't know if I have a wife or at least I'm not sure if I don't. The whole thing is so confusing so you can see until I'm sure I should just keep things to myself."

"Look at your two X-rays," said the Doc as he held them up to the light. "See this dark area in the first then it's clearer in the second. That's your cerebral edema; sorry, I mean brain swelling going down. You might begin to experience memory flashes when you see things that are associated with your former life. There's a good article written in the American Journal of Medicine by a Doctor in Chicago. If you want I can lend it to you."

"No thanks, it doesn't sound like there are a lot of pictures in it," said John. But as they were talking a man came running it.

"Doc you need to come quickly, Bill's been stabbed in Little Dave's and he's bleeding badly," said the man. The Doctor grabbed his bag as he followed John out. John out ran the doctor and busted through the doors looking around at everyone standing there they all looked scared. They had Bill on a table lying face down he had been stabbed in the back.

"I guess I couldn't keep that promise," said Bill as he grimaced in pain. "Some bloke came up behind me while I was doing my business. Can you believe that? Is nothing sacred anymore?"

"Just lay still and keep quiet, the Doctor was right behind me," said John. "Did anyone see anything? Is there anyone who left or ran away?" There was a wall of silence. "Now don't everyone speak at once."

The Doctor arrived and stabilized Bill so he could be taken over to his office. But a new problem arose there wasn't enough of Bill's blood type.

"I've got him patched up but he lost a lot of blood," said the Doc coming out of the operating room. "I just don't have enough blood. I need to find someone who's got AB negative."

"Right here," said John as he rolled up his sleeve. "I might not know who I am but I know my blood type. Suddenly he could smell cigars then he heard Spanish being spoken. "Fricken commies I'd rather be dead than red."

"John, we don't really care about your political affiliations right now," said the Doctor as he led him into a room where he could draw blood. Later on Carl came walking in with a couple of his cronies.

"We heard there was a stabbing in Little Dave's so we came over to take statements," said Carl. "No one seems to have seen anything."

"Isn't that strange," said John as he rolled his sleeve down. "I'm sure you made an exhaustive search of the area for the weapon used and took pictures of the shoe prints in the blood along with shoe sizes. Then you took the shoe prints of everyone present excluding the ones that helped carry him out. I'm sure you did all that."

"I was getting to it but first I need to get statements from everyone present," said Carl. Casey wasn't sure what Carl was after but he didn't like it.

"Well the Doc and I were here going over my memory problem that you already know about when a guy came running in telling us about the stabbing so there's nothing we two can tell you. But if you want a statement from me I'll state you're incompetent or worse."

"What about yourself," said Bill in a low voice. The Doc had given him a sedative to calm him down and speed up his recovery.

"What did he say?" asked John looking at the Doctor. "I couldn't make out what he said."

"It sounded like 'what about yourself' but I can't be sure. Bill can you hear me? Who are you talking about?" Asked the Doctor but he was out the sedatives had taken hold now.

"Carl, I swear if I find out you had anything to do with this. You and I are going to have a problem and you'll need more that a tin star and Mr. Blanchard to hide behind."

"Is that a threat?"

"No that's a promise you can take to the bank. Oh I forgot you guys own the bank too," said John then he turned to the Doctor. "Doc, get Bill ready I'm taking him home where he'll be safe." John pushed past Carl on his way out.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Carl drove up to the mining offices. Blanchard had called him and told he needed to see him right away. Evening was setting in and the crickets were out when he drove up. The evening sun was almost gone and soon all the nocturnal creatures would be out and scurrying about. Carl went into the prefab then walked down a hallway to the Mining Director's Office as the sign said on the outside. There he knocked then entered. Blanchard waved him in as he was talking on the phone wrapping up his conversation. He pointed for Carl to have a seat and wait.

"Yes, I understand... Okay I'll make sure they are met and brought here. ... Okay, yes we'll cooperate with them in any way they want. Thanks again and I'll keep you posted," said Blanchard as he hung up.

"Is everything all right? You seem a little nervous there on the phone just now? I assume that was the Home Office. Are they still pissed over the delays?"

"You assume correctly but I'm the one that's pissed too. What were you thinking today and don't lie to me I know what happened some of the guys from the mine saw you coming out of the bathroom. Don't worry I paid them off and sent them away."

"What can I say, I took initiative. You used to like it when I did things like that. My only regret is I didn't finish the job but farmers started coming in to grab a coldie before their meeting. I had to run or get caught but I thought he'd bleed out but that John Doe happened to have the same blood type. That guy and I are going to have to have a chat about his meddling."

"You're to stay clear of him do you hear? I don't want you two mixing it up. But I won't have to worry about you going behind my back tomorrow. You're going to be gone most of day anyway. Take the Defender and make a run to Alice Springs our team is arriving on a flight from Bangkok. I want you to pick them up and bring them here."

"Sure but I don't need to go I can send one of my men. Now isn't such a good time for me to leave I need to make sure Bill can't identify me..." Carl started to say but Blanchard cut him off.

"Whose fault it that? No, I need you at the airport. Listen no one knows what these people look like who are coming in. They're camera shy if you know what I mean but they've got your picture so they'll find you."

"So I'm being demoted to gofer now is that it? Is this some sort of punishment," said Carl but Blanchard shook his head as he got up and poured them both a drink.

"No and as a matter of fact I never told Mr. Y about your so-called initiative with Bill. "If I really wanted to throw you under the bus that would've been what I would've done, and I think we both can agree that wouldn't have set well with him especially since he's sending a team in to take care of Bill for us."

"Nor would it have looked good on you," said Carl as he took his drink and sipped. "I think it would testify to your inability to lead."

"Carl I like you so I'll ignore that last remark but don't push it," said Blanchard as he took a sip. "What I'm trying to tell you is we're both in this boat together and if it sinks... well we go down together. I don't know what you were trying to demonstrate by stabbing Bill..."

"I was telling those clodhoppers who's in charge. Besides the farmers never had their meeting," said Carl as he finished his drink. Then he leaned forward and sat his glass on Blanchard's desk.

"They didn't have to," said Blanchard as he tossed Carl a coaster to go under his glass. "They all agree that Sunday they'd raise the Ferguson's barn. Your action unified their front against us. The only good thing is we know where they'll all be on Sunday."

"So we make our move on Sunday but how are you going to get them to sign over their deeds if they're dead."

"Easy we capture the lot them make them sign over their lands by threatening their families then there's a fire in the new barn with everyone trapped inside."

"What a tragedy," said Carl as Blanchard refilled both their glasses.

"I'd say a crying shame, wouldn't you agree." Carl nodded his head as he raised his glass and they both drank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and the doctor got Bill situated in the back then John drove him back out to the farm. John was trying to think what he was going to tell Lizzie as he drove back trying to missing the potholes in the road. There wasn't any way to candy coat what happened and when he saw Lizzie come running to them when he pull in he knew she'd already figured out something was wrong. Lizzie wasn't dumb and they were back way too early to have attended the meeting then done the shopping.

"Why are you back so early," she asked as she ran up to John as was he helping Bill out. "Oh my God, John what happened to him?"

"I'll explain later let's just get him inside and up in bed first then we can talk," said John as Lizzie grabbed Bill's other side and between the two of them helped him into the house.

Bill was still out of it from the sedatives so he was uncooperative which made them work that much harder to get him up and into bed. Once they got him lying down Lizzie had to inspect the Doctor's handiwork to make sure none of the stitches got broken when they were moving him and that he was comfortable. After she got Bill situated she pulled John out in the hall off of the bedroom.

"Now I want to know what happened," said Lizzie. All of the speech John had prepared seemed to fly out the window and in the end he just told her what he knew. She listened patiently glancing back in at Bill lying in bed until John was finished. "I knew this was going to happen. We should've sold this place a long time ago but he wouldn't hear of it and now this."

"This is my fault," said John. "I should've stayed with him maybe if I had this wouldn't have happened, I'm sorry."

"John, this isn't your fault. It would've happened sooner or later anyway. This battle with the mining company was coming to a head before you even got here. Poor Tom was the first casualty then there was the snake in the hen housed and Fergusons' barn. If you hadn't been in either of those places someone would've gotten killed. Now there's my poor Bill will nothing stop these people from getting what they want?"

John heard Lizzie and knew she was at least partially right. Something had to be done and he was afraid he knew what.

"John, I need a favor can you go out and send Sammy home. I'd feel better if he were here where I can keep an eye on him. Don't tell him what happened I'll do that when he gets here."

"If that's what you want," said John. Not sure if he agreed with Lizzie's decision but Sammy was her son and he deserved to hear what happened from his mother. John took the quad and went looking for him. He found Sammy with Uncle Willy by the billabong watching over the sheep. John waved for Sammy to come over as he walked up on them.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you went in town with my Dad? Don't tell me he couldn't get the rest to help? It's just like those chickens."

"No it's nothing like that… Well we did go into town but … Oh, you need to go home your mother needs you," said John as he got tongue tied. He was a man of action and this telling him without telling him just wasn't easy for him. "Take the quad and I'll herd the sheep back."

"But if I take the quad back you'll have to walk home," said Sammy but John waved him to climb on. "You sure you can herd the sheep home?"

"Don't worry about anything," said Uncle Willy. "I'll help Johnny, you get on home. You heard your mother needs you."

Sammy wasn't sure if he liked this unified front against him but he took off on the quad. John watched him disappear as Uncle Willy started a fire then got out his billy can and started boiling water.

"How is Bill?" asked the old man as he handed John a cup of billy. Casey gave him a look like how did he know? "You wouldn't be here unless something was wrong at home and since you told him his mother needed him I could only presume the problem was with Bill."

"You'd make a good interrogator," said John then he explained what happened to Bill in town as they drank their tea and watched the sheep. "… so I drove Bill home and we got him up in bed."

"But there's something else isn't there. There's something else you want to say or ask? Here the only person who can hear you is me, the sheep and the Great Spirit."

"Lizzie asked will nothing stop these people from getting what they want? What if I know how to stop these people? Can a good man still call himself good if he does something bad even if he knows it has to be done?"

"What is the wind? Can you draw me a picture of it? Or do we just accept it. On a hot day it can be pleasant but on a cold night it can be annoying to say the least but you can't see it. You see the grass bend and you feel it but to say you see it you can't."

"I'm sorry but you lost me with that analogy," said John as he finished his cup then rinsed it out. He regretted saying anything what came to mind was fortune cookies for some reason and Chinese takeout.

"Is the wind good or bad from the wind's perspective? It's neither it's just wind so you ask me if a good man can do bad. My answer would be a man would still be a man because he can't be anything else."

John and Uncle Willy stayed with the sheep until evening then they herded them home. When Bill's farm house came in sight Uncle Willy turned everything over to John. However, they agreed he'd come by the next day and get them straight from the pens. As John got them bedded down for the night he heard Lizzie calling Sammy. He didn't like her voice so he hurried to her to see what was the problem.

"What's the matter? You can't find Sammy he came back hours ago? He never showed up," asked Casey as he came up to her across the yard.

"No he was here a few minutes ago when Marty, the mayor was here," said Lizzie as she continued looking for Sammy. "Marty came by to see if there was anything he could do and well he said that I shouldn't listen to rumors."

"What did he mean by that? What rumors was he talking about?" said John. He had an idea but he hoped he was wrong.

"Marty said there was a rumor going around town that Carl was the one who stabbed Bill and now I can't find Sammy."

"I have to ask this but was Sammy in the same room with you when this happened," asked John but she shook her head.

"No of course not I sent him to the kitchen to bring us a pitcher of Lemonade but he never came back. I thought he went outside to clear his head but I can't find him anywhere."

John went checked the shed and the quad was gone then he went in the house and just off the living room sitting on a table was the pitcher of lemonade.

"Lizzie, I don't want to scare you but do you own a gun? If you do I want you to take me to where you keep it right now."

"You don't think he overheard, do you?" she said as she led him to an upstairs closet. "It's in here a pistol Bill's great grandfather took off a Japanese officer during the war. It was grandfathered under the new weapons laws," she said as she pulled down a box but it was empty.

"I need to borrow your station wagon and do you know if Carl's staying in the boardinghouse in town?"

"That's what I was told but I don't know his room number is or anything. I should come with you," said Lizzie as she tried to get past him but he grabbed her by the arm.

"No, you need to stay here with Bill. I'll go and bring him back I promise," said John as he dashed out of the house and headed back into town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sammy had a head start over John and was entering town when John was just hitting the main road. The boy had only one thought on his mind when he saw the town come into sight and that was to get even for his Dad and all the others like him. The way they were being treated wasn't right and he was going to fix the situation one way or another.

"Okay now what," said Sammy as he rode into town. He drove over to the boardinghouse where he asked about Carl but the owner told him he was still out.

"Wait you're that farmer's son, Bill aren't you? Listen boy you need to go home this Carl guy isn't someone you want to mess around with. I don't know what you're thinking but it's a bad idea take my word for it and just go home."

"Thanks," said Sammy then he walked back out and went across the street where he could wait in an alleyway without being seen. "You can do this," said Sammy to himself. "This is for Dad." He pulled out the Japanese Nambu type 14 from under his shirt and waited.

John pushed the station wagon as fast as it would go. He was bouncing all over the road he just drove without trying to avoid the potholes. There were a couple of times he thought he'd left his oil pan but checking in the mirror he wasn't leaving a trail of oil so he continued on with the gas pedal all the way down to the floorboard.

"Crap I'm going to be late," said John. When he hit town the sun had already sat and the street lights wer starting to come on. Then he saw him, Carl walking down the middle of the street like nothing had happen. That was enough to get Casey's blood boiling he could only think about what it would do to Sammy.

"Okay Sammy, now where are you?" John's sixth sense told him to look at the alley across the street from the boardinghouse and there he saw the quad with Sammy sitting on it. John realized Sammy was getting up the strength to do what he came to do and that he didn't have much time to stop another tragedy in the making.

"No, no wait a little bit longer," said John to himself as he saw Sammy dismount from the quad. But something made Sammy wait which gave John time. Casey came sliding in a stop right in front of the alleyway as Carl came walking past on the other side of the road.

"Hey you can't drive like that around here. You could kill someone," yelled Carl across the street. "I ought to give you a ticket."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you talking but I'd like to see you try. I don't even have a driver's license but it does seem I know how to drive. But if you want to write up a ticket to a John Doe go for it," yelled Casey back as be ran around the wagon. Carl remembered what Blanchard told him about leaving John alone so he just continued on into the boardinghouse.

The owner was looking out the window when he saw and heard the exchange between Carl and John but he breathed out a sigh of relief when Carl walked in then closed the doors behind him.

"What's up with you," said Carl as he walked in but the man just shook his head then walked back behind the counter.

"It's after dinner," said the owner but Carl gave him a look. "But if you want I can have a plate put together for you and sent to your room."

"Send it up in an hour I want to take a shower first to get this country crud off of me and burn my clothes. Did you pick up my laundry like I asked?"

"Naturally sir your clothes are on your bed and I'll send the boy up with dinner in two hours on the dot," said the owner as he glanced out the window at John and Sammy arguing.

"Is there something wrong with you? I said one hour and I mean one hour. Tell the cook I want my steak done this time. I don't want it still on the hoof but I don't want it burnt either. If he gives me the same as yesterday we're going to have a problem and I'm not in the mood this evening. You can tell him that for me if you want."

"Yes sir I'll make sure he knows."

Across the street in the alleyway...

John jumped over the hood then slide over to the other side blocking Sammy's line of fire. The boy had already drawn the pistol from his belt and was getting ready to walk out to face Carl down in the street. If he hadn't hesitated Casey wouldn't have made it in time but he had and John was there.

"What are you doing?" said Sammy. "My mother sent you, didn't she? She still thinks I'm a baby. You need to get out of my way so I can finish this once and for all."

"If you pull that trigger you'll finish something all right. You're life as you know it will be over and you can take my word for it. You think it's easy to take another man's life? Well you're wrong. Sure you can shoot at cans all day but they're just cans. They don't bleed or beg for mercy."

"You know what he did to my father? You were in town with him. I thought you were different but you're just like the rest you did nothing."

"You're right I was in town but I wasn't with your father when he was attacked. I wish I were maybe I could've done something. But you can't shoot someone because of a rumor. What happens if the rumor's wrong? What do you do then? Oh Carl I'm sorry I killed the wrong man. Do you have a magic wand to bring someone back from the dead?"

"I know it was him I just do and so do you. Get out of my way," he said as he raised the pistol. "I mean it step aside I won't ask again."

"Well look who's wearing his big boy pants," said John. "So now you're going to shoot me so you can shoot Carl then who? I don't think that pistol can hold that many rounds. You start down this road and it leads to only one place an early grave."

"I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a man..." said Sammy as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Then start acting like one and think of someone besides yourself. Your mother needs you to help run the farm now that your father's down or don't you care about her?"

"I didn't say that and stop putting words in my mouth. What am I supposed to do just sit back like everyone else and do nothing?"

"I never said that. There will be a time and place to take a stand now is not it. You don't even know if that museum piece will even fire. It could just as easily blow up in your face and let's not even talk about the ammunition inside. I bet that's left over from V-J day. Sammy, you pull the trigger on that and you're liable to be the only one who gets hurt."

"I've got to do something I can't let them get away with this."

"You pull that trigger and there'll be no difference between you and them. Now give me the gun," said John as he held out his hand. "I mean it, give it to me then get in the station wagon and let's drive home."

"But I've got the quad here," said Sammy as he handed John the pistol. John grabbed hold of him and hugged him. It felt strange but nice. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I'll walk into town tomorrow and pick it up. Right now your mother is worried sick so we need to get home and besides I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"To tell you the truth so am I. Mom made a pie while I was doing my lessons this morning for this evening."

"What kind of pie, I like apple."

"No kidney."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Casey drove Sammy back home to find Lizzie waiting outside sitting under the porch light. She ran to the station wagon as soon as they pulled up. Sammy braced himself for a yelling or worse but instead his mother threw her arms around him and hugged him. Then she took Sammy inside the house. John put the station wagon away then went to the bunkhouse where he field stripped the Nambu.

"What do you need," he said to himself as he gathered things on his way. He got an oily rag and a flat headed screwdriver. Then he walked under the starry night sky to the bunkhouse. It amazed him that he knew just exactly what to do. First he removed the clip then took out the round in the chamber making sure it was empty then he depressed the firing pin extender and took off the cocking piece turning it counter clockwise.

"Okay a little complicated," John said to himself but he did it. Then he inspected it and as he thought there was a little rust built up but surprisingly it was in good condition. He wiped it down and did the best he could do with what he had.

"Where am I going to find 8 mm ammunition," said John as he held up the clip. "You have any idea Lizzie."

"How'd you know I was behind you," said Lizzie as she walked up behind him with a plate of food. "I wasn't… well I just brought you something to eat and to say thanks. It seems that's all I keep telling you. You seem to know how to handle that."

"I just know how. It just came naturally the way tending sheep comes to Bill I guess. We all have our talents and skills if that's what you call it."

"Here you can bring the plate back up to the house tomorrow. John, I just want you to know you can stay as long as you want."

"I appreciate that Lizzie but you and I both know I can't. You should go back up to the house and look after Bill. He's a good man."

"John, you are too," said Lizzie as she put her hand on his shoulder. He felt her warm touch but he reach up and took it off.

"I wish I could say that were true but everything I'm remembering about myself is… well it's telling me that may not be the case. I'm holding onto this," said John. "If nothing else to make sure Sammy doesn't change his mind and gets himself into trouble."

"Then you might need this," she said as she dropped a box of 8 mm Japanese rounds. He looked up at her perplexed. "Bill got them before the new laws went into effect. Oh and to let you know the day after tomorrow they're still going through with the barn raising and someone is going to have to take Bill's place."

"I'll help out with the barn but no one can take you husband's place," said John. "Lizzie, I think you should go now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

She said good night then left. John nibbled at the pie but for some reason kidney pie at night before going to bed just didn't appeal to him but he ate it anyway then he called it a night. It didn't take him long to go to sleep but as soon as he dozed off he began dreaming again.

"Crap," he said, "can't I just get one good night's rest." But there he was standing in his living room again but this time he was talking to someone on a monitor.

" _I thought you might call,"_ he heard himself say. He didn't like the atmosphere in the room something was wrong.

 _"Major, you understand the situation? We can't have another Intersect wandering around Los Angeles getting into trouble."_ He heard this General tell him and he knew what it was it was a kill order.

 _"General, Chuck may be a novice spy, but the results speak for themselves. Surely we can find another exit strategy."_ She was ordering him to kill someone he didn't think should be killed.

 _"You have your orders, Major. Tomorrow night, eliminate Chuck Bartowski,"_ said the General then she signed out and he cocked his piece. _  
_

" _I used to like the sound of that,"_ he said. Who was this Chuck Bartowski and what was an intersect that made it imperative to eliminate him? Suddenly he was propelled forward in time.

" _Major, hope I'm not interrupting,"_ said the same General as he trimming a bonsai tree making him cut off a branch.

 _"The new Intersect ready?"_ he heard himself ask and he knew what that meant but he had to hear her say it.

" _We're minutes away. Which means your order remains the same. Chuck Bartowski is to be eliminated."_ He heard himself grunt. _"What was that, Major?_

" _Nothing, General. It's just Chuck's served his country with honor. Maybe he even has potential as an analyst for the organization."_ He heard himself pleading this Chuck's case but he knew in his heart nothing was going to change. It never did in situations like this.

 _"I understand,"_ said the General then she got cut off by another man. Just by the look of him John could tell he didn't like him.

" _Let me, General,"_ said the man then he addressed him. _"Major, can you extract these secrets from Mr. Bartowski's head? Can you guarantee him safety from kidnapping, from torture? No you can't then it's clear. Chuck Bartowski has served his country with honor. Now he'll die with honor to protect it._ "

"I won't kill Chuck," he yelled out as he leaped from bed grabbing the Nambu from under his pillow. "No I won't and you can't make me," he said as he looked around the room for that mysterious man who gave him the kill order. Was this his secret that he ran from a contract and was now on the lam? Were there people looking for him because of this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah along with Gertrude arrived in the morning. They cleared customs then Gertrude had her things transported over to the Bell UH-1 Chuck had arranged for and while she was doing that Chuck and Sarah chilled in the air terminal waiting for Alex and the rest to arrive. The last time they checked with them they were still an hour out but they refuelled and went through customs in Cairns which was good so when they got to Alice Springs they could all get on board the chopper and head out.

"Let's find a café and kill some time while we wait," said Chuck as he took Sarah by the hand and led her through the terminal to the Alice café where they found a booth.

"Can I take your orders," said a waitress as soon as they sat down. "If you want we've just switched over from breakfast to lunch."

"I think I'll have something to eat," said Sarah. "I'd like grilled cheese with pickles on the side." She caught Chuck's look. "What? You know I liked pickles before… well this," she said as she rubbed her stomach. "You should get something to eat too because it could be a while before we get somewhere to eat."

"Okay, I'll take the same and a cup of coffee," said Chuck, "and she'll have sparkling water with a twist of lemon. How's that?"

"Perfect, like you," she said as she reached across the table and took his hand. "Now tell me why you wanted to ditch Verbanski?"

"I just wanted time alone together without anyone else and to also tell you I get it. I understand why you were dragging your feet to get here."

"I wasn't dragging my feet," said Sarah as she pulled away. "We had a mission to do and we did it. I'm here right now, right?"

"There's no reason to get defensive. Like I said I understand and I'm sorry I was so wrapped up in my daddy issues I didn't see what this was doing to you."

"I don't understand what you're talking about? There's nothing you need to apologize to me about. Like I said we got the mission done now we're here."

"How many agents have you lost in your career?" said Chuck. Sarah shrugged her shoulders as the waitress brought them their orders. Chuck waited until she left.

"I don't know," said Sarah as she started picking at her grilled cheese and eating her pickles. "This is good. Don't eat all your pickles I want some."

"Sure no problem but don't change the topic. How many? Since we've been together there was Langston Graham who brought you into the agency then there was Bryce, and don't tell me you didn't feel anything when he was killed, and then there was my father."

"Sweetie, we play for keeps and sometimes good people get hurt. It's a fact of life if you can call it that.'

"And you lock it away inside like you were doing with John until I pointed out there was hope. I get it and I should've been there for you. I like John too and don't give me he's my partner speech. You and I know he's more. He's our friend and if we're together right now it's partly because of him. If I hadn't been thinking so much about how much I missed my father I would've realized this before now. I'm sorry," he said as he reached over the table and took her hand.

"Well maybe you're right. But I think you've got a right to miss your father and in perspective I think that's probably a greater loss."

"For me but you barely knew him and for that matter so did I but I don't want to get into that. What's important is John's our friend and he's missing." Sarah leaned over and kissed him but as they were kissing they heard a cough. "Yes Morgan," said Chuck. "Where's everyone else?"

"I left Alex and Kat with Gertrude by the helicopter. I volunteered to come and find you. You know how Verbanski feels about the Cobra. Grilled cheese, you going to eat that?" said Morgan as he grabbed Chuck's and started to wolf it down.

"Slow down you're going to choke on that," said Chuck. "Here take these before someone else grabs them," Chuck said as he slid his plate of pickles over to Sarah.

"Not bad," said Morgan. "But a little bit greasy for my taste. You were probably better off not eating it." Sarah smiled then put the last bit of her sandwich in Chuck's mouth as she ate his pickles.

"Thanks," said Chuck as they got up and he dropped money on the table.

"No, thank you," she said as she kissed him. He smiled as he kissed her back. "What are you thinking Mr. Carmichael?"

"That you taste like a pickle," he said as he took her hand. She stopped and looked at him.

"Is that supposed to be romantic?"

"Depends on how much you like pickles and I like them a lot," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her again.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," they heard. It was Gertrude; she came to see what was taking so long. "Come on I've got Alex and Kat on board and we need to get this party started. I think I ought to fly since I know the area we searched."

"Makes sense," said Chuck. Sarah agreed and in less than a half an hour they were in the air on their way to the search site.

"We should start in a circular pattern from where you found the remains then work our way out from there in one hundred yard circles."

"What remains are you talking about," said Alex. "Chuck, what are you talking about? No one said anything about finding anything. What's going on?"

"Go ahead Ward you opened your big mouth now you explain it," said Verbanski as she flew to the coordinates and started searching from there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl drove out of town heading towards Alice Springs with one of his men to help with the luggage. He didn't particularly like making this run especially since he was to pick up people that were sent to do his job. But like this he'd get the lowdown on their John Doe first and who knows maybe they wouldn't be that bad.

Blanchard pulled up outside the boardinghouse as Carl drove away. He watched him and Sweeney drive out of town then he picked up his phone and called a number putting it on speaker so he could watch Carl.

"It's me," said Blanchard as the person on the other end answered. "I just want to tell you I just watched him drive out of town with one of his men."

"Is he going to be a problem for our people?" asked the man on the other side. "What I'm asking is will he be missed?"

"No, not really, if they don't come back it won't be a problem but you need to make sure they disappear permanently."

"That's already been taken care of. You won't see either one of them again. I'm glad we had this little heart to heart and you see the necessity of this."

"Carl was and is a friend but business is business after all. He went too far when he stabbed Bill without authorization. If Bill identifies him as his attacker he could risk our whole operation."

"I'm glad you're such a practical businessman and understand that friendship doesn't get in the way of business. If my people had gotten there and reported to me what you just told me… well another person would've gone missing. No more surprises like I said before and speaking of surprises I'll give you a head's up on your mystery man…" said Mr. Y.

"Good so you found something. Who is this guy and what's his deal?"

"We got a hit off facial recognition in Burbank. There's a man there who matches the photo you sent. His name is John Casey and he's an employee at the Burbank Buy More. He works as a sales assistant."

"How does a man who works at the Buy More in Burbank end up in the Australian outback? Are you sure about your intel?"

"Yes but I've got another theory, the man you've got there stole the identity of this man in Burbank which makes him a wild card. He's a man hiding from his past but whatever he is; he's in the way so he'll be dealt with. If things were different I'd offer him work but we can't take that risk. I'll call our people in the terminal to be ready," said Mr. Y then he hung up

Blanchard put his phone away then walked in the boardinghouse to find the manager by the front desk writing in a ledger.

"You know no one writes in ledgers anymore there's a thing called a computer that can do all that hassle for you."

"I like exercising my brain. Mr. Blanchard I'm sure you have other things to do than commenting on my bookkeeping. I'm one of the few people in this town who doesn't owe your bank anything."

"I could care less how you keep your books. I'm just here to tell you I need you to put Carl's things in a box. I'll send someone over to pick it up and you can let out his room. He won't be coming back."

"But I just saw him walk out a few minutes ago and he didn't say anything about not coming back," said the manager. Now it seemed the rumor was true the mining company was trying to hide their involvement in Bill's stabbing.

"He just found out his aunt was ill and called me from the car so I wouldn't try to talk him out of leaving. But family is family I always say. As sad as this makes me I'm going to have to let him go."

"I'm sure you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl and Sweeney drove all the way to Alice Springs airport to meet this elite team that was coming in. The trip started out just wonderfully when the air conditioning went out. Then on the way Blanchard calls him to tell him he's supposed to drive down the back of the airport to meet their plane in the hangar. They had a lot of gear with them and it would be easier to load.

"Can you believe that? We're now not only taxi drivers but we're gofers too. I wonder if I ought to call them Sir and ask if they'd like me to pour them a drink."

"I hear you but Mr. Blanchard's the one calling the shots so we've got to do what he tells us," said Sweeney. "I'm used to this by now."

"See that's the difference between the two of us. I have aspirations I don't want to be doing this the rest of my life working for someone when I know I could do a better job."

"Carl, don't get me wrong but you need to watch out thinking like that. If the wrong person hears you say that you can get into big trouble. Take my word for it the best way to get by is to keep your head down and follow orders."

"I'm sorry I just can't do that. If I see something that needs to be done I have to do it. That's just the way I am."

"Like trying to take out Bill," said Sweeney. He saw Carl's jaw tighten. "Don't get me wrong he probably had it coming but the boss never signed off on it."

"If I had pulled it off I would've had my in with the Home office and I'd be the man in charge of this operation."

"But that didn't happen and now you're with me fetching luggage with me. Don't worry I won't say anything to anyone.

They drove on to Alice Springs under the morning heat and right before they got into town they stopped off for a couple of stubbies to cool down on then proceeded on. When they got to the airport they were directed over to the cargo area where they found the plane. It looked like a modified C-130 parked near a Russian Antonov.

"Well we're here," said Carl. "It looks like you guys got in early. If you get your stuff together we can load it up and head back to town. My name is Carl by the way."

"My name is Kim," said the one as he shook Carl's hand. "That man over there is Park and the other man next to Park is Lee. Don't worry about remembering our names they're not real anyway but they're what we're using on this mission."

"Oh okay," said Carl. "We were told you'd be bringing a folder on our mystery John Doe with you. Were your people able to dig anything up one him."

"I'm sorry no but that doesn't matter he's an obstacle that needs to be removed and that's what we're going to do along with every other one of those farmers. They have no idea how important that ore is."

"I get it, it's silver and we can make a lot of money off it on the market but we have to be careful that the government doesn't step in."

"We'll be gone before they figure out what's going on. You don't understand that silver ore is the purest silver natural silver we've been able to find. Everyone thinks gold is the best conductor there is but they're wrong silver is and in its pure form well it can be used to make super conductors able to process yottabytes of data without overheating. Can you imagine what a machine with that type of technology can do?"

"I'm sorry I'm not much into computers or computer components but it sounds like it could be worth a lot of money."

"Worth a lot of money I'd say it's priceless. If certain countries knew about it they'd go to war just to get their hands on it and we have it all to ourselves just for the taking. Those silly farmers have to be eliminated."

"Good then let's get you guys back so we can get to work. You can start with that mysterious John Doe then there's a farmer named Bill the rest will be gathering for a barn raising the day after tomorrow so you can catch them all together."

"That's good to know," said Kim as Park and Lee brought out two large lockers. They opened them up pulling out plastic tarp from them and spread them out in the deck of the plane behind Carl and Sweeney.

"I'm glad you felt you could open up to me," said Carl. "To tell you the truth I was afraid you were going to come in and take my job."

"Take your job? Why would we want your job?" said Kim. "And besides there's a good reason I could tell you everything. I know you can keep a secret."

"I really do appreciate the trust," said Carl as Kim nodded to Park and Lee. They both fired a round through the back of the men's head dropping them on the tarp. "I could trust you because I knew you'd be dead. Let's get them in the lockers then tell the pilot these can be dropped in the middle of the Ocean. Let's hurry up we've got a long drive ahead of us."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

John got up early after his dream he didn't feel like going back to sleep so he got all the chores done on the farm before anyone got up. Then he worked more on the stump and was chopping away at it when Uncle Willy showed up for the sheep. They talked for a bit mainly in grunts then he took the sheep out promising he'd have the back by the evening.

"You and that stump are really going at each other. In the end who's going to win," asked Lizzie as she threw him a towel to wipe his sweat off with.

"I think that's hard to tell but in the end one of us will give in," he said as he took a cup of billy from her and took a sip.

"You need to let Sammy do his own chores or he's liable to get used to someone doing them for him. Come on in breakfast is on the table."

"How'd Bill sleep last night? Is he awake yet?" asked John as he followed her in the house. She led him to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"He slept through the night and is still out this morning," she said as she stood in the doorway. "You and Sammy can eat in the kitchen while I go check on Bill."

Sammy and him sat down and ate in silence a lot was said the night before leaving little left to say. John was developing a taste for vegemite and toast. They had just finished and where clearing the table when Lizzie came down.

"Bill's awake and he wants to talk with you. Sammy said you were going to walk into town to pick up the quad?" John nodded his head. "That's an all-day affair why don't you let me get things together here and I'll drive you."

"No, that's no necessary you need to stay here and take care of your husband. The walk will do me good but I could use a canteen of cold water."

"I'll pack you a lunch too. You're going to need one," said Lizzie. John thanked her then went up to see what Bill wanted. He found him lying with his backside exposed in bed to take pressure off the wound.

"You can say I told you so," said Bill. "Just don't make me laugh."

"Then I shouldn't say anything about you putting your best face forward." Both men laughed then Bill moaned in pain.

"Augh! Please I told you not to make me laugh. Geez John, can you tell me what happened? The last thing I remember I was doing my business then I'm waking up here with a draft going down my backside."

"I don't know much I was with the Doc when we got the word. We got you over to his surgery and that was about it. You don't remember anything?"

"Seems a lot of that's going around but no, I was hoping you could tell me who did this to me. Like I said I woke up here this morning with Lizzie hoovering over me. I'm waiting for that kettle to boil."

"I think she's got a right to. Well there was one thing but it might be nothing… After the Doc got you stabilized and before you went completely under you said something like you were accusing Carl of stabbing you."

"I did? I remember doing my business then there was that smell. It smelt like sheep dip… Crap I know what it smelt like it smelt like that cheap cologne Carl wears."

"Bill for now let's keep this between us until we can be sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team circled and circled for most of the day but with little to show for their efforts. The chopper was nice to have in that they covered large distances but the problem came in when the wanted to check out an area. There just weren't many places where they could sit down without having to worry about FOD caused by things getting sucked into their intake. Finally they were low on fuel and needed to call it a day.

"Listen this was a good idea but I think we need to move on to the next level," said Chuck. "We need a ground team to search sites the team from the sky finds."

"I don't want to go in right now," said Kat. "Can't we sit down and at least part of us night over out here and wait for the rest tomorrow. I'd feel closer to John like that."

"We're really not equipped for camping out in the desert," said Chuck. But he caught Sarah's look then took deep breath.

"Come on Ward," said Verbanski. "Where's your pioneer spirit? I once crossed a desert uphill both ways and ate nothing but scorpions to reach my mark."

"That explains a lot," said Chuck. "Okay there was a small town I wanted to check out. Kat and I can find lodging there. The rest go back to Alice Springs refuel the chopper and secure ground transportation. We'll meet up down there tomorrow."

"Chuck," Sarah started to say but he kissed her and shook his head.

"No, I know what you're going to say about being pregnant but this is beyond the boondocks so the answer is no. I'll call you tonight once we're situated."

"Roughing it in a bed and breakfast isn't really roughing it," said Gertrude. "I guess you're counting eating vegemite for breakfast."

"Remind me why we need you," said Chuck. "It's definitely not for your winning personality. The fact is we don't know what we're going to find in that town. When we flew over it looked like the Welcome to and you're now leaving signs were posted on the same pole."

"Never mind Verbanski what do you think we ought to do tomorrow?" said Sarah trying to bring them back on topic.

"We break up in squads of two. Gertrude you and Sarah have the chopper. Alex, you and Morgan handle securing ground transport, rent a Range Rover. Preferably one with good A/C but the main thing is no one is by themselves."

"I don't know if I like you spending the night out here," said Sarah. "But you're right someone needs to stay with Kat."

"We need to humor her a little besides what can happen out here? Okay Gertrude set us down on the road so we can get out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was John's morning he spent most of the day walking into town under the hot sun. Half way into town he stopped and ate his lunch then continued on. All day there was the buzzing sound of a helicopter then as he was walking into town it flew low over the top of him. It wasn't that low but low enough to be aggravating.

"You're lucky I'm low on ammo or I'd try my hand at some target practicing," said John. He was still turning around what he ought to do along with what Sammy and Lizzie had told him and the racket of the chopper was getting in his way of thinking. He tossed this around in his head and he was still turning it over when he got to the quad. He was about get on when he looked over at the boardinghouse across the street.

"Crap this probably isn't going to be a smart move," he told himself but it was something that he knew needed to be done.

The doors to the boardinghouse opened and banged against the walls as John walked in. The boardinghouse manager looked up from his ledgers. He never was going to be able to finish them today.

"I'm looking for Carl. Just tell me where he is," said John. "He and I need to have a talk that we've been putting off and it's time we had our say."

"I'm sorry but you're too late. He's gone," said the manager then went back to his books. Something was wrong in them he just couldn't get the columns to balance out.

"So he's out doing God knows what. Do you know where he went or when you expect him back? Mister I'm talking to you," said John as he put his fist down on the counter top.

"Hey go easy with the furniture. Okay I hear you but that doesn't change anything he's not coming back that's what I was trying to tell you. He checked out this morning and the mining company picked up his belongings a few hours ago to send to him. I don't suppose you're his aunt?"

"What?" said John looking at the manager. He didn't know if the man was trying to be funny or what but he didn't like it. John growled. "Do you feel okay? You haven't been out in the sun too long today? You know I could slap you silly that might be an improvement."

"Yes... No, I mean no... well what I meant was when Blanchard came to tell me Carl wouldn't be back he said that Carl had an aunt that was ill so now I see you here to... well have a talk with Carl and after everything that happened... You can figure out what I thought."

"I see so Carl didn't check out himself but Blanchard did it for him. I get it now. You think they got him out of town before crap hit the fan."

"That would be one way to look at it but either way if this story is real or made up he's gone so you're not going to get your showdown. 'High Noon' was one of my favorite American Westerns along with that other one 'Shane' I think it was. They don't make movies like that anymore." The man said with a sigh.

"You watch too much of that idiot box," said John then he walked out. He left then went back across the street to alley where Sammy left the quad. As he got on getting ready to leave when he saw a man and a woman walking down the street for the boardinghouse. Both were strangers but he felt he should know. The woman looked like one he'd dreamed about but he couldn't be sure. He watched them from inside the alley where he couldn't be seen then he noticed a bulge under the man's jacket and instantly knew what it was. The man was packing heat.

"Crap they're here for me," said John. "They have to be," he mumbled under his breath that was the only think he could think of. He started the quad and as he was about to pull out the Defender the mining company used drove past heading for the offices with strangers inside. John didn't like their looks.

"Geez what is this some sort of convention," he said as he headed back to the farm.

Inside the boardinghouse….

Chuck and Kat walked into the boardinghouse looking around the entrance. It was like time stopped moving when the house was built at the turn of the century. As Chuck and Kat looked over the place Chuck whispered to Kat.

"This place reminds me of a poem I had to read in Freshman English by Dylan Thomas. I think it was called After the Funeral. 'After the feast of tear-stuffed time and thistles. In a room with a _stuffed fox_ and a stale fern, I stand, for this memorial's sake, alone.'"

"I don't know about that but you almost expected to hear someone to come yelling asking for Marshal Dylan," she said as they walked up to the manager who was still deep at work with his ledgers.

"You know a computer can do all that for you," said Chuck. The manager looked up at them over his reading glasses as they stood at the counter.

"So I've been told," said the man as he returned to his work. "I'm sorry but we're all booked up. You'll have to find lodgings somewhere else," he said without looking up or checking.

"Can you call us a taxi or point us in the direction of next place we can ask at," asked Chuck as he looked over at the man's books while the manager was working.

"Sorry but this is it you'll have to drive on to Alice Springs if you want to find a bed," said the man as he was getting even more frustrated with the books and with them.

"If I show where your problem is will you find us a room," said Chuck. "It doesn't have to be fancy or anything really nice we just need two singles."

"Mister, you've got a deal," said the manager dropping the books on the counter. Chuck flipped through the pages of the ledger then flipped through his check book. Chuck flashed. "You feel okay Mister? You looked a little strange there. Look no technicolor yawns allowed in here."

"Chuck, you do look strange," said Kat as she tried to take his temperature but he just shook his head no.

"I'm fine. Here's your problem it's right here," said Chuck as he pointed out an entry in the ledger. "Your check was written for a different sum. You didn't carry over the change so that threw your books off. The man checked both the ledger and his checkbook. Chuck was right; he'd been chasing pocket change the whole day when it was right there in front of him.

"Now I feel like a Drongo. Here sign in," said the man as he opened the registrar. "You're in luck a room just came available mister… I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Carmichael, Charles Carmichael and this is Kathleen McHugh we're passing through. Actually you know you might be able to help us. We're looking for a friend of ours, John Casey," said Chuck as he described him.

"No, I can't say as I know anyone by that name around here and there aren't that many. Do you have a photo or something I can look at? But with the silver mine opening up we get new faces passing through all the time now. Used to be I knew everyone but it's not like that anymore."

"Too bad," said Kat as she pulled out a photo of her with John to show the manager. "This is me with my fiancé."

"So that's his name," said the man a both Chuck and Kat looked at him. "We've been calling him John Doe. You didn't see him outside just now," said the man they both shook their heads. "I guess then you just missed him. He was in looking for the man whose room I'm giving you. But when he found out the man was gone he left. He's staying out at Bill MacDonald's place out of town."

"I need a car and directions," said Chuck. "I'll buy your car if you don't want to rent it to me and I'll give you twice what it's worth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blanchard spent the whole day barricaded in his office with strict orders that no one was to disturbed him. At least not until the new men arrived from Alice Springs. He walked around the office pacing the floor like a wild animal in a cage. All the time he was walking back and forth one eye he kept on the clock wondering why he hadn't been called yet. Then when it got late he thought about picking up the receiver but he looked at the clock and told himself to wait another hour. The time was almost over when there was a knock at his door and three men walked in.

"Blanchard," said the director as he walked over to meet them with his hand out. "I take it if you're here everything was taken care of in Alice Springs."

"Of course we did. Let me introduce myself I'm Kim," he said as they shook hands. "This one with the radiant personality is Park and with him is Lee." As they were talking Lee helped himself to Blanchard's bar then after getting out the ice he poured them all a drink."

"Just help yourselves,"said Blanchard wondering what this Mr. Y had sent him. "So I was told you'd take care of my farmer problem. How do you plan on doing that?"

"We understand there's some sort of meeting taking the day after tomorrow," said Park as he sipped his drink then sat down in a chair propping his feet up on Blanchard's desk. "Or that's what we were told by your man."

"Yes, they've organized a barn raising for the Ferguson's and for what I know everyone will be there. I was thinking we could…" Blanchard started to say but Kim cut him off.

"This is our operation as of now you just get the miners ready. Once we've eliminated the farmers we need to step up production which will involve strip mining if we're going to get back on schedule. We're going to make a big hole and take out as much ore as we can."

"The government will never go along with that we had to jump through all sorts of hoops to get the permits we have. We can't just change our operation like that or the government will step in and shut us down."

"You're the one behind schedule. If you don't want to follow orders you can always pick up the phone and call the Home Office but this ore needs extracting. You have until the day after tomorrow to get organized."

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" asked Blanchard wondering if it had been such a good idea to involve Mr. Y.

"We're going to observe what goes on in this fleabag of a town so we'll know who needs to be eliminated right away and who we'll use as forced laborers."

"I put the word out to the men that they were to follow your orders and that there was to be no personal initiatives without your authorization."

"Good we need to get someone to run us over to our rooms and we'll need a vehicle preferably with air conditioning like yours for example."

"What am I supposed… Okay I don't need it," said Blanchard taking his keys out of his pocket then handing them to Kim. "There's only one boardinghouse and you passed it to get here. We've got three rooms set aside for you and the local waterhole is almost across from it."

"I was told the MacDonald farm was just outside the town limits. Other than this Bill and this John Doe how many other people are there?"

"There's just his son who's around ten and his wife, Lizzie. Oh there's an old swagman who helps them out with the livestock but he doesn't live there."

"Swagman?" said Park. "What's a swagman?"

"It's kind of what you'd call a bum or hobo I think. Why, are you guys thinking about going out to visit them? If you do be careful with that John guy they have staying with them. The man is trouble with a capital 'T'."

"Well I've got a Glock 9 trouble solver," said Kim. Then he rounded his two men up and they went out to Blanchard's Range Rover and got it loaded up before heading to the boardinghouse.

"Why didn't you tell him about the other guys that will be arriving," said Park. "Or don't you trust him?"

"Let's just say I want to wait and see. Blanchard might be able to talk a good talk but we'll see how things go. You asked me if I trusted him? I definitely wouldn't want to be his friend. How can you trust someone who sells out their so-called friend so easily then sends him to his... well to us without batting an eye?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey drove back to the farm thinking all the way back what he was going to do. He couldn't fight two battles at the same time. How was he supposed to deal with the mining company and handle the assassins that were looking for him in town? He realized it wouldn't take too much asking before they found out where he was and came for him. He pulled into the barnyard then put the quad away in the shed.

"Hey John," said Sammy as he came down to see him. "Mom kept supper for you but if you want it warm you need to hurry."

"I'll be right there go on in I need to walk the perimeter first. You go on inside and tell your mother I'll be right there." He watched Sammy as he gave him a perplexed look the disappeared going back up into the farmhouse.

John walked around the outside of the house. He pulled cans for the trash and stringing them along areas people would have to walk then he put rocks inside the cans so they'd make even more noise. As he was finishing his makeshift alarm system Lizzie came out looking for him.

"John, what is it? Sammy said you were walking the perimeter and now what are you doing making cow bells or what?"

"No they're trip wires so no one will be able to sneak up on us. I don't know how to tell you this but I think my past has caught up with me. I saw two strangers in town and I think they're looking for me."

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it? I mean like this you'll know who you are and you can get back to your old life."

"But what if I don't want to go back to that life, you need me here but I'm not sure about the intentions of these people looking for me. I can't risk any of you getting hurt so tomorrow I'm going to leave." But before Lizzie could protest they saw headlights coming down the drive to the farm and heard a car.

"I think it's too late," said Lizzie. "You helped us now let us help you."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Kim and Lee went to the Boardinghouse to check in while Park drove out to Bill's place to do a little recon. It was an ideal time for recon. The sun had just sat and the stars were coming out. The sky was limped not a cloud anywhere just right for taking night photos.

Kim carried his things up to his room. The room wasn't anything to write home about but it had a private bath with shower and a bed. Running the water Kim discovered it came in only one temperature, hot. He took a quick shower and was pulling a change of clothes out of a bag when there was a knock at the door.

"Mister," said a boy who walked in with pen and paper. He stood there motionless looking at all the weapons Kim had in his open suitcase.

"You came here for a reason I presume," said Kim as he closed the case standing there with just a towel around him.

"The manager... that is the guy who's downstairs... he owns this place... Yes he told me to tell you that supper would be on in half an hour. You have a choice for dinner you can have beef stew or they can throw a piece of meat on the barbie."

"You can tell your chef that we'll all have the barbeque and that Mr. Park will be eating late he had a job to take care of," said Kim as he handed the boy a tip. He knew it wouldn't be long know before rumors would be flying around about them and the boy's peek in his suitcase may help fan some of the fire.

Kim finished getting dressed and was on his way down to the dining room he bumped into a well-dressed woman. His first thoughts were she definitely wasn't a local but as he was observing her his phone rang and looking at the caller I.D. It was Park. As he answered he couldn't help but notice the woman was nervous for some reason and the way she kept pulling out her phone looking at it she seemed to be expecting a call.

"Yes Park… Hold on one moment," said Kim as he took out an earbud so he could talk and listen while observing everything that was going on. "Okay you can speak now. Are you set up at the farm?"

"Yes I'm here and I've got the night vision camera set up taking pictures. I'm calling about an interesting event. A guy drove up and this John fellow took him prisoner."

"He's probably jumpy after everything that's happened to him with our predecessor. I can't say I blame him I think I'd be the same. Did he you see what he did with the guy?"

"No, they disappeared inside the farmhouse but our man is armed. It's hard to make out details with night vision and the distance but it looked like he had some kind of Luger."

"That's good to know," said Kim. He looked at his watch. "You know if you're done taking photos why don't you head on back? If our guy's as nervous as you're saying we don't need for him to see you. I'll have them keep a piece of meat for you for the barbie as they call it."

"For the what? Okay I'll try anything once just make sure that piece of meat didn't hop on the grill if you know what I mean."

"I thought you said you'd try anything once. Come on back and let me see those photos. I'll send Lee out tomorrow during the day to take some day shoots while you and I go check out the landing site for our friends. Satellite images indicate a possible spot just north of the town but we need to walk it to make sure."

"Roger that. I'm packing up here and hoping back into town. Our man still has that other guy inside the farmhouse. I don't know what they're up to but tomorrow you might tell Lee to look for a fresh grave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck rented an old Holden Sunbird for more than what the car was worth. He took off from town alone following the directions the boardinghouse owner gave him and as he drove he hoped it would make it there and back. However, he had a visual sighting of a man who could be John which was more than they had before. Just the idea that this could be him renewed his hope after a day of cutting circles in the air. He was driving out to where John was supposed to be so he called Sarah and put her on speaker so she could share his excitement.

"Chuck," said Sarah. "What's going on? Is everything all right? I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Gertrude is taking care of the chopper for tomorrow while Alex and Morgan are getting ground transport squared away. I took a taxi to a hotel close to the airport and was about to take a shower and freshen up before ordering room service."

"You shouldn't be carrying weights. I hope you left your suitcase with Morgan," said Chuck but there was a pause of silence on the other end. "I guess I got my answer."

"Oh don't be silly, it's not that heavy, not as heavy as yours and it's got wheels so I'm not really lifting besides if you were here you could help me wash my back. I know you didn't call me just for this."

"I'm not sure how washing your back and carrying a suitcase are connected but yes you're right. Brace yourself, we might have found him… we might have found John."

"What? Where? How? I bet Kat is elated and when I tell Alex she'll want to drive there straight tonight."

"No don't let her do that the roads are bad and it's best you wait for daylight or risk not making it. Besides I'm not a hundred percent sure it's him. There's a hobo type who's been walking around town saying he's suffering from amnesia..."

"John as a hobo… Well there was a time I thought he might end up that way. But if it is him I know how that can be… Not being sure of anything or anyone. Chuck you need to be careful with him John's a killing machine and if he doesn't recognize you... Well his instincts will kick in."

"Like I said I'm not sure it's even him. I left Kat at a kind of bed and breakfast back in town and I'm going to check this guy out. If it's him then I'll call her and either bring him to her or get her and bring her out to the farm where he's staying. I wanted to spare her any embarrassment if it wasn't him. She's had enough disappointments and if this is a bust well I just didn't want her running up to a stranger finding out it wasn't him."

"I guess that makes sense but after you call Kat I want you to call me. Be careful if this is John and he doesn't remember you... well remember I almost killed you and I love you."

"I love you too but I don't think I should tell John that," said Chuck as he laughed. "I could ask him for a kiss."

"Don't be silly," said Sarah. "And don't screw around with him. You just be careful and watch your six. You've got three women who depend on you."

"No screwing around," said Chuck then he heard the silence on the other end. "Okay I'll be serious. Don't worry and this might be nothing but okay I'll let you know. However, no more lifting and I mean it. I love you."

"I love you too," said Sarah as they hung up. She remembered how confusing everything was when she couldn't remember but at least she knew who she was.

"Big deal," she said looking at herself in a mirror. "So you could remember who you were but you forgot what was most important, my Chuck," she said to herself as she sighed. "John, I hope you don't have to go through that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John ran to the sheds as the Sunbird drove down the road leading towards the farmhouse circling behind them. Lizzie stood there waiting for the car to pull up. Sammy came out to see who it was but Lizzie told him to stay back inside and to wait. The car pulled up and stopped then a tall man with dark hair in a suit stepped out. The man definitely wasn't from around there. He started to walk up to her but stopped looked around then continued to walk towards her.

"Evening ma'am, my name is Charles Carmichael and I'm looking for a friend of mine. I was told in town you had a man staying here with you who was suffering from amnesia. This is his picture," said Chuck as he handed it to her. "His name is John Casey and like I said he's a friend."

"You say you're his friend so is he in some sort of trouble with you or the law?" asked the woman as John slipped around and up behind them the Nambu down by his side.

"Evening John," said Chuck without turning around like he had eyes in the back of his head. "John, I need to know what you remember and what you don't."

"Shut up is all you need to know for now," said John as he put the gun barrel in Chuck's back then removed Chuck's pistol from his shoulder holster and taking cuffs from Chuck's pocket. "Hands behind you back."

"John, this is all senseless let's just go somewhere we can talk," said Chuck but John slapped him across the back of the head. "Ouch! Now that was uncalled for and when you get your memory back I'm going to demand an apology."

"Hands behind your back, now and don't make me tell you again," said John. This time Chuck complied and put them behind. He felt John put the cuffs on tight.

"Now what? Are you going to shoot me in the back? This would be what number four or five," said Chuck as he turned around to face John. He saw his perplexed look. "This would be number four or five times you've tried to kill me. I'll grant that it the other times you were following orders."

"You're that Chuck, the General told me to kill and that other guy the director of clandestine services. I dreamed about that but your last name was Bartowski not Carmichael."

"Carmichael's my cover and... Well that's been a ways back probably the first time. The General was a short mouthy redhead right? That's our boss or at least she likes to think that, General Beckman and the other guy probably was Langston Graham who's since… Well no longer with us. I'm sorry ma'am you have to hear this but do you mind if we go inside and sit down. I can promise you I have no bad intentions."

"And this piece? What do you call that?" said John. "It doesn't look like a peace offering to me. But if you want to put the barrel in your mouth you can try to smoke it like a peace pipe. You might just blow your mind."

"Oh John, I've missed your quips. I hate to break your bubble but that's a dart pistol. If you could remember you would know I don't like guns. That was something you never really understood about me."

"Well is it," asked Lizzie as she watched John take out the clip to inspect the rounds. He nodded his head.

"Good, so can we now go inside and sit down. I was in a helicopter all day looking for you and we just happened to sit down here. Kat wanted to stay she somehow knew you were here."

"Kathleen is here? The woman you were with in town. No this is some sort of trick. Did Blanchard or the mining company put you up to it?"

"John, I don't know what you're talking about? Who's this Blanchard and what's going on with this mining company?"

"John there's no reason we all can't get a little more comfortable," said Lizzie as she led Chuck in the house into the kitchen. John pushed Chuck in a seat then sat across the table but as he was being led in Chuck saw a boy sneaking a peek from around a corner.

"Hey what's your name?" asked Chuck. He heard Casey grunt from across the table. "Even with amnesia you still do the grunting thing. I used to number them to get your goat. But you don't seem the same you're almost human."

"His name is Sammy," said Lizzie as she put a cup of tea in front of him. "My son's name is Sammy. I'm sorry I forgot. John, can you take his handcuffs off so he can drink his tea."

"No the handcuffs stay on until I'm convinced and I'm not convinced yet," said John as he stared at Chuck. "You look… Well you look."

"Yes, out of both eyes so Sammy's your name that's quite a coincidence my daughter's name is Sam. Sammy, you want to see a neat trick?"

"Are you a Ninja like John?" asked Sammy as John rolled his eyes.

"No one is like John," said Chuck. "Oh and John you don't have to worry about taking the handcuffs off." He placed them on the table then took his tea.

"Hey what the…" John started to say as he grabbed the pistol and pointed it at Chuck. Chuck coughed and looked over at Sammy.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch as you used to tell me. He gets like this sometimes and it's usually when he's grunting and growling at the same time," said Chuck. "You're the one who taught me that trick."

"Didn't you mention a Sam when you first came here," said Lizzie his memory has been coming back in bits and pieces."

"Kind of like what happened to Sarah. I don't know if you remember her but she's kind of hard to forget and she's my wife. She was... is your partner. In the beginning I was the tag along with you two."

"Did Keller send you to eliminate me?" asked Casey as he raised his pistol.

"Keller? Keller's dead, you killed him. He tried to blackmail you into stealing something classified for him threatening to kill Kat. I went and secured your family for you while you and Sarah dealt with Keller and his men. That's when you found out about Alex."

"My daughter," said Casey.

"Yes, and she's in Alice Springs with the rest of the team. Big Guy you were sent to Burbank to protect me."

"The intersect," said John.

"Shush you can't say that around civilians. John, you're a Colonel in the NSA. You were helping a… well a friend who's a girl, woman, bring down an arms dealer who was stealing our weapons selling them to terrorists. There was an accident and you fell out of the plane."

"You're joking aren't you? This is some kind of trick. I don't like being toyed with," said John as he raised the pistol.

"Lizzie is it," said Chuck. "Can you reach inside my jacket pocket and pull out my phone? Kat is back at the boardinghouse waiting for me. Maybe you'll believe her. John you told me you proposed once to Kathleen. You had plans to go to Niagara Falls. But you were about to ship out. You were young, and you were stupid, and things got screwed up, so you ended up proposing in a Buffalo bus station. Not exactly the most romantic spot in the world. But you said you'd all always have that day. You'd always have that look on her face. You told me you know, the truth is, there's no such thing as a perfect moment or perfect spot. So forget about the balcony. All you need is the girl."

"John if this woman is important to you, you should talk to her." But as they were talking Chuck's phone rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah took her shower and was drying her hair keeping track of the time. As it went on and she didn't get receive a call from Chuck she started to get anxious. There was a knock at her door and when she checked she found Alex and Morgan. Sarah looked at Alex and realized she had the perfect excuse to call now.

"We stopped by to see if you wanted to go out to grab a bite," said Morgan. "There's a place down the street that says they'll throw anything on the barbie and I wanted to see what they meant by anything."

"Alex," said Sarah as she looked at her. "Come on in you need to sit down on the bed. We need to talk and dinner will have to wait."

"Oh my God, don't tell me Verbanski got confirmation back on the DNA and it was Dad's," said Alex as she started to tear up. "Oh crap what am I going to tell Mom?"

"What? No, what are you talking about? Oh just listen," said Sarah as she explained to her what Chuck had told her. "I'd expected him to call back before now. I'm concerned about this story of John having amnesia. When I had my memory problem I only lost five years..."

"But they were five important years," said Morgan. She didn't particularly liked being reminded but he was right.

"Yes Morgan, I realize that and it's something I have to deal with every day but I had you guys to help me through it and I had Chuck. What I'm saying is total amnesia is different. John has training that will kick in like muscle memory but he won't understand why or how. All this could make John a very dangerous individual and he will have his defenses up which means he may not believe Chuck."

"Like when you kidnapped Ellie threatening to kill her or when you tried to kill Chuck. You tried to kill us all by blowing us up."

"I told you that was Quinn not me but yes like that. Maybe it would be like when you sold out the team and your best friend Morgan, or when you dumped Alex via text message."

"I wouldn't call them the same," said Morgan. I thinking killing someone is rather definite in that there's no undoing that..."

"Guys I get it," said Alex. "This thing Dad has can be bad but what can we do about it and why hasn't Chuck called in?

"I think we're going to have to be very patient with John and as to why Chuck hasn't called it I don't know but I'm about to find out," said Sarah as she took out her phone and called Chuck but she got a busy signal instead. "He must be on the phone with Kat that was the deal he was going to call her first them me."

"I guess we have to wait then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Park drove back into town then was about to head up to Kim's room when he head music from across the street. The music was coming from a place called Little Dave's and the people inside sounded kind of rowdy. Park had been out all evening and was thirsty as well as hungry so he decided one quick beer couldn't hurt. He locked everything in the Range Rover then walked over.

"I'll have whatever's on tap and cold," said Park. Little Dave served him and took his money. In the back there were a couple of men throwing darts and one was taking the other one to the cleaners.

"Toby, you might as well go home you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn with a shotgun," said the one man as he threw a perfect match. "I almost feel bad about taking your money."

"Shut up and let me try to win it back. Let's go double this time," said Tody. "Come on are you chicken or something Paul?"

"That's two hundred dollars each, do you have two hundred dollars to give me or am I going to have a problem collecting?"

"Let's just throw darts," said Toby as he grabbed his beer and took as a swallow. "That is if you don't need to go home first and ask permission."

"Paul, you're about to lose badly," said Park as he took a stool nearby drinking his beer. Suddenly Toby woke up and threw two perfect games winning the two hundred dollars.

"Hold on there," said Paul. "I think you cheated somehow. I think you and this Chinamen are in this together and you cheated."

"First I just arrived in town and I'm Korean not Chinese and you were cheated just not by me. Your friend here threw the first few games to raise the stakes then when the pot was big enough went in for the kill. You were an idiot for letting him string you along."

"Excuse me I was a what?" said Paul. He didn't know if he should thank Park or punch him in the face. He was leaning toward the later.

"And I suppose you could do better," said Toby trying to change the topic and to point Paul's anger in the direction of Park.

"As a matter of fact yes," said Park. "Excuse me," he said as he collected all six darts. "Here's four hundred, two hundred each that says I can hit six bull's eyes to match." Park turned and threw all six darts each a bull's eye. "This is the part where you pay up."

"Why you," said one as the other man tried to grab Park around the waist. "Let's show him," yelled Toby. But Park stomped Toby's foot breaking lose. He grabbed his beer glass broke it in Paul's face then with the shards he slit Toby's throat. Toby dropped to the floor gagging in his own blood. Park collected the bet then walked out of Little Dave's.

"I hate sore losers," Park said as he retrieved his camera from the Rover before going into the boardinghouse.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Chuck sat at the kitchen table trying to get through to John. He tried everything he could think of to bring him around but this was quickly becoming much more difficult than what he had done for Sarah. She had some memories to work with while John had only a few vague recollections and most of them had come to him through dreams. Finally Chuck was about to throw in the towel and bring out the heavy guns as he tried to get John to call Kat.

"John if this woman is important to you, you should talk to her," said Lizzie the wife of the man John was staying with. Chuck felt he'd won her over now he needed John. But as they were talking Chuck's phone rang.

"Crap," said Chuck. "John, we have to take this call. I'll put it on speaker but we have to answer or she'll send a search party out for both of us." Chuck reached over to answer it but Casey grabbed his hand. "John, you've got to trust me on this."

"I think you can," said Lizzie as she pulled John's hand away. "This is what you wanted to find out who you are? Well this is your chance."

"General, I thought the deal was you were going to give me time to look for John. We just got here and the search is still on."

"I'm calling to give you a head's up. Word over the dark net is someone is putting together a company of mercenaries to travel to your location. I want your people out of there before any hostilities break out between you. We can't get involved because no one knows you're there and if you're discovered there will be hell to pay."

"But what about the people here," said John. Chuck tried to signal to him to keep quiet but it was too late. "These people are not organized to fight off an organized assault."

"I thought you said you hadn't found the Colonel, Agent Carmichael. Colonel the people there will have to protect themselves. I can drop an anonymous tip and hope someone picks up on it but that's it. State will have me for breakfast if something happens."

"That's unacceptable," said John as he got angry. "And we take orders from her? Ma'am with all due respect you can go pack sand."

"Colonel, what did you say?" said Beckman looking angry and perplexed. "An order is an order soldier and you're expected to follow it. Do you understand?"

"Then I guess I'm lucky I'm a marine," said John. It didn't pass Chuck that he remembered that as John continued in the General, "and we don't leave anyone behind, Semper Fi."

"Chuck, what's wrong with the Colonel? Why is he acting this way," asked the General. She was taken aback by John's erratic behavior.

"That's what I was going to explain. He seems to be suffering from some sort of amnesia. I've been trying to get him to remember things but it hasn't been easy then you called and ..."

"General, I need to explain," said John. "The owners of the silver mine have been trying to steal the farmer's lands so they can extract the ore under them. There's a man named Blanchard who's in charge of the operation here and he's ruthless as well as blood thirsty. He and the multinational corporation behind him will stop at nothing to take these people's lands. We can't just stand back and do nothing."

"That's exactly what we have to do. We can't get mixed up in the internal affairs of foreign states simply because we don't like the way they do business."

"General, far be it for me to contradict you but isn't that how the Colonel built his career fighting in one lousy stinking commie hell hole after another in Central and South America."

"Chuck, what part of not helping don't you understand? The Colonel and I are talking. Colonel the order stands I want you out of there now."

"General that's impossible it's nighttime here and nothing flies and before you say anything about us having to leave tomorrow the plane we flew in on needs some replacement parts. But as luck should have it they should be arriving tomorrow afternoon which translates in a departure date of the day after tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow is the barn raising and I have to be there of for that. I have to take Bill's place since he's laid up in bed."

"Colonel, did you decide to take a vacation in the Big Valley. Agent Carmichael, I don't care what you have to do but the Colonel needs to be on your plane when you leave and you're not to get involved in local affairs. Do you read me?"

"Roger that Carmichael out," said Chuck as he hung up then he looked up to find John had pulled his pistol on him.

"I'm not going back until I know these people are safe," said John. "You can leave if you want but I'm staying and helping them to defend themselves."

"This is your final word. You're not going to change your mind," said Chuck. "What I mean do you cross your heart and hope to die."

"What are you talking about? Are you some sort of moron? Did I often find you annoying and a pain," asked John as he growled.

"Not often... okay maybe a little... Alright yes often but always undeserved and never understood," said Chuck. "I was just pulling your leg. Of course we're going to stay and help out it's what we do Big Guy."

"What about the General? Won't she's get mad at you or don't you care that she'll probably have you taken to a dark site somewhere."

"Not hardly and getting her mad is sort of my pastime. Some people collect stamps while other's collect baseball cards. Well mine is getting Beckman mad. It won't be the first time and for sure it won't be the last so tell me about this fight between the farmers and the mining company. How did it start and how much silver are we talking about? You don't happen to have a sample of the ore?"

"Actually I do," said Sammy. "I snuck into one of the ventilation shafts in the mine to see what it was like and I found this," said Sammy as he pulled a silver nugget from his pocket and handed it to Chuck.

"You and I are going to have a talk about obeying. I think I told you to stay away from those mines," said Lizzie as she gave Sammy a look. But their attention turned as they watched Chuck flashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Park walked into Kim's room and handed him the camera then went into the bathroom to wash his hands. Kim stood there watching Park then looked at the camera. There was fresh blood on the neck strap. He shook his head then examined the pictures he took flipping through one after the other then he took the memory stick and put it in his laptop to enhance some of the images.

"Help yourself," said Kim when Park came out of his bathroom. "You know as a photographer you're really lacking. But I saw what I need to see and hopefully Lee will get clearer shots tomorrow. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No can't say as there is. Nothing happened at the farm I got in and out with no problem and you saw the photos."

"I'm talk about afterwards. There's blood on the neck strap and you just washed your bloody hands in my sink so what happened?"

"I might have stopped off for a beer across the street and a guy might not have like the fact I bet him at his own game. Things happened and the individual might've gotten what he deserved, a dirt nap."

"Geez Park one day we were supposed to lay low, one day. Just one day but you couldn't do that. Now I've got your mess to handle. Okay tomorrow we'll go out on recon early that way I get you out of town then we'll talk with Blanchard and have him smooth things over with the local authorities."

"I wouldn't worry too much the guy was a hustler so I don't expect he'll have that many friends. But you're right I should have thought first. It won't happen again."

"That's what you said the last time," said Kim as he looked through the photos in the camera's view finder. "I'd like to know who this guy is that our friend took captive and what his deal is. Something there just doesn't seem right. Go now and try not to kill anyone else until I tell you you can. You need to see the man at the front desk about your dinner and while you're there check the hotel registrar for the people who check in here. See if any names stick out with any luck we'll find our second mystery man."

"Roger that I'll get right on it," said Park as he turned to leave but Kim stopped him at the door.

"Wait, you might want to pass by your room first and change shirts. The one you've got on is covered in blood and I don't think anyone is going to believe that you had an accident with the tomato sauce."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat was milling about the lobby waiting for Chuck to call. She kept pulling out her phone and looking at it as she walked around looking over the kitsch décor. There was an assortment of tacky stuffed animals with a mongoose and cobra the center piece all were covered by a layer of dust. If cleanliness was next to Godliness he definitely never checked into this boardinghouse. But she was having a hard time waiting and understanding why it was taking so long then as she was about to give up and call herself she looked up to see Chuck walk through the lobby doors.

"What happened? Did you find him," she asked as she went up to Chuck then she saw behind him walking in dressed like a farmhand John.

"Oh my God you're alive," said Kat as she threw her arms around him. "John, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. John what's the matter?" She noticed a blank look on his face.

"I'm sorry I know I know you but to say anything else I'm sorry but I don't remember," said John as he pulled away. Kat looked at Chuck.

"It's true I'm trying to understand what's going on. Let's go up to the room and you guys can talk," said Chuck. "There's a lot going on here and not just with John."

As they were about to leave the lobby two things happened. Chuck noticed Park standing by reception and he flash. But as he was flashing, a group of angry people barged into the boardinghouse yelling and screaming protests.

"There he is," yelled one of the men. "That's the guy who killed Toby." The crowd moved towards the reception desk.

"Hold up, hold up," yelled a man who made his way to the front of the mob. "I'm trying to get Carl here so he can handle this. We can't take matters in our own hands."

"Marty, we've listened to you long enough. Now we're going to take action our way. Get out of our way," yelled one of the angry men. "John, you're here what do you think? That guy stabbed Toby to death in Little Dave's. You know what they did to Bill now this we aren't going to take it anymore lying down."

"What's going on here," yelled a well-dressed man as he pushed his way in the boardinghouse then up to the front. "You people need to calm down and clear out of here. Carl's not coming he was fired by the mining company. Mr. Park and his colleagues were hired as his replacement so just go on back home."

"That's Blanchard the mining company director and now we've got an interesting development," said John as he tried to explain to Chuck what was going on.

"Marty, you're not going to let this guy get away with murder," said one of the farmers. "Who's in charge of this town you or the mining company? If they can do this to Bill and Toby none of us are safe."

"Let's hold it down," yelled an oriental man then he and another man walked into the room carrying automatic weapons. "My name is Mr. Kim and this is Mr. Lee we along with Mr. Park are Carl's replacement. We've been hired to organize security for the mining company and a part of that security is the town. That's in the contract we have signed by your mayor and our firm so I'm ordering you all to disperse now."

"Is that right Marty? Did you sell us out?" But Marty remained silent and his silence was his confession. "Why you low down piece of dingo scat."

"Come on it was for everyone's best interest and the mining company is going to do wonders for our local economy."

"We ought to run you and them out of town on a rail," yelled a man in the front and the rest of the mob got fired up.

"I'd like to see you try," said Park as he took Lee's sidearm a Chinese type 92 and chambered a round then pointed at the same man. "I didn't catch what you said. Do you mind repeating it for me please?"

"Come on," said Chuck as he pushed them both towards the door. "We don't want to get in the middle of this. Don't ask questions just let's keep on moving." Chuck looked back around and noticed Park pointing them out to Kim then Kim sent Lee over their way. "Crap we've been made. It looks like we've outstayed our welcome. Get in the car and let's go."

"Hey you we want a word," Chuck heard yelled at them from behind him but he got everyone in the Sunbird then sped away. On the way out of town Chuck noticed a light on in the Doctor's office.

"John, didn't you say the local Doctor took X-rays," asked Chuck as he pulled over. "I want to take a look inside your head."

"You want to do what? Why is it I get this urge to slap you," said John as they got out of the car then walked up to the Doctor's office.

"I don't know usually we're hugging each other and you're always telling me how much you love me. You're just a big old softy sometimes."

"I am not," said John perplexed. Chuck really had him going. "Kathleen... Kat tell me I'm not like that. There's no way I can be that am I?"

"Chuck, it's not nice to make fun of people when they're not feeling well. No John... how to put this politely you're not the hugging type. You're more a man of action."

"Chuck, I see you and I are going to have to have a private conversation where your face talks to my fist."

"Now that sounds like the old John Casey," said Chuck. Although it was late Chuck knocked on the doctor's door and was greeted with not so friendly reply.

"Can't you see I'm closed? Take two aspirins and if the pain doesn't go away call the mortician," yelled the Doctor but Chuck was insistent. "This had better be an emergency," said the physician as he opened the door to find John Doe with two other people standing there.

"Do you mind if we come in," said Chuck as he basically pushed his way in followed by Casey and Kat."

"Well if I said no it would be too late now. You've got five minutes to tell me what you want then I need to finish my work here and go home to my dinner."

"I think I can do that my name is Agent Charles Carmichael, Interpol. I heard from my friend John Casey you've been treating him and I wanted to thank you then as a favor I'd like to see his X-rays."

"John Casey, Interpol things make sense now," said the Doctor as he waved everyone to sit down. "I guess I need to change the name on your folder. Funny though when you think about it, your first name was actually John all this time so you want to see his X-rays? Okay just wait here while I go get them for you."

"Chuck, what went on back there in the boardinghouse why did you get us out so fast? Who are those people? You looked funny when you saw them."

"Because John remember when you asked me what the intersect was and I told you to be quiet around civilians. Well the intersect is me. I have all the governments secrets locked in my head and when I see things or I want to know something I flash. It's a catch phrase we came up with anyway I flashed on Park, Kim and Lee they're ex-Unit 963."

"North Korean commies, I hate commies," said Casey. Chuck looked at him and smiled. "What's your problem and why are you smiling."

"You can't remember a thing but you remember you hate commies. This better dead than red thing must run down in you all the way to your core."

"I found them," said the Doctor as he came back. "My nurse still had them out lying on the file cabinet. She hadn't gotten around to filing them yet. Not like we're so busy she couldn't get around to doing it." Chuck held them up to the light then over laid them to see which areas overlapped. Then he flashed.

"Oh boy I think I'm setting some sort of record on flashing today. I think this is your problem there seems to be some sort of pressure build up in the temporal lobe section of your brain. That would be the section that controls both long term and short term memory."

"What does that mean? Once the swelling goes away I'll be able to remember again? But shouldn't that already have gone away?"

"I'm afraid you're right the swelling should've already gone away but it hasn't which makes me wonder if there isn't something else going on like a hairline fracture somewhere here on your right temporal side that's causing pressure. It would be hard to see I need Ellie to look at you. You probably don't remember my sister but she's a neurologist in Chicago."

"Is her last name Woodcomb," said the Doctor. Chuck nodded his head. "She's the one I told you about you know the one who wrote the article in American Journal of Medicine."

"Yes that would be her Doc and thanks again. Don't worry John let's head back out to the farm," said Chuck as he started out the door but standing in his way was Lee.

"I guess you didn't hear me when I told you to stop," said Lee as he stood there his sidearm out down by his side.

"Oh I heard you but I chose to ignore you. Don't get nervous I'm pulling out my identification," said Chuck. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his badge and I.D. handing both to Lee.

"So you're Interpol, aren't you a little out of your jurisdiction? I guess the John Doe has something to do with your being here?"

"Yes, I was sent on a recovery mission and about being out of my jurisdiction. I think you three are a little far from home."

"What do you mean by that remark?" said Lee but as he was questioning Chuck his phone began to ring.

"Sorry but I have to take this," said Chuck as he answered. "Sarah, I'm sorry I haven't called you yet," Chuck covered the phone. "She's a little mad at me because I should've called her before now and she's right. So you need to be patient."

"No go ahead I'm not going anywhere," said Lee as he looked anything but patient which was what Chuck wanted.

"Love, I'm sorry but I'm in the middle of something we can talk more later. Put Alex on the line she can talk to John," said Chuck as he passed John the phone. "Alex is his daughter. My mission here is almost over."

"Good so I can tell Mr. Kim you're going to be leaving town tomorrow," said Lee. "Take my word it will be better for everyone concerned if you just drove away."

"I have a question for you what brings three ex-Unit 963 to a backwoods town like this one. Could it be the pure silver in the mines?"

"Why you," Lee said as he drew his weapon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour before"…..

Chuck was late calling in and Sarah was tired of waiting. It wasn't she was anxious she told herself she was just hyper concerned and for her there was a difference. Sarah had already tried to call him once but found his phone busy then before she could call him again the General call her to repeat the same thing she'd already told Chuck.

"Diane, you're risking to make this sound like the opening of Mission Impossible episode" said Morgan as he deepened his voice. 'Good morning Mister Phelps, as always, should you or any of your IM force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. Good luck, Jim. This tape will self-destruct in five seconds.'" All you need is one of those video players that self-destruct."

"Budget cuts, they became too expensive," said Beckman.

"Really," said Morgan as he looked at Sarah.

"Can someone shut him up? Listen you need to press on the rest of your team the importance of keeping a low profile and staying out of local affairs. I expected the reaction I got from Chuck but I could always count on Casey's dedication to service to prevail. But the way he sounded it was almost as if I were taking to a complete stranger."

"Well Chuck did say the Colonel was suffering from amnesia," said Sarah. "But if everything goes as planned we will be able to extract them tomorrow."

"Good just make it happen and contact me when you're in the air. Beckman out."

"I need to call Chuck now."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

It happened in an instant Lee raised his weapon and Chuck was on him. He dislodged the pistol from Lee's hand it went flying then they rolled out in the street. Lee pulled a knife and slashed out at Chuck but he brush blocked it and was able to side step. However, Lee landed a spinning back kick that sent Chuck flying. Chuck sprang back up and they faced off again as they circled one another.

"Alex, I may have to call you back," said John as he stepped outside. Looking at the two circling like cats before a battle.

"No, don't worry about me John. I've got this go ahead and talk to Alex," said Chuck as he stared down Lee. "Piece of cake."

"You're overly confident for a... well whatever you are. I think it's only fair to warn you I've studied Taekwondo for twenty five years and I'm a fifth degree black belt in Hapkido so you still really think you can take me?"

"I've seen 'The 36th Chamber of Shaolin' twenty-five times and I share a collection of Shaw Brothers films only outmatched by Quentin Tarantino's. Let's go sucker," said Chuck. Lee lunged at him with the knife but Chuck's scissor block sent the knife flying. Lee launched an assault with a series of high kicks but Chuck got inside which negated their effectiveness while working on Lee using deadly Hung Gur moves. They went to toe to toe then Lee stepped into a double palm bridge hand strike from Chuck's iron wire technique that sent Lee flying.

"Girls, if you're done dancing," said Casey as he tossed Chuck his phone. Lee was getting up but Casey dropped him with a right, left, right combination. "Agent Walker wants to talk to you."

"That would be Carmichael now and for the record I softened him up for you," said Chuck as he caught his breath then started talking to Sarah. "Love, where were we?"

A half hour before...

Sarah just got off the phone with Beckman and realized that if there was something going on in that town Chuck would end up in the middle of it. It wasn't his fault but like there was a bullet magnet Chuck was a trouble magnet. She had to talk to him so she called putting him on speaker in order that Alex could hear and talk to John.

"Chuck, what's going on?" said Sarah as she tried to control herself but her 'horror-mones' were acting up and quickly getting the best of her. "I've been waiting for you to call. You know people here could get worried."

"Sarah, I'm sorry I haven't called you yet," Chuck covered the phone. "She's a little mad at me because I should've called her before now and she's right. So you need to be patient."

"You bet I'm a little bit mad and you know I'm right. You leave me hanging like this. Beckman calls me and says there's a storm brewing then you don't call what am I to think? Who are you talking to anyway there?"

"Love, I'm sorry but I'm in the middle of something we can talk more later. Put Alex on the line she can talk to John," said Chuck as he passed John the phone. "Alex is his daughter. My mission here is almost over."

"No your mission there is over. You bet your bottom dollar we're going to talk later and sooner if this keeps up. That night road trip just might be back on," said Sarah as she handed the phone to Alex."

"What do I say," said Alex looking over at Morgan. Morgan sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Dad it's me Alex."

"Hi Alex I'm sorry if... well I really don't know what to say either. I don't remember much but I did dream about you and your mother so I know you're you. What am I saying? Of course you're you but I know you're you."

"It's all right Dad. This must be awkward for you almost as awkward as all the times you came into that pie shop I was working in ordering the same thing to get to know me without telling me who you were."

"That was the best apple pie I ever had," said John as their conversation triggered a sudden memory. "I'd have to say the best apple pie and company."

"So you do remember me," she said as tears welled up. "Every day you ordered the same thing. You were as predictable as a clock. You are the man in my life..."

"Excuse me and who am I? Chopped liver?" said Morgan as he interrupted. "Hey Big Guy I don't know if you remember me but I'm Alex's fiancé..."

"Get the idiot off the phone," said John as he let out a growl and a grunt. "Tell me one thing first do I like you?

"I'd say yes just you have an odd way of showing it. You're not one to mince words but sometimes you're hard to read."

"Funny but talking to you makes me want to strangle you with my bare hands until your eyes pop out or if you don't butt out of this conversation I'm going to shove my fist down your throat then turn you inside out."

"Yeah that's John all right and nothing has changed." As they were talking Sarah heard strange noises in the background like people scuffling or fighting.

"Excuse me," said Sarah as she took her phone. "John, what's going on there? Is Chuck in a fight with someone? Don't you think you ought to assist?"

"Why? He seems to be holding his own. Oh okay one second," said John. Sarah heard the phone get tossed the Casey's voice in a distance. "Girl, are you tired of dancing."

"Catch your breath," she said to Chuck as she heard him panting. "Okay tell me what's going on? So much for listening to Beckman or following the General's orders she's going to be livid. She should've told you to get into trouble and maybe that would be the time you wouldn't."

"Reverse logic I like it," said Chuck as Sarah heard the sound of a car door open and close then the sound of it driving."

"How would you like the couch? The General told you to stay out of trouble and not to get mixed up in local affairs but what do you do the exact opposite."

"I don't care too much for the couch idea but as far as getting mixed up in local affairs there's more going on here then she realizes. Starting out with there's a group of ex-Unit 963 that's providing security for the mining company and their operations which seems to have incorporated the town in their grasp..."

"Unit 963? Are you sure? I didn't think they were allowed to leave... at least not horizontally. But what are they doing there?"

"See admit you're curious now too," said Chuck. He and Sarah were alike in this when it came to mysteries they had to solve them.

"Okay maybe a bit but don't let this go to your head. You're still in the doghouse as far as I'm concerned.

"I think I know why, it's the ore. The silver isn't just silver it's..." said Chuck then suddenly the line went dead.

"Chuck, can you hear me? Chuck are you still there," said Sarah. She tried calling again but this time she got a recorded message.

"The number you have dialed is unreachable or off. Please try back later." Then it started playing again.

She tried three or four times but got the same recorded message. Phone service for Chuck's area had to be down so there was no way to contact him.

"Crap, I can't get his phone to pick up," said Sarah as she was about ready to throw her phone against the wall.

"Why don't you use the Sat phone," said Morgan.

"I would but it's in the chopper and I don't know if Chuck has his. But speaking of chopper and Verbanski? Where's Gertrude disappeared to?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the boardinghouse Kim got things calmed down. Once he threatened to shoot the first man who stepped forward then gave a vague promise that there would be an inquiry into Toby's stabbing the crowd dispersed. After he got everyone out and they could talk alone he pull Blanchard and Park aside.

"Listen we need to control all the information going in and out of here. Blanchard I want you to take Park to the cellphone towers they need to come down. I'll activate the frequency jammer in my room which should take care of radio communications. Then you guys need to take out the land lines."

"When you say the mobile phone towers need to come down or the land lines need to be taken out what do you mean exactly?"

"Mr. Blanchard we take one of these," said Kim as he put a grenade in his hand. "Then we pull the pin, the lever comes off and it goes boom."

"But if a telephone pole falls in the middle of the outback does it make noise," said Park as he took the grenade away from Blanchard who was turning pale gingerly holding it.

"I could do without your humor right now," said Kim. "This is all your fault because you had to have that beer and couldn't keep your mouth shut as usual."

"What? For once this isn't my fault and no one will believe me. If the guy hadn't been a bad sport about losing he'd still be around. Four hundred dollars lighter though but he'd still be around."

"Aren't we being paid well enough for this job without you going around trying to make money on the side and risking everything in the process. You know there's still room on that plane with Carl if you keep this up. Just go get out my sight with Blanchard we need to drop a communications net over this place until we're done."

"Where's Lee at anyway? He could help. He disappeared after I pointed out that stranger with our John Doe and that woman."

"I sent him to find out who the guy was. I don't like having new players show up and getting in the way. I also didn't like the way he looked at us... well I didn't like it just a sixth sense. But you're right, where is Lee? He should've been back by now."

"Lee can take care of himself," said Park as he herded Blanchard towards the door. "Come on I'll show you how to handle a grenade without making yourself go boom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gertrude over saw the refueling of the chopper and then she made some adjustments like mounting a M134 Minigun. The Minigun wasn't so mini a six-barreled machinegun with a rate of fire at 2,000 to 6,000 rounds per minute featuring Gatling-style rotating barrels with an external power source, an electric motor powered by the chopper.

"John will have to change his pants when he sees you," said Gertrude as she patted it. "I have to say you're a jewel." She put a blanket over it as she closed the side door. She drove back to the Antonov to get more ammunition and a few personal effects when she noticed the C-130 parked nearby. She didn't know what it was about it that attracted her attention but she didn't like the flight crew that was going on and off the plane.

"I think this requires a little investigation," she said to herself as she slipped over undetected. With no one in sight she made her way up the tailgate into the hold. Inside she discovered two long lockers with holes drilled in them and from the odor coming from them she didn't need to open them to understand what was inside.

"Okay Gertrude you've smelt worse and John goes on about lousy stinking commie hell holes," she thought as she opened the lid. "Geez," said Gertrude, "Phew that could stop a clock." She pulled down the tarp so she could take a picture. She'd just closed it up when she heard men coming back inside so she quickly ducked on the other side of a pallet of crates to hide.

"Jong, I just got our permission to take off," said one man to the other as he handed him a clipboard to look over. "All our clearances are in order."

"Good, we need to get out of here to make room for the Ghostrider. I wouldn't want to be in that town when they get done with it. Come on we can run through pre-flights then get out of here. We can be home by early morning."

"I can't wait to get rid of our packages in the back. They're starting to get ripe," said the one man as they walked right past Gertrude. She put her hand on her weapon but stayed in the shadows.

"I think they're way past their best used by date. Geez, we need to plant a forest of magic trees to cover that smell."

"I've got some Lysol spray somewhere in the cockpit you might try but once we get up we can run forced air and maybe get some of the smell out. Just make sure they don't leak or we'll never get that smell out."

"I hear you," said the other man as they disappeared forward. Gertrude made sure they were gone then she made her run out the back and over to the Antonov.

Once back onboard the Antonov she finished getting everything together then went to the Range Rover to drive back over to the UH-1. She was walking off the Antonov when she saw the C-130 take off but as she was about to get in SUV two men stepped around the Rover one in front and one in back.

"We'd like to know why you were trespassing on our plane," said the man in front. She knew if she was going to do something she needed to think of it in a hurry.

"Would you believe I was looking for the ladies room," said Gertrude but the man just stared at her. "Well would you believe I was looking for a cup of sugar? Okay can't a girl be curious? I like planes and I've never seen an actual C-130 up close. Something that big and strong," she said as she got up close to the man in front. "I mean I really like planes, big ones, if you know what I mean and maybe we can talk onboard mine about the mile high club? I'll show you mind since I saw yours."

"I don't think you saw everything. Lead the way," said the man in front as the three of them walked on board. Onboard the Antonov there were mirrors situated so that loaders could see what was coming up behind them to avoid accidents. That was the way Verbanski kept an eye on the men behind her and as they were almost at the top of the ramp she saw them reach under their jackets for their weapons.

"Sorry boys," she yelled as she stomped on the pallet release. The pallet at the top of the ramp came sliding back down as she leaped out of the way but there was no escape for the men behind her.

"Yuck," she said as she looked down at the bottom of the ramp. Then later as she drove over to the chopper she called her office. "Look up in our files and see who we use that's in Australia. I need a cleanup crew at the airport in Alice Springs. You might tell them to bring a dust pan because they'll need one… Maybe two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim assembled the signal jammer in his room then he made sure it worked. He wanted to be certain that the communications net was dropped as fast as it could over the town. Outside his hotel room he heard a series of explosions and the signal strength on his mobile phone lost all bars then he got a message no carrier detected.

"Good at least one thing has gone the way it was supposed to," he said as he was looking over his creation making sure there were no glitches Lee walked in. He looked like he fought a war and lost. "Geez what happened to you?"

"Your stranger is what happened. He says his name is Charles Carmichael and he's carrying an Interpol badge and I.D. but he doesn't fight Interpol. What's worse he knows who we are and about the silver. As you can see he and I had an altercation. If it hadn't been for that other guy I tell you I could've taken him. He sucker punched me."

"I'm sure you could've. Well then I was right to cut communications with the outside world. He won't be able to talk to his people but we won't be able to talk to ours."

"So what do we do? Wait each other out. We don't know where he went other than he left town in that clunker. They couldn't have gone far."

"I don't think they did. I willing to bet they ran back to that farm outside of town. I'll pay a visit out there tomorrow with Park and see what we flush out but for now go get cleaned up and get some rest. I want you to head up Carl's men see what we have in case we need to go to war before the rest of our men get here."

"Why do you think the farmers will act up before then? I think you put them in their place this evening."

"I was able to do that because they didn't have a leader but if they get someone with a little guts and someone they look at as being one of their own then we could have a problem. For instance that John Doe they'd follow him."

"His name is John Casey like Mr. Y discovered but he doesn't punch like a sales assistant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was sitting at her desk wading through a stack of after action reports dividing them into three piles. The first stack with the least amount in it was for filing. Then there was the middle heap that was for correcting. There were just too many errors in grammar that made the documents difficult to read so she sent them back to the respective station chiefs for review and correction with a note to be more diligent in the future. Then there was the last pile which made no sense what so ever. She made a comment on some that said crayon probably would've been a more appropriate media or next time try using pictograms someone might understand what you're trying to say. As she was flipping the pages on a report he Major knocked on her door then came in.

"I hope you've got some good news for me because I'm not in the mood. How did most of these agents get through university on athletic scholarships and what did they major in, basket weaving. I feel like I'm head of the grammar police. Come on I can tell by your look I'm not going to like this so just give to me."

"Well it's agent Carmichael, Chuck. He's activated his emergency recall beacon and I hate to tell you this..."

"He's still in that Podunk town in Australia exactly where I told him to get out of before something happened. Get him on the phone so I can yell at him then find out what's going on. Have someone get a story ready about how we lost a man trying to recover stolen material and we sent in a team to recover him but I don't want the story released until I give the go ahead."

"Do you think the locals are going to like that? They could ask us why are they only hearing about this now."

"No, I don't expect them to like it but it spins better than we high handedly invaded your sovereign territory because we felt like it. I want someone monitoring the Guardian and see if they've picked up on anything. Why am I not speaking with Chuck?"

"That's one of the problems we can't get in touch with him. There's some sort of communications black out where he's at. Our techs tell us that cell service is out and there seems to be some signal jammer being used to block radio and satellite signals."

"If we were anywhere else I'd send in an Intruder, have it deploy a HARM then we'd have comms back up and running. But I can't do that here. If I can't talk to Chuck let me talk to Sarah she was in Alice Springs maybe she knows something."

"Roger that ma'am," said the Major. He stepped out to talk with the General's Secretary Connie and as they were talking Roan walked past them going straight in.

"I'm sorry if I came at the wrong time but I stopped by to see if you wanted to go out with me this evening. I got invited to the Russian Embassy for a caviar tasting dinner. They're supposed to have some of the best caviar in the world and at five thousand a head it's a steal."

"I can't write off ten thousand dollars for a dinner. Our oversight committee would eat me alive hold one," said the General as her Major walked back in signaling that Sarah was on the line.

"General, I know what you're calling about and I was talking to Chuck when comms went down. He told me that the mining company had employed a special security unit of ex-Unit 963 and that there was something special about the silver."

"Unit 963 I thought they only followed around their glorious leader," said Roan. "If they're interested in something there we ought to be too."

"Thank you Roan but I think I'm the Director and that's a decision I have to make. So if Unit 963 is there then we should find out what they're up to but with minimum amount of presence."

"I will be catching up with him first thing in the morning. I think he activated his beacon so I'd know where he's at."

"Roger that I expect a full and detailed report as soon as possible, Beckman out."

"Diane what I was trying to say is the meal costs five thousand a head but we've got two free tickets. Igor Trotski had a courier drop them off."

"I really can't go with this mission going on but if you want to go feel free. If they let you take out a doggie bag don't forget me."

"How could I do that Diane," said Roan as he looked over at the Major. "Son, that would be your cue to leave and shut the door."

"No Roan that would be your cue."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Casey drove out of town down the long dusty road to take the Chuck and Kat back out to the farm. Chuck was in the back with Sarah on the phone but the line dropped as he was trying to explain to her why a group of elite soldiers from the Supreme Guard Command would've apparently gone rogue. When he tried to call her back and found he couldn't he realized then communications had been severed.

"Crap comms are gone," said Chuck. "I'm not getting anything. They must've taken out the cell towers which means I wouldn't count on using the phone back at the farm."

"Well should we still go there? I mean these lunatics will be coming for us now that you poked the bear and I'd prefer the MacDonalds not be in the middle."

"First of all I didn't poke the bear," said Chuck. Casey looked up at him in the rearview mirror. "Okay maybe a little but he wanted to take us in for a chat and they're not the type to offer tea and biscuits."

"Exactly, that's what I mean I really don't want that band of cutthroats out here. This family has been good to me and I can't bring trouble to their doorstep."

"Your different John," said Kat. She was riding shotgun next to John as Casey drove and until then had been silent trying to understand what was going on. "I mean in a good way. You're genuinely concerned for these people and they're not just collateral for you."

"No, of course not. As I said, they took me in and gave me a roof. They fed and clothed me I can't put them in harm's way to protect me or us from those guns for hire."

"Interesting homily John and I wish I had recorded it for posterity or blackmail but the truth is your friends are in harm's way whether we go there or not. The first place they're going to go to look for us is the MacDonald's farm and do you think they'll believe them when they say they don't know? I know I wouldn't."

"Then what would you do?" asked John glancing in the mirror at Chuck. "What would be next extraordinary rendition?"

"If you ask me that you really don't remember who I am but you're right they probably would but let's leave out the details. There's no reason to talk about this in front of Kat but needless to say your friends will be better off if we're there to protect them. However, unfortunately most of my gear we left in the hotel and I don't think it's a good idea to run back and pick it up.

"So what are we going to do?" said John as he turned into the drive to head back to the farm house. "I've got this Japanese war relic and a box of ammunition. We took that guys weapons, a Type 92 with two clips of twenty Chinese-made armor-piercing rounds each and a Chinese Type 95 automatic rifle and that's all she wrote. Oh I forgot your dart gun so they can rest up before they kill us."

"Now that sounds like John Casey but that's not all we have. I brought you something that's in the trunk," said Chuck as they pulled into the farmyard. They got out to find Lizzie and Bill waiting for them on the front porch.

"Bill, you're not supposed to be moving around," said John. "Why aren't you upstairs in bed? Let me help you back inside."

"I've got that John," said Chuck as he came up behind him carrying a garment bag. "Here I brought you your clothes. Go change and I'll help Bill."

"I've got to see this. Let's billy up in the kitchen," said Bill. Chuck tucked a box under his arm then with the other helped Bill into the kitchen where Lizzie put on water. John disappeared into the bathroom to change while he was gone Lizzie served tea.

As Lizzie was chatting to Kat about how she and John met he came walking out of the bathroom with his Armani suit on. Chuck walked over and handed him his Ray band aviators to complete the look.

"Wow," said Lizzie and Bill. "I have to say mate you scrub up quite well. You look like a whole different bloke. Sit and have a cup of billy and tell us what's going on?"

"I don't know I just feel a little out of balance. Are you sure these are my clothes? I just feel a little off," said Casey as he tried to adjust himself.

"One second, we're not done yet," said Chuck as he took the box he was carrying put his thumb on the lock pad and it opened. Inside he pulled out Casey's Sig Sauer 9 Chuck put in the clip and housed the first round then made sure the safety was on then handed it to John. He opened his jacket to reveal his shoulder holster took out the Nambu and holstered the Sig. "How do you feel now?"

"That's it," said John. "I feel centered and balanced. You should carry this and get rid of that snooze piece," John said as he tried to get Chuck to take the Nambu.

"No I don't like guns. I guess I'm like my father he taught me never to use a gun unless you had to. John, I'm afraid of what I might become if I travel down that road. No you keep it as a backup piece," said Chuck then he turned to Lizzie. "I don't want to sound rude but you don't happen to have any coffee."

"Yes my sister sent me one of those espresso machines last Christmas along with those little capsules but we don't use it."

"Wait you had me drinking tea when you had coffee all this time and didn't say anything to me?" said Casey.

"You didn't ask," said Lizzie as got out the machine. Everyone started laughing then Bill started crying from the pain.

"I told you not to make me laugh. So all you secret agent types I want to know one thing. How am I going to save my farm or are we all doomed to lose everything?"

"I don't know I might see a way out but first we need help," said Chuck as pressed a button on his watch. "I just sent a distress signal back to Langley."

"The General isn't going to be happy with us is she," asked John. "Do you think she's going to send help after what she said?"

"I sent the signal to act as a homing beacon for the rest of our team. This way they'll know where we are and can use the GPS position from the beacon to pinpoint us. The last thing we want is for them to chopper into town. I should warn you John, Verbanski is with the team?"

"Who is he? Do I have some sort of beef with him?"

"Verbanski isn't a he, she's a she," said Kat and from the tone Kat used everyone understood the way she felt about her.

"Gertrude is a Russian, ex-KGB you met in Minsk. In your words one of the KGB's most ruthless spies till the fall of the Soviet Union then she went into the private security game. Then there was Minsk, 1995. You were being a patriot; she was being whatever she was paid to be. You said you had an altercation. You ended up with a Rosewell blade in your shoulder. Made a nasty scar right over one of your favorite scars. You said, Verbanski is good and you were right."

"And we have her working for us, why? I don't understand? There's something here I don't understand."

"Working for us is a bit of a stretch," said Chuck. Kat cut him off realizing Chuck was trying to skirt around who Gertrude was because of her.

"Chuck it's all right I may not like it but it's what it is. John," said Kat as he looked at her puzzled. "She's not just ex-KGB but she's also one of your ex's. She's also the reason you fell out of that plane and lost your memory."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Alice Springs Sarah just got off the phone with the General and Gertrude still wasn't back. She had more than enough time to refuel and monkey around with the chopper. Sarah looked at her watch and was thinking about catching a cab to run back to the airport to see what was going on.

"I'm getting worried what could be taking Gertrude so long? Verbanski should've been here by now?"

"She dropped us off then ran back to the airport to offload some supplies from the Antonov. She said she wanted to install a toy that John would appreciate," said Morgan.

"And neither of you know what that was?" said Sarah as they looked at each other then at her shaking their heads no. "I'm going to grab a taxi and run to the airport you guys chill here." But as she opened the door Gertrude walked in.

"You can stand down now although it's nice to know you care. I ran into a little bit of a problem at the airport."

"I care that we lost communications with Chuck and Kat. While you were gone Chuck found John but he's suffering from amnesia and then they had a run in with a group from the Supreme Guard Command."

"Your husband no doubt had to go poke the bear but that's not the end. At the airport there was a C-130 with two bodies inside waiting for burial at sea and I overheard them taking about a 'Ghostrider' flying in tomorrow."

"What's a Ghostrider? Is like the movie?"

"No Morgan, it has nothing to do with Nicolas Cage. The United States Special Operations Command developed and installed the modular Precision Strike Package for the AC-130. The armament kits under the PSP include a 30mm GAU-23 automatic side firing chain gun, a 105mm cannon, and Standoff Precision Guided Munitions comprising wing-mounted GBU-39 small diameter bombs and AGM-176 Griffin laser-guided missiles. The internally mounted missiles can be launched through the rear cargo door. It can pulverize a target with precision firepower."

"You're talking about death from the sky. But how are they flying something like that in without anyone noticing?"

"I don't know but I don't know how we're going to fly out of here tomorrow. I sort of got made and I had to deal with a couple of their men. There was an accident at the Antonov, a pallet broke loose and rolled down the tailgate."

"Then we leave now before they can get organized. Alex, you and Morgan can wait until daylight," said Sarah as she brought up satellite images. "Here this is Chuck's location," she said as she show them what roads to take.

"Okay we got this but is it safe for you guys to fly at night? The terrain looks pretty rugged where are you going to set down?"

"We're going to go night over in the desert then fly to Chuck at first light. There are a few places we can set down at I just want to get out of the airport. If Gertrude has sounded the alarm and they know Carmichael then they won't have trouble finding the chopper. Let's grab a few blankets and go."

Twenty minutes later they were pulling up at the airport in a cab. Sarah paid him then they walked out onto the air field.

"I don't like this," said Sarah. She had a bad feeling in her gut. "There something off here. There should've been a guard checking on people coming and going."

"You're right look over there it looks like there's a group of people snooping around our plane. We need to get to the chopper and get out of here." They made their way across the flight line to the chopper. Gertrude had Sarah sit in the pilot's seat to take them up while she climbed in the back.

"Look alive back there," she yelled as she started gyrating the rotor. She heard someone from the Control Tower yell at her to shut down.

"UH-1 power down, you are not authorized for take-off at this time. The air field is closed for night time traffic. Please comply."

"We've got guests coming," yelled Verbanski. "I don't want to rush you but about now would be a nice time to take off."

"I've almost got enough pressure. Just a few more minutes and we can go." But as she was speaking some of the men began to fire.

"Now that was just rude shooting at a pregnant lady," said Gertrude as she pulled the blanket off the minigun. "Let's see if you like this." She opened fire taking out everything in her arch as brass shell chasing fell out of the chopper onto the tarmac. Inside the sound was deafening but it bought Sarah the time she needed to get air borne. Once off the deck she made a 360 degree turn so Gertrude could pound the men trying to slip up on them from the other side.

"We're out of here," yelled Sarah. "Stow the gun and save the ammunition." She dipped the nose and took off in the direction of the desert. Gertrude closed the side hatch then made her way up to the co-pilot's seat where she buckled in.

"That was fun do you want to go back so we can do it again."

"I'm glad you did because baby Walnut didn't. Here take over the controls I need to go in the back and lay down."

"Should we fly on to Chuck," asked Gertrude as Sarah climbed in the back. "I don't want to face Chuck if anything happens to you or your baby and please don't heave on my weapons."

"I'm… We're okay just a little agitated. If I lay down we should calm down," said Sarah. Then she took out her phone and dialed a number. "Mom, it's me… Yes everything is fine, just a little tired is all. Chuck found John and we'll be meeting him tomorrow, said Sarah as she put on speaker. "Can I speak to Sam?"

Emma laid the phone down. Sarah heard her walk out of the room as Gertrude sat the bird down. She tried to relax her muscles as she heard little feet running then she heard Sam come on the line.

"Mommy is that you?" she heard her little voice. Sarah choked up a bit then cleared her throat so she could speak to her.

"Yes it's me. I wanted to hear your voice so I called. I think we'll be done here soon so we can all meet at home. I miss you. Baby Walnut hasn't been behaving too well today but talking to you I... we feel better."

"I don't know if I can leave here. Jack is mad at Plat du Jour I took him with me in Jack's office and while Jack was teaching me how not to be a sucker Plat du Jour chewed on the leg of Jack's desk. It wasn't his fault… Well maybe it was but I didn't think about it when I tied him there."

"I'll talk to Jack. I think he and I need to have a talk. Where was Nana Emma when this was going on?"

"She was getting her hair done but Jack told me I wasn't supposed to tell her. Do you know she paints her hair? Do you paint yours?"

"My Love it's not called painting and where did you hear that from anyway? I bet it was Jack. We women go to a beauty salon to have our hair done because... well because there are a lot of reasons. Some people say it makes them look prettier..."

"But Nana Emma and you don't need to paint your hair to look pretty because you're pretty the way you are." Sarah heard a little squeal and giggle.

"Sorry," said Emma. "I'm hugging your daughter for us and don't worry I'm going to have a talk with Jack about a couple of things and gnawed desk legs will be the least of his worries."

"I'm sorry I have no idea what time it is there. I just wanted to hear Sam," said Sarah. She just realized Walnut had calmed down and she felt much better."

"I love you and Chuck," said Sam as she blew her a kiss in the phone.

"I love you too," said Sarah as she blew her a kiss back. "I'll see Chuck tomorrow and I'll tell him you said you loved him."

"You can't hear him but Plat du Jour says goodbye too," said Sam. Sarah heard a series of discussions between Emma and Sam then silence.

"What's going on I couldn't make out what the argument was about just you two talking back and forth."

"Sam wants to sleep with the rabbit and I told her no because I'm afraid she could roll over on it while she's asleep. Plus I'm not too keen on the hygiene either."

"I'd just tell her Plat du Jour has his own bed made for him and he doesn't like sleeping in anyone else's. If you want tomorrow got to a pet shop and let her pick him out a bed. You could get one made for a cat or small dog."

"Chuck is right you're beautiful and smart. Take care and hug Chuck for me." Emma hung up and Sarah got up to find Verbanski had started a camp fire. She was waiting for it and she knew she wouldn't have to wait long.

"Well is everything all right June. You were looking a little under the weather there for a bit. I'm afraid as far as supper goes we have to make do with MREs. Since you were down I laid claim to the Chicken a la King which leaves you with the meatloaf."

"Just give me the oatmeal cookie and give me some hot water. I'll make the lemon tea and be happy with that. I'm not that hungry."

"The idea of being pregnant is to put on weight not to try and lose it. It you want the Chicken go for it I can eat the meatloaf."

"No I'm just not that hungry is all and I brought a power bar if I want something else to snack on. After we eat we should take turns sleeping then head out at first light. I'll stand the first watch so you can sleep that way I'll be bright eyed when I fly us in."

"You think that's such a good idea after this evening. Maybe I should fly us in and you just sit in the back and enjoy the ride."

"No, I was thinking if someone needs to operate the minigun you'd be better at manhandling it if you had to. Besides you know you love shooting up things."

"And not just things. Okay you've got the first watch but I expect you to wake me up when it's my turn. There's no need in you going without sleep too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck left the farmhouse when Lizzie and Bill turned in and Kat and John went to the bunkhouse to talk. She was telling him things about his life as Alex Colburn, personal things that Chuck thought he had no right to hear. He never knew Alex Colburn he just knew the man he became John Casey. But Chuck refused to believe there was that much difference between what he was and who he was now.

"You know you oughtn't sneak up on people especially spies," said Chuck as he turned around to find Sammy behind him.

"See I knew you were a Ninja, just like John," said Sammy coming in out of the dark. "Only a Ninja could've heard me coming up behind you."

"I wouldn't say that you made enough noise. But why do you think we're Ninjas, did John do anything to make you think that?"

"Well I don't want to get him in trouble but I saw him kill a snake with a shuriken spike. It tried to bite me but he nailed it to the hen house wall."

"My wife is good with knives," said Chuck. He could tell Sammy was now thinking he belonged to his own ninja clan. "What else did John do?"

"He took the snake and put the poison on a spearhead that we had then he used a spear thrower and threw it up on the rise. I think someone was up there but he wouldn't let me watch."

"I can understand why but it's called venom not poison. There's a difference... Okay you want to see something," said Chuck. He looked threw his change and found a few fifty cent pieces as Sammy stood there watching him. "Okay, watch the shed." Chuck looked at the change then flashed. He threw them one at a time sticking them in the shed wall.

"Wow, how did you do that?" said Sammy as he went to try and pulled them out put some were stuck hard and fast. "Can you teach me?"

"It takes years of practice and dedication. But you said John threw a spear all the way up on that rise," said Chuck. Even in the dark he could see that was a good distance away.

"Yes but he used a spear thrower. We have some aborigine artifacts in the house that were handed down to us. My father's family has been here for as long as there's been a country to live in or that's what my Dad says. Mister we don't want to leave."

"I know Sammy, I know," said Chuck as he patted the boy on the head then sent him off to bed. He looked up at the stars and felt as if they were a bridge between him and Sarah. He heaved a sigh then sat in a chair leaned up against the wall on the porch to sleep through the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Roan didn't see any reason to pass up free caviar and besides it would be an insult to Igor if one of them didn't attend. So he said to himself it was up to him to bite the bullet and sacrifice himself for the team. He put on his best evening wear, a black tuxedo with black bow tie and matching cummerbund. He checked himself out in the mirror then was off. His ride was already waiting for him when he walked out of his town house.

"Where to," asked his driver. For the evening he'd rented a limo for the occasion. If you're going to walk the walk you have to talk the talk.

"Let me check the invitation again," said Roan. "Oh, the Hotel Continental, it's a good thing I checked I thought it was supposed to be at the Russian Embassy." He sat back and relaxed as the limo zipped through Washington traffic. There was something special about the city at night.

"We're here Sir said the driver as he pulled up among a fleet of other limos that were dropping off guests at the hotel.

"You can go home I'll make my way from here and I might even go home. Who knows what the night will bring." Roan gave the driver an extra tip then went inside.

Roan walked into the lobby where he stood for a moment to catch the attention of those inside. A man in a hotel uniform came over looked at his invitation then was directed to a room off the atrium. Inside people were milling about dressed in evening attire with waiters carrying serving trays with blini and caviar. The trays had cards that explained what kind of caviar was being served and there was a lovely woman who gave further details.

Roan walked around a master at small talk he was able to chat and hunt at the same time. He picked up canapé from the trays with the very best caviar. Starting with some rare sterlet roe and going on to beluga sturgeon that swim in the Caspian Sea while staying away from the whitefish and the North Atlantic salmon.

"I see you need no explanations," said the woman. "I'm sorry my name is Natasha and I was hired as a sort of maître for this event."

"I wouldn't call myself an expert I just know what I like," Roan said as he grabbed two glasses of champagne passing by. "Here, for you."

"I really shouldn't," she said as she took it. "But it would be rude to refuse a guest. Here let me return the favor," she said as she waved for a waiter to come over. "I want you to try this."

"I'll try anything once. What is it?" asked Roan as he watched her take some caviar from an iced container.

"Caviar is delicate you should never use metal utensils when serving it. The metal can oxidize and ruin it," she explained as she spread a healthy amount on a blini then fed Roan. "This comes from my home town. What do you thing?"

"Mmh, this is about the best caviar I've ever had. You know I think I could taste your sea in that bite but I'm sure I can see your skies in your eyes." He said as he brushed her hair back.

"Are you trying to pick me up mister…. I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Roan, Roan Montgomery and I think we're way past pick up, don't you. This is almost foreplay and who knows what the night holds in store."

"Mister Montgomery what kind of woman do you think I am?" said Natasha with an impish look on her face.

"The kind I'd like to know better," said Roan as he grabbed two more glasses of champagne but as he was about to hand one to Natasha he saw Diane pass through the crowd.

"Thank you," said Natasha as she took the glass from him. She noticed Roan looking at a woman walking through the crowd. "Is she someone you know?"

"What? Who? Oh her well yes. It was nice meeting you," said Roan as he hurried off looking for Diane. He searched everywhere but there was no sign of her yet he was sure he'd seen her.

"Crap, it was her," he mumbled to himself. He ran over again in his head what she said about having to see a mission through maybe he just imagined her there. However, when he tried to find Natasha she had disappeared. One of the waiters told him she went home early because she had a headache.

"Such is life," he thought. But he made a mental note to question Diane to see if she hadn't changed her mind. "Maybe he ought to go back to Langley and find out for himself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning when Kim and Park walked out of the boardinghouse. The street lights were still on even though it was light enough to see out. They drove down the dusty main street until they pulled up outside the Mining Offices. Kim walked into Blanchard's office to find him drinking tea and eating breakfast vegemite on toast.

"Get your things together you're coming with us," said Kim as he motion Blanchard to hurry. "You can finish eating on the way.

"Where do you want to go this early in the morning? Oh don't tell me you want to run out to the MacDonald farm?"

"Okay I won't tell you but that's where we're going. I need to make sure they're bottled up and put the fear of God in them. They've had a free hand to do what they want. Well I'm going out to tell them those days are done."

"And you think going out to their farm and threatening them will work? It's more likely to get us shot."

"That would be you shot because you're the one who's going to deliver the message," said Kim as Blanchard gave him a look like he was crazy. "You were told to follow our orders."

"Actually I was told to give you support," said Blanchard as Kim pulled his weapon and held it down by his side. "But again you could argue there's not a lot of difference."

"I'm glad to see you're a practical man," said Kim as he holstered his weapon. "Come on Park is waiting outside in the SUV."

"Do you think this is absolutely necessary?" asked Blanchard as he got in. "I mean don't you think they'll want to shoot us on sight?"

"No, I think they might be as curious about us as we are about them and besides we're going to offer them a way out. Don't worry I'm going in with you while Park covers us with a sniper rifle."

"That changes everything, why didn't you tell me that before," said Blanchard as he wiped the sweat off but inside it didn't. "What could go wrong?"

"See now that's the spirit," said Kim as he looked at Blanchard in the rear view mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours before...

Chuck was still asleep on the porch sitting in the chair when he was woken by the smell of coffee and the sound of sheep baaing. He looked up to see the flock being herded out and there was an invasion of chickens with the rooster who had greeted him with a loud cry.

"Buddy, be glad Colonel Sanders isn't here," said Chuck as he got up and stretched. John came walking up carrying a pail of milk.

"It's about time you woke up," said John as he walked by kicking his chair. "Are you planning on sleeping all day? There are chores that need to be done and can you tell me how that change got stuck in the side of the shed?"

"John, you know somethings never change," said Chuck as Lizzie walked out with a cup of coffee for him.

"Here I thought you could use this," said Lizzie as she handed him the cup. "You know you could've slept on the couch. I think it would've been more comfortable."

"I didn't want to bother anyone and someone needed to stand watch," said Chuck as he sipped on his cup. It was just what he needed.

"Stand is the operative word there," said John as he walked back out. "I don't think sleeping in chair counts as standing."

"Whatever the case John we've got guests coming," said Chuck as pointed at the dust cloud coming down their drive. "Here," said Chuck as he hand Sammy his cup. "Go get me that spear you were talking about last night."

"What are you going to do with that go local on them?" said John as a Range Rover pulled up. Sammy ran back out handing Chuck the spear and thrower. Right behind him came Bill hobbling out.

Blanchard was the first one to get out then Kim behind him pulling out his piece holding it down by his side. The two walked up towards Chuck and Casey then Blanchard went up to Lizzie and Bill.

"I'm here to offer you a deal. This is a one time offer tell these people to leave and I'll guarantee you and your family's safety. You can even keep your land you just have to send these people away."

"And what will you do to them," said Bill. "Not that I trust a thing you've got to say. The way I see it is if they go you guys come in and… Well we know what your word is worth."

"If it makes you feel better I'm willing to put it all in writing for you," said Blanchard as he held out a piece of paper.

"Will you extend that to all the farmers and close up the mine then go home," said John. But he knew the answer already.

"I can't make a deal like that. I need to call the Home Office to get approval and all that takes time but I could ask."

"And pigs can fly," said Bill. "You've got some nerve showing up out here like this. What's to say we don't end it right here."

"They've got insurance," said Chuck. "I'm guessing you've got a sniper somewhere covering us to make sure things don't get out of control. I think I saw the reflection from his scope over there," said Chuck as he pointed Park out.

"Very good," said Kim. "I'm willing to offer your people an out. You go and we'll let you leave or we'll bury you here."

"Listen Kim, I didn't run from Fulcrum, the Ring, Volkoff, or Hydra so I'm not running now," said Chuck then he heard a helicopter in the distance. Crap, he thought Sarah was flying into a trap. He immediately switched off his emergency beacon.

"You look a little pale there Chuck. I hope there's no one important in that helicopter because you know I can't let it land."

"I think it would be better if you didn't try to stop it," said Chuck slow and deliberate wanting Kim to hear every syllable. He squeezed the spear hard in his hand white knuckling it.

"What are you going to do to stop me? A rain dance. I think I'd like to see that."

"I'm warning you call off your sniper. Remember while he's shooting at the chopper no one's covering you or Blanchard."

"You might try something but before your friend can shoot me I'll shoot one of the MacDonald's, maybe the kid."

There was a loud bang from on top of the knoll. Chuck knew one of Kim's men had the chopper underfire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Verbanski got Sarah up just before sunrise so they could get ready. Sarah called Morgan and Alex to make sure they were up and to remind them to bring plenty of water not just for themselves but also for the Range Rover. In addition she told them to keep their vehicle topped off, gas stations were few and far between.

"If you're done holding their hands and packing their lunches for school can we get in the air," said Gertrude. "You sure you feel up to flying this thing?"

"I got this, you just make sure your gun does jam," said Sarah as she climbed in the pilot's seat and began gyrating rotors.

The Bell UH-1 lifted off kicking up red sand making a small red dust storm in its take off. Sarah checked her pressure and controls.

"Are you ready back there?" she yelled as she looked over her shoulder. Verbanski gave her a thumbs up then she dipped the bird's nose heading into the rising sun across what looked like a Martian landscape.

"Geez, I wouldn't want to get lost out here," said Sarah as she dropped the visor down on her helmet to block the glare. Outside temperatures were rising quickly.

"Yeah there's not a lot of water and the creatures out there just about all of them can kill you. Not a very friendly place to go take a stroll."

"We'll beat Morgan and Alex by three or four hours," said Sarah. "So if you want to use that time to get John by himself to reminisce I'd go for it."

"Reminisce about what? We had what we had and now... well I really don't know but I certainly don't want to talk about it with you."

"That's fine by me but I'm just saying once Alex gets here she'll be stuck to John like glue. So if you want a little one on one time you need to take it now."

"And what do I do with Kathleen? You don't think she's going to want to keep John all to her lonesome. I guess I could tranq her for three or four hours."

"No you're not going to tranq Kat. I think if you two talk this out she'll let you have time alone with John. The more you talk to him about the way he used to be the more triggers will fire and you just might jog his memory back. Chuck did it for me... That is if you were talking to me about John."

"Okay funny I get your point but I don't know if he'll want to remember me or all the things we've done together now that he's go the American dream."

"That I can't tell you you're going to have to ask him but one thing is certain if he had it before he doesn't remember it now. What I'm saying is if you really care for John you should have his best interests at heart and try to help him now in his hour of need. You should put aside what you want from him and help him to understand what he wants."

"And what if what he wants is Kat and not me? I'm not a very good looser as a matter of fact I don't think I've lost anything and I don't intend to start now."

"Really," said Sarah as she bit her tongue. She had a few choice words she'd like to tell Verbanski starting with there wasn't much room left in the chopper with her ego onboard.

They continued to chat as they ran across the desert flying towards Chuck's location. Then when they were a few miles out his signal stopped transmitting but they continued on.

"That's strange," said Sarah. "Chuck's signal just died. What do you think that could mean? I hope that doesn't mean he's in trouble."

"I wouldn't go getting worked up," said Gertrude. "It could mean a lot of things. The first being Ward forgot to charge his batteries." Just then a bullet came whizzing through the cockpit shattering the glass.

"Sniper," Sarah yelled as she began evasive maneuvers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan kept track of the waiter carrying the beluga sturgeon. He tracked him like prey moving him about by waving to him or indicating someone who want something off his tray and each time the waiter arrived he found people already sampling. The waiter at one point disappeared into the back where he placed his caviar bowel on ice then went for a break. Thus, Roan made sure his prize stayed intact.

"Good time to move in," said Roan to himself as watched the waiter go in the back to take a break. The man took his caviar bowel covered it with plastic then set it in an ice bowel before leaving out the back to smoke.

"Smoking is a bad habit," thought Roan but he identified the waiter as a chain smoker by his nagging couch, the nicotine stain on his teeth and fingers as well as the ashtray smell he had on his breath. When he left Roan knew he had time.

"Now for a magic act," said Roan as he pulled out of his jacket a small container he emptied the bowel into then sealed it putting it in the thermal bag he had with a chem pack that he activated to keep his stash cold.

"Diane will be happy with me tonight," said Roan as he started to leave the kitchen when he noticed a short redhead passing in the back. He only saw her out of the corner of his eye but he could've sworn he'd seen Diane.

"I know I didn't have that much champagne," he said as he made his way back out into the crowd. He had done enough milling around and rubbing shoulders for one evening so he left the room. But he couldn't get out how much that woman looked like Diane.

"No it couldn't be her," said Roan. "If she had come she would've told him. There was no reason to keep it a secret... or was there. Well if she was meeting someone unofficially like Director Trotski then maybe yes but Igor's my friend too... well friend's a big word," he said as he pulled out his phone. There was only one way to solve this.

"Hello Diane, are you still in the office? ... Yes I remember you said you had this mission to take care of. Well I'm in a taxi on my way to Langley now and I'm bring with me some of the evening's finest. ... No, I couldn't get the sterlet. It disappeared as soon as they brought it out. But I do have beluga sturgeon that swim in the Caspian Sea a few days ago. ... Good, so you've got crackers. I wished I could've grabbed a few of the blini but I guess saltines will have to do. I'll be there in a few and put your taste buds on standby." Roan hung up then looked at the phone as he thought about how odd it was that he should see a Beckman look alike at the Continental.

"Yes strange indeed," he mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something sir," asked the cab driver as he looked back at him in the mirror. "You still want to go out to Langley?"

"Yes, yes... I was just talking to myself. You know what they say it's only a problem if you start answering," said Roan as they both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck heard the gunshot then saw the chopper and recognized Sarah's flying style. He had Kim standing in front of him with a smug smile with his weapon at his side watching Casey to see if he was going to make a move. The person he should've worried about was Chuck. Chuck knew he had to do something and he had to do it now.

"I warned you," said Chuck. Kim was about to say something but he was cut short by a jabbing pain in his thigh. Looking down he had the spear stuck in his leg.

"Drop the piece or I pull this out. Right now I've severed your femoral artery and the spear is keeping you from bleeding out but if I remove this you'll be dead in seconds," said Chuck as he broke the spear shaft. Chuck got up close to speak into Kim's mic.

"Hey, you up on the ridge," said Chuck as he talked into the mic. "You left your boss high and dry down here with that shot." Chuck took out Kim's ear piece and put it in.

"I swear I'm going to kill you all," yelled Park. There was a shot and the ground kicked up dirt in front of them.

"Listen the spear tip was coated with snake venom. If you don't get him to a doctor within the next hour he will die. The tissue around the wound will dissolve and his flesh will rot away. It will be a very painful and horrible death. Do you want to save him? It's that simple."

"What do you want?" radioed Park. Chuck could tell he had him. "If he dies I'm going to come back with our men and we're..."

"I hear your threats but you're wasting time which is something Mr. Kim here does have much of. This is the deal I'm putting Kim back in their vehicle then Blanchard will drive out of here and pick you up. You three leave and just before you're out of radio range you call me and I'll tell you what kind of snake it was so the doctor can make sure your boss gets the right serum."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't but when you call I'll be able to tell if you're really in the SUV and if you're truly gone. If you don't know what kind of snake it is or Blanchard remembers they put an Australian copperhead in the hen house here you have to know there are three types of Austrelaps. You give him the serum for the wrong one and you might as well have the doctor fill out a death certificate."

Chuck got Kim in the vehicle then Blanchard drove away. Chuck waited then Park radioed him and he told him the snake was an Austrelaps labialis. After switching the beacon back on he waited then began to panic when there was no sign of the chopper.

"Come on Sarah," he said as he searched the sky.


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

Chuck looked around him and he could see everyone looked at him differently now. He had demonstrated to them what he was capable of and now they were scared of him. He could see it in their eyes and he was sorry it had come to this. But he had no time to worry about their feelings he had switched his emergency beacon back on but there was no sign or sound of the chopper. He just hoped Sarah and Walnut were fine.

"I saw a quad in the shed I need to go out and look for them," said Chuck. His was not a request for permission but a statement of what he was going to do.

"I'll go with you and before you argue you don't know the terrain I do. Bill here," said John as he handed him the Nambu. "If trouble comes, fire a round and we'll come running."

"Sammy, find some short boards while we're gone and drive nails threw them. Once you're done with the boards take a piece of paper and draw a map then bury then in that area," said Chuck as he pointed it out to him. "On your map you want to write where you buried them so afterwards you can remove them. You're making a kind of mine field." Then he turned to the women as he pulled out the quad. "Kat, you and Lizzie round up old glass jars that you can break then take the shards and sow them on that knoll. No one else is going to be lying in the prone position up there anymore."

"If you do what he said, that will slow down anyone coming and give us more time to get back. Just Bill when you fire that warning shot, make sure you know what you're aiming at."

"If you're coming with me we need to go now," said Chuck as John climbed onboard. "I heard the chopper in that direction. What's over there?"

"That would be the billabong," said John. Chuck laughed. "What's so funny and how can you laugh at a time like this," said John as Chuck opened the throttle and gunned the motor.

"I don't know it keeps me from thinking about worse case scenarios but I was wondering if you could sing 'Waltzing Matilda' for me."

"If you weren't driving I'd slap you and I still might. So who are we going to find out here? I mean is this the rest of the team."

"I don't know the way I divided the group in squads. Sarah and Gertrude should be out here while Alex and Morgan should be driving in. Sarah and Gertrude came early I guess Sarah thought we were in trouble. Tell me there's someplace out here to autorotate a chopper."

"Autorotate? What's autorotate?"

"John, you used to know how to fly a chopper. You don't remember?" asked Chuck as he glanced back at him.

"Eyes front," yelled John as they swerved to miss a huge pothole. Chuck took the quad up on two wheels then sat it down once they passed. "Keep your eyes on the road."

"Autorotation is an emergency landing procedure for helicopters where you use air flow and glide path to force the rotors to turn to bring you down to a bumpy landing. It sounds worse than it actually is."

"And I used to know how to do it?"

"Without a doubt you've done it a few times but with the team you were usually the guy hanging out the side hatch with a weapon. You shot a missile out of the sky with a fifty caliber once."

"I really did?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Park took over at the wheel as they drove as fast as they could back in town. Both realized they'd underestimated the American. Park kept looking at Kim stretched out in the back with Blanchard holding the spearhead in place. Kim let out a curse every time Park hit a pothole.

"If you keep that up it won't matter if we get back in time," said Kim. His leg ached and he could feel a fever coming on. "I want you to to get Lee then have him take all the men we have then go back there and burn that farm to the ground with everyone in it."

"Do you think that's a smart move? Why don't we wait a day for the rest of our men to get here? Our people can handle that Carmichael better than a group of thugs for hire."

"No, if they get reinforcements they'll be harder to root out. This has nothing to do with us getting caught with our pants down." Park looked back at him in the mirror. "Okay a little it does. Send Lee he's got some payback he wants to collect. You still need to go checkout that landing field."

"Landing field… Men coming in… What's going on you guys are keeping from me? Are we still all on the same team?" said Blanchard.

"You just make sure that thing doesn't move," said Kim. Neither Blanchard nor Park liked the way Kim looked. He seemed flushed and pale sweating profusely.

"We're almost there, said Park as the saw the town in front of them. "Just hold in there boss just a few more minutes."

They slid to a stop outside a building with Doctor's Surgery written on a sign above the entrance. Blanchard and Park carried Kim inside banging the door as they came in.

"We need a doctor," yelled Kim as they came in.

"Good," said the Doctor as he walked out from the back. "Because if you were looking for meat for the barbie I was going to tell you we've just ran out. What seems to be the problem? Mister that's a big splinter you've got in your leg."

"Doc, can we dial it back a bit," said Park as he pulled out his Glock holding it down by his side. "Our friend's been poisoned."

"Smart move Einstein you're going to shoot the only person who can treat your friend. You said poisoned I assume that's in addition to the obvious."

Park explained what happened and as he was talking with the Doctor Park sent Blanchard to get Lee. Blanchard disappeared and the Doctor took Kim in the back. For a little while Park was by himself and he had time to breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The round went clear through the bird and suddenly Sarah had alarms and red lights flashing at her as she lost pressure. Gertrude grabbed hold of the minigun to return fire but Sarah yelled in the back for her the buckle up and to keep the side door closed.

"Sit down back there and brace yourself. Leave that door closed the last thing we need is for someone else to fall out."

"Let me help you then," yelled Gertrude back as she tried to climb forward but got tossed back aft bouncing off the bulkhead.

"Stay put and just hold on," yelled Sarah as she put the bird into autorotation and cut the engine. She got into the proper glide path to make the rotors turn and the bird came down with a clunk. She quickly shut everything down then climbed out with Gertrude.

"Out, out," yelled Sarah as she and Gertrude got clear and waited when it didn't blow they knew could breath.

"Hey you people all right," asked an old weatherworn man as he walked up to them with a herd of sheep following behind. "You need to sit down and think of happy thoughts," said the man when he saw Sarah. "Come let's billy up and I'll put the billy can on. A woman in your condition oughtn't be up in one of those things," said the man as he started a fire and put water on to boil.

"We had an accident and we had to set down. I'm sorry if we scared your sheep," said Sarah as Gertrude watched the man prepare tea. She wasn't sure she could trust him.

"Don't worry about it Shelia. What's important is you're okay and your baby girl," said the old man as he brewed Sarah the first cup. Gertrude gave Sarah a look but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you but we don't know what the sex is yet but it would be nice if it's a girl. What's your name and is there any way to get word to the MacDonald farm that we're here?"

"People call me Uncle Willy in these parts and I can tell you're going to have a nice healthy Shelia," said Uncle Willy as he touched the ground. "There's no need to go to Bill's place someone's coming for you now."

"I know you just know," said Sarah as the old man smile with half his teeth missing. He handed Gertrude her cup of tea and she looked at it.

"Go ahead," said Sarah. "It would be rude if you didn't try it and besides it's good. Well I've sat around long enough I need to see what needs to be fixed." Sarah got up handed Uncle Willy back her cup then went back to the chopper and climbed in.

Uncle Willy whistled to Gertrude and pointed in a direction then she heard the quad coming closer. She ran to the chopper to give Sarah a head's up then she readied the minigun. Sarah wiped her hands then grabbed her Smith and Wesson.

Off in the distance….

"This is where Bill grazes his sheep," yell Casey in Chuck's ear. "Let's try over there," said John as he pointed in the direction of the pond.

"John, I'm sorry if I scared your friends," said Chuck. "I guess I should've had them get back in the house. It wasn't my intention to… Well make a show out of what happened."

"Well I wish Sammy hadn't been there but what's done is done. The truth I've been thinking about what to do to those nice people in the mining company for a while. My best plan revolved around a drive in the desert along with a shovel."

"Now that sounds like the old Casey we know and love," yelled Chuck. "We love you John." He felt a swat and heard a loud bang.

"Chuck, keep it in your pants," said John as he slapped the back of his helmet. "Over there," pointed Casey. "There's the chopper."

Chuck made a beeline for them as they got closer Chuck could see Sarah and Gertrude along with the guy who picked up Bill's sheep.

"Stand down Gertrude it's the boys," said Sarah as she sat her weapon in the chopper then walked out to meet them. She waved at Chuck as he drove up.

"Sweetie, John it's nice to see you two," she said as Chuck jumped off the quad and put his arms around her kissing her.

"You're about the prettiest grease monkeys I've seen," said Chuck as he had her look at herself in the mirror on the quad. She had grease smeared on her face from the work she'd done on the chopper.

"I bet you say that to all the grease monkeys you know," said Sarah as she smiled and kissed him. "We missed you," she said as she put his hand on her stomach. "Baby Walnut has been acting up she needs her father."

"And I need her mother, you scared me back there." said Chuck as he kissed her. "So have we decided that Walnut is a she?"

"That's what Uncle Willy said and he said he just knows."

"Yuck, I hate to break up this happy reunion but how do you get anything done with all this dilly dallying," said John. "We need to get back to the farm."

"I thought you say he was acting odd," said Sarah as she went up to him. "John, do you know who I am?"

"You're the wife of the idiot who wants to talk all the time about how he feels and judging from your condition you couldn't keep your chocolate out of Chuck's peanut butter."

"Well he sounds normal to me," said Gertrude and Sarah nodded her head. "Johnny do you remember me? I've got something for you to see." She led him to the chopper and opened the side hatch there inside was the minigun.

"Wow, come to papa," said John. "General Electric's M134 minigun, a six barreled Gatling gun firing 2,000 to 6,000 rounds of 7.62 mm ammo per minute, isn't she lovely."

"I knew you'd appreciate her," said Verbanski. "I've showed you mine."

"Help me out here," said Chuck to Sarah. "This is just too much. Somethings like this can scar you for life and Walnut may never want to come out."

"Guys, I fixed the damage so if you want you can take the chopper to the farm together. I can ride with Chuck back on the quad."

"Wait I don't think that's such a good idea in your condition," said Chuck. "Can we rethink this idea?"

"Yeah but if you stick to the path and don't take the short cut we took it's not that rough a trail. But I don't know."

"Sarah knows what she's talking about besides this will give us a chance to talk," said Gertrude as she grabbed Casey's bottom. "Don't worry when I say talking mine are different from Chuck's. How should I say... mine are more hands on if you know what I mean? Take my word for it you've never complained."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere on the road from Alice Springs Alex and Morgan were trying to catch up with the rest of the team. Alex was driving and Morgan was riding shotgun with the map giving her direction. He had taken her through a series of short cuts as he called them but in the end they were utterly and hopelessly lost.

"Morgan you've got me going every which way but the right way. Where are we on the map?" said Alex as she looked over at him as he was studying.

"Well we're either heading for Perth or we're heading for Sidney but this map is confusing. I don't know who wrote it but they could've made it clearer. I know why don't we turn on the GPS and ask it."

"Okay sounds good to me," said Alex as she was making a concerted effort not to get angry and she had no one to blame except Morgan and herself. She knew she should've done the navigating but Morgan insisted and she went along with him.

"GPS find us William MacDonald's farm," said Morgan. Alex looked over at him with a look on her face.

"That's no way to make a query on the GPS," said Alex. "You need to give a street name or number or a town name."

"Recalculating" said the GPS as the wheel of death started to turn and a half hour later it was still turning.

"Morgan do you remember what they said the name of the town was called nearby or the road that ran through it," asked Alex. However, luck was shining on them as they came across a roadhouse so they pulled in for direction.

Morgan and Alex walked in and as they looked around they felt they were on the set for Mad Max complete with a poster of Mel Gibson hanging over the bar. The bartender looked like a lost member of ZZ top with a beard down to his waist and wearing a pair of cheap sunglasses even though the bar had dim lighting.

"Good day mate," said Morgan trying to add a little local flair. "We're kind of lost and we were wondering if you could help us find our friend's farm, Bill MacDonald."

"I ain't your mate and I can't keep those doors open dishing out free information. You want information you need to order something. How about a couple of coldies? I'll serve you up a couple of pints of piss."

"Two what? Is that even hygienic? How about a grape soda but I want it really cold and in a clean glass," said Morgan looking over the bar. "No better I can rough it just give it to me in the can."

"Sorry none of that Yank stuff out here. How about a couple of Big Sars sarsaparilla? I think you might think of it as a root beer."

"Okay serve us up two cold ones then we'd like the information we asked for," said Morgan as the bartender poured their drinks then sat them down in front of them.

"That will be fifty dollars," said the man as he stood behind the counter with his hand out. "No I don't give receipts, nor do I give credit. This is a strict cash and carry establishment."

"Twenty five dollars a root beer is awfully expensive. A&W would go out of business if they charged your prices for theirs."

"It's two dollars each for the sarsaparilla and forty-six for the information," said the man as he stood there waiting.

"Oh just pay him Morgan and let's get back on the road," said Alex as she drank her sarsaparilla. It was a little sweet for her tastes but not bad.

"Okay here you go now tell us where William Mac Donald's farm is at," said Morgan as he handed the man the fifty.

"I haven't got the foggiest idea," said the man as he pocketed the fifty. Alex got mad at being given the runaround so she grabbed the bartender pulled him over the counter then put her Beretta cougar in his face.

"My fiancé asked you a question and we paid for an answer. What you told us was unacceptable. I've been cooped up in a car all day chasing my tail in the outback so excuse me if I'm a little short tempered. But what you just did was rude and uncalled for."

"I'm sorry lady I didn't mean anything by it but that Bill MacDonald guy I really don't know but if you keep on going down the road straight you'll run into a woop woop and they can give you directions."

"Now that wasn't that hard was it," said Alex as she let go of him. "Come on Morgan let's go," she said as she left a one cent tip. They got in their Range Rover and headed down the road in the direction the bartender told them.

"I'm looking on the map," said Morgan as he went back to try to find this town the bartender told them about. "What did he say the name of the town was Woop woop well I don't see it anywhere."

"Well if he lied to us I'll drive back then we'll see how funny he thinks it is when I pour gas on his beard and light him like a match."

"Wow there for a moment it was like having John Casey sitting next to me," said Morgan and as usual he spoke before he thought. He could tell he hit a nerve. "I'm sorry I know you're concerned about the Big Guy. And if it helps any so am I. I was thinking we should try and get him out of here as soon as possible and take him to see Ellie. I'm sure she can help him. I mean look was she did with Sarah."

"But Sarah also had Chuck who never stopped trying. I respect him a lot for what he did the poor man walked through fire for her. I don't know Dad's really only got me."

"No, he's got us. Hey look here we go," said Morgan as they drove into a small town. "The name on the sign isn't woop woop. There's a building that says rooms for lent. Let's pull up there and ask them for directions."

"I don't know, isn't this the town we were supposed to avoid," said Alex as she pulled over and stopped. There didn't seem to be anyone about and they were definitely lost so they really didn't have much of a choice. "I don't like this let's make it quick."

They walked into the boardinghouse and to Morgan it was like walking into a western version of Jeff and Lester's haunted house complete with cobwebs and spiders.

"Geez anybody ever tell this people there's a thing called a feather duster," said Morgan. They looked around as they walked up to the reception desk.

"Yes, how may I help you," said the man behind the counter. "If you want a little friendly advice I'd get out of town as soon as I could there's trouble brewing and you don't want to be caught in the middle."

"Just one question first," asked Morgan. "Is the name of this town Woop woop? We stopped at a roadhouse and that's what he told us the name of the next town was."

"I'm so sorry," said the manager as he began laughing. "I truly am but woop woop is what we call a town that's beyond the boondocks or out in the sticks. We also say 'beyond the black stump' but I guess that would be this town all right."

"Thanks," said Alex. "But what we really need are directions. We're trying to find the MacDonald farm, is it around here?"

The manager didn't say a word but looked around as if he were searching for someone. Alex looked at Morgan who shrugged his should then motioned for her to try again.

"I'm sorry but I don't know if you heard me..." said Alex but the manager cut her off.

"Shush, I heard you don't repeat that," said the manager. "Follow me."


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

"Shush, I heard you don't repeat that," said the manager. "Follow me," he said as he led them to a room off the entrance. Morgan didn't like this and the more he looked around the more he wondered if the manager's name shouldn't have been Norman Bates. The idea of Jeff and Lester's haunted house came back to mind also all the other horror movies he'd seen like 'Don't Open The Door' which was what he thought they were doing following the man.

"Come on Morgan," said Alex as a she pulled him along following the man to a room just off the lobby and away from prying eyes or big ears.

"Look that's where the crap is about to hit the fan," said the manager. "I overheard some of the boys from the mines say they're about to go over there and burn the place down. I heard Mr. Lee was given the green light to torch the place. If you're friends with the people staying out there, you need to warn them. Here is the suitcase Mr. Carmichael left behind. I hid it so the people from the mine couldn't find it when they searched his room. To get to Bill's place is easy you just have to keep on going straight and take the first dirt road out of town on your right. It will take you straight there but you need to hurry. Use the side exit and walk around the building and be extra cautious until you get in your car then drive like the dickens."

"Thanks," said Alex then they did like he told them slipping out the side door and they had made it to the Range Rover when a caravan of vehicles drove down through town. The men inside were armed and from their looks they didn't have good intentions.

"What do we do now," said Morgan as Alex began to speed up and started to overtake the vehicles one by one. "What are you doing? You're going to get us killed."

"Morgan, eyes front don't look at them we just drive like we belong here," said Alex as she continued to pass up the motorcade and surprisingly it worked.

"Isn't that Blanchard's Range Rover?" said one of the men with Lee as he pointed at the black Range Rover that over took them. He looked up but couldn't remember Blanchard's license plate number and one black Ranger Rover for him looked like the next.

"Kim probably has him out running errands," said Lee then he turned back to his Lieutenants. Lieutenants thought Lee more like head thugs he wasn't sure about these people if they could really be counted on when the rubber hit the road.

"Okay this is what I want we're going to divide up in two groups. This is a two pronged attack one group going off to the right and the other to the left then we circle the farmhouse. Nothing walks out alive and I mean nothing. Mistakes will not be tolerated and anyone making one will be severely reprimanded by me," said Lee as pulled out pistol. "Do you both understand?"

"Yes of course," said one as they both agreed. Lee wondered if they really did but Kim had given him his orders. He was looking forward for an opportunity for a rematch with the American though. Lee signaled the driver to pull off to the side and to stop the caravan so his Lieutenants could go back to brief their respective squads.

"How long do you want to wait here," asked the driver looking back at Lee in the mirror. The sun was already hot and sitting running the engines some of the vehicles risked overheating. But Lee took the question the wrong way.

"Why do you have to be somewhere?" asked Lee but the man shook his head. "I'm sorry if you've had to make time in your busy schedule for work. Let's give them an hour to make sure the word gets handed down."

"I was just concerned about some of the older vehicles behind us. Running the engines in this heat isn't good for them and the last thing we want is to lose them before we get to the farm."

"Then they get out and double time it to the farm," said Lee he could tell by the look his driver gave him what a horrible idea that was. "One way or another, this is going to take place even if some of the guys in the back die of heatstroke."

"Yes sir," said the driver as he looked forward and occasionally glancing in his side mirror keeping track of what was going on around him. Finally they got the signal to move out almost an hour on the dot from the time they pulled over.

In the meantime...

Alex drove as fast as she could hitting the dirt road on the right like the manager told them and almost going sideways in the road as she lost traction switching roads. The Rover fishtailed a bit before Alex got it under control but then they started hitting pot holes in the road bouncing up and down.

"Geez, I know we're in a hurry but if you aren't more careful we won't make it so all our efforts will be useless."

"I know you're right Morgan but if we don't get there soon it won't matter. Look there's a farmhouse like the guy in town told us."

"Hey look out," yelled Morgan as he saw a man standing in front of them with a pistol. Suddenly a round went through the windshield and out the back.

"Down," yelled Alex and she slammed on the brakes and came to a stop throwing open her door. She rolled out with her Beretta Cougar at the ready. Morgan tried to do the same rolling out but... well he found out what sheep do after they graze.

"Drop the weapon or I drop you," yelled Alex. Then she saw her mother come running out of the house with another woman and boy.

"Alex, it's all right put your gun down. They're friends," said Kathleen as she ran up to Alex and hugged her. "Everyone this is my daughter Alex and her fiancé Morgan."

"Sorry I guess the safety on this thing doesn't work," said Bill as he put it back in his belt then shook Alex's hand.

"Like something else if you don't take that gun out of your belt," said Lizzie as she came out with Sammy to meet the strangers.

"Phew mister, there's a hose out back you might want to use," said Sammy as everyone laughed. Morgan stood up with his hands away from his body covered in... well covered. Flies were beginning to circle around his head.

"We don't have time there's a small army headed this way from town and we need to get ready," said Alex. She went to the back of the Rover and opened it up to see what Gertrude had loaded.

"Here Morgan," said Alex as she handed him an M4A1 with M203 grenade launcher. "Morgan, I'm giving you bullets, don't make me regret this."

"What? I'm not the one who fired a round through the windshield. You should be taking Pa Kettle's bullets away from him."

"I heard that," said Bill. "If I was feeling better I'd take you out behind the tool shed and teach you something but... Phew boy can you stand upwind you're bring tears to my eyes and drawing flies. You can go hide in the sheep pens that's the only place that smells even close to you."

"Here Morgan take a belt of grenades for the M203," said Alex as she continued looking around. "Oh come to momma," said Alex as she climbed in the back. "Morgan, help me pull this out."

"What are you going to do with this," said Morgan as they pulled out an M60 general-purpose machinegun.

"Let's put this on the hood of their station wagon. That should be low enough where I can shoot it. Bill is it? I'm going to need for you to feed me ammunition from the box. We'll set three boxes next to it. When I'm out I'll load it but you just have to make sure it doesn't get jammed and you don't have to worry about the belts they're disintegrating," said Alex as she looked around then it dawned on her. "Wait, where's everyone else? Chuck and Dad were supposed to be here and Sarah and Gertrude should have arrived before us?"

"That's a long story," said Kat. "There was a problem with the chopper so Chuck and your father went to check on them."

"Oh my God, don't tell me they crashed? Sarah was on board," said Alex as she took a deep breath. Lizzie caught the concern. "Sarah's pregnant."

"And she came looking for John in her condition is the woman crazy? Her husband actually let her come along?"

"If you knew Sarah you'd know there's not much anyone can say or tell her once she's got her mind made up, not even Chuck."

"There here," yelled Sammy. "There here." Up on the road leading to the farm was a column of dust heading their way.

"Mom, take this," said Alex as she passed her mother a Glock 9. "Take Lizzie and Sammy inside where they'll be safe."

"This is my home Sweetie you can pass me one too," said Lizzie. Alex smiled and loaded one handing it to her. "Look the safety is on to fire you have…"

"I know take the safety off and shoot anything that moves in front of the business end," said Lizzie as she chambered the first round. "I think I've got this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah rode on the back of the quad taking the easy path home and on the way they chatted about what to do about Casey and his condition. Chuck wanted to take him to Chicago to have Ellie look at him and Sarah agreed that it was a good idea. However, she also thought that they ought to send copies of his x-rays before going so that Ellie could have a better idea of Casey's condition beforehand to map out a treatment.

"I want to get this over with as fast as we can," said Chuck, "so I can get Casey to Ellie. I'm afraid the longer we wait the more difficult he will be to cure. I'm almost certain she's going to have to operate on him."

"I think so too. However, I think we're doing the right thing with him the more we reminded him of who he was the more he seems to remember. I agree that we need to get him treatment but you know Casey he won't leave until everything is taken care of here. So can you tell me what you meant about silver not being silver?"

"Okay, to begin with everyone believes the best conductive metal is gold but the truth is silver in its pure state is. It can handle higher charges with less problems of overheating. The big problem with silver is getting it in its pure state. Silver has to be refined but the process is not always cost effective nor the grade of silver obtained desirable for that purpose. That's what makes this find so valuable and important. The ore here is exceptionally pure and is worth much more than normal silver on the open market."

"Can you translate that for us common mortals," said Sarah as she hugged him from behind resting her chin on his shoulder as they drove down the path on the quad.

"Love, there's nothing common about you," said Chuck then she kissed him on the neck. "You know current processors are layered well imagine that layering… I don't know a hundred fold. I'm talking processors that can handle data greater than a yottabyte without having to worry about overheating and semiconductors that don't require a cooling system like in Castle. The possibilities and uses are endless."

"And not all of them are good," said Sarah as she realized what was at stake there. "In the wrong hands that ore could mean global disaster."

"Imagine the collective with computers like that or any of the other bad guys we've dealt with the Ring or Fulcrum could have their Intersects up and operational without a hitch. Or maybe a machine we haven't even thought about."

"What are you talking about? You know something else don't you, what is it?"

"Well I got a comic a few weeks ago in the mail. I just thought… well I read a lot of graphic novels and you know that… maybe too many actually."

"Chuck to the point? I've never said anything about your comic books," said Sarah. "Sorry I forgot your graphic novels."

"Well someone sent me a new one now I'm wondering if it wasn't Colin Davis. Anyway there was a machine that the comic… graphic novel was written around a machine called a DNA resequencer where people could have their DNA modified to become other people. You go in Morgan and come out… I don't know looking like Obama."

"And you think this is possible?" said Sarah. "I'd have to see it to believe it. I'm sorry it just sounds too science fiction."

"If you asked me before this ore was found I would've said no. It was just a good read in a… well comic book but even still I'm not sure," he said. But as they were talking they heard a loud bang.

"That was a gunshot and it came from ahead of us."

"That's the signal I told Bill to use if we needed to get back in a hurry but I can't drive any faster than I am with you on board," said Chuck. Suddenly they heard automatic weapons fire.

"Chuck, let me off here and I'll walk. It doesn't sound that far and I'll join you but you need to hurry and get back. Just promise me you'll be careful. I called Sam last night and I'll tell you what she said when we meet later so there's an incentive for you to keep your head down. I love you," she said as he pulled over. He kissed her and held her hand in his.

"I love you too and I want to hear everything. Just tell me Plat du Jour is okay."

"Yes he's fine but in the dog house. I'll explain just remember what I told you and I love you.

And I love you too," said Chuck as he sped off. The gunfire sounded more intense and then there was the sound of grenades going off. Until he broke the ridge he thought for sure Bill was in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee didn't worry too much about the assault. From what Park told him Bill was down for the count and Carmichael and Casey only had a few light arms between them so his planned to encircle them was a little bit of over kill. However, this was a good learning tool for the thugs for hire. Since he thought they had the upper hand he didn't bother hiding his arrival and drove almost all the way in before deploying his men. Some of them were grossly out of shape and there was no need in having them die from heart attacks before they could get a shot off. If nothing else they'd help make Carmichael use up what ammo he had.

"Okay your group fan out left," said Lee when they heard a dull pop then Lee looked up in the air to see a grenade dropping in on his right squad that had just deployed. "Get down," he yelled. They bolted in every direction like scared sheep then started dropping as they ran on the boards Sammy had buried with the nails. The grenade landed and exploded taking out most of the right squad.

"Regroup," yelled Lee as he brought the survivors over and they ran behind the sheds for cover. "Look alive up there on the knoll," yelled Lee into his radio. "I want you to find the guy with the grenade launcher he needs to be taken out."

"There's glass all over up here how am I supposed to get into a prone position and shoot," radioed the sniper back.

"Idiot shoot from a sitting position and I don't care if you get glass up…." Lee started to say but was cut short as Alex opened up with the M60 and with every third round being armour piercing bullets were flying through the sheds sawing Lee's men in half.

"That's my sheds you're shooting to crap," complained Bill as he fed the machinegun. "You know I've got tools in there."

"I just need to flush them out into the open," said Alex as a group ran out for better cover. "Like those." She nailed them in the open but what she didn't see was Lee and another man breaking from the opposite side heading around the house coming in on them from behind.

"Okay they can't see us now let's cut through the house. We'll come up behind them and they'll be ours," said Lee as he motioned his man to follow. Suddenly they heard the sound of a chopper overhead. There was a shot from the knoll but Gertrude knew the position by now and the thug wasn't as good a shot as Park.

"There John," yelled Gertrude. But she didn't need to John already had this. He opened up with the minigun peppering the top of the rise then raining fire down on the rest as what few men were left tried to beat a hasty retreat.

"We should go," said the man with Lee but he shook his head.

"No, we're going to get some gratification," he whispered as they heard the women in the living room looking out the window. He smiled and motioned his man to follow him. They crept in from the kitchen and started to take aim when all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blanchard and Park brought Kim to his office where he could recover his strength and Blanchard could watch him while Park went out to check the landing spot for the AC-130. Park was gone most of the morning and Lee went out about midday with the Town Rangers that Carl had put together. It was just the two of team until Park or Lee got back. Blanchard got up walked over and poured them both a drink.

"Here you look like you could use a little pain killer," said Blanchard as he handed Kim a glass. He caught Kim's looking at the clock. "It's after four in some part of the world. Besides like I said this is pain killer better than that stuff the Doctor gave you."

"Thanks," said Kim watching to make sure Blanchard sipped his first then he tried his. "Not bad and it comes without any mouth unlike that Doctor you people have."

"I know but he's the only show in town for miles and miles and he knows it. Just about everything that crawls, walks, slithers or flies around here is trying to kill you so you can see we need him."

"I see but he's got a mouth on him. One of these days he's going to find someone who doesn't care or is passing through and then he'll get his."

"You're probably right and it would serve him right but like I said we need him more than he needs us. Speaking of that I can understand you're not cutting me in on the big picture."

"I'm sorry but we had our orders. You know how that goes and Mr. Y is not a person you just blow off if you want to live long."

"I know that quite well and that was something Carl never understood. He always went off and did things on his own even if he was told not to. That's what got him… well removed from the equation. So I can understand but now I think you can cut me in. So you've got a plane coming in with more men and you want to strip mine. How is this going to work?"

"We've got a company of mercs coming in to take control of the town then we're going to blast a hole in the ground. While we're blasting another plane is going to land with earth moving equipment we're going to load as much of the ore as we can on the planes then haul tail out of here before anyone is the wiser."

"And the farmers? What are you going to do with them and their families?"

"We're going to make an example out of them for those that survive so they'll understand it's in their best interest to cooperate. The plane that's coming in tomorrow isn't just any plane. It's an AC-130 Ghostrider with autocannons, missiles and even a Howitzer. We're going to pepper the Ferguson's place as they raise the barn. It's kind of funny the barn goes up and the farmers go down," said Kim. As he was speaking there was a knock on Blanchard's door and a man came in.

"Sir I'm sorry but I just got back from the MacDonald's farm," said the man then he stopped seeing Kim lying on the sofa scared him. He suddenly wondered if coming and reporting in was such a good idea.

"Come on man," said Blanchard as he handed the man his glass. "Drink this and tell us how it went. Did they put up much of a fight?"

"I'm sorry it was a disaster. They had machineguns and a mortar… your never told us they were armed to the teeth. We walked right into it. Most of the men are gone and the rest ran…."

"Like you," said Kim wanting to point out the obvious.

"I came back to let you know and they have a helicopter…" The man said but was interrupted again by Kim.

"And Lee? Do you know what happened to Mr. Lee?"

"No, I'm sorry the last I saw of him he was behind the sheds. I think he was circling around behind the house."

"Certainly to come up on them from behind but you cowards ran leaving him on his own," said Kim before the man could say anything else Kim drew his Glock and shot him dead in Blanchard's office.

"What do we do now?" asked Blanchard. "I've run out of men and yours won't be in until tomorrow."

"We circle the wagons and hold out here. Get someone to throw that thing out the door then we post men around here and wait it out. Blanchard I need for you to go to my room in the boardinghouse and turn off the jammer. I need to talk with the plane and have them make a little detour."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Chuck drove up behind the house while Alex was dishing out pain in the front. He noticed the back door opened so he decided to investigate and that's when he walked in on Lee and another man getting ready to shoot the women in the back. Chuck flashed. He jumped on both tackling them then as they came up Chuck landed a spinning back kick that sent Lee's men out the window. Chuck went for his tranq gun but Lee knock from his hand then the two went tumbling through the door.

"I got him," yelled Lee's man as he held Chuck around the waist for Lee to punch. But Chuck broke his grip by stomping the man's foot then landing a spur kick to the groin. Chuck sent him to the ground with an elbow to the face.

"Wow, ninja fight," yelled Sammy as Lizzie grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back in the house. "Rats I never get to see anything."

"Looks like it's me and you again unless you want to call one of the women over here to help," said Lee as he tried to egg Chuck on.

"Looks to me like your Army, or what's left of it, abandoned you. I'd tell you this town isn't big enough for the two of us but we're on the wrong continent. So are we going to dance or are you going to bore me to death with chatter."

"I'll have you dancing with the stars," said Lee as he tried to land a high round house kick to Chuck's head but he dropped swept Lees legs and he fell down on his back and sprang back up.

"Not bad," said Lee as he pushed off and jumped back up landing in a fighting stance.

"You were telegraphing," said Chuck as they continued circling each other. Lee landed two quick left jabs in rapid succession.

"How's that for telegraphing? I think you missed the message," said Lee as he moved in for another jab but instead he walked into Chuck's side thrust kick that took him off his feet. His body made a small dust cloud and he let out a moan when he hit the ground.

"Surrender and let me take you in. This is going to end badly for you so why don't you give up while you can? I don't want to hurt you."

"I on the other hand want to hurt you. You don't have to worry about that and you have no idea what's coming. You might win the battle but you've lost the war."

Lee pulled a knife from his boot then lashed out. Chuck was able to jump back just past Lee's reach. In the meantime Lee's man came too and started get up. But Sammy got away from Lizzie ran to Chuck's dart gun in the house then came back just in time to tranq the man.

"Why you little...," growled Lee as he started to throw the knife at Sammy. He raised his hand to make the throw but as the hand came down Chuck stepped in front blocking it. Then he delivered a chop to the inside elbow buckling Lees throwing arm after that it was just a matter of pointing the knife inward and stepping in with his full weight.

"Augh," said Lee as his eyes grew big. Chuck guided the blade in then upwards. He felt Lee's warm blood gust over his hands then his body go limp falling on top of him. He dropped backwards from the weight and they both fell to the ground. Chuck felt like all the strength in him had been sucked out and all he could do was lay there with Lee's body on top of his as he looked up at the sky.

"Chuck, Chuck are okay," he heard Sarah yell as she ran through the house to him in the living room. At that point the battle was over and they had routed the enemy. But Lee's speech he kept playing back in his head. "Sweetie," he heard then tasted Sarah's warm lips on his and he kissed her back then sat up.

"Okay, he's all right," yelled Morgan then he turned to Alex and pointed. "Look who's arriving Alex." Casey and Gertrude sat the chopper down near the house. Alex ran to her father giving him a hug.

"Dad," said Alex as she took off for him. "I don't know if you remember me but I..."

"I know who you are, you're my daughter. I never forgot you... well maybe for a little while but you were one of my first memories." There was a cough behind them.

"Well Big Guy, then I probably don't need to introduce myself," said Morgan as he put his hand out for Casey to shake.

"What you need to introduce yourself to is water and soap there's a hose around back. Why are you dating someone who smells like sheep... well byproduct. Morgan is it... well Morgan you know I was thinking if this spy gig doesn't work out you could land a good job with Roto-rooter.

"I should go get cleaned up to," said Chuck. "They already saw me at my worst before now this. Look at them, they're scared of me and rightfully so. I'm scared of me sometimes."

"They're civilians, Sweetie, they're not used to this."

"I hope I never get used to this," said Chuck as he started to head back with Morgan then he stopped and looked at Sarah.

"What is it?" said Sarah. "Don't worry I'll find you something to change into. You won't have to go around covered in blood."

"Oh, your suitcase is in the Range Rover," said Alex. "The Boardinghouse manager gave it to us so you've got clothes to change out into."

"Good but no that wasn't it. Lee said that we might win the battle but lose the war. Do you have any idea what he mean," asked Chuck as they walked around the house.

"I'm afraid I do, Gertrude heard at the airport that an AC-130 Ghostrider was flying in tomorrow. Now seeing these guys I think we know what their mission is."

"Yeah," said Chuck as he saw the tree stump in the middle of the backyard and flashed. He put his hand on it to steady himself and rubbed his forehead.

"Chuck, are you all right," said Sarah as she tried to help him steady himself.

"I'm fine I think I just need to adjust my governor a little. Potassium Nitrate, I need it. See if Bill has stump remover then I'm going to need caster sugar, as much as Lizzie has and a blender. I'm also going to need some dried clay, sheets of aluminum and rust or sulfur. Bill might keep sulfur as a treat for sheep mites. Oh and he's going to have to sacrifice some of his PVC pipping from his irrigation system."

"Okay I'll go round up what you need while you get cleaned up and changed," said Sarah as she turned to walk away.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something important," said Chuck then he waited.

"I'll tell you what Sam said after I get your things together then I can watch mister wizard at work. Is that it?"

"And how about a kiss?" said Chuck as he pointed at his cheek. "Just a small one would be fine. I'm not asking for a lot."

"Your shopping list says otherwise but okay," said Sarah as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Get cleaned up then I'll give you all the kisses you want plus more."

"Yuck," said Casey as he and Gertrude came around to the house. "Just came to see what you wanted done with the prisoner?"

"He needs to be interrogated but I can't do that here. Lock him in the shed then I want you to prepare the barn but make sure Kat or the MacDonald's don't go it. This is what I want you guys to do," whispered Chuck in a low voice so no one would overhear him.

"Chuck, that's kind of nasty, are you sure you want us to do that?" Chuck nodded his head but Gertrude raised an eyebrow but in the end they both went off.

"Where are those two headed off to," asked Kat coming out of the back of the house. She took the hose and sprayed down Morgan.

"They're on corpse detail. We can't leave those bodies lying around. In this heat they'll start to decompose quickly. My idea is to return them to sender.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Park oblivious to everything going on went to walk the landing site they'd picked out from satellite photos. When he arrived he found a washed out flood plain and a now dry river that one time flooded the area washing away debris and leaving the area completely flat. Park took photos and used a laser measurer to take accurate notes as to how long and wide the strip was. When the time came they could setup flares to signal the pilots where they could land. Park was almost done when his phone rang.

"Crap," he said as he jumped. "What's this?" He looked at the number and knew it was Kim but that meant the jammer was down.

"Are you crazy," said Park as he put the phone on speaker so he could continue to measure. "What's going on? Did you turn off the signal jammer?"

"I had to," said Kim. "I needed to communicate with you and the Ghostrider. We lost Lee it seems. He walked into an ambush... Well Carmichael has reinforcements. I want you back here as quickly as possible. We need to circle the wagons and see what Carmichael's going to do. I don't think he'll attack us straight on..."

"So you don't think he'll make the same mistake Lee made. Okay I'm about done here anyway if you keep the jammer down for a little longer I'll up loaded the photos I've taken to the cloud so the pilot can get an idea of what's down below him."

"Good idea, go ahead and make it happen. I'll call the plane back and tell them to look for it. I also changed the first target. I'm having them obliterate the MacDonald farm then move over to the other site."

"Wait, are we sure Lee is gone? He might be a captive and if that plane attacks the farm it could take him out too."

"That can't be helped and this is Lee's fault anyway. If he hadn't been so fool heardy to think he could just waltz right in and knock on the door... Well I'm not going to lose any sleep over him."

"Now you sound like Blanchard trying to justify selling Carl out to the Home Office," said Park. The words just slipped out and after he said them he realized he'd overstepped himself which was underscored by Kim's silence. Then after what seemed like hours of silence but was in fact only a couple of minutes Kim spoke.

"I don't need you second guessing me," said Kim. "Just get what you've got to do done then get back here. I'm posting extra watches and preparing just in case this Carmichael gets a wild hair and comes for us."

"Okay I'll wrap it up here but from everything Carmichael's done so far I would say he'd thought things out very carefully. He doesn't seem to be the type to go off halfcocked."

"I hope you're right but he doesn't know about the men and the plane we've got coming in tomorrow. Like this he might think he's got us against the ropes and want to move in for the kill. Just get back we'll talk more when you're here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck finished getting cleaned up then walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He looked over the supplies Sarah had out on the table and was happy. He then started measuring out the Potassium nitrate and the sugar mixing both then setting it aside. He saw Sammy standing in the doorway watching him so he waved for him to come in.

"If you want to help take the aluminum sheets and tear them in to little pieces," said Chuck as he ground up some clay dirt putting it in another container.

"Do you mean like this?" asked Sammy as he ripped up a sheet and made little balls.

"Yeah that's good. Okay we need to get towels and put them over our noses and mouths," said Chuck. Then after he check Sammy's he ground the aluminum into a powder. "Now we mix this with our sulfur," he said as he measured it out. This gives us the base we need for thermite. This is nasty stuff and you shouldn't do this on your own."

Sarah and the women walked in to find Sammy and Chuck looking like train robbers and Lizzie's kitchen turned upside down.

"Here are the tubes you asked for... Oh my God," said Lizzie. "This was clean this morning and now it looks like Doctor Frankenstein's lab."

"Sorry, we'll move outside now... oh you wouldn't have an aluminum skillet would you that you don't need. I promise to send you a complete set of pots and pans once we get home."

"Which will not be soon enough," said Lizzie as she handed him a pan. There for a moment Chuck wondered if she wasn't going to give it to him on his head.

"Okay now for show and tell," said Chuck as everyone gathered outside. "I'm only going to charge this tube with a small load. The real ones will be stronger." Chuck loaded the tube first taping in clay then the thermite in the tip followed by a load of clay making a small hole. "Now we add the sugar-stump remover mixture and more clay," he said then aimed the tube at the skillet taking a torch he lit the rocket fuel.

"Wow," said Sammy as the tube shot at the pan and the thermite exploded on contact making a bright yellow light that was blinding. The heat was so intense it caught the aluminum skillet on fire.

"Hum, good trick," said Casey as he and Gertrude walked up. "But you've got to hit a moving object at a thousand feet."

"I've got a plan for that but you're not going to like it," said Chuck. "Is everything ready in the barn?"

"Sleeping beauty's woken up. Alex and Morgan are watching over him in the shed. Are you sure he's her fiancé? I mean there aren't any other guys in Burbank?"

"John," said Kat as she put her hands on her hips. "The boy's good for her and they love each other so leave them alone."

"I'm just trying to figure what's going on. It seems to me they've been engaged for a long time maybe she's not sure. You know there are other catfish in the sea."

"I hate to break it to you but the biggest reason they're not married is someone threatening to kill Morgan every time he goes near her."

"And rightfully so but they live together?"

"With separate bedrooms or that's what they've told you," said Chuck. He spoke quicker than Sarah could put her hand over his mouth.

"I'm going to kill him," said John as he cracked his knuckles. "No, I'm going to be fair I'm going to give him a head start just I'm going to break both legs firsts then I'm going to kill him."

"John, I need go to the barn to do this interrogation. Please no one come down until I say it's okay. Sammy that means especially you... stay away. I'm going to make our man talk and it won't be a pretty sight."

"You're not going to torture him in our barn?" said Bill. "I don't know about this. There has to be a difference between them and us."

"Torture has nothing to do with interrogation. People can learn to manage pain or Iie to make it go away. No, in an interrogation the interrogator has to be smarter than the detainee. Stay away until I'm done you won't understand and it will be something that will haunt you believe me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Langley Beckman was going crazy she hadn't been able to contact the team and worse satellite imagery had picked up a skirmish just outside the town on the farm Casey was found. She paced the floor behind her desk wondering why no one could put her in contact with them.

"Diane will you calm down," said Roan. "Your pacing isn't helping anything and you're just wearing out your carpet for nothing."

"General, we've got them on the horn," said the Major running in. He went to her desk then brought Sarah up.

"Agent Carmichael, it's good to hear from you. We've been trying to reach you to find out if you've followed my orders or not."

"General, about that we've run into difficulties. The team we told you about set up some sort of jamming device before attacking us. We were able to repel the assault but tomorrow we're expecting an AC-130."

"Then I hope you plan to be gone by then," said the General. There was a long pause of silence. "I hope you've got a plan at least or a deep hole somewhere."

"Chuck's got a plan General," said John. "I'll never tell him but it's a good plan. I think he should be allowed to run with it."

"You think he should run with it? You think it's good says the man who up until a few hours ago didn't even know what his name was. I'd like to hear it from Chuck. Where's he anyway?"

"General, we're sorry but he's unavailable right now he's interrogating a prisoner and can't be disturbed. You can understand how delicate these matters are."

"Let me get this right I told you to leave but you're still there. I told you to lay low and not let your presence be known and you get in a firefight. I told you to stay out of local affairs and you're torturing a local."

"Chuck isn't torturing anyone. Although there's no clear definition as to what torture is," said Sarah as Beckman raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the line dropped and they were isolated again.

"Major the line dropped," yelled the General. "Get them back up now and tell them in the situation room I don't want to hear excuses I only want to see results."

"Diane, they're doing their best," said Roan. She gave him a look that could kill. "Sorry but are you sure you weren't at the Continental. I swear I saw your twin in the kitchen."

"No Roan and the smell of this uniform can testify that I haven't gone home. Besides this isn't the time nor place. But if you want to do something productive use my phone and call Igor. We should thank him for the invitations. I'm going to run down to the situation room and give them encouragement and a shoe up somewhere to get things done."

Roan waited for Diane to leave before he broke into her stash of gin and vermouth making himself a Martini. Then as he added the olives he picked up the phone putting it on speaker so he could drink and talk.

"Diane what do I owe this honor," said a man with a heavy Russian accent. "I hope everything is okay with you. You know if you ever decide to defect mother Russian will greet you with open arms."

"Sorry Igor but it's me, Roan."

"Oh it's you in that case stay where you're at we don't need a vodka shortage because of your arrival. But the Chinese might take you."

"Funny and who said Russians don't have a sense of humor. I'm calling to thank you for the invitations. Diane couldn't make it but I went and it was great. I have to say the starlet and beluga was exceptional. I know I wasn't probably supposed to but I took some for Diane."

"I'm glad you liked it. The invitations weren't easy to come by for the…. I forget where was it held at the Embassy?"

"You know that's what I assumed but when I re-read the invitation it said that the caviar tasting was held at the Washington Continental. The maitre was exceptional in every way and you guys must have deep pockets at five grand a plate. It's going to be hard for us to match your generosity."

"Don't worry about it I'm just happy you enjoyed it. Well if you don't mind I've got to run I've got work to get back to. You know the old salt mine which in this case is in the middle of the Ural Mountains." With that Igor hung up the he went to his door.

"I want Anatoly and Stefan in my office now," said Igor. "It's bad enough we get our funding cut but then some idiot spends ten thousand dollars on caviar and Starlet too. I'd get on a plane for that."

"You wanted to see us," said Anatoly as he and Stefan gingerly walked into Igor's office. "Is something wrong?" They heard him yelling down the hall.

"You guys tell me I just had an interesting conversation with Roan Montgomery. He thanked me for an invitation to a caviar taste organized at the Washington Continental at five thousand U.S. Dollars a plate. I have to buy my own paperclips and someone's throwing out ten thousand dollar gifts. I'd better not see a refund request."

"I don't know anything about it," said Anatoly, "and you know what my budget's like, little and not enough."

"Like mine," said Stefan. "I don't know anything either but I've got a trip planned in a couple of weeks to our office in the Embassy. If you want I could ask around."

"That might not be a bad idea. I don't like people using our name, black flag comes to mind and before things happen I want to be out in front of it. Just be careful when you're asking around. If you need local support you can cut Chuck in but remember he's not one of us."


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

Morgan was given the word to bring the man in hooded so he and Alex escorted him into the barn. Morgan hesitated when they walked in his first thoughts were Jeff and Lester's idea of getting real bodies from the morgue for their haunted house which he canned but this was over the top. Morgan pushed the hooded man to the end of the barn where Chuck was sitting behind a makeshift table.

"Sit down I've got a few questions to ask you," said Chuck as he motioned for the man to have a seat but he refused so Alex forced him to sit down.

"I ain't got nothing to say so you can rack off," said the man. "Henry H. Jones ain't no fink you can ask anyone."

"You mean like the ones behind you," said Chuck. Henry turned and saw the macabre sight. There were eight maybe ten men hung by their neck from the rafters swinging in the wind. "They didn't have anything to say either but I'm hoping you've got better sense."

"What the... that's Lee our boss up there," said Henry as he put his hand over his mouth. "What kind of people are you that'd do something like this."

"I could ask you what kind of people comes to a man's house and tries to kill him and his family. What kind of man stabs another person in the back? What kind of person beats another man to death in the street? You've got no moral high ground here and depending on the outcome of our conversation it will determine if you walk out of here alive or swing with your friends."

"I need a drink... something strong," said Henry. Chuck obliged him by pulling out his flask and pouring him a drink. He gulped it down then Chuck refilled it.

"Henry, I know about the plane that's coming in and the surprise so really you're not being a 'fink'. You're just confirming what I already know so you've got nothing to worry about. The conversation in here is just between me and you. Guys can you leave us here alone," said Chuck. Morgan didn't need to be told twice he grabbed Alex by the arm and they left.

"You sure you want to be left alone with this guy," said Casey. "I don't know if you can trust a word he has to say."

"Come on John we can go roll in the hay while Chuck has his little chat with Henry," said Gertrude as she grabbed him bottom. "Or we could go rolling in the mud together. It's nice to get dirty."

"Gertrude will you please control yourself I can't Kat and Alex are here. What would they think," said John. At first it seemed Verbanski was angry then she smiled and seemed happy almost.

"So what you're saying is if they weren't here things would be different," she said as she took his hand and started to lead him out.

"Wait there's one thing we're forgetting," said John as he put a noose over Henry's head then tightened it around his neck. "There you go Henry a nice neck-tie. You see those bales of hay up there well this is tied off to them. If they drop you go up. I think you get the picture about what happens afterwards but think on the bright side you'll be six inches taller. Well goodbye. It was... well not nice but it just was knowing you. Personally I hope you don't talk."

"John please," said Chuck as Gertrude grabbed John then took him outside. Chuck waited until everyone was gone.

"Okay now it's just you, me and your friends. I don't think they'll do any talking so tell me what you know about tomorrow."

"So you do know," said Henry as the noose around his neck suddenly felt tighter. "Okay, okay I'll tell you what I know but it isn't much. The three Orientals and Blanchard have kept everything pretty hush-hush but I heard things about reinforcements coming in tomorrow. They have photos of the North plain just above the town I guess they plan on digging there or something."

"Or something is right, said Chuck describe for me the mine and Blanchard's operations. How many shafts have you got and in what directions do the go."

"I could draw you a map," said Henry. "But I'd need my hands free then I'd need something to write with and a piece of paper."

"Okay Henry but no funny business or you know the consequences," said Chuck. But Henry didn't listen. He figured if he could overpower Chuck he could slip out and go back and warn Blanchard who'd give him a reward turning today into payday.

"Just give what I asked for," said Henry. Chuck put pen and paper on the desk then removed one of the handcuffs and as he did Henry grabbed the pen stabbing Chuck in the shoulder. Chuck fell backward away from Henry and as he charged him he forgot about the noose.

"Augh," said Henry as it tightened then he reached up to remover it but Chuck grabbed a cord on the wall opening a trap door. The bales of hay came down and Henry went up. Chuck laid there as Henry fought the rope for a bit then stopped. That's when Chuck heard someone heaving.

"Crap," said Chuck as he fought to get to his feet and ran to the barn doors to see Sammy running up to the house. Casey and Gertrude came out of the shed looking puzzles. "I thought someone would be out here? John, Gertrude get rid of everything inside. John, Sammy was here."

"Oh crap," was all he could say. "Chuck I need to come with you or they might not let you in the house. Gertrude, you get started while I got deal with this.

Sammy hit the back door ran through the kitchen then he started upstairs into his room but Lizzie who was with Bill in the living room with Kat stopped him.

"What's lit a fire under you boy," she said then she saw the look of horror on the boy's face. "You went to the barn, didn't you?" He nodded his head as she hugged him tight.

"It was horrible they had all those men hanging by the neck from the rafters then that last guy. I saw him go up... it was... it was... I can't say it," he said as he cried in her dress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Park was driving into town when he passed a black Range Rover driving out of town. He didn't think too much of it at the time until he arrived at the gates to the mines. Inside the compound there was a bustle of activity as people were running around with weapons. He noticed the atmosphere seemed gloomy and desperate. There was that smell that hung in the air... the smell of fear.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Park but everyone seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere, anywhere that was away from him. He knew the debacle was bad at the farm but to turn men into shivering cowards that took some doing.

"What the heck," said Park when he noticed the guards at the gate were posted not only the keep to people out but also to keep people in. That was it he had to find out what the deal was so he made his way to the offices. When he got there he didn't bother knocking he just went straight in.

"There you are it's about time," said Kim as he hobbled around the room. Speared and poisoned just a few hours before but he was up and running albeit badly limping.

"I made it back as quickly as I could. I had to finish what I was doing then I uploaded the photos like we agreed on. Were you able to get in touch with the flight crew?"

"Yeah and I had the first target moved. I'm going to teach those clodhoppers a lesson they're never going to forget in the short life they have left. Oh you don't know what happened you were still out when we got our present."

"I was going to ask what happened. I noticed the men were acting odd when I came in and…well I can't say strange because they never were normal."

"Carmichael's what happened, he sent back our men in one of our own vehicles. He sent a message with them that we had twenty-four hours to clear out or he's coming to kick us out. You got to give it to him he's got nerve."

"That's good we'll have our men in by then so why are all the men running around scared... Oh you haven't told them yet. Why not? It would raise morale and keep people from deserting."

"No, I don't want Carmichael to find out and try something before they get here. I don't trust any of them out there," said Kim as he looked out the window. "I'd like to see Carmichael's face when that plane drops in on him tomorrow."

"Like I said you could be taking out Lee too," said Park as the door to the office opened and Blanchard came in making a beeline for the bar. He poured himself a shot downed it then poured three handing both men a glass. "Take my word you'll need this."

"What's gotten you all worked up?" asked Kim as he took the glass then sipped. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Or someone did something to your Wheaties this morning," said Park noticing Blanchard's hands were shaking. "Where have you been?"

"He didn't tell you," said Blanchard as he looked over at Kim. "Someone had to supervise the unloading of our van and you don't have to worry about hitting Lee in your raid. He was in the van with the others and it wasn't a pretty sight I can tell you that."

"I'm going to make them pay for this," said Kim. "They're going to regret this I'm going to make sure of it if it's the last thing I do. This I won't let slide."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was outside the farmhouse talking with Beckman when everything went down. She walked in through what was left of the front door as Chuck and Casey came in the back. Chuck had his hand over his shoulder that was still bleeding. Lizzie and Bill were standing around Sammy shielding him from Chuck.

"Mister, you need to go outside," said Lizzie. "I don't want you in my house anymore." Bill started to say something but she motioned for him to be quiet. "I mean it. You've done enough I appreciate what you've done but we have to think of our son."

"I understand I'd like to say I'm sorry but what I did had to be done," said Chuck then he turned around and left.

"Chuck, wait for me," said Sarah as she went after him but she stopped before she left. "If you're still alive to disapprove it's thanks to him."

Sarah found Chuck outside making rockets sitting on the stump. She walked over and sat next to him at he continued working.

"A penny for your thoughts," said Sarah as she nudged him and he cringed. "I'm sorry let me look at that," she said as she took his jacket off slowly. The bleeding had stopped but his sleeve was covered with blood.

"It's nothing," said Chuck as he continued to work. "I've had worse than this and I really need to get these finished."

"Beckman got through for a bit and well she's not happy. I wouldn't count on her sending in the cavalry. Her exact words were to find a hole and hide. You know if you'd followed orders none of this would've happened."

"And these people wouldn't… Well they wouldn't be. Finding a hole might not be bad advice," said Chuck as he caught Sarah's look of concern. "Love we do what's right not because it's easy or for the applause we get but because it's right. Doing the right thing isn't always easy but we do it because it's right. You know it's like in those westerns where the hero faces down a bunch of desperadoes."

"But in the movies they use blanks and if a scene goes bad they shoot it again. Chuck, I love you and you know that but the Kansas City Shuffle was a little too much."

"'Sleven', so do you think it's time I buy a saddle?" said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her. "So are you going to tell me what Sam said."

"She said she misses us and that Plat du Jour likes gnawing on the legs of Jack's desk which got the rabbit in the dog house."

"Humor, I like it on you," said Chuck as he kissed her. "Something tells me we're going to have trouble getting Sam to come home."

"I think you're right. Emma was having trouble with her because Sam wants to sleep with Plat du Jour. She wants to put the rabbit in bed with her which Emma didn't like or appreciate. But I solved that by having Emma get Plat du Jour his own bed and putting to next to Sam's."

"I don't see the problem with it. I used to sleep with Peaches although Ellie didn't like it but after Peaches one ran away I wasn't taking any chances."

"My only pets were a pony for a few days until it amply fertilized my grandmother's front yard and a goldfish both difficult to sleep with. But now I share my bed with a Nerd, does that count as a pet?"

"Again with the jokes, I don't know from what I've heard he's not really house broken," said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm working on it but he's a good kisser," she said as she kissed him back.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick. Why don't you roll up a newspaper and whack him on the nose? I hear that works," said Casey standing over the top of them. "I tried to talk sense into them but too much is too much."

"I should go in and tell them there is no too much in dead. Dead is dead and you don't come back from that," said Sarah. "John if it hadn't been for Chuck… well everyone wrote you off including me that is everyone except Chuck and Alex."

"You don't think I know that and I'm grateful but… well these people are simple folk and well somethings are hard for them to understand let alone accept. Heck, they're hard for me."

"John, you realize you've got the possibility for making a do over. You don't have to go to Chicago with us. You can be Alex Colburn again and erase John Casey. This could be your one and only chance."

"Don't think I haven't thought about that but if I don't know how I got here I'm afraid I'll just make the same decisions I made before if not worse. No, I've got to go see this Doctor even if she is your sister."

"I'll let that slide. John, I'm almost done here. I'm going to need the chopper for a bit while I'm gone you need to tell the MacDonalds that we can't defend this position. I'm sorry. Find out from Sammy where that ventilation tunnel is Beckman gave me an idea. We need to know how many people it can hold. It might not be a bad idea to scout it out later when it's dark."

"Bill's not going to like that but Lizzie might. She's wanted to leave since trouble broke out and go to her sister's in Alice Springs. Wait, what about the sheep?" said John then answered his own question. "I know I'll talk to Uncle Willy and have him hold on to them."

"That would be best," said Chuck realizing what would happen to them if they were left on the farm. "He'll need to take care of the Ferguson's too. After that Morgan and Alex need to make a helicopter. Not a real Helicopter," said Chuck.

"I think I already figured that out Einstein," said Casey among grunts. "What kind of chopper are we talking about?"

"It needs to be something that from the air would look like the real thing. They can use straw, hay, sheets and wood then paint it black. Afterwards they can put plastic or a net over it like we're trying to hide it from prying eyes."

"I get it and we can put a tank of gas inside to add to the special effects," said Casey as he looked around and sighed. "Too bad we can't save this. It really is a pity."

"It really is. I'm sorry and I understand John believe me I do," said Chuck as he looked up at John. "But sometime you can't save everyone." Chuck got up and started carrying the rockets over to the chopper.

"What was that all about? Sometimes you can't save everyone one," asked John as he grabbed an arm full. "Who did we lose?"

"His father for one," said Sarah as she went over to him as he was walking back. "Does this mean you finally realize there was nothing you could do to save your father?"

"More like a realization that ghosts have no place among the living and as much as I'd like to change the past what was was and nothing will change that. We just have to move on and do the best we can."

"I knew I married an articulate nerd," said Sarah as she put her arm around him and kissed him.

"Chuck, anytime that chopper isn't getting loaded by itself."

"You know with or without his memory John still is a big pain in the..." Chuck started to say when Casey interrupted him.

"I just want you to know I can hear you. I wonder if one of these things could be used a suppository just think of what it would do when it's lit off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back inside Bill was trying to talk sense in his wife but she wasn't budging. As far as she was concerned a line had been crossed and there was no going back now. The only thing she wanted was to throw somethings in their old station wagon and head for Alice Springs. There was no need in risking their lives and turning their farm into a cemetery.

"I warned you Bill MacDonald anymore trouble and I was out of here. I meant it then and I mean it now. I'm taking Sammy and we're going to stay with my sister until something can be done with the farm."

"We can't just pick up and run like that. There are the animals to think of and the crops that need irrigation. If we run now we'll lose everything."

"But we'll be alive and we have each other or can't you get that through your thick skull. Each time you've won a victory they've come back harder. What's to say you win tomorrow then what will these people do? Drop a bomb on us to get rid of us once and for all. Your friends won't hang around here forever. What will happen to us when they're gone? Some new company will come in and then we start the cycle again."

"I don't know I don't have a crystal ball to look into the future. I only know how to take care of a farm and to tend sheep. That's who I am and what I do. I can't go live in the city with your sister. I don't see many flocks in town. I'm just asking for a little patience."

"I think that's what you've been asking me all along and I'm sorry but I'm all out. So you have a choice you can stay here by yourself or come with us to Alice Springs." Bill stood there in silence. "Well there you go you've made you choice now you're going to have to live with it."

"Wait Lizzie I didn't say anything," said Bill as he tried to hobble after her. "Slow down you know I can't move that fast."

"Lizzie, stand down," said John as he got in front of her. "You're not going anywhere until this is all done."

"Out of my way John, you can't make me stay," said Lizzie as she tried to push past Casey but he planted himself and he was immovable as the stump out back.

"No you need to listen to reason," said John. "You don't think these people have spies on the roads out of here and are just waiting to pick off stray sheep that wander away from the herd. That's what you'll be if you try to make it to Alice Springs."

"You don't know that," said Lizzie. "There might not be anyone."

"And I could be right. You'll be leading you and your son right into the hands of some very bad people who want payback right now. Tell me with certainty I'm wrong." Lizzie was finally quiet. "Good I need to talk to Sammy about this ventilation shaft. I need to know where it's at and how big it is."

"It's actually close by," said Sammy coming down from the stairs. He'd hid at the top before and was listening to his parents argue.

"Good we can take the quad if it's that close. Lizzie, Bill I have bad news for you. There's no way we can defend the farm tomorrow against what's coming so we're going to evacuate during the night to the mines. We're also going to bring the Fergusons and everyone that was going to show up for the barn raising. Once inside you'll wait out the attack then afterwards Lizzie if you want to leave I won't stop you."

"None of you had better not try, any of you."


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Now was the lull before the storm. Chuck and Sarah flew off to put the homemade rockets in place. Chuck came up with a remote way of launching them that involved using spark plugs and a car battery. He installed the missile battery while Sarah watched and kept guard. The sun was setting and the stars would be out soon if they hadn't been preparing for war it would've been romantic.

"Are you sure there's no way to save the farm? I mean if you could bring the plane down then we're looking at fighting off a group of mercs and with the chopper we'd have air supremacy."

"I thought about that but Casey was right if I missed on the first barrage then all they'd need is to gain altitude and continue to rain down fire on us. The chopper might have mobility over the AC-130 but they have service ceiling and speed. No, I need the plane to be low and hit them when they can't maneuver."

"It was just a thought is all," said Sarah as she put her arm around him. "I just thought if we could save the farm well maybe..."

"They'd forget about what I've done. Short of dousing them with X-13 gas I don't see that happening. You do realize that was a joke before you get any ideas."

"I know it was I'd gas the adults but I wouldn't do that to Sammy. It could give him nightmares and send him into therapy."

"Like I haven't done that already, I should've figured he'd come snooping around. But what's done is done and speaking of done we're almost finished."

"You always blame yourself. It's not your fault you warned everyone and you told them to stay out. You specifically told Sammy but he didn't listen. You can't control everything."

"I should've realized Sammy would be curious I would've been if I were him so in a sense I am to blame. Remember what you said about reverse logic maybe I should've used that with him."

"I was joking at the time and be careful your leads don't touch or you'll short out your board," said Sarah as Chuck looked up at her. "What? I know how to make a bomb and electricity is electricity no matter how you use it."

"No, it's just you're so beautiful I think I sometimes take your brains for granted and yes I did realize you were joking at the time."

"I'll take that as a compliment but you know whoever operates that launch board will be exposed out here. When that bird comes down there's going to be a very big explosion, lots of fire and debris."

"And I expect our friends will probably either be here or will be arriving shortly afterwards but I'll use the plane crash to make my escape. I can hide the quad over there in the brush then make a dash for it up the dry river bed."

"Am I supposed to like this? We could operate your launch board together. I could be your spotter while you throw the switch."

"I'd like that but... well Love you don't dash anywhere lately and riding a quad down an old riverbed wouldn't be very good for you or baby Walnut. And you know I'm right. I'm finished here we can go back to the farm and see how things are proceeding."

"I hate you when you make sense. I swear if you go and get yourself killed tomorrow I'm going to shoot you."

"Why not everyone else has," said Chuck as he put his arms around her. He could see the concern in her eyes. "Hey everything is going to go fine."

"You promise because we all need you," she said putting his hand on her stomach. "You've got responsibilities and I don't want to have this baby alone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and Sammy drove the quad to a place he knew about. What he called a ventilation shaft but when they got there John realized it was actually an auxiliary entrance to the mine shaft. It was probably built when the mining began to help remove material extracted but as the tunnels changed directions to follow the vein this section was abandoned.

"Good this will do fine," said John as he took a flashlight and investigated the entrance. "Sammy I want you to drive over to Mrs. Ferguson and tell her to get the word out to the other farmers. They're to meet here. She can send out her boys but it's important they come in groups leaving their vehicles at home. If we turn the outside into a car park then there won't be much hiding."

"Okay but what if they don't believe me? Why don't you come with me and explain things to them. They'll believe you."

"If they have a problem bring them here. I want to look further in the mine to make sure it's safe. We only have to stay here for less than twenty-four hours but people will be bringing their families and children. It has to be safe for everyone."

"Roger that," said Sammy making fun of the way Casey spoke. John smiled and patted him on the head. "I'm sorry if I got your friend in trouble," said Sammy.

"Don't worry about it from what I can remember and tell about him he's got broad shoulders. But you should try and put that out of your mind. Forget all about it like it was a dream or nightmare something that never happened."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to go back in the barn again without seeing that over again in my mind. I didn't tell my parents but that guy you captured I watched him... well you know."

"I know... unfortunately I know but like I said you need to put that out of your head and probably after tomorrow you won't have to go into that barn."

"I don't understand? We keep our hay in there... that's where the ewes give birth and we keep the lambs until we turn them out with the rest of the flock. I know Mom wants to leave but this is my home too and I don't want to go."

"Then I think you need to tell her just like you told me. But don't be mad at her she's only trying to look out for what's good for you. Now get on and go or we're going to be caught with our pants down tomorrow."

John watched Sammy disappear on the quad then once he was out of sight he took his flashlight to see more about where the tunnel led. Going in the support beams where sturdy and solid however the further in he got the more he could tell that this was a temporary structure. The wooden beams were starting to decay and soon this part would be separated from the rest but for now it looked solid enough.

"Crap what was that," he said as he walked by a section. "There you are," said John seeing the culprit. A beam had slipped from its place and the supporting ceiling had dropped.

"I can fix you," he said as he put the beam in place then kicked the base to force it back in place at the same time raising the ceiling support. However, as he got the beam in place there was a loud cracking sound and a piece of the overhead broke off hitting him in the head. John went down for the count.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah touched down to find the helicopter replica finished and from the air you couldn't tell it was a fake. They sat down in field close by just in time as Uncle Willy came herding in the sheep. Chuck went over to talk to him while Sarah went inside to get a check on the situation. Chuck had just gotten finished talking with Uncle Willy when Sammy came riding in without John.

"You need to come quick," yelled Sammy as he spun around in front of Chuck. "It's John there's been an accident."

"Crap, Kat come I need you," yelled Chuck as he got her on the quad and all three drove off. Sarah looked out to see them disappear with Gertrude.

"Don't ask I know as much as you," said Sarah. It was times like this she wished their comms were up and running but she did all she could do and that was to try and get the MacDonalds ready. A little while later Sammy and Chuck came back without Kat or John.

"Chuck what's going on," asked Alex with Morgan by her side. "Where are my parents?"

"John managed to get himself knocked out," said Chuck as everyone gathered around. "I left him with Kat she's looking over him inside the tunnel. I don't think it's anything major but this is going to change our plans a little for tomorrow. Alex you and Gertrude are going to be in the chopper. Sarah you and Morgan will handle the M60. I tell you that but I'd better not catch Sarah lifting anything heavy. Everyone knows their missions now we have a few hours to rest so I'd recommend getting some sleep."

"You're coming with me soldier," said Sarah as she led Chuck into the barn. There she spread straw then threw a blanket over it and motioned for him to come lay next to her. He didn't have to be told twice.

"Is this what they call rolling in the hay," he said as he sneezed. "Boy is it dusty." As he sneezed one of the sheep baaed. "Oh and you have to comment."

"Well you be quiet and just hold me. I love you and I promise I won't shoot you unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Now that's comforting," said Chuck. Sarah punched him in the shoulder. "Oww not there," he said as he rolled, she thought, in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot," said Sarah then she saw him smiling. "It was the other shoulder. Why you faker you," she said as she started tickling him and he laughed. "Just wait I'm going to get even."

"Okay, okay I give up," he said with tears in his eyes from laughing so much. The same sheep baaed again. "Keep it up and we're going to eat leg of mutton." Then it baaed again.

"No something is wrong," said Sarah as she got up and went to check on the ewe. "Oh my God come quickly," yelled Sarah. Chuck jumped to his feet and came running thinking something was wrong with her or the baby.

"What is it? Are you all right?" his mind was racing trying to think how to get her to town but when he got there Sarah pointed in the pen. The ewe had given birth to a lamb and mother and baby were lying next to each other.

"I love you," said Sarah as she kissed him she kissed him so hard she pushed him against the side of the barn. The old wood made a loud bang then as he moved away she pushed him back again and there was another bang.

Morgan and Alex were bringing them some food. They wanted to tell them they were going to run with the MacDonalds to the mine to check on Casey. But when they got to the barn they heard the banging against the walls then Sarah calling Chuck.

"Maybe you should knock first then go in," said Morgan as he tried to hand Alex his plate. "I'll just wait out here."

"Excuse me why should I go in and you stay out here. Chuck's your best friend and besides you lived with them when they were together so they're used to us walking in on them."

"Yes and every time there was a comment made. You're a girl... I mean a woman so they'd take it better from you."

"I'm glad you noticed but I don't think it makes a difference. No we should go in together and that's that," said Alex. Morgan gave up because he knew it was useless at that point.

"Okay but a lot of noise," said Morgan as they knocked loudly. "Guys it's just us we..." yelled Morgan but was greet with both of them telling him to pipe down.

"Shush keep it down," said Chuck as he stood with his arm around Sarah looking into a pen. Sarah waved for them to come over.

"Look he was just born," said Sarah as Alex and Morgan walked over to see what was going on. They saw a lamb nursing from his mother.

"He's so cute," said Alex. "Oh we brought you this," she said as she passed them the plates of food. "The MacDonalds are heading to the mine so we're tagging along to check on Dad then coming back."

"Bon appetite," said Morgan. "It's pie but I can't figure out the fruit."

"Morgan, it's kidney."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Major ducked out from Langley for a few minutes to go home and change. Taking advantage that he was free for a little while he decided to get in a quick run. He changed at home then drove to the National Mall a lap or two to recharge his batteries before he went back to work underground. It really wasn't the right time of day to go running but he didn't care. Get it while you can was his motto.

"Okay set the watch," he said as he took off on the trail. The weather was nice for running neither too hot nor took cold. It didn't take him long before he found his groove.

"Nice," he said to himself as his stress started to fade away. It was nice to be away from Langley and the General. He looked at his watch he was making good time but he thought he could do better so he picked up the pace. Things just seemed to melt away and soon it was just him and the trail.

"This is great," he said as his runner's high kicked in. Looking at his watch he knew he'd have to stop soon to go home and shower before heading back to Langley.

"Beckman," he said to himself as he ran. She'd have a fit if she saw him but he needed this to maintain body weight within the Air Force standards. He was finishing up when he saw a car stop nearby. He didn't think anything about it at first. The vehicle wasn't familiar but then the General got out.

"Holy Crap, I'm dead," he said as she looked right at him then got back in and drove away. "What am I going to do now?" That question haunted him for the rest of his run.

There was little he could do but face the music. He ran home showered changed then ran back to work. He expected to be told when he got to Pass and I.D. that the General wanted to see him but surprisingly they didn't say anything. He walked in and started down to the situation room but decided to go see the General. She was probably using this as a test to see if he'd come clean."

"Hi Connie," said the Major wondering if what he was doing was the right thing to do. But he was there so he was committed. "I need to see her but first can you tell me what kind of mood she's in?"

"I hope you've got good news because she's been pacing in her office like a tiger in a cage all day waiting to hear from team Carmichael so if you don't have anything new... well I hope you've got a flak jacket on."

"Wait you said all day? She wasn't just in the National Mall? I swear I just saw her there when I was running."

"I don't know what to tell you but unless she can be in two places at once which with her anything is possible but she's been here all day," said Connie as the General walked out.

"I thought I heard you out here," said Beckman. "I hope you're here to give me information and what's this about leaving Langley during working hours?"

"It was just a quick run to make me sharper. I came by to see if there's anything you need before I go do below."

"Information, I need intel and I need it now. Tell the watch officer down there I'm not happy... I'm not happy at all with any of them."

"Yes Ma'am I'll make sure she knows," said the Major as he bid a hasty retreat. But as he rode the elevator down he went over everything in his head and the woman he saw looked just like the General. If he didn't know better he'd think she was her twin.

"Geez one isn't bad enough but now there seems to be another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey slowly came to he felt cool so he still had to be in the tunnel. He was aware that somewhere in the distance there was water infiltration. He could hear it dripping. His head was aching and opening his eyes the first thing he saw was a dingo pup panting sitting next to him. As soon as he tried to move the dog ran up to him and licked him in the face.

"Yuck, get this flea bag out of my face before I try out a recipe I learned in the Orient." He felt someone try to push him down. Casey reacted before Kat could say anything he grabbed her arm pulled her down on him and had her in a choke hold.

"John, it's me let go you're hurting me," said Kat. "John, lie down and don't move. I don't know if you remember but you had another accident."

"I'm sorry," said John as he let go. "You shouldn't sneak up on a spy. I'm trained to react and I remember being conked on the head." He sat up and they were surrounded by people. He saw Bill and Lizzie with Sammy along with the Fergusons. He didn't see Zed but his dog was the dingo that licked him so he had to be there somewhere.

"Where is everyone? Oh Geez how long have I been out?" said John as he realized he'd been out for a while. "I've got to get to my feet. They're facing down those scumbags without me, aren't they?"

"John, you need to lie back down. You're in no shape to…" Kat started to say but John pulled his Sig chambered a round.

"I've been on my back long enough," said Casey. "Blanchard and his men are in a world of hurt. Anyone want to come with me I'm going to open a second front."

"But Chuck told us to wait here and that he'd come for us when it was safe," said Lizzie. "I don't know if we should go off on our own. What happens if he shows up and no one is here?"

"I'm not saying everyone should come but this is your land. If you want it you should fight for it. Why are you having other people fight your battles for you? The strong fight for the weak but this land is yours." Casey started to leave but Kat took his arm. He turned and looked at her in the eyes then removed her hand.

"It's all right when your ready you'll tell me but the offer stands and will always be there," said John then he kissed her.

"You remember," she said as she teared up. "John Casey's back. I don't know if I should be happy or sad."

"I don't know either," said John. "Okay boys and girls it's time to show the mining company who they're dealing with. I'm talking about payback. Stay behind me and keep quiet." John put a suppressor on his Sig then headed out.

"How can you not be worried," asked Lizzie as she came up to Kat after John and his ragtag band headed out. "I'm terrified for Bill."

"That's the old John Casey and the people who ought to be worried are at the other end of the mine. They have no idea what's coming for them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A C-130 landed in Alice Springs part of an antarctic expedition or that's what their paperwork read. They were only going to be on deck long enough to partially refuel then off again. Once down and while they were refueling the pilot and the ground force coordinated their attack plan.

"I should have plenty of time to hit both targets before you arrive then circle for air support. But if you're late I'll need to refuel. I don't have time now to take on a full load.

"Why don't you make your pass then go land if we need air support we'll call you but if you're successful on the first circle we may not need you at all."

"Okay at that point I could head back here and take on more fuel. I need to clear the deck for the C-5 bringing in the earth movers."

"By evening everything should be taken care of and you'll be on your way home to collect your pay. In a half an hour our people will open comms and we'll get the latest intel on the situation on the ground. Then we hit them and we hit them hard."

"Roger that," said the pilot as he co-pilot walked in with a clip board. He signed then turned back to the men at the table. "I just got my clearance to take off so I'll see you guys on the flip side."

"Just leave us something to do when we get there."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

In the tunnels John advanced through the mineshaft amazingly undisturbed. He couldn't believe that Kim and his men had left their backdoor unguarded or they didn't realize there were other entrances. When he got closer to the surface there was a smell that lingered in air the smell of something that had gone bad which explained at least partially why no one wanted to be down here. Kim and Blanchard were using the abandoned lines as a temporary mortuary. In a macabre way it made sense it was cooler and things would keep longer.

"Keep up and stay together. No one goes off wandering on their own exploring," said John. "You can get lost down here and I don't have time to come looking for you. So stay close and follow me or be prepared to stay down here for a while."

He took them up further inside then he heard movement. He raised his fist to signal them to stop but they had no idea what he meant.

"I thought you hated Commies. What's with the raised fist," said Bill, as everyone ran into each other in the dark.

"Geez, shush, keep it down, be quiet and stay down," said John as he growled then went on ahead to check out the situation.

"How much farther do you think we've got to go," said one of farmers to another. The man shrugged his shoulders as John came back.

"I haven't got a clue but I don't like wandering around down here. I wonder if this is what it's like being a mole.

"How much farther to a grave not very far if you two keep up that chatter and I complained about Bartowski. I swear anyone order takeaway and I'll break both your hands then give you chopsticks after we'll watch you try to eat. Here take these," said John as he handed back two type 56 assault rifles and two type 54 Pistols.

"Where did you find these," asked one of the farmers as he took one of the pistols then looked down the barrel.

"Hold up there Chief," said John. "You want to blow your face off keep that up. Gun barrels are to be pointed down and fingers off the triggers. Where'd I get them I took them off sleeping guards. What do you think?"

"John seems awfully angry," said one of the farmers to Bill as he hobbled along trying to keep up. "He didn't seem that way before."

"Shush or you'll wake up those guards," said Bill as he pointed to two guards sitting with their heads laying over to one side. "You know if I slept like that I'd have a really bad stiff neck."

"And if you girls keep up talking you'll be taking a dirt nap. Pipe down in the back and keep the noise down. The idea is not to let them know we're coming. Bill, you didn't have to come, no one's expecting you to. I sorry but I can't keep this group moving and watch after you."

"No one's asking you to. You know this is my home too and like you said we're the ones that should be fighting for it not you guys. I'm sorry the way Lizzie treated your friend but she gets that way sometimes."

"Lizzie's a good woman and she's only looking out for you. I wouldn't worry about Chuck by now he's used to it. He's a nice guy but when the rubber hits the road he'll do what's necessary to protect his family and friends. When I mean what's necessary... well I've seen him do worse, a lot worse."

"You've got your memory back," said Bill. He should've seen it before but now he was sure. There was a different look in his eye and he wasn't sure if that was good for them.

"Yeah I remember everything... somethings I wish I didn't but I remember. Enough with these female emotions, it's time to kick some butt. Follow me," said John as he led them to the mouth of the mine.

"Stay down," said Casey in a low voice as they watched Blanchard, Kim and Park get in a Black Range Rover and drive out as a part of a four vehicle convoy.

"Okay cover me," said Casey as he ran over to the dynamite shack, picked the lock then was in. Bill and the rest waited in the mouth of the mine until Casey came running back with a backpack full of dynamite and fuses.

"What do we do now?" asked Bill a little perplexed along with the rest of the farmers as Casey smiled looking over his haul.

"Now we have some fun, over there is their armory take this put it near the door then light it," said John as he handed one of them a stick of dynamite. "Then run for cover. After it blows everyone inside and get geared up. I don't know what you'll find but if there are vests inside put them on. Don't worry if they don't fit just get them on."

"Aren't you going to come with us?" asked one of the farmers wondering if this wasn't one of those so-call suicide missions.

"I don't need to hold your hands. Remember about having fun well I'm going to cause a little distraction. Oh and if you can please shoot them not us," said John as he jumped up lit a cigar then began to smoke.

"I know it's a bad habit but something's got to kill you. I don't think I have to worry about old age," he said as he strolled back to the dynamite shack.

"Hey you can't smoke here and where's you badge, said a guard as a pair of them came up to Casey to challenge him."

"That's the Yank," yelled the other guard but before they could clear their holster Casey dropped them then lit a stick of dynamite and tossed it inside the shack.

 _Boom_! The building exploded followed by secondary explosions sending debris and shrapnel all over the compound. John strolled through the chaos and smoke dropping Kim's men as they ran for cover. Lighting other sticks he tossed them inside the motor pool. Vehicles exploded causing a chain reaction as other vehicles caught fire and exploded. John created a raging inferno.

"The Yank is here," he heard one of the men yell as security tried to get organized. John heard another explosion on the other side of the compound. He smiled thinking Casey's army was finally taking shape.

"We got them holed up in the offices," said Bill as he hobbled up to John. "Just say the word and we'll go in a flush them out."

"Let's hold up a moment and consolidate. Put our men on the gates and walls. Bring me that acetylene torch we'll seal them in. Soon the bad guys outside will be coming back for us and we want to be ready."

"You aren't thinking about defending this place?"

"I'm thinking about making a loud statement," said John as he unpacked the rest of the dynamite he had in his pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The AC-130 was on its way flying over desolate Australian outback. The pilot and co-pilot gave the yellow light to the gun crew in the back. Chuck and the team could hear the loud humming of the plane. It was coming in low and fast but its sound echoed from what seemed every direction making it difficult to locate. Then when it was almost on them comms came back on line. Chuck connected to the spy satellite the NSA had overhead and got a visual of the overall situation.

"Okay ladies," radioed the pilot. "We're approaching the target site. Let's light them up and remember our orders, nothing walks away."

"I got a visual on a chopper off of the house," yelled the co-pilot. "Missile away." There was a trace of smoke then an explosion and fireball. "Target destroyed."

"That's your cue," yelled the pilot as they opened up with their Mk44 Bushmaster II a 30 mm chain gun. It ripped timbers apart as they pounded the area making a low circle peppering everything, the house, sheds and barn shook down to their very foundations as they took direct hits.

"Okay, breaking off heading to secondary target red team how far out are you," radioed the pilot to the mercs on the road.

"We're still a half hour out the road was more challenging than expected. Do you have any unusual activity to report?"

"Sky bandit this is ground control," radioed Kim as he drove out with the convoy. "Make another pass over the first location before proceeding."

"Roger ground control but... well we're not seeing any movement below and there was no return fire. Either we caught them asleep and took them out or they're not home. Did they know the wolf was coming knock at their door?"

"Make another pass like I asked then hit the secondary target," radioed Kim. But as he gave the order he was thinking things didn't add up.

"Roger that then afterwards we're setting down as was agreed with Red team to conserve fuel. I'm over secondary target but I'm seeing the same thing or not seeing. There's no activity below but we're engaging target as ordered."

There was a deafening sound over the radio as the AC-130 opened up with its 30 mm chain gun again. But as she was pounding the target Blanchard got an urgent call from the mining compound.

"What do you mean you're under attack," said Blanchard as he put the call on speaker. "Listen to this," he yelled at Kim as he held out his phone.

"It's like I told you that Yank came out of the mine with those farmers. They took the compound and drove what men I have left into the offices. We've set up a defensive parameter inside but the rest of the compound is in their hands. There just wasn't anything we could do to stop them and I don't know who long we can hold out."

"Crap that's where they are," said Kim. "Turn this convoy around we need to get back to base. Sky bandit break off attack and go sit down. Red team head straight into town and meet up with us at the mine. Hostiles have over run the fort."

"Someone let our plan out," said Park as he stated the obvious. "I think you know who that had to be. Lee spilt his guts before he got whacked so much for friends."

"I find that hard to believe but it certainly does look that way," said Kim. "Driver step on it we need to be there already."

"You have to admit it was a nice piece of work Carmichael put together. He sacrificed the two farms to make an end run on us. If it wasn't happening to us I'd actually compliment him but it looks like we're the one who got caught with our pants down."

"Will you shut up," said Kim. "What part of not helping don't you understand? This isn't it... no there's something else we're missing. I mean he had to know we'd just run back in and push him out. This just puts off the inevitable... no there's more but what is it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the communications net came down Chuck was able to connect to the eye in the sky and got a better picture of what was going on. He figured they'd have to drop the net to coordinate their strike but in doing so they gave him an opportunity to see what was happening and to coordinate their counter move.

"Sarah, do you read me," radioed Chuck. "I've got the Ghostrider over the MacDonald's farm as we predicated. I hate to tell them but there's not much for them to go back to. It looks like they're breaking off and heading to the Ferguson's now."

"What about the reinforcements? Do have any sign of them?" radioed Sarah. She and Morgan were manning their improvised gun emplacement. They set up on the same knoll that the Sheriff's deputies were attacked from. Chuck had sand bags placed around the gun and added the blades off an old plough to make it impregnable.

"There's a convoy of five Range Rovers heading towards you. I've also got Kim and Blanchard heading in the same direction from town. Wait something's going on Kim's convoy has turned around and is heading back into town."

"Can you tell what's going on," asked Sarah. "This doesn't change anything for me. I'm still going to take the convoy out. Gertrude let me engage them first you sweep in from their flank and we'll catch them in the crossfire."

"Roger that sounds like a plan. Gunner, stand by back there when I yell open the side door but try not to fall out like your father."

"You just worry about flying I'll take care of the rest," said Alex sounding more and more like Casey which scared Morgan.

"I see it. Geez there's a series of fires raging at the mining company compound," said Chuck and almost in unison Chuck and Sarah said "Casey." "I guess the Big Guy didn't want to be left out. At least he can't complain about being the little fat boy. It looks like there have been a series of explosion and... well the Casey is loose. If I didn't know better I'd say we've got the old John back. No, no crap," said Chuck.

"What is it? What went wrong," radioed Sarah but as she was talking to Chuck the caravan of bad guys came into sight.

"Nothing, nothing, I'll handle this," radioed Chuck. "Your targets are almost on you, you need to worry about them and let me handle everything else. The plane is breaking off the Ferguson's early and heading my way. Looks like they got off easy, listen I'm going to have to sign off now to get ready for the bird. We'll meet back up at the rendezvous point afterwards as planned.

"Roger that," said Sarah as she lined up the lead vehicle in her cross hairs. The rounds that Morgan would help feed through were set up so the first was a tracer, the second armor-piercing, and the third ball.

"Can you give me a head's up before you..." Morgan never got out start firing. Sarah took the lead vehicle on pounding it. Tracer rounds helped her home in on her target but they also gave away her position. It wasn't long before she came under fire then the last vehicle tried to make a run for it.

"Morgan stay down," yelled Sarah as they heard rounds slam into the sandbags and ricocheting off the plough blades. "Gertrude now would be a good time to provide a little air support."

"I hear you but I wanted to give them time to dig in," radioed Verbanski as she swept in from behind. "Gunner it's all yours." Alex threw open the side door nailing the end vehicle that was trying to turn around taking it out with a few direct hits through the hood. Then she strafed the three vehicles left in the middle. Alex pounded them from one side while Sarah pounded them from the other. It wasn't long before they weren't returning fire.

"I think we're done," radioed Alex. "Should we land to see if we can help them with their wounded?"

"Are you Casey's daughter," said Gertrude as she looked back. "Come up here and take the controls," she said as she hoovered over the vehicles.

"What do we do now," asked Morgan. "Where do we take our prisoners? There should be a holding cell in town."

"No we leave them," said Sarah as she began to break down. "Help me put this gear away in the Rover. I want to go find Chuck I didn't like the way he ended his last transmission."

"But can't we do something? I mean well we can't leave them out here like this," said Morgan. "There has to be some protocol for this type of situation."

"There is but you wouldn't like it," said Sarah. "Morgan, do you want to walk them in? If they take you hostage do we risk everything when we have them where we want them? Morgan, I know it may not seem right but everyone knows we play for keeps." Suddenly there was a series of explosions.

"What's that?"

"Gertrude following protocol."

Shortly before in the chopper Gertrude went in the back after Alex took the controls. She opened a box then pulled out a grenade then after pulling the pin she dropped it. She did the same for the other vehicles.

"We're done here. Now we can go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim couldn't understand why Red team wasn't answering. He radioed them to check on their position but nothing there was only static. But he had other problems to worry about once he got back into town. His first and greatest problem would be pushing Casey out of the compound.

"Red team leader give me a position update," radioed Kim. "Red team leader, radio check. Red team nothing heard. Sky bandit, radio check."

"Read you loud and clear. Do you want me to swing back and check on Red team? I've got a pillow of smoke coming from their direction."

"Crap," said Kim. It was clear to him now Carmichael had played him hitting his reinforcements on their way in. "If you find anyone there eliminate them."

"What do we do now," said Blanchard. "We don't have enough men to rout Casey out of the compound."

"Who says we want to flush him out? Like this we know where he's at once the Ghostrider confirms what we know we'll have them make a circle around town and that will be that. Finally they've made a mistake."

"But we've got men in there too," said Blanchard. "We can't just go in and level the place. What about our men?"

"All expendable like Carl," said Park. Suddenly the radio came alive with chatter and the AC-130 called back in.

"Ground control the convoy is gone, destroyed. I'm flying over the wreckage and I don't see anything moving. Wait what's that? Yes, I see a black Range Rover driving fast down an access road in the distance. It looks like they're headed to our landing area."

"Engage them now! Don't let them get away they are the target, eliminate them... eliminate them now," yelled Kim. "It's about time Carmichael's luck ran out. "Sky bandit after you eliminate the target make a circle around the town then return to the nest."

"Repeat your last," said the pilot as he looked over at the co-pilot who shrugged his shoulders. "I read the town is our target. Confirm orders."

"Orders confirmed lock on targets and eliminate them. Activate your onboard radio jammer I don't want him getting any head's up or getting word out."

"Roger out. This is between you and the Home Office. I'm just following orders," radioed the pilot then he turned to his co-pilot. "Go in the back and tell the gun crew after this to get the Howitzer ready. They'll have to lower the tailgate."

At the improvised landing field Chuck waited…..

Chuck saw the plane change course then banked coming in early through the spy sat. He cut his conversation with Sarah and got ready standing over the launch board. He had to time this just right to work. At the same time he monitored Sarah and her mission while he got ready for his then at the last minute something happened. The plane banked right then flew around circling back where it came from.

"No, no, crap," he said as the plane headed towards Sarah. "Sarah, can you read me? Sarah, get out of there." He grabbed up three of his homemade rockets then tossed them on the back of the quad and drove as fast as he could towards her.

"Sarah, get out of there," yelled Chuck as he drove as fast as he could to intercept. He didn't know if what he had planned would work or if he'd get there in time.

"Chuck, you were an idiot for not keeping her with you," he said to himself. "She wanted the stay with you but you put her in harm's way." Suddenly he heard a burst of cannon fire.

"Please don't let me be too late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Langley the General was down in the situation room monitoring events. It looked like Chuck had everything under control or it seemed that way at the time. However, when the AC-130 doubled back she realized the team was in trouble and there was very little she could do.

"Contact Agent Carmichael now," said the General as she jumped out of her chair. "I don't want to hear crap about our signal being jammed. Cut through it now."

Sarah was driving out when she heard the sound of the AC-130 growing closer. At first she thought it was because she was heading towards Chuck then suddenly her phone rang. It was the General.

"General, I wasn't expecting you I've been trying to contact Chuck..." But before she could say anything else Beckman cut her off.

"Just listen, the Ghostrider is heading for you but if you want to live you're going to have to drive at it. You're going to have to use every bit of spy skill you have and more. You're going to have to avoid the first volley. The plane will have to circle around to make another pass but keep driving straight."

"I can't out run them," said Sarah but the line cut out again.

"What just happened," yelled Beckman.

"We lost them," said the watch officer.

"No joke I wonder why I couldn't figure that out. Why am I not speaking with them now? I hope you don't plan on making this a career."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

Kim, Park and Blanchard sat in their convoy of vehicles just outside of town waiting. The sun was high now and the outside temperatures had risen to hit a new record. The Rovers just sat there running their engines to keep the air conditioning going otherwise the heat in the vehicles would have been insufferable. Blanchard kept looking at his watch then up in the sky nothing.

"Are you getting nervous Blanchard," said Park as he opened a bottle of water and took a drink. He looked at the bottle. "How I wish you were how do you people call it, a 'coldie'?

"Yeah," said Blanchard. "I could use one too and we can have one if your gunship doesn't blast the crap out of Little Dave's. I'm not too fond of him but I like his wares. I don't understand why you couldn't concentrate your fire on the mining compound? It seems to me the town is just a waste of time."

"I don't have to justify myself to you but if you have to know it's about making a statement that these people will understand."

"Isn't that what you said about hitting the Ferguson's farm then you added the MacDonald's place now here. That statement also got you a poison spear in the leg so excuse me it I have to point out but it seems to me the only statement you've said so far is we're inept," said Park. "Not that I'm questioning your ability to lead."

"I'm glad you said that because for a moment there that's exactly what it sounded like to me. We've been through too much for me to have to start not trusting you."

"I'm here aren't I," said Park as took another sip of water. "Lee trusted you too," he said under his breath where Blanchard could hear him. They exchanged looks.

"Your plane why isn't it here yet? How long does it take to take out one vehicle in the middle of a desert with no place to hide? I'm just saying it seems to me that it's taking a long time."

"Blanchard's right they should be here by now unless they had problems. But we can't raise them because you had them activate their radio jammer."

"Park, you know for someone who says they're not questioning my ability to lead you certainly are quite vocal at times."

"I'm just pointing out details that maybe should've been handled differently. There's nothing personal about them unless you want to take it that way."

"It's kind of hard not to take it any other way," said Kim. The men were trapped in a tight enclosure and temperatures were starting to rise despite the air condition.

"Sirs we've got a black Rover coming up on us in a hurry," said the driver as he looked in the side mirror. "What do you want us to do?"

"Can you tell if it's one of ours," said Kim but the driver shook his head. "Maybe a group of our men did get away."

"Not for long there's a chopper after them," said the driver. "It looks like they're just ahead of it but it's catching up on them quickly."

"Everyone out and provide cover fire," yelled Kim as he was the first one out. Kim, Park, Blanchard and the rest of the men scurried out like ants. Kim opened fire with his Glock even though the chopper was out of range. The rest did the same providing a safe passage for the Rover that continued on undisturbed.

"Hey stop," yelled Park as he looked at the Rover disappear into town. The chopper broke off as soon as the SUV was on the other side of Kim's motorcade.

"Can someone explain to me what just happened? Park, don't say a word," said Kim as he held his Glock down by his side.

"You'd be more threatening if that thing wasn't empty. Look over there," said Park as he pointed to a column of smoke reaching up into the sky. "There's your gunship. The question is what do we do now?"

"I need to make it to my office in the mines. There I have a direct line with Mr. Y. If I can get at it I can call for more backup."

"How do you suggest that?" said Park. Blanchard's idea seemed the only solution but there was one big problem. "You know the camp is in the hands of the farmers and they're going to let you walk right in and let you use the phone? Maybe you've been out in the sun too long."

"No he's right," said Kim. "If we drive to the old livery stable maybe we could cause a distraction long enough for Blanchard to reach the office and make the call. We don't have to holdout forever just long enough for him to make his call."

"Then what do we do just walk out and turn ourselves over to an angry mob. I have no desire to become taller and I like picking out my own ties."

"That won't happen because Carmichael won't let it. He's the kind of guy who plays by the book so he's not going to let an angry mob take justice in their own hands. Besides, if we don't, what do you think Mr. Y is going to do to us for botching up this mission?"

"Now we use the first person plural," said Park. He could see how this was going. "It seems to me the person that botched this up is you."

"Maybe or maybe not, if Lee had kept his mouth shut everything would be over now but that's spilt milk. Mr. Y isn't going to see the difference and you my friend know that so whether you like it or not we're in this together until the bitter end."

"I hate you and your metaphors. What's the name of this livery stable anyway?"

"It was called the Okie Dokie but a windstorm torn down part of the sign so people started calling it by what was left of the sign... that is Ok."

"You got to be kidding me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours before...

Chuck was driving frantically towards Sarah. In the distance he saw her dust cloud coming towards him but overhead flew the AC-130. Its massive shadow passed over him heading towards her. He just hoped she could do this. If she flashed she could do it but if she flashed what would it do to baby Walnut? She was not full term and there was little hope if she delivered now the baby would survive. But she needed to flash.

"Oh my God," said Morgan as Sarah drove as fast as she could over the desert terrain. "We're going to die."

"Shut up Morgan we're not dying today not if I can help it," said Sarah as she concentrated on the terrain and the plane. Something in her clicked like a safety valve or the pin being pulled from a grenade. "No, no please no."

"What is it," said Morgan as he looked around. "What's wrong? Don't tell me I was right we're going to die?"

"No, not that and I told you to shut up. I just flashed. Hold on," she said as she turned her side mirror so she could see the plane. Then when she saw the first barrel flash she broke left driving under the plane making it impossible for them to follow her. The cannon blast hit sand instead.

"You did it. We're still alive," said Morgan as the plane flew past them then began to bank to make another pass. "Oh no they're coming back. You need to hurry up. Why are you slowing down? Sarah we need to get out of here."

"Morgan, take the wheel," she said. "Morgan, take the wheel I feel light headed," Sarah said before she passed out.

"No, no," he said as he grabbed the wheel as they dropped down into a gully to come to a stop. But as they went down Chuck popped up on the other side. He jumped out of the quad cutting sideways to use the vehicle as an improvised rocket launcher.

In the plane...

"Look," said the co-pilot, "our target has company."

"Then they'll all die together. Give the gun crew a yellow light and tell them to standby," said the pilot as he completed banking. "Hey did you hear me? What's the matter?"

"I heard you but I don't know they're up to something down there," said the co-pilot. "Maybe we should make a wider circle and check them out first."

"Can't do it we're burning up fuel as it is. Let's just get this over with and get home," said the pilot commencing their pass. Suddenly two white trails leaped up from the ground at them. They heard a small pops and the plane seemed to shake a bit.

"What the heck was that," said the co-pilot.

"I don't know do a quick system check it felt like they hit us with bottle rockets. What do they think they're..." Alarms started sounding as they looked out and both wings were on fire.

Chuck covered his eyes to see the thermite ignite under the wings then as the plane passed over he flashed and fired the third landing it inside the open tailgate. The rocket fuel ignited the thermite on contact with the skin of the plane. The thermite generated extreme heat, hot enough to catch aircraft aluminum on fire.

"The wings are on fire," yelled the co-pilot. "Increase air speed to see if we can put them out." The pilot pushed forward the throttle but the thermite by then had initiated a chemical chain reaction and nothing was going to put it out.

"We need to set down now," yelled the pilot as he pointed to the piece of desert they were supposed use as a landing strip. "There we'll put her down there."

"Geez, I've got another incoming," yelled the Co-pilot. "Crap the tailgate's still down and the ammunition is back there."

Chuck's plan had worked not exactly like he wanted but it had worked. The plane exploded as they tried to set down spreading debris and wreckage over the desert fouling the landing field making it impossible to use for by any other aircraft.

"Sarah," yelled Chuck as he ran around to the Rover and opened the driver door to find her slumped over the wheel. "Morgan, what happened," asked Chuck as he carefully pulled her out then put her in the back laying her on her side.

"You're here," she mumbled. "I knew you'd come. Oh Sweetie, I screwed up please forgive me but I had no choice."

"Morgan, what's she talking about she had no choice? Don't tell me she flashed?" Morgan didn't have to answer he knew. "Morgan, stay with her and watch her. She needs a doctor and an ultrasound."

"Oh the baby feels like she's jumping around wanting out," said Sarah. She grabbed Chuck's hand and squeezed. "Morgan on second thought you drive. Come on Little Buddy you can do this just get us back on the main road. Take us straight into town and don't stop for anyone or anything."

"I'm sorry," said Sarah in a low voice. Chuck brushed her hair back then kissed her caressing her forehead.

"I'm sorry I should've kept you with me. I should've listened to you this is my fault not yours. Morgan drive," said Chuck. "Love you have to fight the desire to push. You can't go into labor now. Look at me," he said but her eyes rolled up and she was out again.

"Morgan, get on the road it will be a smoother ride. Then get Verbanski on the radio, I need to talk to her. We're going to need air support to get into town." Chuck stayed in the back with Sarah's head in his lap running his fingers through her hair. "Just hang on babe everything will be okay."

"Chuck, we've got company," said Morgan. Up ahead parked on the road blocking one lane was Kim and his men.

"Just keep on driving don't stop," said Chuck then he radioed Verbanski. "Gertrude follow us in, if I'm right you'll draw some fire but stay just out of range. Remember Morgan don't stop just keep on going."

Morgan drove past as Kim and his men were all looking up at the chopper trying to shoot it down. No one even noticed them until they didn't stop.

"It worked we're in," said Morgan as he headed straight for the doctor's office. "I can't believe that worked twice."

"Just get us to the doctor's Morgan. We can pat each other on the back when this is all over. Right now Sarah needs the doctor."

"Oh, right sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim, Park, Blanchard and what men they had drove straight through to the old livery station. The first thing they noticed was the town was dead still no one was out walking the streets. The second thing was the Rover that had passed them up was parked outside the doctor's office so they pulled off and let a couple men out to go see what was going on.

"I want you guys to go scout for me then radio back and let us know what's going," said Kim as he handed one a two-way. "Don't get any ideas about running off because we know where to find you."

"Who us no we wouldn't do anything like that," said the one. But that was exactly what they thought about doing. The handwriting was on the wall and why should they hang around to wait for the axe.

"What do you think Jimmy?" said the one after everyone was gone. "I don't see our future too bright with this group."

"You heard what he said they know where to find us. I don't think that was a false threat but I don't see a happy ending here for either of us."

"Well they can't blame us if we snoop around get them their information then leave. I mean a lot of things could come up and separate us from them."

"True we could get cut off by a group of farmers out looking for blood and so we had to hide until they passed by then everything was all over."

"That was exactly what I was thinking too. We didn't want to lead them back to the rest and in a sense we were risking our lives to save theirs. They ought to give us a medal or something."

"The only medal this group gives out is lead. But that works for me," said Jimmy as they walked up to the doctor's office. You go around back and I'll try to slip in the front. Check your watch we'll meet up here in a half an hour. We can compare notes then radio the boss afterwards we'll go to Little Dave's and wait until the coast is clear. We'll see which way the wind blows and if we don't like it we're out of here."

They both agreed then Jimmy's friend took off around back while Jimmy walked in the front door. He met a short bearded man who was pacing the floor. The man looked up at him as he walked in so he reached behind his back to put his hand on his piece.

"If you're looking for the Doctor he's in the back with my best friend and his wife. If it's not an emergency you'd better come back later. They've been in the back for about a half an hour and well I really don't know how these things proceed."

"It's nothing I think I caught something that was going around," said Jimmy. "You know my stomach feels a little off but what's going on with your mate? You look worried? Why don't you try sitting down and relaxing? You know stress like this can kill you faster than a 9 mm round."

"I hadn't thought about it like that but okay," said Morgan as he sat down then jumped back up. "No I just can't do it. It's like flying I can't sleep on planes because... well I think I need to be rooting to keep the plane up and if I'm asleep I'm not rooting. It's the same thing here I need to walk."

"Wow, it sounds serious what's the matter with your mate? Is he hurt? What did he do? I heard there was some trouble outside of town today."

"Hurt? Who Chuck? No he's not hurt it's his wife, Sarah. She's pregnant and... well the Doctor's back with them but for her not him. He's just with her... well he's not just with her he's..." Morgan was saved when Gertrude and Alex walked in.

"Where's Chuck and Sarah?" asked Alex as Gertrude looked over Morgan's friend. There was something about him she didn't like.

"And you are?" asked Gertrude. The man started to answer but she cut him off. "About to leave," she said as she held the door open.

Jimmy walked outside as the door closed behind him. He looked around then took up a position in the alley next door and waited. Soon his friend can around from behind looking for him.

"Psst, over here," said Jimmy. His friend looked around then quickly joined him. "What took you so long and what did you find out?"

"Nothing I couldn't get in the back door. That nurse the doc's got was hovering around the back of the clinic so I couldn't get in. Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, listen as I radio in," Jimmy radioed into Kim and told him that Carmichael was in the Doctor's office. "...Boss I heard his wife had some sort of problem and he's with her here along with two other women and well a sort of a guy."

"Good you stay there with your partner and monitor the situation. Park and I along with the guys will be right there," said Kim the he signed off. "Blanchard, this is the break we've been looking for. We're going to go over and call Carmichael out that should distract everyone long enough for you to get into the mining office and make your call."

"You think this will work? This is Australia not Tombstone although the name of this livery station begs the question."

"That gunfight lasted only thirty seconds," said Kim. "Blanchard can't dial that fast not even on a good day with a strong wind at his back. But I'm not afraid of Carmichael what's he going to do put us to sleep with his dart gun."

"You'd better be careful if he comes out with a spear," said Park. "But joking aside I want to put a couple guys across the street in the Mayor's office. They can cover the front and send a couple of other guys around back. Like you said everyone will be watching the street we can settle a score with him and his team once and for all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After waiting for almost an hour in the waiting room Verbanski was getting tired of not knowing what was going on. She walked over to the door and put her ear to it but the door was a solid piece of wood so she couldn't hear much. Picking up an empty glass Gertrude was about to put it against the wall when the nurse walked in.

"I was just a little thirsty I was wondering if I could get some water," said Verbanski as the nurse gave her a look that said I'm sure you were.

"Right next to where you got that glass from," said the nurse pointing to the water fountain next to the glasses on a table.

"Oh I must be going blind. Good thing it wasn't a snake like they say," she replied as she went got a glass of water and drank it. The nurse stood guard over her watching her drink every last drop.

"Your friend should be out soon," said the nurse after she waited for Verbanski to set the glass down. "Your friend's wife is doing fine now and the Doctor has her resting."

Chuck came out of the back to find Morgan in the waiting room along with Alex and Gertrude. He explained that they had called Gwen in L.A. and that the two doctors had come up with a treatment. They were able to stop her contractions long enough for her body to regain control.

"Sarah's resting now but I don't mind telling you guys I was scared. I felt powerless - there was nothing I could do. I hope I never have to go through something like this again. Morgan, thanks little buddy for getting us here in such a hurry and Gertrude thanks for being my bullet magnet. We wouldn't have made it here in time if it hadn't been for you."

"I have to admit I much prefer to be doing the shooting but remember Gertrude is not a bad name if it's a girl," said Verbanski. Chuck was tongue tied he didn't know what to say. "Just kidding, if you hate the kid name her Gertrude. I'm named after my grandmother who fought in the siege of Stalingrad so that's my excuse. Unless you've got a Russian relative who's a national hero tucked away somewhere forget Gertrude."

"I've got first dibs anyway," said Morgan. "Think about it, 'Morgana' if it's a girl. Just keep on repeating it and after a little while it will grow on you? She'd be the only one it her class with a name that original."

"Original yes, and remember what it did for you in our elementary school so no Morgan there will be no Morgana. You can forget it."

"Kids can be so cruel," said Morgan reliving his childhood.

"Hey where's John at?" said Chuck as he realized Casey was missing. "Oh no, he might not even know we're here and worse I'm not sure where to start looking."

"I wouldn't worry about John," said Gertrude. "He's like bad money he always shows up. I'll walk over to the mining compound and see what's going on."

"Be careful we don't know where Park or Kim are and soon they'll know what we've done. Somehow I don't think they'll be too happy with us." As Chuck was talking a rock came hurling through the window. Chuck looked outside to see Kim and Park standing outside with some of their men.

"Strike that we know exactly where they are. They're here."


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

Blanchard used the disturbance as cover so he crossed over from the corral to the mining compound. Surprisingly he wasn't challenged when he entered. The sentries that normally checked I.D.s and controlled people that entered as well those who left were no longer at their stations. He took a deep breath just one look around the compound and he could tell why.

"Geez, what a mess," he said to himself as he looked around. All their motorized vehicles were a heap of melted medal still smoldering and burning. Millions of dollars' worth of machinery had literally gone up in smoke that was going to be hard to explain.

"Oh no, he said when he noticed the armory door had been blown open and just sticking his head he he could see they'd been cleaned out of every weapon they had along with ammunition.

"You're never going to make it to the offices dressed like you are," he said to himself so he ducked inside and grabbed a pair of coveralls in the armory. After changing no one would recognize him without his banker's suit or at least that was what he hoped.

"You've got to make this phone call and get out. The safe, remember the safe," he told himself as he made a beeline for the offices but he found the front door had been welded shut.

"Crap now what," he said to himself as he kept his head down when people walked past him. He walked around the back of the building and found an emergency exit unlocked. He gave a quick look around to make sure the coast was clear then entered.

The emergency lighting was on inside the farmers probably took out the main generators. This gave the building and eerie feeling. To make matters worse as Blanchard walked down the corridor to his office the emergency lights started to flicker which meant the battery backups were about to run out.

"Crap, crap," he said the first time they flickered jumping out of fear. "You need to get this done and get out of here. Remember what you have to do."

He made his way to his office door only to find it a jar. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a Beretta bobcat then slowly entered to find his office had been ransacked. He ran immediately to his safe but found it open.

"No, no," he said as he looking inside. All the papers that he kept there were gone.

"Are you missing something," he heard a voice say from the back of the room. "You'll find some of them on your desk but before you get up drop the piece and slide it to me." Blanchard looked over and out of the shadows stepped Bill MacDonald with a Glock 9 and he had the business end pointed at him.

"Bill there's no reason to get angry or upset," said Blanchard as he got up slowly. "We're rational men here and I know we can come to an agreement."

"Agreement! Overwhat? You know John really didn't have any trouble cracking that safe then he and I… well we were a little surprised when we read what you tried to hide from everyone. I wonder if your people even know."

"Hide? Me? I don't know what you mean," he said as he moved closer to Bill. "I can explain everything if you give me a chance."

"Explain? How do you explain the fact that the government denied you permission to mine yet you went ahead anyway? I'd like to hear you explain that one."

"You don't know the people I work for. They don't want to hear what you can't do. Take my word for it, it's not healthy for you to tell them no."

"Like when we refused to sell out, is that what you're talking about. When you had poor Tom killed or tired to kill the rest of us."

"It was just business and I had my orders. Carl found out the hard way what happens when you don't follow orders. Yes that was it… You see he over stepped himself with what he did to you. He's now fish food in the Pacific. I realize this is hard for a simple man such as yourself to understand. Things aren't always black and white in my world it's dog eat dog."

"I told you once and I won't tell you again drop the piece. I'm going to take you to the lock up then contact the police in Alice Springs. They can figure out what to do with you and the rest of your goons."

Suddenly the lights went out and there were two muzzle flashes in the dark then a dull thud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim was calling Chuck out and at the moment Chuck couldn't risk moving Sarah. He looked out the window searching for the men Kim had hidden. Kim wasn't dumb enough to call Chuck out if he didn't have an ace in the hole and back up.

"Up there in the Mayor's offices I see movement in the window," said Gertrude. "If I'm lucky I might hit whoever's up there but I can make them back up a bit and think twice about trying to get off a shot."

"Good, thanks Gertrude. Alex, come with me," said Chuck. But as he was about to take Alex to Sarah Kim started yelling making threats if he didn't hurry up and come out.

"I'm giving you until the count of ten then I'm going to…." Chuck went to the window and yelled back cutting Kim out.

"I hear your big mouth. You know your risking sounding like a bad Western. Just let me get things taken care of in here and I'll be out. Pleased resist saying this town isn't big enough for the two of us. If you do I'll have to find a white hat so take a chill."

"Chuck you can't be thinking about going out side? It's five against one. You might be the intersect but you're not bullet proof. Let me come with you," said Morgan in a momentary act of courage or stupidity he was sure which.

"Little Buddy I appreciate the sudden act of bravery but no. You can cover me from here. Five against one but only Kim and Park are the ones I need to worry about. The other three will run as soon as lead starts to fly. Alex, follow me," said Chuck. "I need you to do something for me."

"What's going on out front," asked the Doctor when he and Alex walked in where Sarah was lying asleep. "Do I need to go out there and straighten those yahoos out?"

"For your own safety stay back here until I come for you. Alex, shoot whoever comes through the door that isn't me," said Chuck. He reached over and took Sarah's Smith & Wesson from her purse tucking it in his belt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Alex as she stood in front of him blocking his way. "There has to be another way out."

"If there is, I don't see it. You asked do I want to, no but I'll do what I have to do. I promised to keep her safe and that's what I'm going to do. Remember shoot on sight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was hot out and the sun was high making it difficult to move without sweating buckets. Yet Jimmy and his friend somehow drew the short stick again and got sent around the back of the Doctor's office to break in. Their mission was to come up on Carmichael and his people from behind but neither of them liked this plan.

"Jimmy, this is all your fault. You could've lied to the boss and said there wasn't anyone in the Doc's then we could've done like what we said we were going to do. Go over to Little Davie's get a couple coldies and wait this crap out but no you couldn't do that."

"You don't think he wouldn't find out I lied to him. Then what would've happened I'd be in really hot water or is that it? You don't care that I'd be the one the boss would be mad at as long as you were in Little Dave's with your pint in front of you. I get it you know they name streets after people like you 'one way'."

"Don't be an idiot let's get this over with," said Jimmy's partner as he looked around the corner before slipping towards the back door.

"Tell me the truth you never even tried to break in before to find out what was going on, did you? You might've walked around back here but you never tried to break in. What did you do just walk around back here and smoke a cigarette or two? I bet these are your butts on the ground."

"I'm not even going to dignify that remark with an answer. I told you the way things went the nurse walked in the back and stayed there. I didn't have a window of opportunity like you did and if I got caught you would've too so there. I think the one who's been smoking is you but not tobacco."

"Oh so I get now you aborted your mission to save mine. You choose what? I get it to help me by doing what, nothing? Is that what you're saying because that's what it sounds like to me?"

"Don't be silly that's preposterous," said the man. "I can prove it just watch I'll open this door then I'll be the first person inside. If you want you can watch from here and I'll show you how it's done."

"It's how it was supposed to have been done before but okay let's see what you've got, go for it. I want to see you do this," said Jimmy. He bowed and waved for his friend to try then stood aside.

"Watch and learn," said his friend as he started to work on the lock and within a few minutes he was opening the door. "Now watch this," he said as he stepped inside but as he walked through the door he heard a strange noise outside so he went back out to find Jimmy lying face down on the ground.

"What the heck," he said as he noticed Jimmy's body was chest up but his head was turned all the way around. He heard a noise and as he looked up he reached for his weapon but a cat ran out of the alleyway chasing a mouse.

"Phew where did you come from? Keep that up and you're going to use up all your nine lives and mine at once," he said as he put his weapon away turning back around to find Casey over the top of him.

"You two argue like old women. Oh and you don't have nine lives," said John as the man went for his weapon but Casey had his Kabar in his hand. John stabbed the man square in the forehead driving the blade in all the way to the hilt. The man's eyes rolled up in his head then he dropped."

"Buddy, that's for the damage you guys caused my ears having to listen to you two blabber on. If you'd gone for those beers you wouldn't be lying here right now." Casey pulled the door closed then made sure it was locked before disappearing back in the shadows continuing his prowl.

Alex thought she heard something in the back so she went to investigate. She tried the back door but it was locked. However, as she was looking out the back window she saw a cat run past with a mouse in her mouth.

"Looks like someone is out hunting," she said as she went back into Sarah's room. Sarah was still asleep. There was a machine that was monitoring her vitals that made a pinging noise with her heart beat and another one that was monitoring her baby's.

"She's doing fine," said the Doctor guessing what Alex was going to ask. "They both are and since we're going to be here for God knows how long let's make this civil. Nurse warm up some water and let's billy up as they say in these parts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marty the mayor was in his office with his secretary when he heard about the farmers uprising and their taking over the mines. He hated not knowing what was going on which seemed to be happening all too frequently lately. His first thoughts were to call someone to find out what was going on but his phones had been out for a couple of days. He wanted to look into it but Blanchard told him to leave it alone. Now there was this he could kick himself for listening.

"See Pauline if I'd straightened out the phones I could call and find out what's going on. I could call the governor or the police. I could call in the Army and declare martial law," said the Mayor. "You know part of this is your fault."

"And how did you come up with that? You ought to get your prescriptions changed because your meds aren't doing you any good."

"Well it's true you should've told me not to cut that deal with Blanchard or to listen to him. But you didn't and here I am. I ought to fire you."

"You want to fire me? Is that what you want to do mister high and mighty? Well remember this buster I know where all the skeletons are buried and one word from me and you know where you'll end up making little rocks from big ones. You'd better get a good supply of soap on a rope or figure out which one of the village people you want to be. I think we can rule out the policeman but I'm rooting for the chief," she said as two men walk into his office.

"Maybe you're about to find out what's going on," said Pauline as they watched the men move about the office. One went to the window and looked out then nodded to his partner.

"This is the window we were looking for," said the man. "Come have a look." The second man came over and looked out too.

"You're right we can set up here. Let's move that table over here we can set up on it but get rid of that crap on it first," said the man.

"That's easy," said the man smiling at his friend then with his arm he wiped the top clean tossing everything on the floor then they set about rearranging the furniture.

"Excuse me but that crap as you called it and that you just threw on the floor it my stuff and some of that is expensive," said Marty. "Can you tell what's going on before I get angry?" But the men ignored him continuing with their work. After moving furniture one of them opened a large case and began pulling out parts handing them to the other man.

"Excuse me," said Marty, "but I asked a question and I demand an answer." But the only thing he got was one of them laughed then continued with their work.

"What the..." said Marty. He and Pauline were more than a little taken aback watching the men assemble one of the largest guns either had ever seen. But Marty was the mayor, the man in charge he had to know what they intended on using his office for. After all this was his kingdom they were messing around with besides they didn't have to stand for re-election.

"Excuse me but do you know who I am," said Marty using the deepest voice he could muster up and puffing out his chest. Trying to make himself look authoritative but he really didn't pull it off that well.

"Yeah an inconvenient witness," said the one as he pulled a Taurus Raging Bull from his belt and dropped them both. The man's partner gave him a look. "What I didn't vote for him did you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Park were left waiting under the blistering sun. Kim looked at his watch and it was almost three with no sign of Carmichael. But they knew he was inside with any sort of luck they hoped to hear the sound of gunfire then finish off anyone left as they came running out the front. However, the longer they waited the less it looked like luck was with them.

"What do you think happened to our guys out back? I thought they'd make their incursion by now," said Park. He was just saying what Kim already thought.

"I don't know but if they've run away when I catch them I'm going to have them skinned alive then staked over an ant hill."

"You're the forgiving one today," said Park as he laughed then he motioned for one of their men to come over. "Go into Little Dave's and get everyone a coldie. There's no reason we can't have a drink to cool off."

"Go you heard the man," said Kim. "Ok, and see if you see any of our men inside. I'd especially like to know if you see the men we sent out back there."

"How much longer do we wait? You know if we leave now Blanchard's probably waiting back at the ex-livery stable. He's had plenty of time to make his phone call and gotten out."

"I know but this has become a personal matter and I intent to see this through. We've got Carmichael where we want him bottled up so let's finish the job."

"I keep wondering who has who bottled up," said Park as the man came back with the beers. "We're stuck here every bit as much as they're stuck inside but they've got air conditioning. However, they don't have this," said Park as he took a drink. He could tell that Kim was getting antsy.

"We finish these beers then we move it. We've waited long enough."

In the Major's office...

"Okay let me adjust the sights," said the one man as he got down and looked through the crosshairs. "I saw a vending machine down the hall when we came in. Do me a favor and go grab a bottle of water."

"Sure I'll be right back," said the man as he left his partner working. He walked down the hallway to where the machines where and one of the selections was bottle water. The man put in change then made his selection the bottle fell and he bent down to get it but as he bent down he noticed another pair of feet behind him.

"One second mate and I'll be out of your way. Can you do me a favor and back up a bit you're standing so close you're making me nervous."

"Then you're about to have a fit," said Casey behind him as he shoved him head first into the vending machine. Then grabbed the top and pulling it down on him. "You see this is why these things need to be bolted to the wall."

The bottle of water the man was going to get rolled out from under the machine. Casey bent down and picked it up then took a drink.

"Yeap, nothing like a nice drink of cool water on a hot day," said Casey as he walked down the hall to the Mayor's office. He walked inside to find the other man huddled over a QBU-88 sniper rifle.

"I'm almost done here," said the man as he held his hand up for the bottle of water. "There I think I'm done. This is a nice weapon."

"I think so too," said Casey. The man looked up in a start reached for his weapon but Casey took the water bottom and shoved in the man's mouth. He started to gag but John held it in place then tossed the man out the window. "And out with the trash."

Inside Doctor's office...

Chuck walked back out into the waiting room then walked up the door he looked back at Gertrude and Morgan.

"I swear if you say a man's got to do what a man's got to do I'll slap you," said Gertrude. "We've got your back."

"You just make sure none of them get in here and leave what's out there to me," said Chuck as he grabbed the door knob took a deep breath then walked out. But as he walked out a man came flying out of the Major's office across the street making a loud thud and raising a lot of dust as he hit. Chuck looked up to see Casey waving from the window.

"It's John he's here," yelled Morgan as he started to hug Verbanski.

"You make one move towards me and I swear I'll be forced to hurt you."

However, Casey's grand stand move produced chaos in the street. Kim and Park realized they no longer had the advantage so they drew and began to fire.

"Kill him shoot, shoot," yelled Kim as he and Park drew and fire while retreating. Chuck ducked behind the Rover among a hail of bullets then dropped down returning fire from under it shooting one man in the ankle.

"Ward, aim for the head and stop playing nice they aren't," yelled Gertrude. Then she saw movement round the Rover. "Look out behind you."

Chuck rolled over to find one of Kim's men standing over him but before the man could fire a hole appeared through his chest. The man looked down perplexed then over at Chuck. Chuck shrugged his shoulders as the man dropped.

"Are you going to lay around here all day" yelled Casey as he came flying out of city hall. "You can thank me later. Kim and Park are heading for the old livery station."

"You mean the Ok corral."

"The what?"


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

Sarah woke up slowly lying in bed she looked around her trying to remember how she got there. Sitting next to her looking worried was Alex and on her other side was a nurse who seemed more interested in her tea. Next to the door looking out was a man in a white coat she thought had to be a doctor. But where was everyone else?

"Can someone tell me how I got here and what's going on?" said Sarah as she tried to sit up but just then she heard the second heart monitor. "My God tell me my baby's okay."

"Yes and you need to relax and calm down ma'am," said the Doctor. "And that comes from your own OBGyn in L.A. I have to say you are a first, the first time I had to make a conference call for a consultancy, International at that."

"Chuck where is he? Why isn't he here? I had a dream while I was out that he came in and took my Smith & Wesson. It was a dream, right?"

"I'm sorry but it wasn't. Chuck said he has every intention of ending this," said Alex. The Doctor looked at Alex with a frown and signaled her to cut it short.

"You need to lay back down and rest. That's the best medicine you can give your baby right now," said the Doctor but as he was talking Morgan came running in. Alex grabbed her Beretta and pointed it at him as he flung open the door.

"Alex, stand down," yelled Sarah as she sat up and reached over pushing her arm down just in time to keep her from shooting Morgan.

"Don't shoot... Don't shoot it's me Alex. I come in peace," said Morgan as he raised his hands and closed one eye.

"You're supposed to let me know it's you before you come through the door not afterwards. I could've shot you.

"That would've ruined my day not to mention my shirt," said Morgan. "Sarah, you're awake that's great. Chuck was really worried."

"Morgan, where's my husband? Where's Chuck?" asked Sarah. Alex looked at him and tried to discreetly shake her head no."

"Oh he's around doing things. You know he should be here soon," as they were talking they all heard a noise in the back like someone pecking at the door.

"Morgan, you stay here while I go investigate. Don't leave here before I get back," said Alex as she started to leave.

"Hold up we're coming too," said the Doc. His nurse looked at him with a perplexed expression. "Yes we are so get a move on it." As soon as Alex and company left Sarah went into action.

"Morgan, come over here and sit next to me," said Sarah as she pointed at the chair. "We don't talk as much as we should."

"I can't I have to stand vigil," said Morgan. "I need to stand guard against all those trained deadly assassins who want to break in here."

"Morgan, you need to worry about the trained deadly assassin you've got in the room with you. Come here and sit down I want answers."

"Oh momma is this going to hurt? You know I don't like pain," said Morgan as Sarah attached her heart monitor to him. His heart beat was ninety miles a minute.

"So let's get this start, again Morgan, where's Chuck and what's he up to? What's he doing with my weapon?"

"I can't you need to rest. I'm sorry but you're going to have to water board me if you want me to talk. I promised Chuck I'd look out for you even against yourself."

"Morgan, I appreciate but how much relaxing do you think I can do worrying about Chuck and what he's up to armed with my piece. You know how he gets around weapons."

"I hadn't thought about that," he said then he looked around. "Okay but you didn't hear this from me. Kim called Chuck out in the street like in the Wild West. I guess he had a sniper planted in the City Hall anyway Casey tossed him out the window. Kim and Park seeing the tables were turned started shooting to cover their retreat. Casey and Chuck went after them in the old livery stable while Chuck left Gertrude and me to watch the front and Alex here to watch you."

"Morgan, you're a good friend and I want you to know ahead of time I'm sorry," said Sarah as she smiled at him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You really didn't hurt me that much. You know you don't have to think of me being just Chuck's friend. I can be yours too."

"I hope you still feel the same way when you wake up," she said. While they were talking Sarah reached over and took a syringe with a sedative. She guessed it was intended for her but she noticed it when she came to. "Sorry Morgan," she said as she injected him with it.

She got out of bed and stood for a little while feeling the ground under her. She looked back at Morgan and felt sorry for him so she raised his head and put a pillow under it. Sarah made her way out the back door then around front jumping in the Rover.

"And where do you think you're going," said Gertrude as she jumped in the passenger's side. "I thought you were still down."

"I'm up now and I'm going to help the boys," said Sarah. "Don't even think about trying to stop me so if you're riding with me you need to buckle up. If not you need to get out." Verbanski answered by buckling her seat belt.

After Alex left to investigate the noise in the back…

There was a steady rapping on the back door. Alex had her Beretta at the ready as she made her way to the backroom where the noise was coming from. She stood there looking at the door trying to figure out if this was some sort of trap or if she should even open the door.

"For goodness sake," said the Doctor as he pushed past her. "How many bad guys knock before they come in? I think certain common courtesies such as knocking before entering they overlook especially if they're out to kill you."

"No, wait a moment," said Alex but the Doctor had waited long enough and he didn't particularly like taking orders from anyone. "Let me cover you at least," she said as the Doctor huffed then opened the door anyway.

"Bill, what's wrong with you," said the Doctor as Bill fell into the room. "Well just don't stand there you two we need to get him into the operating room or do you people just shoot them up and where they fall they fall?"

"Okay, okay," said Alex as she grabbed one side of Bill while the Doc took the other and as they dragged him into the makeshift operating room the Doc sent his nurse to check on Bill's blood type. He remembered it was the same as Casey's but that was it.

"Here take whiff of this," said the Doc as he passed smelling salts under his nose. Bill woke up and tried to climb out of bed. "Just calm down and let me look at that shoulder. You've been shot."

"You don't say Doc, boy are you observant today. Blanchard and I had a disagreement. He shot me with this pea shooter he had," said Bill as he cringed. "Take it easy there Doc you're not digging for gold."

"No just lead," said the Doc. "Let me numb up the area and we'll take that slug out of there. You're lucky he was using a .22 or you'd have some real damage. If he nicked an artery we wouldn't be having this stimulating conversation."

"Where did Blanchard run off to?" asked Alex. "Someone should go after him and bring him in to face the music for all he's done. We can't let him get away."

"He isn't running anywhere and as far as trial… Well he won't stand trial in this world. You can find him lying on the floor in his office. He winged me but I caught him center mass."

"One second, just stay still and if you can keep your trap closed. There we go," said the Doctor as he held the slug in front of Bill. "You ought to keep this as a good luck charm."

"Yeah I'm going to need some good luck when Lizzie finds out. You wouldn't happen to have one of those bulletproof over coats would you? I could use one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Casey made their way up the street towards the ex-livery station one on one side of the street the other on the other. Clearing the way as they went, Kim and Park didn't have many men left but they did have some so they took their time and covered each other as they made their way down the street.

As they were making their way down to the livery station Chuck saw a shadow in an alleyway with a gun waiting for Casey. Chuck flashed. He took aim at a lamp post fired and the ricochet went back in the alley.

"Augh," screamed the man as he dropped in front of John holding his knee. Casey pistol whipped him into unconsciousness.

"You're never going to learn are you?" yelled Casey. "Head, dead remember that it rhymes or if you prefer dead, down, done. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

"That sounds like the old John Casey we all…" John cut him off by dropping a man in second story window. The man came falling out dropping in the middle of the street.

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski and I wouldn't give me too much grief while I'm carrying a loaded weapon. I bet Sarah doesn't know you took hers. You know she's going to be mad when she finds out."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. There's the livery station I've got two in the front and one in the hayloft."

"Before we go in I need to know who's coming in with me. Do I have Chuck Bartowski the nerd or Agent Charles Carmichael?

"What do you think? They tried to hurt Sarah," said Chuck as he walked out in the middle of the street walking in the open. There was a sudden bustle of activity as the two thugs took up position firing in haste. They obviously failed marksman class as bullets whizzed by Chuck as he slowly raised his weapon and fired. The man in the loft fell which put the other two in a panic.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to die here," the one man yelled at the other hiding behind bales of hay.

"I don't either," said the other man so they tossed their weapons out then stood with their hands up. "We give up, don't shoot."

"Tell us where your bosses are? Are they inside? How many men do they have with them?" asked Casey as he covered them while Chuck searched them for other weapons.

"They took two guys with them and all four are inside waiting. They're not the type to turn themselves in mister. If I were you I'd just torch the building and wait for them to run out."

"Then I'm glad I'm not you," said Chuck. "Today is your lucky day because I don't have time to walk you over to jail so today and only today you get walking papers. I want you to leave town and never come back. If I ever hear of you two getting into trouble again I'll come looking for you, now get before I change my mind."

The two men ran off as fast as they could. John watched them disappear as Chuck studied the livery station trying to figure out another way in other than the front. But he didn't want risk them sneaking past them so going around back he ruled out.

"That was mighty generous of you," said John as Chuck looked at him perplexed. "Cutting those guys loose like that. They should've been locked up and sent to trial."

"For what? Illegal arms possession maybe, but remember Beckman told us that we aren't supposed to be here so how can we arrest anyone or even charge them with anything if we're not here?"

"So what do you want to do with the Kim and Park? Do you want to let them go too? Or do we sit around the campfire first making them sing Kumbaya as punishment."

"I missed your quips. No, I think they need to go to a dark site where we can interrogate them and find out what's really going on here. There's some reason they want this silver so desperately and we need to know why."

"How about this as a kicker they don't have permission to mine. Blanchard never got approval and this whole operation has been one big underhanded deal from the beginning."

"Naturally it was because they couldn't report what they really found or the government would've stepped in and taken over. This whole thing was supposed to be one big grab and run operation. I hate to tell you this but we need either Kim or Park alive."

"I was afraid of that so how do you want to go in? I suggest hot and heavy taking them out before they know what hit them"

"Yes and they've had time to get ready, no but the idea of the fire wasn't bad," said Chuck as he grabbed a bale of hay then took it off to the side. After breaking it up he shoved part of some of it up under the wall then…

"What the heck are you doing," said Casey as he watched Chuck relieve himself on the hay. "You know in some places you can be arrested for doing that it public."

"The hay needs to be wet so it will smoke. Now it's your turn," said Chuck. "If it's dry it will catch fire and burn the place to the ground. Wet it will just smoulder and smoke which will give us cover when we go in the front. You're up Big Guy."

"I hate you sometimes Chuck. Turn around you don't need to watch and I don't need an audience to perform."

"I could hold your hand if you want."

"And I could break your arm so will you shut up and let me do what I've got to do. Okay done now what Mr. Wizard?" Chuck took some of the dry hay and set it on fire using it to start the wet smouldering. It didn't take long for it to start smoking.

"Let's do this," said Casey, as he and Chuck opened the door rolling in under a hail of bullets. They answered in kind thus began the second gunfight at the OK corral.

Inside the livery station Park placed a man in the stall next to the door then sent another one up in the loft to cover from the other side. Like this they had the entrance covered without having to worry their men would shoot each other.

"Come on," said Park as he too Kim in the back. "We'll lay back inside and get them if they get past our guys."

"Where'd Blanchard end up at? He was supposed to be waiting for us here after he made that call. I guess he sold us out like Carl."

"Sooner or later people like him get what they deserve. You know I kind of feel like we ought to be in Bolivia."

"We're not done yet. Listen I'm not going to be able to run much further so if push comes to shove you get yourself out of here. This was my fiasco so you can hang it on me but there's no reason we both have to pay for this."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," said Park. They heard gunfire from outside then quiet. They knew their first line of defense had been breached.

"I think the time has come," said Kim as black smoke started bellowing in. "Look alive it's time to rock and roll."

The men up front heard the door rattle so they open fire putting holes through the wood but for nothing. The smoke got thicker and they began coughing more and more suddenly the door flung opened. Chuck rolled in and headed for cover as the man from the loft fired but lost him in the smoke. Chuck turned on his back shot the pin that held the trap door closed used for feeding the animals below. It opened and the man came tumbling down making a loud thud then groaned.

"Any time Casey," said Chuck as he dove into the stall. The man tried to raise his weapon but Chuck block the hand then punched him in the face with Sarah's pistol.

"And you're still playing nice," said John as he dodged fire from the back of the barn. Behind him crept the man Chuck dropped from the loft. Slowly and silently he snuck up on Casey and just before he pounced John shot him in the foot. The man dropped to the ground crying.

"You keep that crap up and I'll shoot you in the head," said John but the man was in pain. "Oh crap," he said as he cold cocked him.

"Kim, Park, give it up, you've got no place to go except to Boot Hill," yelled Chuck. Kim answered with two rounds in his direction.

"The way I see it we're even two to two so if you want me so badly come and get me," he said then he opened with two quick rounds.

Sarah and Gertrude were pulling up when they heard shots fired. Gertrude was about to say something when they noticed Park sneaking out the back slipping around front to come up behind Chuck and Casey.

"Oh no you don't," said Sarah as Verbanski pointed Park out. She floored the Rover and drove throw the wooden fence. Slats and poles went flying as she ran through the holding pen taking Park up on the hood then through the wall.

Inside Casey and Chuck were trying to circle Kim and they thought Park too when Sarah drove in sending hay everywhere. Kim hobbled as far back as he could until the Rover stopped. He turned then raised his Glock to shoot inside but he felt cold iron next to his head.

"One move and I paint this barn with your brains," said Chuck. "Lower your weapon you're coming with me."

"Why don't we go out in the street and settle this once and for all. Aren't you curious to see who's the fastest or are you chicken?"

"Are you stupid," said Sarah as she got out and darted him with Chuck's tranq pistol. "I think you've got something that belongs to me," she said. Chuck walked over to her as John grabbed Kim up.

"I'd make him clean it if it were me," said John as he and Verbanski cuffed then loaded Kim in the back of the Rover.

"You're supposed to be lying down and that's from Gwen. But you can explain everything to her when you see her."

"After we get back from Chicago, John still needs Ellie to get a clean bill of health," said Sarah thinking she could put off her visit.

"Really I think you need to be seen before me. I mean you need your lady Doc to tell you everything is fine with Walnut. We can't take any chances there."

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting out of this. Neither of you, I've got Gwen flying out from L.A. to meet us in Chicago as soon as we've wrapped. The question is what do we do here?

"We can't just seal the mines can we? Then forget about it and let the people here live their lives," said John. As they stood looking down the street people were starting to come out now that everything was over.

"John, I wish that were possible but whoever was after this ore will try again. Next time we won't be around to help them. They need to go public with the find but once the government finds out the importance of the ore they will lift the veto against mining. No these people need to get out in front of this."

"Sweetie what do you have in mind? Do you have a plan?"

"I always have a plan," said Chuck as everyone gave him a look. "Okay I'll be the first to admit some are better than others but we need a town meeting."

A few days later in Alice Springs the team was saying their goodbyes to the MacDonalds at the airport. Beckman sent a team to fly the Antonov to Guam while they flew the Lear to Chicago.

"Well, we'll wait for you on board," said Chuck then he went onboard leaving Casey to say his goodbyes. "The town couldn't have chosen a better Mayor," said Chuck as shook their hands. Lizzie gave him a kiss on the cheek then he boarded.

"Well I guess this is it," said Bill. "I hope everything works out for you and if you're ever down our way drop in there's always room."

"I think the idea of you farmers forming a cooperative for a joint mining company is a good idea. Sharing the wealth will keep everyone honest and maybe you can give your town a name."

"Oh we did, Caseyville. The vote was unanimous."

"You'd better never elect a commie mayor. Sammy, come here, said John. He whispered something in his ear then boarded the plane.

They stood there and watched the hatch close then the plane pull away. It rolled out on to the flight line then took off banking before heading towards the rising sun.

"Sammy, what did John tell you?"

"He told me _'now you run on home to your mother, and tell her ... tell her everything's all right. There aren't any more guns in the valley_. What did he mean?"

"Like he said everything is going to be all right."

Continued in Chuck vs The Evil Twin

Beckman flew out of Dulles on a charter flight for Chicago ahead of the team. She wanted a briefing and an explanation about what had happened and she wanted it from the horse's mouth. It was a quick flight there then back. The weather had been clear and sunny all day in Chicago when she landed.

"Roan, I've got to let you go we're landing. Make us dinner reservations this evening for when I get back."

"Where do you want to eat? Or better what mood are you in? Maybe we can do something exotic like Thai or something caliente and go Mexican. Maybe you'd prefer romantic and we can do Italian?"

"Plan Italian sounds good just no French. I'm not in the mood for their complicated sauces and all the butter they use everywhere."

"Okay but there's nothing wrong with a little spice every now and then."

"Sometimes is okay but when it becomes always it becomes routine. I'll call you when I'm in the air. I've got to run."

Later that Evening in the ER at Chicago Memorial.

"Doctor Woodcomb, we've got a small female patient," said a paramedic as she was going over the vitals of a patient being brought it. "She was involved in a single car collision. She was riding in the back seat when her driver lost control of their vehicle and ran head on into the guard railing. We stabilize her and brought her straight to you. There was nothing that could be done for the driver and he was pronounced dead on scene.

"Well let me look at her," Devon said as walked around the stretcher. "Don't worry you're in good hands with us," he said then his mouth dropped open when he say who it was. "Geez, I know her. General Beckman just lay still. Nurse, call my wife and tell her to get down here on the double. Paramedic, don't go away... Paramedic, did anyone see where the Paramedic went? Oh never mind, don't worry General we'll do everything we can for you."


End file.
